Chantage
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Naruto est étudiant en seconde année au lycée Konoha. Il mène une vie simple entouré de ses amis, mais tout bascule le jour ou Sasuke Ushiwa, l'idole du lycée et président du conseil des élèves découvre son secret. Avoir un baito c'est la poisse
1. Prologue

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SausuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Résumé:**_

Naruto est étudiant en seconde année au lycée privé de la ville de Konoha. Il mène une vie simple entouré de ses amis, mais tout bascule le jour ou Sasuke Uchiwa, l'idole du lycée et président du conseil des élèves découvre son secret. En effet Naruto orphelin nouvellement émancipé est obligé de travailler pour vivre, or le règlement intérieur de l'école privé qu'il fréquente, interdit strictement cela. Si il le découvre il sera à coup sur renvoyé, le pire étant qu'il travail dans un bar de nuit. Débute une période difficile pour le renard, contraint de se soumettre à l'Uchiwa et à son chantage... Coup du sort avoir un baito c'est la poisse !

Note de l'auteur:

Bon alors j'explique pour qu'il n'y ai pas déçu. Quand j'ai fait ce résumé, j'avais une idée très nette de ce que je voulais. Je voulais un Sasuke méchant, cynique, sadique et profiteur, en bref un salaud. Un monstre sans cœur qui forcerait notre petit Naru à des choses pas très jolies jolies sans qu'elles ne dépassent jamais une certaine mesure. Ainsi si le brun se permettait de tripoter notre Naru (avec une autorisation relative du blond) jamais il ne chercherait à le violer. Mais voilà quand j'ai imaginé cette histoire j'étais dans une période sombre, mais quand je l'ai écrit j'allais mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Alors ça à donner un n'importe quoi ou ça s'amuse, se dispute, se réconcilie, s'embrasse,se kidnappe, se menace et se fait tabasser à tout va. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira. Et un bonbec à celui qui trouva qui est le responsable, notre amoureux(se) des cartes écarlates.

* * *

**_Chantage_**

_**Prologue : **__**Craquer**_

Un soleil de fin d'après midi éclairait de ses doux rayon printaniers l'établissement scolaire de Konoha. Tout était d'un calme relatif. Relatif car si on tendait l'oreille ont pouvait entendre les élèves commencer à s'agiter, semblant fébrilement attendre quelque chose. Enfin la cloche salvatrice sonna, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée, et le début du week-end. Les étudiants se précipitèrent vers la sortie dans un joyeux désordre, et brouhaha. Une petite tête blonde se démarqua de la foule, se rendant à grande enjambé vers la sortie de l'établissement. Grand, mince mais finement musclé, des yeux azures, des cheveux blond comme les blés et des cicatrice aux joues, c'est sans conteste qu'il se démarquait de cette foule d'étudiant brun ou châtain. Entendant son nom résonné dans la cours il s'arrêta.

_ "Naruto ! T'es occupé ce soir ?

_ Ouais. J'ai pas le choix, désolé Kiba.

_ Pas grave je comprend, te fatigue pas trop."

Le blond lui répondit par un sourire, puis se précipita vers la sorti pendant que son ami rejoignait le reste de la bande. Naruto aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester à flâner avec ses amis peut être même allez manger quelque chose dans un salon de thé. Il soupira au souvenir de ce qu'était cette fameuse "occupation". Avec Kiba et les autres ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler ça comme ça pour éviter que l'information ne tombe dans une oreille indiscrète.

Non, Naruto ne faisait pas dans le trafic de drogue d'organe, ou de personne en bref dans le trafic tout court. Il n'appartenait pas à la mafia, et il ne menait pas une double vie secrète à combattre le crime non plus. Mais que faisait il donc de ses soirées qui nécessite de parler en langage codé ? Une réponse simple : un _baito_. Et oui il travaillait en dehors de l'école ce n'était que cela son infame secret comme aimait à dire Kiba.

Mais le fait est que travailler en dehors de l'école était une chose interdite aux étudiants. Si on le surprenait, il pouvait se faire renvoyer de l'établissement. Mais Uzumaki Naruto ne travaillait pas par amour mais bien par nécessité. Il y a deux ans de cela il avait perdu son tuteur dans un crash d'avion, depuis il devait subvenir seul à ses besoins. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Jiraya, son tuteur avait fait en sorte qu'une pension lui soit versé après sa mort, le gros de son héritage attendant sagement à la banque qu'il fête ses dix huit ans.

Cette pension permettait à Naruto de payer son loyer, ses charges, et accessoirement les différent frais relatif à l'école. Cependant, il fallait bien que comme tout humain normalement constitué qu'il se nourrisse, s'habille et à l'occasion qu'il sorte avec ses amis. En bref pour ne pas faire que _subsister_ mais bien _vivre_, Naruto_ devait _travailler.

Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en arrivant chez lui. Aujourd'hui vendredi il ferait double service.

_"Pas envie ! Veux rester dans mon lit !"_

C'est avec ces pensées très mature qu'il s'effondra sur son matelas. Il jeta distraitement un œil à son réveil : 17h48. Bien il commençait à 19h15, cela lui donnait une marge de temps pour faire une petite pause.

_ "humm... ramen...zzzzz...humm...oh... je crois que je me suis assoupis... OH MON DIEU ! Il va me tuer !"

19h sonnerait dans moins de dix minute et Naruto n'était ni lavé, ni changé, et il lui fallait bien un quart d'heure pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Il se pressa tant et si bien que quand il la porte du bar le _Bijuu_, il n'avait que trois minutes de retard.

_ "Alors gamin, on traine ?" Le dit gamin poussa un soupir et se retourna pour faire fasse à son patron.

Ce dernier devait bien faire un bon mètre quatre vingt dix, tout en muscle et sans avoir l'air d'une armoire à glace, il était tout de même imposant. Il possédait une sorte d'aura animal, accentué par sa démarche féline et sa chevelure rouge sang. Couleur cent pour cent naturel comme il se plaisait à le rappeler, mais Naruto se demandait encore si c'était vrai. Un tel rouge pouvait il vraiment exister au naturel ? Son visage d'une beauté et d'une grande finesse contrastait avec sa force et son "animalité". Quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur ses traits, voilaient ses pupilles dorées. La aussi une couleur bien étrange, qui avait fait plus d'une fois s'interroger Naruto sur le genre humain de son patron.

_"Je suis crevé Kyu, je me suis endormi en rentrant mais j'suis à peine en retard !" Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres fines du boss, dévoilant des dents un peu plus aiguisées que la normale.

_"Je vois, je vois, gamin. D'ailleurs la marque de sommeil sur ton visage me le montre très bien." Naruto rougit et se frotta la joue ou on pouvait encore sentir une marque mais sans doute déjà presque invisible. Il fit les gros yeux à son patron qui éclata d'un rire purement moqueur.

_"Va déposer tes affaires et revient en salle rapidement c'est le coup de feu les clients débarquent.

_Ok, je fais vite."

Le dénommé Kyu regarda son protégé disparaitre dans l'arrière salle, un sourire moqueur toujours juché sur ses lèvres. Vraiment plus le temps passait et moins il regrettait d'avoir pris cet enfant sous son aile.

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre. Il marchait d'un pas trainant pour rejoindre son boss de l'époque quand une petite masse blonde lui avait sauté dessus, le faisant tombé à la renverse. Il s'était excusé au moins vingt fois en moins de trente seconde et l'avait aidé à se relever d'une façon un peu brute. A ce moment là un de ses hommes qui l'accompagnait était intervenu. Kira, était une masse imposante et surement ce jour la avait il vu un moyen de se faire bien voir par son patron. Mal lui en pris.

Parfois même encore aujourd'hui il était pris d'un fou rire en s'en souvenant. Kira avait attrapé Naruto dans l'idée de lui faire passé l'envie de courir dans la rue. Cependant c'est lui qui apprit une leçon ce jour la en l'occurrence : on ne juge pas quelqu'un à son apparence. Naruto lui avait mit une dérouillé incroyable en s'exclamant qu'à cause de lui il serait encore plus en retard. Son pied s'enfonçant dans son ventre- et lui cassant deux cotes au passage- il avait ajouté qu'il allait mourir par sa faute sacrifié sur l'hotel de la ponctualité par une vieille prêtresse millénaire, et qu'il devrait vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience.

Kyu avait fait signe à ses hommes de ne pas intervenir, et il avait bien crut que c'est lui qui allait mourir... de rire. Mais le clou du spectacle avait été quand Naruto alerté par son rire s'était tourné vers lui, lui sortant la phrase qui l'avait achevé.

_"Whoa... c'est dingue ce que vous êtes beau !"

C'était dit sur un tel ton qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Ce n'était pas un compliment, juste une constatation faite à haute voix, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme subjugué. Kyubi avait été forcé de s'appuyer sur un de ces hommes, respirant difficilement à cause de son fou rire, avant de se reprendre quelques minutes plus tard le gamin l'observant toujours.

_"Eh ben gamin... y a longtemps que j'avais pas rit comme ça. Mais... tu parlais pas d'un retard."

Les yeux du "gamin" s'était encore plus arrondit - si ce fut possible- et il avait détalé en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Kyuubi s'était alors demandé qui pouvait faire aussi peur à un gamin capable d'étaler une armoire à glace du genre de Kira.

Les jours avaient passés, cédant la place à des semaines, et finalement il ne pensait plus du tout à sa rencontre avec cette boule d'énergie. Et puis un matin à la fin du printemps alors qu'il se promenait dans un parc non loin de chez lui il l'avait vu assit sur un banc : seul, triste, les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment la il avait fait une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite de sa vie : il était allé le voir lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et l'avait consolé.

La veille Naruto avait appris la mort de son tuteur et se retrouvait seul... Enfin ça c'était avant de croiser Kyuubi au détour d'un parc. A partir de la il l'avait conseillé et soutenu à sa manière, se montrant présent sans être envahissant n'évoquant en rien l'image d'un tuteur ou encore moins celle d'un père. D'ailleurs Naruto ne l'aurait surement pas accepté. Il refusait de dépendre de qui que ce soit depuis la mort de son parrain. Kyuubi était persuadé que c'était un mode de défense pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau et il l'avait accepté. Sans mentir ça l'arrangeait à sa façon. C'est lui qui lui avait proposé de travaillé au _Bijuu_ quand il avait eu des problèmes d'argent. Enfin, maintenant avec cette boule d'énergie sa vie était loin d'être monotone.

_"Je suis prêt !" La voix de Naruto sortit l'homme de ses pensées et souvenirs.

_"Bien alors ne perd pas de temps. Voilà ton plateau et dépêche toi les clients attendent.

_ Ouais ouais ils vont pas mourir pour dix secondes d'attente." Il parti continuant à maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante, mais quand il arriva face aux premiers clients il se transforma, leur offrant un sourire éclatant et totalement commercial.

Vraiment, jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir craqué pour ce gamin.

**_à suivre..._**

* * *

Hé ben si vous êtes arrivé jusque là vous pouvez bien me dire ce que vous en pensez, non ?

Je tiens à signaler que cette histoire est composé d'une vingtaine de chapitre que j'en fini la rédaction du 22ème et que selon mon plan il n'en manque que trois ou quatre selon la longueur des chapitres.


	2. Etudes, boulot et toges romaines

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SausuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

**_

Note: 1- Je vous annonce que j'ai fini cette histoire et qu'elle contient 27 chapitre plus un épilogue. Je suis très heureuse que la version humaine de Kyuubi vous ai plut. En fait j'y ai pensé en regardant un épisode de Kiroshitsuji. Vous voyez le Shinigami, je me suis dit que Kyuubi il aurait trop les même cheveux mais le reste j'aimais pas, alors je me suis fait un "moment imagination" ou je me suis demandé à quoi il ressemblerait mon Kyuubi en mec. En bref mon esprit décolle quand Sébastian est là. On s'égare.

2- Dans ma dernière note il semble qu'il y ai eu une incompréhension entre nous. Je vous avais dit que j'avais rêver d'un Sasusalop mais qu'ayant perdu trop de temps entre la phase je pense et j'écris il ya avait eu un changement totale de l'histoire. En clair ce n'est pas une fic sadique. C'est juste un délire maintenant. Mon Sasuke est somme toute quelqu'un d'assez gentil et en fait celui qui fera le truc le plus hors de controle ce sera bien Naruto. Enfin entre autres... Mais bon pas de spoiler alors... Dernier détail j'ai ma connection maintenant donc prochain rendez vous en milieu de semaine. Sur ce...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1__: __Études, boulot et... _**

**_...toges romaine ?_**

_**Samedi**_

Naruto dormait comme un bien heureux. Ses draps étaient à la bonne température, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, son oreiller était moelleux à souhait, et pour une fois il n'avait pas oublié de tirer les rideaux de sa chambre, elle était donc plongée dans une douce pénombre. En bref tout était par-fait. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'il ne dormait pas ou plus. Ce devait être en rapport avec cette agaçante sonnerie qui résonnait dans sa tête. Mais qu'était ce donc ?

D'un geste tirant plus vers le réflexe, il abattit sa main sur son réveil. Geste vain. L'appareil ne sonnait qu'en semaine et on était samedi. Ce n'était pas de lui que venait cet effroyable bruit. Consentant enfin à tirer sa tête de sous les couvertures, il se rendit compte que le vacarme venait de sa sonnette d'entrée et que donc il avait un ou des indésirable(s)... enfin des invités.

Tout en maugréant, il se leva, enfila un bas de pyjama sur son caleçon et se dirigea enfin vers la porte de son appartement, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

_ "Salut Naruto, comment ça va ?

_ Sakura ?"

Ce n'était seulement son amie qui se trouvait devant la porte, mais toute sa bande d'amis : Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino et Kiba ses meilleurs amis d'enfance.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ On est venu te voir, crétin."

Et sans plus de cérémonie la Rosée s'invita chez lui, entrainant le reste de la bande dans son sillage. Naruto, pas encore bien réveillé se laissa envahir sans vraiment protester. Son appartement n'était pas quelque chose de gigantesque mais seyait bien à ses besoins : une petite chambre, une salle de bain de la taille d'un placard, une cuisine tout aussi grande et le luxe une petite pièce indépendante qu'il appelait son salon -pas bien grand non plus mais chaleureux et confortable. Le tout n'était pas extraordinaire, mais était dans ses prix dans un immeuble assez bien entretenu. Il remerciait tous les jours Kyuubi de le lui avoir trouvé. Laissant ses "invités" s'installer seul, il retourna dans sa chambre se prit quelques vêtements propres -ou presque, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard c'est un Naruto plus frais et nettement plus réveillé qui se présenta dans son séjour.

_"Bon, vous me dites ce que vous faites là maintenant."

En fait, vu l'étalage présent un peu partout dans la pièce, il ne se posait pas vraiment la question.

_"On est là pour bosser, tiens !" répondit Kiba.

_ On s'est dit que ce serait mieux vu qu'on a deux dissertations et un essai à rendre là semaine prochaine.

_ Sakura-chan t'es pas sérieuse là ? répliqua Naruto choqué. Tu veux qu'on fasse tout ça aujourd'hui ?

_ Non, idiot. La dissertation d'anglais est pour lundi donc on commencera par ça, puis on tracera les grandes ligne de celle d'histoire et demain on fera l'essai qui est pour mardi et on verra si on a le temps de finaliser le devoir d'histoire. Sinon, on le bossera mardi après midi puisqu'il est a remettre vendredi."

Sakura avait parlé d'une voix ferme qui n'autorisait aucune réplique. Elle semblait avoir tout prévu et ne permettrait pas à Naruto de se défiler. Bien sûr, Naruto savait exactement pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de montrer son mécontentement, en trainant les pieds pour récupérer ses propres livres.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ses résultats scolaires qui naviguaient entre le moyen et le assez bien -avec de la chance- avait commencé à chuter passant entre le moyen et le passable allant même jusqu'au médiocre parfois. C'était dû entre autre, au fait qu'il avait des difficultés à se lever le week-end, travaillant de nuit.

Finissant habituellement vers les deux heures du matin le vendredi, quand il rentrait chez lui il allait directement au lit et ne se réveillait que vers les midi et demi. Ensuite il déjeunait, jetait éventuellement un œil à ses devoirs qu'il faisait -dans le meilleur des cas- à la va vite. Vers les quinze heures il sortait faire une petite ballade ou même ses courses, rentrait pour 17h au plus tard pour repartir bosser pour 18h30. Le dimanche il ne bossait pas, mais il finissait généralement plus tard son service du samedi, vers les trois voir quatre heure du matin dans certain cas et rentrait chez lui complètement vanné.

En bref il n'était absolument pas motivé pour passer son dimanche après midi à travailler ses cours. Et c'est la que Sakura et les autres étaient intervenus. Ils venaient généralement par deux ou trois quand la charge de travail était importante. Il l'aidait à s'organiser pour ne pas être débordé en semaine, et le motivait quand la fatigue se faisait trop sentir.

C'est dans ces moments la qu'il remerciait le ciel d'avoir de si bons amis. Ses résultats n'avaient fait que grimper depuis qu'il bossait avec eux. Il avait remonté la pente et même dépassé ses attentes obtenant de meilleurs résultats qu'avant. D'ailleurs eux même - surtout Kiba en fait, avait beaucoup profité de cet arrangement qui permettait un partage des connaissances. En sortant de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil qui continuait vaillamment de fonctionner malgré les mauvais traitements subits : 10h42.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude : de longues heures d'étude s'annonçaient.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto s'étira, poussant un puissant bâillement, s'attirant au passage des regards amusés ou irrités. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre sans leur prêter attention : 15h45. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule pause d'une heure pour déjeuner et Naruto se sentait vidé. Il poussa un soupir et se mit à ramasser ses affaires. Aucun de ses amis ne chercha à l'arrêter. Non seulement ils avaient rempli le programme de Sakura et même un peu plus mais surtout, ils savaient tous qu'il avait besoin de faire une pause avant de se rendre à son boulot. Après une petite sieste d'une heure il se préparerait et ensuite ils partiraient tous ensemble. Ca aussi c'était devenu une habitude. Avec ses amis ils cheminaient jusqu'au club bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient autorisé à y entrer et ce malgré les protestations énergique de Kiba.

Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit défait, abandonnant sans gêne ses amis dans son salon. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour travailler car ce soir au _Bijuu_ s'organisait une soirée spéciale. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi elle serait spéciale, n'ayant pas écouté les explications qui avait suivit l'annonce faite aux employés. Peut être aurait-il du ?

_**SASUNARU**_

_ Allez Narutoooo ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une soirée spéciale ce soir !"

Kiba était tout excité et semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Il tenait absolument à ce que Naruto le face entré dans le club ce soir. Kyuubi prenait des mesure stricts pour en interdire l'entré au mineur, mais le blond pourrait le faire rentré. Enfin, ça c'était d'après les dire de Kiba. Naruto lui ne doutait pas du fait qu'il risquait non pas de se faire viré mais d'avoir un beau sermon s'il essayait. C'est pourquoi il répondait sans cesse non, bien que Kiba insista toujours. Le reste de la bande était exaspéré mais Naruto s'amusait bien.

_"Kiba ça suffit ! Naruto t'a dit non et je suis totalement d'accord avec lui pour une fois. Tu es mineur, tu n'as rien a faire la bas. En plus si on découvre qu'il t'a fait entrer, il pourrait avoir des ennuis."

Il allait répliquer à la tirade de Sakura quand elle le coupa d'un énorme coup de poing sur le crâne.

_"Peut être que ça te mettra du plombs dans la tête."

Naruto, qui avait déjà gouté à ce genre de médication, fut désolé pour son ami en le voyant les larmes aux yeux se frotter le crâne.

_"Mais en quoi elle consiste cette soirée au juste ?" Ino semblait nettement intéressée, les yeux brillant de convoitise, et d'envie. Naruto se gratta la tête embarrassé.

_"Ben, en fait... j'en sais rien.

_Comment ça t'en sais rien ?

_ Kyu nous en a parlé y a un mois mais j'ai pas tout bien écouté..."

Il sourit embarrassé alors que les autre pouffait et que Sakura et Shikamaru soupiraient. C'est finalement Kiba qui répondit.

_"J'ai entendu dire que c'était un genre de soirée romaine ou le vin coulerait à flots. Pas n'importe quel vin mais celui de qualité venant d'Europe, certain valant jusqu'à 10.000 euros la bouteille et ça c'est pas le plus cher. Mais le plus intéressant c'est que pour mieux être dans l'ambiance les serveurs porteront des toges romaines...

_ QUOI !"

Kiba éclata de rire. Il était certain que Naruto n'ayant pas écouté, il ne devait pas être au courant de ce détail.

_"Tu plaisante Kiba ? C'est pas possible ! Kyu m'aurait pas fait ça ? Des ROBES !

_Non. Des toges, Naruto, des toges.

_ Fout toi de moi. Hors de question que je me ballade avec ça sur le dos !

_ Galère, Naruto. Je crois pas que t'ai vraiment le choix. Même si t'es proche du boss, il n'annulera pas une soirée comme celle ci - qui se fait uniquement sur invitation, à la dernière minute qui plus est.

_ Sur invitation ?" Sakura entra à son tour dans la conversation intéressé par ce qu'elle entendait. Ce fut Kiba qui lui répondit:

_"Oui. C'est une sorte de soirée privé, organisé par le club ou seul certaines personnes triés sur le volet parmi les membres, sont invités. Un genre de soirée VIP."

Sakura semblait impressionné par ce qu'elle entendait. Et dire que Naruto pourrait y être. Bien sûr, pas en tant que client mais il pourrait tout de même voir ce qui se passait dans ce genre de fête, où tout jeune de leur âge aimerait aller. Mais cet idiot ne devait pas être de son avis étant donné les marmonnements plus qu'audible qu'il poussait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'intersection menant au club, discutant toujours de cette fameuse soirée.

_ "Faudra que tu nous raconte ça, Naruto !

_ J'y manquerais pas Kiba.

_ Essaie de manger quelque chose de consistant ce soir.

_ Oui, Sakura-chan.

_ Tu nous diras ce que ça fait de se balader en jupette parmi des VIP !

_ Choji ! J'aurais cru Kiba mais toi !"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se séparèrent sur des dernier "au revoir" et "à demain". C'est en trainant des pieds que Naruto se rendit jusqu'au bâtiment abritant le _Bijuu_. Bâtiment fait de brique rouge, il était assez vaste ressemblant étrangement à un petit hangar du fait de son absence de fenêtre. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus de contraste entre son extérieur rugueux et un peu froid et l'intérieur doux et chaud, un peu cosy même pour certaine parti privé.

Naruto poussa la porte des employés et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, mais fut intercepté par un rouquin de fort bonne humeur.

_"Alors gamin, on arrive en avance pour une fois. Est ce un soir de pleine lune ? Kami-sama mais que va t-il se passer !" Intrigué Naruto regarda sa montre pour voir qu'effectivement il avait un bon quart d'heure d'avance.

_"Ha ha. Très drôle, Kyuubi.

_ Fais pas la tête gamin, ça te va pas. Dis moi plutôt ce qui te chagrine.

_ Hum... C'est vrai que durant la soirée spéciale...hum... on sera habillé comme des romains ? Qu'on portera des... toges ?

_ Ahlala. Naruto, dois je comprendre que tu n'as rien écouté de mes explications ces dernières semaines ?

_ Si ! Mais...

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en étais rendu compte en ne te voyant pas réagir face à cette douce nouvelle. Je m'étais dit que si tu t'insurgeais à temps j'abandonnerais l'idée au profit de tenu près du corp blanche. Très sexy. Mais il-est-trop-tard."

Kyuubi parti d'un grand rire moqueur devant un Naruto encore hagard. Il n'en revenait pas. Kyuubi l'avait piégé ! Oui, piégé.

_"T'as fait ça juste pour te moquer de moi !

_ Allons, allons. Tu crois vraiment ça, gamin ?" Le boss arborait un air un peu trop outré pour être honnête et Naruto fulminait.

_"Oui ! C'est totalement injuste...

_ Que tu travaille pour moi et que tu n'écoute pas mes explication sur l'une des plus grosses soirées de l'année ?

_ Euh... "Naruto se senti vraiment mal. Après tout Kyuubi n'avait pas tort. Il aurait dû être plus attentif durant les réunions du personnel. C'était aussi une des parties de son travail. "Je suis désolé.

_ Bon petit, lui dit Kyu en lui tapotant la tête. Si ça peut te consoler : je t'ai menti."

A l'entente de cette phrase Naruto eu un sourire éblouissant qui fit battre des cils à son patron.

_"C'est vrai ? Alors on portera pas vraiment des robes ?" Ce fut au tour de Kyuu de faire un sourire étincelant qui inquiéta Naruto.

_ "Non. Tous les serveurs porteront des toges romaines ce soir. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Je t'ai menti en te faisant croire que le fait que tu m'en parle aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. Tout était déjà décidé et le fait que tu ne sois pas d'accord n'y aurait strictement rien changé."

Riant aux éclats, il se détourna, laissant dans le couloir un Naruto bougonnant contre les patron tyrannique et mesquin, qui ne font que se moquer de leur pauvres employés.

_"Tu ferais bien d'y aller avant d'être en retard. Tu trouveras ton uniforme de ce soir sur la porte de ton casier."

Sur ces derniers mots Kyuubi disparut au coin se rendant surement à son bureau. Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme puis repris le chemin menant aux vestiaires.

_**SASUNARU**_

A l'entré de la salle abritant les festivités, un petit blond se tortillait. Il trouvait déjà l'idée de se balader en robe parmi des étrangers fort embarrassante... Mais alors qu'est ce qui était passé par l'esprit PERVERS de son patron pour les faire si courtes !

Fait d'un tissu blancs très fin, les toges était sublime. Une véritable caresse sur la peau. D'une coupe simple elle drapait élégamment les hanches, la jupette retombant un peu plus haut que mi-cuisse. Deux bandes de tissu remontait passant pour l'une sur le ventre et l'autre sur le dos, se croisant sur une épaule découvrant l'autre, dévoilant un téton. Les deux bandes était retenu par une sorte de broche circulaire doré frappé du sceau du club : Kyuubi le renard à neuf queues. Le tissu d'ailleur était peut être _un peu trop fin _au goût de Naruto. En plissant légèrement les yeux on pouvait voir au travers ce qu'elle était sensé dissimulé.

La plupart des autres employé avait été subjugué par Naruto. Le blanc de sa tenu faisait ressortir sa peau hâler et ses cheveux blond le faisant ressembler à un ange. La légèreté de l'étoffe mettait en valeur sa fine musculature, ses abdos bien dessiné ses épaules plus large qu'il n'y paressait et la ceinture simple cordon rouge rehaussait la finesse de sa taille. Il ressemblait plus à un dieu greco-romain qu'à un ange, car ses créatures asexuées ne convenaient pas à l'être terriblement sensuel qu'était Naruto, le pire étant qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Même Kyuu en avait eu la gorge sèche en le voyant. Il se doutait bien que le gamin serait à son avantage dans cette tenue mais tout de même pas à ce point. Il en était venu à douté du bien fondé de le faire participer à cette soirée. Mais comment le payer si il ne travaillait pas ? Connaissant Naruto, il grognerait si sa fiche de paye marquait qu'il avait fait tout son temps de travail, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le faire se changer ? Certainement pas. Ce serait marquer une trop grande différence avec les autres employés. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : laisser le gamin y aller tout en le faisant étroitement surveiller par Iruka le barman et Sanbi, l'un des vigiles assistant à la soirée.

Kyuu fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée. Bon sang, c'est fou comme il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé se tromper et croire que tout irait bien, mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Je vous vois toute venir avec vos mais il est où Sasuke ? Ben il est PAS LA ! hum! Il arrive bientôt, bientôt. Vous devez l'avoir deviné : il sera à notre fameuse soirée_**. **_Et il y aura une guest star aussi venu spécialement pour se faire péter la gueule. ^_^

Allez soyez pas radin, laissez des reviews.


	3. Un verre monsieur ?

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SausuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

* * *

J'ai oublié de vous demande si vous saviez de qui je parle dans le prologue en disant "une vieille prêtresse millénaire" ? Alors, alors ? Réponse ! Je sais elle est facile celle là!

J'ai eu beaucoup de remarque sur la tenue de Naruto. Je suis ravi qu'elle vous ai plu. Je vous aurais bien traité de perverse si je n'avais pas moi même presque fichu en l'air mon clavier sur l'image mentale que je m'en faisait. En tout cas ne vous géner pas pour me dire ce que vous pensé de celle d'Iruka. Elle me plait encore plus que celle de Naruto... Bon j'arrête de baver mon clavier demande grâce. Alors à tous et à toute...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 __: __Un verre Monsieur ?_**

**_...Fausse rencontre_**

_**Samedi soir**_

Il était 20heure trente et depuis déjà un quart d'heure, Naruto hésitait à entrer dans la salle principale du club ou se pressaient déjà quelques clients. La pièce était magnifiquement décorée de teintures pourpres et blanches reliées par des cordons couleur or. Ça et là des colonnes supportant des vases antiques, des tapisseries ou aquarelles montrant des divinités, des statuts de héros mythiques, égayaient la salle. Une petite fontaine dressé au milieu de la salle et entouré de banquette, invitait au repos. Le tout donnait une sensation de confort et de chaleur contrastant avec le froid du mois de novembre qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

Naruto tira une nouvelle fois sur sa toge. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir les fesses à l'air avec ces vêtements. Bien sur Kyuu avait autorisé ses serveurs à garder leur sous vêtements : il ne souhaitait pas être trainer en justice pour harcèlement sexuel. Naruto avait remercié le ciel de porter un des derniers boxers noir que Sakura lui avait fait acheté. Dieu bénisse cette enquiquineuse, elle lui avait sauvé le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il serait mort de honte d'avoir eu à porter un de ses vieux caleçons oranges.

_ "Na-ru-to. Pourrais je savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?"

Le dit Naruto ne put répondre à la question, son cœur tentant encore de se sauver hors de sa poitrine.

_ Kami sama ! Iruka-nii y a pas moyen de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

_ Oh! Je suis désolé. J'étais sur que tu m'avais vu approché.

_ Hé ben non. Pffft." La main encore sur la poitrine dans une vaine tentative de calmer le fuyard, le blond enchaina."Pour répondre à ta question : je me donne du courage.

_ Du courage ?

_ Oui. Il m'en faut pour me montrer comme ça." Sur ces mot Naruto tenta à nouveau d'arranger sa toge pour qu'elle couvre plus de peau. Iruka adressa à Naruto un sourire tendre, puis l'examina de la tête aux pieds et fut subjugué.

Les autres lui avait bien parlé du blond en des termes plus qu'appréciateurs mais il n'aurait jamais crut à ça. Naruto était un appel au vice et à la luxure, le tout exacerbé -si possible- par son apparente timidité et l'inconscience qu'il avait de son charme. Il était à tomber.

Iruka fronça les sourcils : était ce une bonne idée de lancé cet éphèbe dans cette foule peu recommandable qui finirait à coup sur cette soirée totalement bourrée ? De plus Naruto pouvait être si naïf parfois.

Il repensa au boss et à ce qu'il lui avait dit moins d'une heure plus tôt, à savoir de ne pas quitter Naruto des yeux, quitte à quelque peu négliger son boulot. Maintenant, Iruka comprenait beaucoup mieux cet ordre et son importance. Tout à ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas qu'il était lui même examiné par un oeil appréciateur, c'est un cri qui le fit revenir au présent.

_"Bon sang Iruka ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?" Iruka changea instantanément de couleur, passant du caramel à l'écarlate.

_"Tu trouve ça vulgaire, n'est ce pas ? Je l'ai bien dit au patron mais il refuse de m'écouter. Il aurait pu au moins nous donner une chemise ou...

_ Ah non ! T'es vraiment trop sexy comme ça 'Ruka."

Iruka rougit un peu plus. Sans être aussi dénudé que celle des serveurs la tenue des barmans, n'était pas en reste. Un veston blanc en soie au bouton doré, sans chemise mais qui pourtant était agrémenté d'un col blanc ou jouait un joli nœud rouge, dévoilant les épaules et ses bras finements musclées. De fausses manchettes refermées par des boutons dorés frappés au sceau de Kyuubi le renard à neuf queues enserrait les poignets. Un pantacourt lui aussi blanc, et très près du corps moulant les formes d'Iruka, et comme Naruto une petite cordelette rouge serrant la taille avec au bout pendant une piécette frappé, elle aussi du sceau bien connu du renard. La tenue s'achevait comme pour les serveur par d'inévitables sandales à lanière de cuir remontant à mi-mollet.

Le blanc de cette tenue comme pour le blond faisait ressortir la teinte caramel si particulière du barman. Sa peau ne semblait demander qu'à être gouté. Était elle aussi sucré qu'il y paressait ?

_"Wahou ! Tu vas en faire tourner des tête ce soir." Cette remarque lui valut une joyeuse tape sur la tête. Tous savait qu'Iruka ne cherchait plus personne. Il faisait parti de ce petit nombre de personne ayant trouver la perle rare.

_ Mais 'Rukaaaaa!

_ Mais oui, mais oui. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais le temps passe. Il faut y aller Naru."

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la salle pleine de monde maintenant. Sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule, il se tourna vers lui, plongeant immédiatement ses saphires dans une mer chocolat. Ce qu'il y lu lui fit sourire à Iruka, se tourner de nouveau vers l'entré et pénétrer la salle d'un pas décidé. Il était sur qu'Iruka serait la quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils s'étaient connu quand Naruto avait emménagé dans son appartement quand il avait douze ans. Suite à la mort de ses parents, il avait d'abord vécu chez son parrain, mais celui ci étant sans cesse en déplacement pour son travail, ils avaient laissé le grand duplexe pour quelque chose plus petit. Iruka s'était tout de suite attaché à lui. Depuis, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et ils était encore très proche malgré le fait que Naruto ai de nouveau déménagé pour l'appartement qu'il occupait actuellement. C'est le blond qui lui avait parlé de cette place libre de barman au _Bijuu._ Et Iruka avait été plus que content de travailler avec lui, puisqu'ils ne vivaient plus dans le même immeuble et se voyaient donc moins.

Quand Naruto avait besoin d'un conseil, il se tournait souvent vers le plus âgé. C'était nettement plus facile pour lui car Iruka était non seulement plus vieux mais surtout plus mature. Néanmoins, il était encore assez jeune pour comprendre son point de vu dans certaine situation. Iruka non plus n'avait pas eu une enfance joyeuse, mais à 23 ans, barman suivant en parallèle des études pour devenir professeur des écoles, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Naruto avait la curieuse impression que toute les personnes de la pièce s'étaient tournées vers lui et le regardaient -déshabillaient du regard- actuellement. Et pour cause, c'est exactement ce que faisait la plupart des invités. Certains regards était destiné à Iruka qui l'avait suivit dans la pièce, mais la plupart lui était adressé.

D'un pas vif, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar. Iruka le contourna pour se poster derrière et servir les clients et ravitailler les serveurs. D'un geste vif il tendit son plateau à Naruto.

_"Je croyais pas qu'on ouvrirait le bar ce soir."

_"Les clients ne sont pas tous là pour boire du vin, tu sais. Certains viennent ici pour se faire des contacts. Il y a du monde important ce soir. J'ouvre le bar pour que ces messieurs et dames puissent choisir à leur guise ce qui leur fera plaisir. Tiens, voilà les coupes de fruits que tu dois servir."

Naruto pris une seconde pour regarder ces fruits. Disposées de façon esthétique dans des coupes en cristal, ces petites choses sucrées n'en était que plus appétissantes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Iruka qui s'activait déjà à remplir d'autre plateau de choses diverses. D'un geste assuré il souleva son plateau et se lança dans la fosse au lions.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto était contrarié, irrité, agacé. Il était fatigué, avait mal aux pieds et aux fesses. Oui, aux fesses. Ces pervers en puissance, ces soit disant personnes du monde lui avaient pincés les fesses toute la soirée. On lui avait offert tellement d'argent pour une nuit avec lui, qu'il pourrait sans doute se payer son loyer pour les deux prochaines années, plus des vacances sympathique dans les îles. Il en était écoeuré.

Le pire avait sans doute été ce type soit disant député - Naruto espérant de tout son coeur que ce soit faux - grisonnant et bedonnant, qui lui avait proposé une somme mirobolante pour une heure dans un placard. Affligeant. Et ça ne faisait que deux heures que les hostilités avait commencé.

Il en avait la nausée, de penser que certaines de ces personnes étaient considéré comme l'élite politique et économique du pays. Naruto poussa un soupir exaspéré, virevoltant avec son plateau tentant d'éviter les clients ainsi que leur mains baladeuses. Il se retrouva face à un petit groupe de quatre personnes : trois hommes et une femme. Celle-ci d'ailleurs semblait outrageusement montré son décolleté à l'un des homme. Naruto ne pouvait voir son visage puisqu'il lui donnait son dos, il s'approcha néanmoins du groupe.

_"Un verre, monsi..."

Naruto pâlit brutalement. L'homme qui était de dos s'était retourné. Des cheveux corbeau presque bleuté tant ils étaient noirs, une peau si pale qu'elle semblait d'albâtre, et surtout des yeux noirs. Deux pupilles si sombres qu'elles ressemblaient plus à un passage vers une autre dimension ou l'obscurité règnerait en maitre. Naruto connaissait tout ça. Il le voyait tous les jours-ou presque au lycée. Son plateau vacilla, il se sentait si mal qu'il allait surement s'évanouir. En tout cas il avait absolument besoin de s'asseoir, car le monde tanguait dangereusement.

_"Jeune homme, vous allez bien ?"

Cette voix de velours et ce ton plein de sollicitude réveillèrent Naruto. Ce n'était tellement pas _lui_ ! Relevant à nouveau les yeux vers l'apparition qui l'avait presque fait passer de l'autre côté, il se rendit compte qu'effectivement ce n'était pas_ lui_. Naruto respira de nouveau. Voilà donc pourquoi tout tanguait. C'est sur que si on oubliait de respirer... Il remplit ses poumons d'oxygène et sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que toute la salle l'observait maintenant, ni qu'on lui enlevait son plateau et encore moins qu'on l'emmenait vers un coin de la salle. Il ne repris contenance qu'en entendant la voix de Kyuubi.

_"Naruto, est ce que tu te sens bien ?" Accroupi en face son siège pour être à sa hauteur Kyuu l'observait ses yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

_ Euh... Kyuu... oui, enfin je crois.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Hum... Rien... rien de grave je crois juste que c'est parce que j'ai oublié de manger ce soir." Naruto se gratta la nuque souriant d'un air désolé. Kyuu le regarda l'air pas totalement convaincu. Mais connaissant l'appétit féroce de Naruto cela pouvait vraiment être ça. Repérant Iruka qui se dirigeait vers eux, il l'interpella.

_"Apporte donc une coupe de fruits à notre estomac sur patte...

_ Hé !

_ Bien patron." Iruka sourit amusé et sans doute rassuré à un Naruto boudeur. Une voix tira pourtant le blond de sa "bouderie".

_"Je suis heureux que ce ne soit que ça. J'ai eu peur un instant que ce soit de ma faute." L'étranger souriait, un peu charmeur.

Naruto rougit. Bien sur que c'était de sa faute, il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Mais en même temps pouvait il reprocher à cet inconnu de _lui_ ressembler ? Il croisa le regard de Kyuubi qui semblait attentif à la conversation qui s'engageait. Il ne devait pas le mettre dans l'embarras, enfin pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

_"Ne vous en faite pas, c'est moi. Je sais pourtant que je dois avaler quelque chose à heure fixe pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété." Naruto était totalement mal à l'aise, et gigotait sur son siège sous le regard inquisiteur et si scrutateur de l'inconnu. Il n'était peut être pas_ lui _mais il avait les même yeux et plus important le même regard._ Il _avait aussi cette façon de vous observer comme si il cherchait à percevoir votre âme.

_"Ce n'est rien... Pourtant, j'ai eu la sensation que c'est en me regardant que vous avez eu votre malaise. Vous me dévisagiez comme si vous me reconnaissiez." Naruto sursauta. Comment avait il pu voir tout ça en quelques secondes ? Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il répondit.

_"C'est vrai quand je vous ai vu j'ai cru voir quelqu'un d'autre... mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Ah, oui. Et qui avez vous cru voir pour avoir une telle peur ?" Naruto s'apprêtait à répéter que ça n'avait pas d'importance quand une nouvelle voix s'éleva le faisant se raidir.

_"Oui, Uzumaki. Dis nous qui tu as cru voir, et... qui est capable de te mettre dans un tel état."

Tournant la tête, Naruto pu voir vraiment celui qu'il avait cru apercevoir quelques minutes plus tôt. Incroyablement beau et surtout incroyablement froid, Uchiwa Sasuke le regardait semblant déchiffré son âme, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Vêtu d'une chemise d'un bleu très sombre, d'un pantalon noir simple et bien coupé, sa veste noire plié sur son bras et ses mains dans les poche, Sasuke était sobre mais classe. Naruto rougit de s'exhiber avec sa toge devant lui.

_"Uchiwa ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?" Naruto se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort en voyant les réactions provoquée par cette simple phrase.

Kyuu avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, le regard de Sasuke s'était assombri et son mini sourire avait disparut et quant à l'étranger il affichait un sincère étonnement. Ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le silence qui s'était instauré.

_"Dois je comprendre que vous connaissez mon frère ?"

Naruto sursauta. Frère ? Pas étonnant qu'il se ressemble autant alors.

Il regarda Sasuke. Lui et le brun se connaissait depuis ses sept ans pour Naruto et ses huit ans pour l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. A l'école primaire ils passaient leur temps à se battre, au collège ils s'insultaient sans gêne. Ce n'est que depuis l'entré de Sasuke au lycée que les choses s'étaient calmés. Et quand il s'était revu après l'entré de Naruto dans le même établissement, il ne subsistait qu'une haine froide entre eux. Sakura avait invoqué les vertus de l'éloignement.

Ils vivaient dans deux dimensions totalement différentes. D'un côté: Sasuke élève brillant, sportif émérite président du conseil des élèves, et qui plus est riche héritier. Certaine filles l'appelaient le _prince_. Et de l'autre Naruto, élève au résultat moyen -avec de la chance-, et agitateur invétéré. Le seul domaine ou il se rejoignaient et s'affrontaient était le sport. Les records des différentes disciplines où ils s'étaient affronté n'avaient jamais été aussi inaccessible qu'après leur passage.

Vraiment, pourquoi fallait il qu'il le rencontre ici ? Pourquoi lui entre tous ?

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_Voilà ! Il est la le Sasuke. Vous êtes contentes ? Les choses commencent au prochain chapitre pour Naruto. A partir de la on pourra dire que c'est une longggguuuuueeeee semaine qui s'annonce pour lui.

Et puis 'Ruka, il est beau, nan ? je voulais le faire sexy notre timide professeur. Partagez votre avis, laissé une review !


	4. Suis je maudis ?

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SausuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

* * *

Hello ! Voila le troisième chapitre.

Kelehane je me permet de répondre à ta question au sujet de Kyuubi ici : Oui notre renard sera en couple.. Avec qui ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais ce couple ne sera pas traité dans cette fic-malgré les différentes allusions- mais dans une sorte de séquelle, puisque c'est après les _aventures_ de notre SasuNaru qu'il se mettrons ensemble. Leur histoire se situe entre le dernier chapitre et le prologue. Enfin bref, trêve de blabla, passons à l'intéressant alors...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Suis je maudi ?**_

**_...Vrai rencontre_**

_**Samedi soir (2) - le Bijuu  
**_

__"Dois je comprendre que vous connaissez mon frère ?"_

Maudit, il était maudit. Il avait beau y réfléchir régulièrement, il ne voyait pas qui avait pu le maudire, ni même pourquoi. Qu'avait il fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Kami-sama avait il une dent contre lui ? Qu'avait il fait pour l'offenser ? Cette rencontre n'aurait pas pu tombé plus mal. Il voyait déjà dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa qu'il allait le regretter.

_ Euh... oui...

_ Nous sommes dans la même école, j'ai malheureusement eu plusieurs fois à faire avec Mr Uzumaki.

_ Vraiment ? Il fait parti du conseil ?

_ Aucune chance."

Naruto rougit furieusement d'embarras et de colère. Sasuke lui avait retrouvé son sourire ou plutôt rictus narquois. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie l'étrangler. Il ne put que serrer les poings et ravalé sa rage. L'autre lui avait toujours fait cet effet.

_"Aniki, notre oncle te cherche il aimerait te présenter à quelqu'un."

L'ainé des Uchiwa hocha la tête en direction de son frère puis poussa un soupir de lassitude. Se tournant vers Naruto et Kyuubi, il les saluât en s'excusant puis disparut dans la foule.

Sasuke resta en arrière toute trace d'amusement ayant disparut de son visage. C'est un regard sérieux et perçant que Naruto croisa. Il ne détourna pas, ni ne baissa pour autant les yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que l'Uchiwa ne se détourne et suive les traces de son frère sans un mot.

Naruto souffla, laissant un peu de la tension qui l'avait assaillit s'en aller. Iruka arriva à ce moment la avec sa coupe.

_"Ça va Naru ?

_ Oui, merci. Je vais manger et me remettre au travail bien vite." Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Iruka retourna à son poste, laissant Naruto à sa coupe de fruits plutôt bien garni. Se pensant seul il commença à manger assez lentement, son esprit tournant à une vitesse affolante.

_ "Quel genre de relation as tu avec le cadet Uchiwa ?"

L'interpellé faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de poire. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Kyuubi. Ce dernier s'assit sur un petit fauteuil face à lui et lui servit un verre d'eau du pichet emmener par Iruka, en même temps que les fruits. Naruto prit le verre tendu avec gratitude et en but quelques gorgées.

_"Ça va mieux ?" Il se contenta de hocher la tête sans regarder son patron dans les yeux."Alors répond à ma question."

Nouveau soupir de Naruto. Il aurait préféré ne pas y penser. Mais il savait déjà que son propre esprit ne le laisserait pas en paix, alors autant en parler. Il regarda enfin Kyuu.

_"Le genre de relation... hum... je dirais conflictuelle. Et le mot est faible. En fait on peut pas se sentir et ça depuis des années.

_ Est ce que le fait qu'il t'ai vu va poser problème ?"Naruto eut un sourire amer.

_ "Oh que oui. En tant qu'élève et surtout en tant que président du conseil, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Sans compter qu'il me déteste.

_ Peut être qu'il ne dira rien.

_ Arrête t'as bien vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé !"

Kyuubi ne répondit pas. Justement, il avait vu le regard du plus jeune des Uchiwa sur Naruto. Il avait vu ses yeux glissé sur son corps, il avait vu dans ces même yeux si habituellement inexpressifs, dansé une lueur d'amusement. Il avait vu du défi et une certaine forme de respect dans les yeux sombres pendant la joute visuelle engagé entre les deux garçons. Naruto ne devait pas en être conscient mais peu de personne pouvait soutenir le regard d'un Uchiwa.

Naruto éveillait l'intérêt de Sasuke. Et il ne se rendrait surement jamais compte de l'improbabilité de la chose, mais tout un chacun savait que _rien_ n'éveillait l'intérêt de cet Uchiwa. Aussi beau que froid, cela aurait pu être gravé sur le blason de cette famille. Mais celui pour qui cela s'appliquait le mieux était sans conteste Sasuke.

Kyuubi jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto. Il semblait un peu triste... non en fait il avait l'air totalement désespéré. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

_"Prend un petit quart d'heure pour te reprendre et vas au vestiaire te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Tout n'est pas perdu. Fais moi confiance tu veux gamin ?"

Naruto sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Bien sur qu'il avait confiance en Kyuubi. Et si il lui disait que tout n'était pas perdu c'est qu'il avait déjà une idée en tête. Il se détendit un peu. Bien qu'encore un peu inquiet il repris sa coupe de fruits et entrepris de la vider avec plus d'ardeur que précédemment.

Kyuu le laissa et se mit en quête d'une personne qui pourrait l'aider : Madara Uchiwa.

_**"SASUNARU"**_

Il l'avait suivit des yeux toute la soirée depuis l'instant ou il était entré dans la salle, repoussant toute les avances qu'on lui faisait. Il était tout simplement exquis. Ces cheveux blond, ces yeux d'un bleu irréel, cette peau doré par le soleil, ces lèvres roses, et cette innocence qui s'échappait de lui faisant comme un halo de candeur autour de lui. Comment pourrait il résister ? Le voulait il seulement ?

Et puis cette tenue ! Quelle idée avait donc traversé l'esprit de Kyuubi ? Elle était impudique tout en cachant tout ce qu'il fallait, jouant à dévoiler sans dévoiler. C'était frustrant et excitant à la fois.

Il avait vu la rencontre entre Itachi et le blond et il avait crains un instant qu'il ne soit tombé sous le charme du ténébreux. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Bien au contraire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le blond se levé et sortir de la salle. Discrètement il le suivit.

_**"SASUNARU"**_

Naruto ayant fini sa collation, décida d'agir selon les conseils de Kyuubi. Il irait se rafraichir dans les vestiaires, peut être même qu'il irait faire quelque pas dehors ou mieux il resterait au vestiaire et reposerait ses pieds qui commençaient à lui faire mal.

Il sorti de la salle de fête, traversa un couloir mal éclairé et poussa une porte, se retrouvant dans un vestiaire désert. Quoi de plus normal ? Tout le monde bossait. Cette pensée culpabilisa Naruto qui se dit qu'une fois rafraichit, il retournerait directement bossé.

Il était penché au dessus des lavabos, le visage et les cheveux ruisselant quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il en fut intrigué : qui pouvait bien venir dans les vestiaires maintenant ? Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre prenait sa pause et profitait pour se rafraichir comme lui ?

Son idée fut rejeté parce qu'alors qu'il attendait, personne ne se manifesta.

_ "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Naruto se dit alors qu'il avait sans doute imaginé le bruit de la porte ou qu'il l'avait confondus avec autre chose. Pourtant, pas vraiment rassuré, il se dirigea vers la sorti passant devant les trois rangées de casier des employés. C'est la qu'il fut happé par une main inconnue.

_**"SASUNARU"**_

Il l'avait. Il avait réussit à coincé le blondinet et il allait le faire sien. Il n'aurait pas crut que ce serait si facile de l'attirer loin de toute cette foule. Mais ici, ils étaient assez éloigné pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Cette exquise petite personne bloqué entre son corps et un banc n'irait nul part.

_"Ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre, charmante petite créature."

_**"SASUNARU"**_

Naruto se figea. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait et comprenait de moins en moins. Qui donc était cet homme ? et que lui voulait il ? C'est d'ailleur ce qu'il lui demanda. Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un éclat de rire.

_"Es tu vraiment aussi naïf et innocent que tu semble l'être ?"

Naruto serra les dents. On lui avait dit et répété qu'il était trop naïf, et maintenant c'était une critique qu'il ne supportait que difficilement. Et lui cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve se permettait ce genre de commentaire. Qui plus est dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Soudain, il eut un flash de compréhension. Lui, cet homme sur lui, les diverses propositions perverses reçut ce soir, cet endroit relativement à l'abris de tout intrusion. Son visage perdit toute couleur avant de prendre une teinte rougeâtre, non pas de gêne ou d'embarras mais bien de colère voir de rage.

D'un coup de genou dans les parties, il désarçonna son agresseur, et il le fit chuter d'un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Une fois libéré il se redressa vivement.

_"Charmante petite créature ? Naïf ? Innocent ? Vieux pervers !"

Un éclat de rire lui répondit faisant se glacer son échine. L'autre en tombant avait du se mordre la lèvre car il saignait. Mais d'un coup de langue - langue étonnement longue nota Naruto- il lécha la goutte vermeil.

_"J'aime qu'on me résiste. Tu me plait de plus en plus blondinet."

Kyuu ne lui en voudrait pas si il fracassait le crâne d'un de ses clients, n'est ce pas ? Oui, surement qu'il lui pardonnerait. L'homme en face se releva, ses cheveux trop fin cascadant sur ses épaules. A cette distance Naruto pouvait mieux voir son assaillant. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas beaucoup au contraire, il n'avait qu'une envie trouver Sakura ou qu'elle soit et se cacher dans ses bras.

Cet homme l'écœurait totalement. Sa peau était d'une pâleur incroyable qui en aucun cas n'était comparable à celle des Uchiwa. La peau de Sasuke semblait poudré, fine et douce tout en étant totalement naturel. Celle de l'autre ressemblait à celle d'une personne malade, n'ayant pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps. Des yeux trop fins, une bouche trop large, un nez absent et une langue trop grande.

A cinq ans, Naruto n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à partir en courant pleurant qu'il avait croisé un monstre. A dix sept, il se dresserait contre cette face de serpent qui avait tenté d'abuser de lui.

Quand l'autre fit un pas vers lui, Naruto se mit en garde.

_"Gentil petit poussin."

Sur ces derniers mots l'homme se jeta sur lui sans préambule. Naruto réussit à parer ses premières tentatives, le repoussant et lui assénant quelques coups au passage, mais très vite il se retrouva acculé contre le mur du fond. Levant les yeux vers son agresseur et voyant son sourire victorieux, il comprit trop tard qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

_"Fini de jouer, poussin."

De nouveau il se jeta sur Naruto. Celui ci tentant à nouveau de le repousser, mais l'autre attrapa sans difficulté le poing qui visait sa mâchoire. De geste vif il immobilisa Naruto contre le mur, les mains au dessus de la tête.

_"Je pense que tu t'ai assez amusé à me faire mal, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Enfoiré !

_ Tu-tu-tu. Quelle vulga..."

Il fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par le coude de Naruto heurtant son visage, le choc le faisant reculé d'un pas. Profitant de la distraction de l'homme, il avait réussit à dégager une de ses mains. Il sourit en sentant le fragile cartilage du nez craqué. Quand l'autre se tourna vers lui le visage en sang, il ne fut pas surpris.

_"Petite salope !"

Le coup de poing l'atteignit avant même qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, heurtant violemment sa pommette, son crane heurtant à son tour le granite du mur derrière lui. L'impact fut plus que douloureux. Naruto glissa doucement au sol et attendit une autre ruade de coup qui ne vint pas.

Ouvrant ses yeux qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermé, le spectacle le surpris. Sasuke Uchiwa maintenait l'homme serpent contre les casiers et lui assénait de violents coups de poing. L'homme n'avait déjà plus l'air de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il arrête l'Uchiwa avant qu'il ne le tue.

_ "Uchiwa..." Naruto qui avait voulut crier fut déçu. Il avait lui même à peine entendu sa voix. Reprenant son souffle, il y mit plus de puissance cette fois.

_ "Uchiwa !" Bien cette fois sa voix était sorti forte, pourtant l'autre idiot ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. "Uchiwa ! Arrête ! Arrête Bordel !" Aucune réaction et l'agresseur de Naruto ne gémissait même plus.

_ "SASUKE ARRETE !" Il s'arrêta enfin. Naruto avait la tête sur le point d'exploser et sa gorge l'irritait d'avoir crié comme ça. Des petite taches noir dansaient dans son champs de vision;

_"Est ce que ça va ?" Naruto leva les yeux pour tombé dans deux puits noirs brillant d'inquiétude.

_ "Oui... non... j'ai mal à la tête.

_ Laisse moi voir." Avec beaucoup de délicatesse Sasuke lui pencha la tête et tata son crane. La douceur de ses gestes surprit Naruto. Il était troublé par la présence du brun. Que faisait il là ? Pourquoi l'avait il aidé ? Et pourquoi avait il semblé si enragé en battant l'inconnu qui l'avait agressé ? La voix de Sasuke le sorti de ses pensées.

_"Il n'y a pas de blessure externe. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas traumatisme. Tu devrais aller à l'hôopital pour être sûr.

_ Moi ? Je pense plutôt que c'est le type que tu as presque tabassé à mort qui mériterait un séjour las bas." A ça Sasuke ce contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Il a déjà eu ce qu'il méritait."

Naruto était un peu choqué de voir la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait dit ça mais ne chercha pas à approfondir. Il n'aurait jamais cru Sasuke capable d'un telle violence et d'une telle perte de contrôle. L'Uchiwa l'aida à se mettre debout en douceur, passant un bras sur ses hanches et une main posé sur son ventre. Cette proximité gêna quelque peu le blond. Pourtant l'autre ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à le lâcher. Ses yeux sombres qui semblaient le détailler, le mettait mal à l'aise, l'empêchant de parler. Mais déjà des pas se faisait entendre et Sasuke se recula finalement.

Kyuubi et Iruka déboulèrent dans les vestiaires et exigèrent de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Naruto leur raconta en faisant au plus bref, puis Sasuke continua son récit. D'après lui, il cherchait les toilettes quand il avait entendu un "petite salope" retentir. Il s'était alors précipité et avait vu la scène. Kyuubi ne le crut pas une seconde mais laissa couler. Son protéger était sauf et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cependant il fronça les sourcils en voyant Naruto le front plissée par la douleur, se retenant discrètement au mur.

_"Naruto, il vaut mieux que tu aille à l'hôpital.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, je...

_ Je vais l'y emmener.

_ Quoi ! Non, je...

_ Merci, Sasuke. Téléphone moi quand vous y serez passé pour me dire si tout va bien. Iruka aide moi à porter ça au coin de la rue, on appellera une ambulance pour lui après, dit Kyuu en pointant l'homme inconscient."

_ "Appel moi aussi Naruto quand tu auras fini que je ne m'inquiète pas."

Sur ce Iruka et Kyuu lui tournèrent le dos pour s'occuper de cet homme qui s'appelait selon les dire des autres : Orochimaru. Naruto, lui, n'en revenait pas. Personne n'avait prêté attention au fait qu'il ne voulait PAS aller à l'hôpital. Ils avaient tout simplement décidé et lui bien évidemment devait accepté. De plus il appréciait déjà moyennement le fait d'avoir une dette envers l'Uchiwa mais si en plus il devait rajouter le le fait que ce dernier l'emmène à l'Hôpital... Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas y échapper de toute les façons.

C'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il finit par suivre Sasuke qui lui faisait signe, il pourrait sans doute en profiter pour le remercier. Naruto grimaça à cette idée. Vraiment cette soirée, il s'en souviendrait.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Et une petite visite de notre méchant national, une !

On voit un peut plus Sasuke dans ce chapitre et il agit beaucoup plus aussi..

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Laissez une review. ^_^


	5. Aucun doute, je suis maudis

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SausuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4__ : __Aucun doute, je suis maudis_**

**_...Amitié & Proposition _**

* * *

_**Dimanche**_

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans son appartement repensant sans cesse à la soirée de la veille et son lot d'ennui.

Après son départ du club avec Sasuke, le chauffeur de ce dernier les avait comme convenu emmener à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche. Bien que cet état de silence semblait normal pour l'Uchiwa, il ne l'était pas pour l'Uzumaki, qui n'avait eu qu'une envie sauter de la voiture. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'autant que Sasuke posait parfois ses orbes charbon sur lui avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Naruto avait crut que Sasuke s'en irait, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il l'avait trainé jusqu'au comptoir d'admission et fait appeler un médecin d'âge moyen. Celui ci se prosternait presque devant le brun, sous les yeux étonnés de Naruto. Ensuite tout s'était passé très vite. En moins d'une heure on l'avait examiné, fait passé un scanner remis des médicaments et anti-douleur, et fourni une ordonnance pour les renouveler, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il avait bien tenté de protesté contre tout ces examens qui lui semblaient inutile, mais il avait vite compris que son avis ne comptait pas vraiment. Naruto était quelque peu sonner par l'empressement que les docteurs et infirmières avait pour lui. C'était comme si la présence de l'Uchiwa les poussait à se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. Et le blond comprenait bien pourquoi, puisque la présence de Sasuke planait sur eux comme un nuage noir, menaçant de déverser ses foudres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la voiture qui les emmenait chez le blond, Sasuke téléphonait à Kyuubi pour l'informer que Naruto n'avait rien de grave et pouvait même rentrer chez lui cette nuit. Kyuubi l'informa par l'intermédiaire du brun que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'appeler Iruka puisqu'il était à ses côtés. Le reste du trajet du retour s'était fait en silence. Le même silence qu'à l'aller : pesant, étouffant. Si bien qu'une fois arrêté Naruto se précipita pour sortir ayant complètement oublié de remercier le brun.

Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant chez Naruto que Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

__ "Naruto ?" A l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé se retourna sur le perron de son immeuble. Il put voir le petit sourire ornant le visage du brun, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

__ "Oui ?_

__ Il faudra que nous parlions._

__ De... de quoi ?" Naruto déglutit difficilement. Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Après une telle soirée le salop n'allait tout de même pas oser la ramener, non ? _

_Portant l'Uchiwa enchaina sans prêter attention à interruption._

__" Je passerais chez toi demain. A 16 heure._

__ Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition Uchiwa!" Nouveau sourire, un peu plus grand, un peu plus narquois. Naruto senti son sang en bouillir de rage._

__ "Peut être pas. Mais tu y seras... ne serait ce que pour ton propre bien."_

_Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il était remonté dans sa voiture, qui elle même s'était rapidement éloigné._

_C'est un Naruto fulminant qui était entré chez, il lui avait fallut une bonne douche chaude et deux épisodes de son manga favoris pour se calmer. Ce n'est que vers les deux heures du matin qu'il avait fini par trouver le sommeil._

Il était maintenant quatorze heure passé de quelques minutes et Naruto stressait un peu. Le fait que Sasuke voulait lui parler semblait être une bonne chose. Si il l'avait voulu il aurait simplement pu le dénoncer à l'école. Mais il voulait d'abord en discuter donc peut être qu'il voulait connaitre les motivations de Naruto pour avoir un travail ? Peut être qu'il les accepterait et accepterait aussi de se taire ?

Hum... ça semblait un peu trop gros. Mais que faire si il lui demandait d'abandonner son travail ? Surtout que celui ci n'était pas très recommandable. Si il avait eu besoin d'argument, l'agression d'hier soir lui en aurait fourni. Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de chose arrivait tout les jours, loin de là. Les videurs de Kyuubi faisait très bien leur boulot, et la plupart des gens fréquentant le club ne s'y soulaient pas. Le club était un lieu ou se faire des contacts en toute "convivialité" pas un véritable lieu de détente et d'amusement.

Mais comment convaincre Sasuke ? Minute ! Si Sasuke était à la soirée privé c'est qu'il devait être membre... peu probable. Ce serait plus logique que ce soit son frère ou encore cet oncle dont il avait parlé. Mais de toute les façons ayant un proche membre, il devait être au courant de certaines règles du club et de son fonctionnement.

Naruto, tournait et retournait toutes sortes d'idées dans sa tête pour convaincre Sasuke de ne rien dire quand on sonna à sa porte. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et vit qu'il n'était que 14H17. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Sasuke ne serait pas là avec tant d'avance n'est ce pas ?

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il alla ouvrir la porte.

_"Hé ben t'en as mis du temps à l'ou..."

Kiba ne finit pas sa phrase. Il observait Naruto comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Regardant ses amis, il remarqua qu'il l'observaient tous de cette façon, et là il se souvint. Le choc à la tête ne lui avait laissé aucune marque visible le bleu qu'il aurait du avoir entièrement camouflé par ses cheveux. Mais le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, lui avait laissé une pommette tuméfié, enflé ainsi qu'un joli bleu sur le côté de la joue. Naruto avait été heureux d'éviter le coquard.

_"Restez pas sur le seuil. Entrez."

Ce fut comme si il avait actionné un interrupteur invisible. Les question l'assaillir de toute part : Kiba, Sakura et Ino semblait faire un fut Shikamaru qui les coupa.

_"Vous allez arrêtez ! Ce serait déjà bien qu'on entre et qu'on s'installe comme on nous l'a gentiment proposé. Ensuite, Naruto nous expliquera se qui s'est passé, mais il le fera seulement si vous le laissez en placer UNE !"

Les autres le regardèrent étonnés. C'était réellement rare de voir Shika perdre son calme. Cela les fit se sentir encore plus penaud.

Tous s'installèrent dans le petit salon, et là Naruto s'agita proposant boisson ou nourriture. Cette fois ce fut Sakura qui perdit son calme.

_"Naruto, assis ! Maintenant raconte."

Naruto s'assit sans discuter mais ne raconta pas. Une phrase que Sasuke lui avait dit à l'hôpital lui revenait en mémoire.

_"Ne raconte à personne ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Ou plutôt ce qui rejoint mon implication dans cet incident. Je ne veux pas d'histoire."_

Il lui fallait être bref sans entrer dans des détails qui amèneraient d'autres questions. Et il lui fallait faire vite au vu de l'impatience que montrait déjà ses camarades.

_"Je me suis fait agresser hier soir.

_ Ça on l'aurait deviner, crétin. Nous on veut des détails comme où, quand, comment et pourquoi." Ouch ! Kiba mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat.

_"Au club, hier soir, un coup de poing, le pourquoi hum... un client voulait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas lui donner." Naruto n'avait aucune envie de parler de tentative de viol. Il trouvait ça déjà bien assez humiliant sans avoir besoin d'en parler.

_"C'est pas clair Naruto. Pourquoi es tu aussi concis sur ces évènements alors que tu la ramène toujours quand il y a de la baston ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

Naruto se raidit. Ce n'était pas bon. Parce que si c'était Shikamaru qui menait son "interrogatoire", il finirait surement par dire une bêtise. Il y avait trop de chose qu'il devait cacher dans cette agression : déjà le fait que ce n'était pas une agression mais une tentative de viol, puis la présence de Sasuke et donc celle de son frère aussi si il ne voulait pas subir trop de question. De plus il se sentait sous pression avec la visite imminente de l'Uchiwa. Naruto en avait assez, il avait mal à la tête et rien ne l'obligeait à répondre aux questions de ses amis. C'est donc sur un ton un peu trop sec qu'il répondit à Shikamaru.

_"Il ne s'est rien passé de plus que ce que j'en ai dit. Je ne veux plus en parler. Je suppose que vous êtes la pour finir les devoirs, alors allons-y.

_ Mais, Naruto, tu...

_ Le sujet est clos, Sakura." Le ton devenu coupant fit taire la rosée. Un Naruto agacé et irrité était un animal encore plus rare qu'un Shika faisant un éclat. Naruto se mettait en colère, voir même en rage très facilement, mais l'irritation était un état rare chez lui et bizarrement, beaucoup plus dangereux pour les personne autour. Sakura se tut donc et Naruto parti récupérer ses affaires de classe dans sa chambre.

Il se mirent tous à travailler dans un silence pesant.

_**SASUNARU**_

Ils travaillaient maintenant depuis près de deux heures. L'atmosphère s'était peu à peu détendu pour revenir à ce qu'elle était habituellement. Naruto lui aussi s'était grandement détendu et riait de bon cœur des dernières bêtises d'Akamaru le chien de Kiba. S'excusant au près de son ami il se rendit au toilette. C'est alors qu'il y assouvissait un besoin naturel pressant qu'il entendit la sonnette. Il se figea.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Pendant les heures d'étude avec ses amis il avait complètement oublier qu'il devait passer. Finissant rapidement son affaire, il se lava les main, prit à peine le temps de les sécher avant de se rendre au salon. Là, Sasuke répondait au salut des personnes présentes qui semblait plus qu'étonnés de le voir la.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Sakura il pu voir qu'elle était partagé entre étonnement et joie de pouvoir approcher l'idole du lycée d'un peu plus près. Même chose chez Ino. Chez Kiba, son air ahurit parlait pour lui. Shikamaru et Choji semblait légèrement étonné mais ne donnait pas plus d'importance que ça à l'évènement. Du moins en apparence. Parce que quiconque connaissait un peu Naruto et ses relations avec le président saurait que le voir chez lui serait comme voir un serpent dans le repère d'une mangouste ou vice versa.

_"Salut Sasuke." Nouvel étonnement général, Naruto n'ayant jamais appelé Sasuke que par son nom de famille. Tous attendait la réponse. Elle se traduisit par un bref hochement de tête et un sec :

_"Naruto."

Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'un million de questions explosent dans l'esprit des personnes présentes.

Observant l'Uchiwa, Naruto put voir qu'il était contrarié à la façon dont il ne mit qu'une seule main dans sa poche, passant l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin le motif de cette contrariété et il en eu confirmation la minute suivante.

_"Je ne savais pas que tu recevais.

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire. Notre réunion était prévu depuis un moment." Naruto retenait difficilement un sourire amusé. N'avait il pas été clair avec l'Uchiwa en lui disant ne pas être à sa disposition ?

_"Bon, on le fait ici avec eux en spectateur ou on va ailleurs ?

_ Allons dans ma chambre, on sera mieux."

Naruto lui fit signe de le suivre ce que fit Sasuke. Aucun des deux ne remarqua la tempête qu'ils avaient enclenché en deux phrases que d'autres qualifieraient de tendancieuse. Finalement ce fut Ino qui n'y tenant plus se leva.

_ "Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire dans cette_ chambre_ avec Sasuke-kun ?"

La formulation fit rougir Naruto. Puis il se souvint de la question de Sasuke et de sa réponse... et rougit encore plus.

_"On va simplement discuter !

_ Ah ouais pourquoi tu rougit alors ?

_ A cause de l'insinuation d'Ino, Kiba !

_ Question insinuation je trouve que vous aviez commencé bien avant !

_ D'accord avec toi Ino.

_Merci, Kiba.

_ Non mais...

_ Naruto je n'ai pas toute la journée. On pourrait y aller."

Sasuke qui avait assisté à la scène l'avait trouvé assez distrayante au début surtout à cause de la gène évidente de Naruto. Mais il commençait à trouver ça un peu lourd. il voulait en finr avec le motif de sa venue.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto referma la porte de sa chambre. Pas bien grande, elle ne contenait que son lit, une armoire et un petit fauteuil près de la fenêtre. C'est sur ce fauteuil que prit place Sasuke, l'obligeant à prendre place sur son petit lit.

_"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ." Naruto décida de jouer l'innocent.

_"Non, pas vraiment.

_Arrête de faire l'idiot, tu veux. Le fait que tu travail pourrait te valoir une mise à pied mais le fait que tu le fasse dans ce genre d'endroit... là, c'est carrément le renvoie définitif... si je décidais d'en parler.

_ Ne fais pas ton malin Uchiwa ! Je sais très bien que tu vas en parler alors arrête. Si c'est tout ce que t'avais...

_ Calme toi et assied toi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mon temps. Si je suis ici c'est que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Si tu l'accepte, jamais le conseil ne sera au courant de... tes écarts."

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais se rassit tout de même. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais pas du tout.

_**SASUNARU**_

Ils avaient tous recommencé à travailler depuis que Naruto s'était enfermé avec Sasuke dans la chambre. Il serait plutôt juste de dire qu'ils faisaient semblant de travailler alors que leur attention entière était focalisé sur la porte close.

_"Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent fabriquer la dedans."

Cette phrase de Choji résuma bien toutes les questions que ce posaient les autres.

_"De quoi est ce qu'il peuvent bien discuter ? Je veux dire ces deux la n'ont rien en commun. Pire, ils se détestent." continua Ino.

_Vous pensez que ça à un rapport avec les bleus de Naruto, demanda Sakura.

_ Je me posais la question. Il semble évident qu'ils avaient rendez vous, or je suis prêt à parier que ce n'était pas le cas quand on a vu Naruto hier. Et nous l'avons laissé à son boulot. La conclusion logique voudrait qu'ils se soient vu au club, puisque Naruto rentre directement chez lui en le quittant."

Ils réfléchirent tous à ce que les paroles de Shikamaru impliquaient. Si Sasuke était au courant pour le boulot de Naruto, il allait le faire renvoyé. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Sakura brisa le silence.

_"Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a fait ces bleues à Naruto.

_ Aucune chance, répondit Kiba. Il se tournèrent tous vers lui surpris par cette affirmation. Vous savez tous comment Naruto se bat, et il aurait jamais encaissé un coup sans le rendre... Surtout à l'Uchiwa. Mais vous l'avez vu passez avec sa gueule d'ange et son air impénétrable ? Non, si c'est avec lui que notre blond s'était battu, même en perdant il lui aurait laissé des souvenirs."

Tous opinèrent du chef, entièrement d'accord avec ses conclusions, et leur attention retourna vers la porte.

Que pouvait il bien se passer derrière ?

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	6. C'est du chantage !

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_Note : Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à vos review, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Bonne lecture**  
**_

**_

* * *

Chapitre 5__ : __C'est du chantage !_**

**_...les trois règles_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Dimanche (2)**_

Une proposition ? Quel genre de marché voulait faire Sasuke ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir qui pourrait intéresser le brun ? Il avait déjà tout pour lui : élève studieux, président du conseil, athlète émérite, héritier fortuné et pour ne rien gâcher un visage et un corps à faire défaillir n'importe qui. Naruto fronça les sourcil à cette dernière pensée. N'importe qui sauf lui. C'était bien mieux. Mais que pouvait-il donc lui apporter ? Naruto ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Et le petit sourire du brun ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Il se força au calme et tenta de parler d'une voix neutre.

_"Quel genre de proposition ?" Le petit sourire moqueur du brun s"élargit, mais s'effaça pourtant bien vite.

_ "Depuis quelque temps, j'ai des... difficultés avec mes... admiratrices." Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée en matière. Quel rapport entre lui et ces dégénérés qui harcelaient Sasuke au point que lui même en éprouve de la pitié ? Que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'Uchiwa ?

_"Quel rapport entre ton fan club et moi ?" Nouveau sourire de l'Uchiwa. Si on pouvais appeler ça comme ça. C'était plus un genre de rictus moqueur. Et c'était mauvais signe, car le brun semblait retrouver sa bonne humeur.

_"Certaines d'entre elles se montrent de plus en plus acharnées depuis le début d'année. En grande parti à cause de la rumeur selon laquelle que je vais poursuivre mes études supérieur à l'étranger.

_Et c'est vrai ?" Naruto se mordit la langue et maudit son impulsivité. Voilà que l'autre croirait qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'il faisait. Un nouveau sourire goguenard confirma ses doutes. Il se prépara à la réplique cinglante qui allait forcément suivre. Réplique qui ne vint pas.

_"Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet. Il n'empêche que je me fais suivre, on m'offre de nombreux cadeau, me téléphone quel que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et je reçois le double voir le triple de carte qu'à l'accoutumé." Naruto pouffa au souvenir du président en début d'année. Son casier avait tant été bourré de lettre carte et autre déclaration d'amour qu'à l'ouverture du dit casier il s'était pris une véritable avalanche sur la tête. L'une d'entre elle avait même entaillé sa joue et toutes les filles avaient crié au sacrilège tout le temps ou le brun avait porté un petit pansement sur la joue."

_"Heureux de voir que ça t'amuse." La réaction non contrarié de l'Uchiwa, alors même que Naruto se moquait de lui, fit couler une sueur froide sur son dos.

_"Attend une minute ! Ne me dit pas que tu veux que JE te serve de garde du corps ! Ou alors... oh non! que je trie ton courrier ! C'est humainement IMPOSSIBLE ! Il faudrait que je mette sur pied une équipe de deux ou trois personne. Ça prendra du temps et...

_ Naruto ! Une équipe se charge déjà de l'ouverture de mon courrier...

_ Je le savais ! fit Naruto triomphant comme s'il avait découvert un incroyable secret. Sasuke ne fit pas attention à cette interruption.

_ ... et quant à ma protection : si je voulais qu'on me protège je ferais appel à des professionnels.

_ Oh... donc qu'est ce que tu veux de moi en définitif ?

_ Que tu sois mon petit ami officiel."

_**SASUNARU**_

Les amis de Naruto avait finalement abandonné leur livres de cours, étant incapable de se concentré sur autre chose que cette porte close. Ils regardaient la télévision en sirotant des boissons gazeuse quand un cri retenti :

_"HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VEUX VIVRE MOI !"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée révélant un Naruto très pâle, vite rattrapé par un Sasuke visiblement contrarié.

_"Reviens ici Naruto. Faut qu'on discute.

_ Non. Pas la peine de se fatiguer à discuter! C'est : non."

Agacé, Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et traina à nouveau un Naruto récalcitrant dans la chambre sans tenir compte de ses vociférations et autres appels à l'aide. Appels à l'aide dirigés vers ses amis qui n'eurent même pas le temps de penser à bouger, subjuguer par la scène. Tout cela était beaucoup trop étrange pour eux.

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec, laissant un public effaré et encore sur sa faim. Finalement une voix s'éleva :

_"Ok... Quelqu'un a compris ce qui vient de se passer ?" Des mouvements de tête, tous négatifs rassurèrent Kiba. Lui aussi était totalement largué.

_**SASUNARU**_

_"Tu vas t'asseoir et te calmer, maintenant." Naruto s'assit en boudant, sur le fauteuil précédemment occupé par le brun, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé _ça_ ! C'était comme le condamné à mort... en fait non c'était un aller simple pour l'enfer.

_"Ce que tu me demande, c'est de me mettre la moitié de la ville à dos !

_ Faut pas pousser non plus.

_ C'est ça, fait moi croire et prends moi pour un con. J'ai vu comment certaine femme te regardait à la soirée d'hier. Merde, j'ai vu comment les mecs te mataient. Je me mettrais à dos et la gente féminine et celle masculine. Tu es beau, riche... l'un des meilleur parti de la ville voir du pays. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ?

_ Tout d'abord merci pour ces compliments", commenta Sasuke un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. A ces mots Naruto se renfrogna un peu plus." Ensuite, bien sûr que tu vas accepter. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix."Naruto serra les dents comprenant ou voulait en venir l'Uchiwa.

_"C'est du chantage !

_ Je préfère dire que nous concluons un accord rentable pour les deux parties : personne ne sera au courant pour toi, et moi je suis débarrassé de mon "petit problème". Un échange de bon procédé."

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'il n'acceptait pas, Sasuke le ferait convoquer au conseil des élèves le lendemain même. Il passerait sans doute à celui de disciple le jour suivant voir le soir même si Uchiwa se donnait du mal.

_"Mais elles continuerons à te harceler que tu sois...

_ Non. Pas si je refuse tout cadeau et toute lettre parce que je suis avec quelqu'un. Elles ne seront pas toutes découragés mais une grande partie le sera."

Naruto se leva, contourna le fauteuil pour appuyer son front brûlant contre la vitre fraîche de la fenêtre. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis parla sans bouger.

_"Pourquoi moi ? Ce ne serait pas mieux une fille ?

_ Non. Pour plusieurs raisons le fait que tu sois un garçon est un atout. Au plus simple trois s'en détache nettement. La première : beaucoup hésiterons à t'attaquer physiquement, fille comme garçon. Tout le monde sait que Naruto Uzumaki ne recule jamais devant une bagarre et qu'il s'en sort généralement vainqueur.

_ Ravi d'avoir une telle réputation, fit Naruto ironique.

_ La deuxième : la plupart des "fans" posant problème sont des filles...

_ Et tu espère en décourager certaine avec l'annonce de ton homosexualité. Le fait que ce soit vrai ou faux n'ayant aucune importance. De toute façon le doute ne sera pas permis puisqu'il y aura une preuve : moi et notre "relation".

_ Hn, tout à fait. Content de voir que tu comprends _si _vite.

_ Prends moi pour un con tant que t'y est." Sasuke fut satisfait de sa réaction. Il le trouvait brutalement trop abattu, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il ne faisait que réfléchir le plus calmement possible à la situation. Sasuke en fut étonné, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un Naruto posé et réfléchi.

_"La troisième... eh bien disons clairement que ça à avoir avec ton caractère.

_ Mon caractère ?

_ Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser abattre ou à te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu... résistera aux attaques."

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas du genre à se laisser abattre, alors pourquoi avait-il envi de se jeter à terre et de crier au ciel de cesser de jouer avec lui ? Pourquoi Kami-sama jouait-il ainsi avec lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pût faire dans une autre vie pour s'attirer ainsi ses foudres ? Il avait encore la sensation d'être dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. Rêve ou cauchemar ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir. Il n'était même pas sure de_ vouloir _le savoir. Quelqu'un là haut devait bien rire de ses mésaventures.

_"Alors ? Ta décision." Naruto répondit toujours tourner vers la fenêtre, d'une voix agacé.

_"Tu l'as dit toi même, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix."

Lui tournant le dos, il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de l'Uchiwa.

_**SASUNARU**_

_"Vous pensez que ces deux la sont amis, maintenant ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ino. Ils ont autant de chance d'être ami que toi de sortir avec Sasuke.

_ J'te permets pas Kiba ! Sasuke-kun pourrait très bien s'intéresser à moi.

_ J'en doute. Si il devait s'intéresser à quelqu'un ici ce serait moi.

_ Arrête de rêver grand front !"

Une dispute éclata entre les deux filles du groupe, forçant les membres masculins à une retraite stratégique sur le petit balcon jouxtant la pièce.

_"Galère, Kiba. Faut vraiment que t'apprenne à la fermer.

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Heureusement que j'ai pu sauver les chips.

_ Hé c'est pas ma faute ! Qui aurait pu deviner qu'elles réagiraient comme ça ?

_Tout le monde" répondirent en cœur Shikamaru et Choji. Kiba soupira, ayant un regret pour la télé qui passait en ce moment une rediffusion d'un épisode de sa série préféré. Faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à la fermer. Il se détourna du salon et se mit à regarder les nuages comme ses deux compagnons d'exil.

_**SASUNARU**_

_"Bien. Puisque tu es d'accord, nous allons mettre au point certaines règles...

_ Des règles ?

_ Ferme-la et écoute." Naruto qui s'était retourné, se renfrogna, offrant au brun une moue boudeuse. Mais Sasuke continua imperturbable. Il commençait à en avoir marre des interruptions incessantes, il voulait en finir avec cette mise au point.

_"Règle n°1 personne ne devra être au courant de ce marché. Pour tout le monde nous serons un couple normal.

_ Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas en parler avec mes amis ?

_ Hn.

_ Non. C'est pas possible ! De toutes les façons ils croiront jamais que j'ai brusquement décidé de sortir avec toi parce que tu me _plaît_. Ils savent que je suis bi mais faut pas pousser non plus, ils se douteront qu'il y a quelque chose de pas nette.

_ A toi de faire en sorte, qu'il ne découvre rien." Naruto marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et Sasuke enchaina."Règle n°2 : tu ne devras sortir avec personne d'autre.

_ Pendant combien de temps ?

_ Jusqu'à la fin de notre marché, soit jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, dans environ quatre mois." Naruto souffla lourdement.

_" Bien, mais dans ce cas cette règle s'applique à toi aussi.

_ Hn. C'est ce qui était prévu. Imagine qu'on me voit avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne me servirais plus à rien."Naruto se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Il comprenait le raisonnement : si Sasuke était surpris à le "tromper" une fois, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Les fans voudraient à nouveau tenté leur chance, et fini la tranquillité. Le plan de Sasuke reposait en parti sur la fidélité dans leur couple.

_"Règle n°3 : tu devras faire semblant d'être mon petit ami. Je veux dire par la qu'une annonce "officielle" qui n'est pas suivit dans les faits ne fonctionnera pas. Il faudra que tu permette et que tu fasses toi même certains gestes d'affection. De temps en temps on devra déjeuner ensemble. Parfois je passerais te chercher le matin et te déposerait le soir... "

Sasuke semblait réfléchir à voix haute tendit que Naruto se rendait vraiment compte de l'effet que cette "relation" aurait sur sa vie. Depuis le début il avait vu la situation au travers des réactions extérieures sans la voir de son propre point de vu. Cela altérerait complètement sa vie. Il ne serait plus vraiment libre de ses choix puisque _l'autre_ serait très présent maintenant. Il serait entravé aussi bien dans sa vie au lycée, qu'à l'extérieur du lycée. D'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit, alors qu'il écoutait l'Uchiwa parler. Elle sorti par sa bouche sans qu'il le veuille, stoppant les réflexions de Sasuke.

_"Minute ! Va falloir qu'on s'embrasse alors ?"

Sasuke ne dissimula même pas son sourire. Naruto semblait tellement paniqué que s'en était risible. Adorable, ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent là pour aujourd'hui.

_"Je crois qu'on a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui. On mettra le reste à plat au fur et à mesure." Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte. Naruto contrarié, le rattrapa alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée.

_"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." Sans qu'il comprenne comment il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Sasuke collé à lui.

_"Serait ce si dramatique, si je répondais oui." Il était si proche que Naruto pouvait sentir son souffle caressé son visage, son torse à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa respiration s'altéra légèrement sans qu'il en ai conscience. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèche y attirant involontairement le regard du brun. Ce dernier sembla plus proche encore, le regard assombri. Relevant les yeux, Sasuke pu contempler un Naruto cramoisi.

_"Ce ne serait pas dramatique, juste... hum... je sais pas gênant, non ?

_ Pas pour moi." Sans comprendre exactement pourquoi cette simple phrase accentua le rougissement de l'Uzumaki. Sasuke le relâcha doucement alors, se rendant compte que le blond devenait un peu trop mignon pour son propre bien. Et être coincé dans une chambre seul avec lui ne laissait pas l'Uchiwa indifférent.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et se rendit au salon. Il fut quelque peu étonné de n'y trouver que les deux filles apparemment en grand concours d'insulte. Elles se turent néanmoins en le voyant. Il les salua brièvement et vit arriver les trois garçons du groupe. Il semblerait qu'ils prenaient le frais sur le balcon. Drôle d'idée en plein mois de novembre, surtout qu'il faisait un froid à rester sous la couette. Il les salua aussi et rejoignit la porte d'entré. Quand il se retourna, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de trouver Naruto debout là.

_"Je... Je voulais te dire aussi... Je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour hier soir. L'hôpital et... le reste. Alors merci, Sasuke." Le blond était vraiment embarrassé cela se lisait sur son visage. Sasuke devinait très bien de quoi il voulait parler en disant "le reste". Il décida de ne pas argumenter sur un sujet apparemment encore sensible. Il devinait qu'il le resterait encore longtemps.

_"Ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Ça en a pour moi." En voyant ces yeux bleu si déterminés, le brun se rendit compte que l'autre ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il pensait avoir une dette envers lui, et l'Uchiwa devinait que quelque soit le moment où il ferait appel au blond, il viendrait. Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules, dissimulant à merveille le trouble que ce garçon si droit faisait naitre en lui.

_"Tu devrais mettre tes amis au courant, dès ce soir.

_ De qu... Déjà ?" fit Naruto écarquillant les yeux.

_ "Hn. Je passerais te prendre demain matin pour qu'on se rende ensemble au lycée.

_ Quoi ! Mais... mais... mais..." Sasuke interrompu son balbutiement en posant sa main sur sa joue et en frôlant sa tempe d'un baiser, choquant totalement l'Uzumaki.

_"A demain Na-ru-to." Sur ces mots, il sorti refermant la porte sur un petit blond éberlué, un sourire d'amusement jouant sur ses lèvres. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant souri en aussi peu de temps. Il allait s'amuser, et sans doute obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

_**à suivre...**_


	7. La guerre commence

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**Note/ Annonce** : Je suis toujours en quête d'une bêta ! Aussi bien pour les derniers chapitres de Chantage que pour une autre fic et un OS ! le tout sur Naruto. Mais j'aimerais que les candidats soient sur le site depuis un moment et qu'ils sérieux, c'est à dire qu'ils ne soient pas du genre à faire plus de faute que moi, dans les trois ou quatre lignes écrites pour répondre à cet appel. J'aimerais quelqu'un qui donnerais son avis autant sur l'histoire, que sur l'orthographe et la syntaxe. Je sais que je suis un peu difficile mais vous avez qu'à remplacé les virgules par des "ou" ou des "si possible". Rassurez vous je ne suis pas en quête de la bêta parfaite ! N'hésitez pas à me contacter.**  
**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 6__: La guerre commence..._**

**_...mais où est mon armée ?_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Lundi**_

Naruto respirait difficilement. On était lundi matin et Sasuke devait déjà être en chemin pour venir le chercher. Dire qu'il appréhendait cette journée aurait été peu dire. Il était totalement paniqué. Voir terrifié.

Comment réagirait le fan club de l'Uchiwa ? Survivrait il à cette journée ? Verrait il jamais son premier cheveu blanc ou sa première ride ? Quelle paire de bascket devait il mettre : les plus légère pour avoir la vitesse de son côté en cas de poursuite ? Ou alors les plus solide en misant sur la durée de sa course et l'endurance des folles... euh... fans ? Et s'il sautait par la fenêtre maintenant pourrait-il atteindre le Mexique avant que le brun ne remarque sa disparition ?

Telles étaient les questions essentielles qui agitaient son jeune esprit en ce lundi matin. La veille au soir quand il avait du faire face à ses amis les choses s'étaient mieux passé que ce qu'il aurait cru.

_Naruto se tenait devant la porte encore sous le choc du geste de l'Uchiwa. Les lèvres du brun était étonnement douce et chaude pour quelqu'un qui paressait si froid. Sans y penser il passa sa main à l'endroit où elles étaient entrées en contacte avec sa peau.  
_

__ "Naruto ? Ça va ?_

__ Euh... oui, merci Sakura." Il avait regagné le salon encore un peu ailleurs. Les autres l'observaient attendant, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, quelques informations. Ce fut Kiba qui craqua le premier._

__"Est ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que l'Uchiwa fichait ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé qui t'a mis dans un tel état tout à l'heure ? Il était au club hier soir ? Est ce qu'il a un rapport quelconque avec tes blessures ? Il va te faire renvoyer ? ALORS !"_

_Réfléchissant à toute allure, Naruto leur raconta une version édulcoré de ce qui s'était passé au club. Soit qu'un type ivre qui l'avait agressé et acculé dans les vestiaires mais toujours sans évoquer une quelconque tentative de viole. En aucun cas il ne voulait voir de la pitié ou de l'inquiétude chez ses amis. Ce n'était qu'un incident isolé qui n'avait pas besoin d'être cité. Il continua en leur narrant l'intervention de Sasuke rencontrer précédemment avec son frère. Les filles se montrèrent hautement intéressé par l'ainé des Uchiwa et leur yeux brillèrent en entendant comment Sasuke avait _sauvé_ Naruto._

_Sakura s'inquiéta quand à son état de santé et examina précautionneusement le haut de son crâne. Au touché, elle repéra une énorme bosse qui arracha un gémissement de douleur à Naruto. _

_Ce dernier enchaina en leur disant que Sasuke l'avait conduit à l'Hôpital et avait pris soin de lui en le ramenant chez lui. Que durant tout ce temps, ils avaient beaucoup discuté et s'étaient trouvé de nombreuses affinités. Ils avaient découvert qu'en fait en dehors de l'école ils s'entendaient assez bien. En bref ils avaient sympathisé. Naruto avait fait une pause se demandant s'il irait en enfer pour de si gros mensonges. Ses amis semblaient quelque peu septique mais ne le contredirent pas. Après tout c'était peut être vrai. N'était ce pas Sasuke qui venait de s'en aller à l'instant ?  
_

_Mais les filles s'agitèrent réclamant de savoir le sujet de leur conversation du jour même. C'est la qu'il lança sa bombe._

__"Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui."_

_Ils l'avaient tous regardé éberlué avant d'éclater de rire. Tous sauf Shikamaru qui fronçait les sourcils en l'observant. Se rendant compte qu'il ne riait pas et restait très sérieux, ils s'étaient arrêté._

__"Tu plaisante Naruto ! Sasuke-kun ne peut pas t'avoir demandé ça ! C'est une mauvaise blague ! Il n'est pas gay !" s'était écrié Ino. Sakura l'avait totalement approuvé._

__"Naruto, tu ne devrais pas prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Il ne devait que plaisanter." Une voix dans la tête de Naruto lui hurla d'accepter cette version. Il secoua la tête._

__"Il était totalement sérieux Sakura-chan. Au début je n'ai pas voulu le croire c'est pour ça que j'ai hurlé. J'ai cru à une blague -une mauvaise blague souffla à nouveau la voix dans sa tête. Après tout on s'est détesté si longtemps, et brusquement à cause d'une simple soirée." Naruto se frotta la nuque gêné. "Mais j'ai été obligé d'admettre qu'il ne plaisantait pas." Un silence pesant prit place, ils semblaient tous sous le choc, mais Naruto n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Parce que l'Uchiwa sortait avec un garçon ou parce qu'il sortait avec lui ? Le silence fut briser par Sakura, posant la question qu'ils avaient tous en tête._

__"Et... tu... tu lui as répondu quoi ?" Ils étaient tous suspendu à ses lèvres attendant sa réponse. Et surtout le mettant hautement mal à l'aise. Naruto baissa la tête et répondit d'une petite voix._

__"J'ai... hum... j'ai dit... oui."_

Ses amis avaient été un peu choqué. Surtout les filles en fait. Mais Ino s'était vite reprise, en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'à sa place, elle aurait fait la même chose. Naruto poussa un soupir en pensant à la réaction de Sakura. Elle ne l'avait pas pris aussi facilement, et il le comprenait. Elle était amoureuse de Sasuke depuis ses sept ans. Alors se le voir soufflé sous son nez, en une soirée et par une personne qui disait encore le détester la semaine d'avant. En plus par un mec !

Elle lui avait dit ne pas lui en vouloir mais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour "accepter la situation". Il avait compris. Il ne pouvait faire que ça de toute façon.

Pour l'instant celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était Shikamaru. Il l'avait observé avec attention tout le reste de la soirée. Trop d'attention. Shika était trop intelligent pour son propre bien, il devait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans son histoire. Pourtant il n'avait fait aucune remarque et Naruto lui en était redevable. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'une explication "entre quat' zyeux" aurait bientôt lieu.

_**SASUNARU**_

Le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans le petit appartement. Du pas lourd du condamné se rendant à l'échafaud, Naruto alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière elle, un Sasuke impeccable dans son uniforme l'attendait. Sa chemise blanche n'avait pas un faux pli, son pantalon noir semblant être fait sur mesure lui seyait à merveille. Sa veste bleue marine, couleur des troisièmes années, faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et la profondeur de ses yeux.

Contrairement à Sasuke, la veste de Naruto était d'un bleu clair, signe d'appartenance au seconde année. C'était là, la seule différence, son uniforme était exactement pareil si ce n'est que celui de Sasuke semblait avoir été conçu pour le mettre en valeur. De plus un "C" brodé en vert par dessus la feuille, emblème du lycée, montrait son appartenance au conseil des étudiants.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans bouger ou même parler. Clignant des yeux ce fut l'Uchiwa qui retrouva la parole le premier, tirant Naruto de sa contemplation.

_"Tu es prêt ?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Uchiwa.

_ Sasuke.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sasuke, pas Uchiwa. Ça ferait bizarre dans un couple qu'on s'appelle par nos noms, Naruto."

Le blond se contenta d'un hochement de tête déstabilisé par l'utilisation de son prénom et par la douceur dans la voix de Sasuke. Il se rendait bien compte qu'ils s'étaient appelé par leur prénom, déjà la veille. Mais aujourd'hui cela revêtait une particularité tout autre à ses yeux. Aujourd'hui il était le _petit ami_ de Sasuke, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas aux yeux des autres.

C'est a ça que son esprit travaillait pendant qu'il prenait ses affaires et rejoignait Sasuke sur le palier. Il descendirent les deux étages menant au rez de chaussé sans un mot.

_Faudra que je m'habitue au grand moment de silence_, pensa Naruto en descendant les marches.

Alors qu'il se morfondait sur son sort, ils arrivèrent devant la voiture et il ne put retenir une exclamation.

_"Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est hors de question!

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. Mais mon frère n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

La voiture conduisant généralement Sasuke à l'école était une magnifique lincoln continental, dernier modèle, gris métallisé et tout en chrome. Ce n'était pas une voiture très discrète, mais elle ne "puait" pas le fric. De plus les étudiants s'étaient habitués à la voir se garer pour en voir descendre le président. Or, la voiture que Naruto avait sous les yeux, était une énorme berline noire Mercedes aux vitres teintées. On les prendrait à coup sur pour des yakuzas ! En tout cas tous les étudiants les regarderaient avec attention à l'instant ou ce monstre d'automobile entrerait dans leur champs de vision. Il pourrait repasser pour l'arrivée discrète.

_"On y va à pieds !

_ Impossible.

_Pourquoi ?

_ On a pas le temps.

_ Il reste 20 minutes avant le début des cours. On a plus que le temps.

_ J'ai à faire dans la salle du conseil avant les cours."

Naruto se prit le visage dans les mains. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'asseoir par terre et pleurer. Pourquoi sa vie ressemblait elle toujours à un cirque ? Ne pouvait on pas le laisser en paix ? Il releva la tête en entendant Sasuke toussé. Il aurait juré qu'il l'avait fait pour cacher un pouffement. Mais il se morigéna : un Uchiwa ne pouffe pas, surtout Sasuke. Et puis pourquoi rirait il ?

_"Tous le monde nous regardera !

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire. Il nous fallait une façon d'annoncer notre couple à tous. Je trouve que c'est une bonne entré en matière.

_ Je ne crois pas, moi." Devant l'air buté de Naruto, le brun perdit patience.

_"Bon sang, Naruto. Comment est ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse savoir ? Pendant l'heure du déjeuner tu veux que je monte sur une table et te "clame comme mien" comme dans un mauvais feuilleton à l'eau de rose ?"

Naruto buta une seconde sur l'expression "clamer comme mien" puis imagina Sasuke monter sur une table du réfectoire hurlant à la cantonade que Naruto Uzumaki était à lui. Le tout conclut par un baiser comme dans les romans d'amour : lui penché en arrière presque couché sur le genou du brun, pendant que Sasuke l'embrasserait. Il visualisa très clairement les têtes éberluées de la population estudiantine.

Tout à son image mental, Naruto commença à pouffer, puis à rire franchement pour finir secouer par un fou rire incroyable. Les larmes perlant aux coins de yeux, Sasuke dut l'aider à s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture, tant il riait. L'air commençait doucement à lui manquer et Sasuke le poussa en avant pour qu'il ai la tête entre les genoux. Il sentait la main de l'Uchiwa caresser son dos dans le but de l'apaiser, faisant des cercles en douceur. Quand il fut calmer, le brun lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Naruto la prit et en but quelques gorgées.

_"Ça va mieux ?

_ Curieusement... oui.

_ Bien."

Ils avaient tout deux consciences que ce fou rire n'était du qu'aux moments de tension vécu par Naruto depuis son agression. Une sorte de défoulement nerveux. En y repensant, cela remontait surement depuis sa rencontre surprise avec le frère de Sasuke, ou mieux encore depuis le moment ou il avait vu la tenue qu'il serait obligé de porter pour la soirée. Il ne savait même plus en fait. Samedi soir avait été une soirée forte en émotion et quand il était rentré, il n'avait fait que penser à la visite de l'Uchiwa prévu pour le lendemain. Même hier soir, il ne faisait que penser à ce qui se passerait ce lundi matin au lycée, à son arrivé avec Sasuke. Il avait donc passé ses deux dernière nuits tendu comme un arc. Ces dernière 48 heures avait été bien trop éprouvante. Surtout qu'à l'origine il venait de finir une longue semaine de travail, que ce soit à l'école ou au club.

_"Allons y maintenant ou nous serons vraiment en retard."

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Naruto se rendit compte que sa petite crise leur avait fait perdre plus de dix minutes. Sasuke n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de passer au bureau du conseil et il s'en senti responsable. Il s'installa docilement et quand la voiture fut parti il se tourna vers le brun.

_"Je suis désolé, à cause de moi tu ne pourras pas faire ce que tu devais.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Il me semble que tu avais besoin de ce moment pour ...relâcher la pression. Maintenant que c'est fait on va pouvoir passer au plus dur."

Naruto fit la moue en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et appuya son front sur la vitre. Vraiment pourquoi avait il accepté ce marché ?

Sasuke qui l'observait se retint tout juste de faire un geste malheureux. Il fallait y aller en douceur. Même si Naruto se montrait parfois trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il saurait se montrer patient. En attendant il pouvait profiter d'avoir Naruto pour lui seul pendant les quelques minutes du trajets.

_**SASUNARU**_

La voiture se gara dans la cour interne de l'établissement et comme prévu, elle attira tout les regards des étudiants assemblés aux alentours. Très calme, Sasuke en descendit avec l'allure d'un prince faisant se pâmer la plupart des filles. Puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur tendant la main à la personne encore assise à l'arrière. La population féminine de l'établissement retint son souffle. Toutes savaient -pour avoir toutes essayé- que Sasuke n'emmenait personne dans sa voiture. Si aujourd'hui, il était accompagné cela ne pouvait signifié qu'une chose. Et cela, elles le refusaient toutes.

Quand un Naruto tendu comme un arc descendit de voiture, on aurait presque pu voir l'onde de soulagement se propager dans l'établissement. Mais bien vite elle fut remplacé par une vague de surprise. Que faisait Uzumaki avec le président ? Pourquoi était il venu ensemble ? Ayant pour la plupart fréquenté le même collège, le fait qu'ils se détestaient n'était pas un secret. Alors pourquoi ?

Un cri retentit soudain et un doigt fut pointé dans leur direction. En effet, Sasuke qui avait pris la main de Naruto pour l'aider à descendre, ne l'avait pas relâché une fois que ce fut fait. Alors maintenant qu'ils traversaient l'établissement, tous pouvait les voir marcher main dans la main. Un énorme brouhaha suivait leur progression et Naruto interceptait déjà de nombreux regards hostiles, voir méprisant. Il serra les dents, gardant le regard braqué devant lui. Pourquoi avait il accepté ce marché déjà ? Ils passèrent par leur porte respective, pour changer de chaussure puis se retrouvèrent dans le corridor centrale de l'établissement.

_"Où as tu cours ?

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je t'emmène à ta salle, fit Sasuke agacé. Alors où ?"

A son irritabilité, Naruto comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul quelque peu tendu. Et curieusement, cela lui fit du bien, le soulageant un peu de son anxiété. Il lui donna le numéro de sa salle, et ils s'y rendirent. Du couloir, il pouvait voir certains élèves déjà installé à l'intérieur dont certains de ses amis et cela le détendit. Au moins il ne serait pas une "proie facile" en étant seul pour faire face aux vautours. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke.

_"Fais attention à toi.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'ils sont capable de m'attaquer en plein jour et devant témoin ?" fit Naruto ironiquement.

_"A ta place je ne plaisanterais pas avec ça. En plus l'ironie ne te va pas du tout. On se voit au déjeuner.

_ Ok.

_ Passe une bonne matinée."

Sur cette dernière recommandation l'Uchiwa se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe puis plus légèrement au coin des lèvres. Et avant même que Naruto ne puisse réagir, il était parti. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à s'habituer à ça. Aussi petites soient elles, les démonstrations d'affection de Sasuke le troublaient totalement. Et cette gentillesse dont le brun faisait preuve... Naruto ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Bien sur ils étaient censé faire semblant de sortir ensemble mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu samedi soir, tout semblait avoir changé, et ce pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Sasuke était tellement différent d'avant. Il ne l'avait pas une seule fois insulté ou rabaissé. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'avait pas chercher l'Uchiwa. Le manque de motif ne constituait pas une raison valable à cette absence de conflit puisqu'avant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de motif pour se sauter à la gorge.

Avant, tout était bon pour qu'ils s'agressent, s'insultent, se battent et roulent au sol comme des animaux. Mais là, rien. Évidemment, ils avaient grandi et c'était peut être juste ça. Depuis son entré au lycée Naruto s'était assagi et le brun et lui ne s'était pas une seule fois battu, quereller ou insulté en public. Restait quant même ce trouble difficilement explicable que ressentait le blond. A bien y réfléchir, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins ressenti ce trouble. Il n'y avait que Sasuke pour lui faire cet effet. Avant il mettait ça sur leur haine mutuelle, leur rivalité. Mais maintenant ? On pouvait difficilement les nommer ennemis. Alors qu'était ce donc ?

Naruto secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à penser à ça, ce n'était que des détails. Sasuke le troublait par ces gestes parce qu'ils étaient inhabituels point final. S'efforçant de garder contenance et de maintenir une attitude digne, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie rimant avec maison et lit, Naruto entra dans la salle de classe. En croisant tous ces regards fixés sur lui, il se dit que la guerre avait commencé, les première salves étaient lancées.

Il espérait juste ne pas être dans les premières pertes humaines.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_Pauvre petit Naruto. Le stress monte et n'est pas prêt de retomber. Dans le prochain chapitre on ira faire un tour du côté des Uchiwa !

_**Partagez vos impression vos émotion !**_

_**Laissez moi des reviews !**_

Quoi ? C'est nul... oui, je sors... T^T_**  
**_


	8. Du côté obscure

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**Réponse au reviews :**_

_**Ayla :**_ Je suis flatté vraiment ! Oh je sens ma tête qui enfle ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.

**_Yami-sama :_** Naruto en danger ? plus que tune le crois. Mais il n'est pas si naïf que tout le monde le laisse entendre... mais chut! c'est un secret! La phrase que tu cite moi aussi je l'adore ! Tellement que je commence à me demander si je l'ai pas piqué quelque part... SI c'est le cas je demande humblement pardon à l'auteur mais si elle est de moi je m'aime ! Ohg ma tête devient trop lourde pour mon petit cou... En tout cas merci pour ta review !

_**Psy**_ : message court et bref mais tu as pris la peine de me laisser un review qui m'a fait plaisir alors merci. J'espère que le chapitre 7 comblera tes attentes.

**_Red Apple :_** Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de laisser une review à chaque fois ? (...: Qu'est ce que tu raconte auteur stupide bien sur qu'elle est obligé ! Lyly : Silence ! Sasuke c'est moi qui répond au review! Sasuke: ben si c'est pour dire que des conneries autant la fermer.)Bien comme je disais tes reviews me font plaisir mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Que tu partage ton avis et qu'il soit positif me ravi déjà alors merci. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui nous révélera un peu plus sur les Uchiwa.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7__ : Du côté obscure_**

**_...de la force ?_**

* * *

_**Lundi(2) et quelque temps plus tôt...**_

Sasuke Uchiwa se rendit en cours serein. Pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux et il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Enfin presque. Mais il ne se faisait aucun soucis, ce n'était qu'une affaire temps. Et il saurait se montrer patient. C'était une des qualités inhérente à tous membres de sa famille. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Et ce quel que soit le moyen employé.

Il s'était rendu compte du côté ambigu de ses sentiments pour un certain blond au début de sa première année de lycée. Au début, il y avait eu comme une sensation de manque, puis il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à chercher ou attendre quelque chose. Quand il avait compris ce qu'était ce quelque chose, il avait vite attribué cela à la prise d'une mauvaise habitude. Naruto venait l'embêter tout les jours avant, il avait sûrement du en prendre le plis.

Après tout Naruto et lui faisait leur classe ensemble depuis ses huit ans. Les cités scolaires grande idée vraiment... Mais plus le temps passait plus cela lui pesait sur le moral, sa mauvaise humeur devenant vite évidente pour les personnes les plus proche de lui. Et puis un jour ou il passait non loin du de son ancien établissement, il s'était arrêté pour regarder sortir les élèves, comme ça sans raison. Moment de blues s'était il dit sur l'instant.

Et puis il l'avait vu dans la foule, petite tête lumineuse au milieu d'un océan obscure. Il avait été étonné de voir à quel point Naruto semblait avoir grandi en quelques mois. Ou peut être était ce lui qui avait été aveugle ? Trop habitué à le voir tout les jours... ou plutôt trop habitué à tenter de ne pas le voir tous les jours.

Il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et devait bien atteindre le mètre soixante-quinze. Il était cependant, toujours plus petit que Sasuke qui en dominait beaucoup de son mètre quatre-vingt six. Noter cela, l'avait fait sourire, pensant à quel point le blond serait en colère de se voir battre _encore une fois_. Ses cheveux étaient plus long -il semblait en avoir fini avec ses épi dorés- et lui couvrait la nuque et le front. Il paraissait plus mince, le visage plus fin ayant perdu certaines rondeurs de l'enfance, ses cicatrices se faisaient moins nettes.. Mais deux choses n'avaient pas changés et c'est elle qui subjuguèrent l'Uchiwa : ces yeux bleus si profonds et éclatant ainsi que ce sourire qui illuminait tout son être.

Totalement troublé, il était très vite rentré chez lui, sans se faire remarquer. Il y avait pensé tout le reste de la journée, incapable d'en détourner son esprit. Il revoyait ses yeux si bleu et son sourire. Il passa le reste de la semaine à y penser travaillant de façon automatique.

Puis il s'était repris. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état à cause d'yeux qu'il avait déjà vu un bon million de fois, de même que ce sourire. Il avait repoussé au loin toutes pensées ayant trait au blond au fin fond de son esprit. Faute de pouvoir les éliminer, il les ensevelissait sous des tonnes de devoirs, de responsabilités et autres activités. Sa première année avait été tous sauf reposante, mais il avait atteint son but : il n'avait plus pensé à Naruto.

Enfin presque plus. Mais était ce de sa faute, si ces satanés yeux saphirs le pourchassaient dans ses rêves ? Que s'y ajoutait une douce peau dorées ainsi qu'un sourire éclatant aux jolies lèvres roses ? Il ne pouvait contrôler son esprit durant son sommeil, c'est de la que venait le problème.

Et puis il y avait eu la rentrée en seconde année. La rentrée en première année de Naruto. Et la, il n'avait rien pu faire pour ne plus y penser puisqu'il avait quasiment tout les jours sous les yeux. A son soulagement, il n'y avait plus cette même agressivité entre eux que par le passé. Mais cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, comme si il avait perdu une place importante dans la vie du blond.

L'année s'était écoulé et il avait arrêter de se mentir. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto n'était pas ceux qu'il avait cru à l'origine. Il avait cesser d'étouffer cette petite voix dans sa tête et avait peu à peu accepté ses vrais sentiments. Alors au bout de deux ans, il se l'était avoué :

_Je suis amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki._

Mais voilà la réciproque ne semblait pas vrai. Il avait tout pour lui : beauté, intelligence, argent. Mais c'était justement les raisons pour lesquels Naruto ne l'appréciait pas. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux. Mais cela contribuait à sa réputation de _prince_ et c'est ça qui agaçait le blondinet.

Quand il avait vu entrer Naruto samedi soir habillé de sa toge romaine, il avait cru à une hallucination. Le blond ne pouvait pas avoir le culot de se promener dans ce genre de tenue. A part si son but était de rendre fou l'Uchiwa. Eh bien c'était gagné. Sasuke avait presque bavé sur lui tout le reste de la soirée, et tué du regard une bonne parti des invité qui faisait comme lui. Et puis il y avait eu l'incident avec son frère.

A ce moment, il avait vraiment eu peur. Naruto avait semblé prêt à s'effondrer. C'est pour vérifier qu'il allait bien qu'il s'était rapproché et avait surpris leur conversation. Il était alors intervenu et avait pu, pour la première fois de la soirée, se perdre dans les prunelles azures.

Si plus tard, il avait pu secourir Naruto c'est bien parce qu'il le surveillait d'assez prêt et avait vu Orochimaru le regarder avec trop d'attention. Il connaissait l'individu, ayant lui même du repousser ses avances à plusieurs reprises et plus d'une fois de façon musclé.

Mais il s'était fait accaparé par une femme de député quelque peu pompette. Le temps qu'il s'en dépêtre, Naruto et Orochimaru avait disparus. Il s'était lancé à leur recherche mais la grandeur du club ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Une dizaine de petit salon pour les rencontre privés, une autre grande salle plus une autre de taille plus modeste, le bureau du patron, celui de la compta, et le vestiaire des employés et tout ça sans compter les toilettes et les placards. Par ou commencer ?

Sasuke, contrairement à ses habitude, n'était pas loin de tout simplement commencé à paniquer quand il avait entendu l'insulte crié. Il s'était précipité vers l'origine du son et avait trouvé Naruto au sol devant un Orochimaru dégoulinant de sang.

Il avait perdu tout contrôle et l'avait frappé et frappé. Encore et encore jusqu'à entendre le cri de Naruto. Plus tard quand son frère avait croisé Kyuubi et Iruka en train de transporter le corps, il avait été choqué du manque de maitrise de son petit frère.

__"Tout de même Sasuke. Et la retenu et la maitrise Uchiwa tu en fais quoi ?_

__ Il avait déjà le nez cassé à mon arrivé._

__ Fou toi de moi. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, deux beaux coquards, les deux pommettes enfoncées, la mâchoire démise ou cassée, donc je suppose peut être quelques dents de perdu et toi, ta seule défense c'est qu'il avait déjà le nez cassé ?_

__ Hn."_

Son frère n'avait rien ajouté sur le sujet. Inutile de discuter avec un Sasuke en mode "hn". De plus ce qui était fait, était fait. Mais il avait voulu discuté de Naruto dont il ne savait rien.

Cela faisait à peine quatre ans que Itachi était rentré de l'étranger ou il avait passé toute son enfance pour "s'assurer que le génie reçoive une éducation à sa mesure". La séparation les avait beaucoup peiné puisque Sasuke n'avait que sept ans à l'époque et Itachi à peine douze.

Il n'avait donc pas connu la grande période Naruto, qui avait secoué l'enfance de son cadet puisque l'année de son arrivé il avait passé presque tout son temps à travailler à son installation.

Les deux frères malgré la distance avait maintenu un contact étroit se téléphonant aussi souvent que possible, s'envoyant des lettres discutant sur le net. Ils étaient si proche que souvent ils doutaient d'avoir jamais été séparé.

C'est donc naturellement que Sasuke lui avait tout raconté, plus qu'étonné de n'avoir durant toutes ces années, jamais évoqué le sujet "Naruto". Quand il avait eu fini Itachi s'était mis à rire sous le regard intrigué de son cadet.

__"C'est normal que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé. Tu savais que je me rendrais tout de suite compte de ce que tu t'efforçais de te cacher."_

Sasuke avait grimacé. Serait ce possible qu'il aimait Naruto depuis si longtemps et qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte que récemment ?

Finalement cela avait-il une quelconque importance ? Pas vraiment. Il l'aimait maintenant. Ce qui comptait c'était le présent. Et celui ci devenait plus qu'intéressant.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, il avait trouvé Naruto nerveux et ce sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Certes ils n'étaient pas amis, mais le détestait-il au point de ne pas vouloir être dans la même voiture que lui ? Cette idée lui avait fait mal. Mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Même dans cette situation, le blond aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire. Il n'y avait pas plus grande gueule que Naruto. Est ce que son manque de retenu avec son agresseur l'avait choqué ? L'idée l'avait doucement fait rigolé. Le blond malgré les apparences était loin d'être un enfant de cœur, et il avait surement déjà vu pire.

Et puis il s'était dit que ça devait être à cause de l'agression. C'était une chose de se battre à l'extérieur et une autre de presque se faire violer sur son lieu de travail...

Et c'est la que l'idée l'avait frappé. Son lieu de travail ! Naruto travaillait en dehors de l'école pour de l'argent ! Et de nuit ! dans un club ou on servait de l'alcool ! Et il s'était fait surprendre par un élève et pas par n'importe lequel : le président du conseil des étudiants, et accessoirement son pire ennemi. Dire qu'il l'avait regardé évolué toute la soirée sans s'en faire la réflexion. Ses neurones étaient vraiment hors tension quand il s'agissait de Naruto.

Durant tout le temps passé à l'hôpital, il avait réfléchit à comment tirer parti de cet atout qui se glissait dans sa manche. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'un atout. Ne parvenant pas à trouver quoi que ce soit, il avait donné rendez vous à Naruto pour le lendemain.

Quand il était rentré chez lui, il avait eu sa discussion avec son frère au sujet de Naruto et lui avait exposé son problème. Fatigué, Itachi lui avait dit que la nuit portant conseil, il valait mieux aller se coucher. Et en effet au matin après une nuit agité, il avait un plan.

Après l'avoir exposé à Itachi, il avait patiemment attendu son avis.

__"Tu pourrais aussi tout simplement lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Si ça se trouve c'est réciproque._

__ Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque Aniki et tu le sais. Avec ce plan je lui donne - non je nous donne l'occasion de mieux nous connaître. Et alors peut être que je lui dirais.  
_

__ Si tu constate que tu as effectivement une petite chance. Je comprends. Tant que tu n'abuse pas du pouvoir que tu auras dans cette situation, parce que ça ne le ferait que te détesté pour de bon. Pour l'instant il déteste l'image que tu projette.. je suis sur qu'il aimera le vrai Sasuke._

__ Alors tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée ?_

__ Un peu machiavélique pour un plan drague peut être... mais oui. Si ça ne donne pas ce que tu voulais peut être que tu pourras au moins être ami avec lui."_

Sasuke avait acquiescé conscient que son frère tentait de modérer ses ardeurs et surtout ses espoirs. Il ne voulait pas être son ami, il ne le supporterait pas. Cependant, il ne voulait pas trop espérer mais comment ne pas le faire face au réaction de Naruto. Il avait été sur que le blond n'accepterait pas son marché, qu'il lui faudrait user de beaucoup de persuasion pour qu'il accepte. Quelle surprise de voir que Naruto avait à peine résisté. Il donnait même l'impression de l'avoir fait pour le principe.

Sasuke sorti de ses pensées le professeur venant d'arriver, le cours menaçant de commencer.

Il fallait qu'il y aille doucement, qu'il se montre patient et prévenant. Qu'il montre son véritable "moi" à Naruto en espérant qu'il l'accepte. Mais foi d'Uchiwa, il le voulait et il l'aurait.

_**SASUNARU**_

Madara Uchiwa descendit de sa voiture, son téléphone à la main.

_"Sasuke a vraiment de drôle d'idée parfois. Quand je me dis que ton petit frère ne pourrait plus me surprendre, il fait quelque chose dans ce genre.

_ Je dois admettre que j'étais moi-même un peu surpris, oji-san. Mais tant qu'il ne dépasse pas certaines limites... Et puis tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'a pas encore vu ce mignon petit blond." Madara eut un petit rire amusé que partagea Itachi son neveu.

_"Je te laisse, je suis devant le club.

_ Très bien. Mes salutations à Kyuubi. A moins que tu ne préfère l'embrasser de ma part ?"

Sans plus de cérémonie, le plus âgé des Uchiwa raccrocha sur le rire moqueur de son neveu. D'où ce garnement avait-il bien pu prendre ce caractère joueur et moqueur ? Aucun d'eux n'étaient ainsi dans la famille. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son cousin Fugaku, froid et digne, de Mikoto, douce et tranquille. Quant à Sasuke, même en se montrant moqueur à l'occasion, il n'était pas aussi taquin que son aîné. Il sourit tout de même amusé.

Madara poussa la porte du club_ Bijuu,_ dévoilant un salle vide de client en ce début de matinée. Jetant un coup d'oeil tout en avançant, il vit qu'elle était aussi vide d'employé.

_"Mais ne serait ce pas Madara Uchiwa ? Que puis-je faire, moi humble aubergiste, pour satisfaire votre personne ?"

Madara se tourna pour faire face à la personne qui s'adressait à lui. C'est sans surprise qu'il y vit Kyuubi le patron du club. Laissant son regard errer sur le roux, il se dit qu'il y avait de nombreuses manières dont il pourrait le satisfaire. Kyuu, pour cette matinée de rangement ne portait qu'un tee-shirt à longue manches, noir, moulant et un jean bleu marine déchiré par endroit, sa longue chevelure rousse retombant lourdement en une natte lâche sur l'épaule. Simple et sexy.

_"Madara, il me semble que ton esprit s'égare." Un sourire moqueur complétait cette phrase.

_"C'est toi qui commence par une phrase ambigu, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_ Elle est ambigu parce que tu l'as voulu. Si ton esprit n'avait pas été si pervers, il n'y aurait vu qu'une invitation à prendre un café.

_Que dire entre toi et un café le choix est vite fait... quoi que toi couvert de café."

Kyuubi étant passé derrière le comptoir pour y préparer le café, Madara s'était rapproché et assis sur un des tabourets face à lui. C'est donc sans difficulté que le gérant lui asséna une tape derrière la tête.

_"Ouch !

_Trêve de plaisanterie. Alors tu as les renseignements.

_ Oui. D'après mes sources ton protégé ne court aucun risque alors quoi qu'il te raconte n'intervient pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu verras. Je te laisse la surprise. Sasuke n'est vraiment pas en manque d'idée."

Madara éclata d'un petit rire moqueur. Et comme tout Uchiwa, le fait de le voir rire était assez exceptionnel pour que Kyuubi en reste surpris. Les membres de cette famille, déjà étonnement beau, était vraiment resplendissant quand ils riaient. De plus Madara n'était pas négligé aujourd'hui.

Son manteau noir posé sur un tabouret à ses côté dévoilait un corps agréablement musclé enserré dans un pull à col roulé noir sur un pantalon près du corps de la même teinte. Il était légèrement plus petit que Kyuubi avec son mètre quatre vingt quatre mais était légèrement plus large d'épaule. Ses cheveux corbeau bien peigné de la longueur de ceux de Kyuubi étaient lâché sur ses épaules, quelques mèches plus courtes encadrant son visage fin, lui caressant doucement les joues légèrement rougies par le froid. L'ensemble de sa tenue le faisait paraitre encore plus pâle. Il ressemblait vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine. Une poupée méchamment sexy et qu'il savait dangereuse.

_"Alors dis moi Kyuubi, quel esprit s'égare t-il en ce moment." L'intéressé sourit en secouant la tête, face au sourire séducteur de son vis-à-vis.

_"Nous deux c'est loin Mad, tu devras t'y faire un jour.

_ Jamais."

Le regard prédateur de l'Uchiwa lui fit comprendre qu'en effet, il n'était toujours pas disposé à abandonner. Kyuu déglutit difficilement sous le regard sombre et posa deux tasses de café sur le comptoir.

_"Et si on en revenait à Naruto ?

_ Il n'y a rien à en dire. Il ne sera pas renvoyé et je surveillerais tout ça avec Itachi, pour être sûr que Sasuke n'ira pas trop loin.

_ Alors, j'avais vu juste, il s'intéresse à Naruto.

_ Oui. Il le veut. Et tout ce qu'un Uchiwa veut, il l'obtient" fit Madara, le regard lumineux fixé sur son vis-à-vis tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pâles.

Kyuubi sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette remarque ne tournait plus totalement autour de Naruto. Vraiment, les hommes de cette famille étaient si obstinés.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Honnêtement qui à l'air d'une proie entre Kyuu et Mad ? Fait gaffe à tes fesses mon Kyuu-chan !

Vous avez pu voir les motivations de notre brun national. Les Uchiwa sont si têtu... c'est grave, non ? Et d'une mauvaise foi comme c'est pas permis ! Un an. Il lui aura fallut _**plus**_ d'un an pour s'avouer à **_lui même_** qu'il était amoureux... Sans commentaire.

Allez, partagez votre avis! Laissez des review !


	9. Discuter, Qui veux discuter ?

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**Azia :**_ Merci pour ta review ! En attendant de tout savoir voilà la suite !

_**Doucemiel : **_C'est vrai que Naruto aura besoin de chance et je suis contente qu'un Sasuke moins "glaçon" te plaise. Je suis aussi contente aussi que tu aime Madara. Et merci pour ta review._**  
**_

_**Shashiin :**_ Alors toi tu pose les les bonnes questions ! Mais quand à savoir si tu auras les réponses... Tu verras en lisant ! Je sais c'est un peu sadique mais je peux pas me spoiler. En tout cas vu ta review je suis certaine que tu aimera._**  
**_

_**Une :**_ merci pour ta review et pour ta demande, les chapitre sont déjà tous écris reste à voir ce qu'ils contiennent !

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 __: __ Discuter ! Qui veut discuter ?_**

**_Première représailles_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Lundi (3)**_

Quand Naruto entra dans la salle de classe, il resta figé quelques secondes face au silence qui s'était établi. Toutes les personnes présentes le détaillaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient. C'était quelque peu déstabilisant, voir de totalement déplaisant. Ce fut Kiba qui rompit le silence pesant avec sa délicatesse habituelle, faisant le blond soupirer de soulagement.

_"Alors Naruto ! Tu reste collé à l'entrée ou tu viens nous rejoindre ?"

Naruto se dirigea vers ses amis, une lueur de gratitude illuminant son regard. S'asseyant aux côtés de Kiba, celui ci l'accueillit d'un bref hochement de tête. Une façon discrète entre eux de dire "de rien". Le blond remarqua que ni Sakura, ni Choji n'étaient encore arrivés.

_"Ben dit donc Naruto, on a vu plus discret comme arrivée, commenta Ino.

_ C'est pas ma faute mais celle de Sasuke. Lui et sa grosse voiture. Maintenant que j'y repense je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !

_ Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

_ C'est évident Ino ! Pour que tout le monde nous voit et sache qu'on sort ensemble !

_ Me dit pas qu'il est du genre possessif et qu'il voulait que tout le monde sache que tu étais à lui maintenant ?"

Naruto vira au cramoisie, faisant rire ses amis. Ce n'était pas cette explication qu'il avait en tête, mais sans connaitre les détails de leur arrangement, Ino en était venu à l'explication la plus logique à ses yeux. Naruto grommela dans sa barbe et se rendit compte que les autres étudiants écoutaient leur conversation. Certains plus ou moins discrètement, d'autres très ouvertement.

Sa tête pouvait maintenant faire concurrence au plus belle tomate. Ils avaient dit tout haut qu'il sortait avec Sasuke. Bien sur c'était prévu dans le plan que tout le monde le saurait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être vraiment mal à l'aise. Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Se tournant il put voir Shikamaru se pencher pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_"Faudra qu'on discute."

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Évidemment, il s'y était attendu mais en même temps pas si tôt. Il savait que Shika trouvait tout ça louche et voudrait des explications mais il pensait avoir le temps d'en discuter avec Sasuke. Là, il était presque acculé.

_**SASUNARU**_

La première pause de la matinée arriva et avec elle, le stress de la confrontation avec Shikamaru. Il savait que le brun n'était pas du genre à laisser courir les choses une fois qu'elles étaient décidés et ce malgré son apparente nonchalance. Naruto ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Enfin ça n'empêchait pas l'esprit du blond de tourner à plein régime dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire.

Il fût néanmoins "sauvé" par l'arrivé d'un élève l'informant que la principale désirait lui parler. Il lui tendit un mot.

_"Viens dans mon bureau en vitesse, faut qu'on discute._

_Tsunade"_

Retenant un soupir de soulagement qui en aurait trop dit à un esprit si vif tel que celui de Shika, il informa néanmoins ses amis de sa convocation. En l'entendant Sakura, qui était arrivé juste avant le début des cours, fronça de suite les sourcils.

_"Pourquoi elle veut te voir ? Qu'as tu encore fait Naruto ?

_ Mais rien Sakura-chan. J'ai rien fait et je sais pas pourquoi la vieille m'appelle."

D'un côté Naruto était content de voir qu'en arrivant ce matin, Sakura semblait avoir bien gérer les choses. Elle avait son comportement habituelle et n'était en rien distante. Mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le retour de "la vengeance divine", nom donné à son poing droit.

_"Bien, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais tu nous racontera ça à ton retour.

_ Naruto, je vais t'accompagner sur le chemin."

Tous furent surpris de la proposition de Shikamaru. Lui qui habituellement comatait pendant la pause... et même pendant les cours, proposait de marcher. De faire un effort ! Et ce sans y être forcé ! Choji en laissa presuqe tomber son paquet de chips. Enfin, tous sauf Naruto qui devinait un moyen de lui parler sans la compagnie des autres. Il se leva vivement de sa chaise et parla en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_"Non, non. C'est gentil mais inutile Shika. Je fais vite, ok ?"

Shika allait répliquer quand une autre voix s'éleva.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, je suppose que c'est toi ?" Une rouquine à l'air vulgaire se tenait sur le pas de la porte, scrutant intensément Naruto.

Outrageusement maquillé, elle portait l'uniforme scolaire. La jupe trois fois trop courte, et les cheveux si rouge qu'ils en blessaient les yeux, Naruto l'aurait plus vu dans un autre genre d'endroit que dans une école. Un endroit avec de nombreuses chambres. Il ne fit aucune réflexion bien qu'il en brûlait d'envie.

_"Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

_ On a à discuter toi et moi." Il eut l'envie fugace de lui dire de prendre un ticket et d'attendre son tour. Plus posément il enchaina :

_"De quoi veux tu qu'on discute et d'ailleurs qui es tu ?" Elle sembla indigné de ne pas être connu du blondinet. Celui ci vit un bref instant le sigle du conseil brodé sur sa chemise comme elle avait laissé tombé la veste.

_ "Je suis Karin Oto, première secrétaire du conseil et présidente du fan club de Sasuke Uchiwa, cingla t-elle.

_ Et... ? demanda Naruto attendant les raisons de sa présence dans la salle, bien qu'il la pressentait déjà.

_ On m'a laissé entendre que ce matin, _notre_ président t'avait déposé. Je sais quel _genre_ d'homme tu es."fit elle ne dissimilant même pas son mépris." Je suis la pour que tu ne te fasse pas d'illusion. Il n'est pas comme toi. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est montré gentil avec toi une fois qu'il faudra en abuser. D'ailleurs notre président n'a rien à faire avec un minable comme toi. Il a sans doute été pris de pitié ce matin mais je t'interdis de revenir l'ennuyer. Je t'aurais avertis, je ne veux plus te revoir à proximité de lui."

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Comment cette petite peste osait-elle ? Pour qui se prenait elle donc ? Comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour partir, Naruto la retint. Il se sentait irrité.

_"Je verrais Sasuke quand bon m'en semblera. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais aux ordres d'une minable petite échappé d'un dancing club au rabais. Tu dis que je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion, eh bien sache que je ne m'en fais pas. Il n'y a pas à y réfléchir pendant cent ans : Sasuke ne laisse personne monté en voiture avec lui pas même toi, _Mme la présidente de son fan club_. La raison pour laquelle j'y étais c'est que Sasuke insiste pour conduire _son petit ami _en cours, n'est ce pas normal de la part d'un _prince_ ?"

Voilà pourquoi on n'irritait pas Naruto. Quand il était dans cette état, il faisait mal. En quelque phrase il l'avait remise à sa place, insulté, tapé sous la ceinture et asséné une vérité qui l'achèverait. C'est pâle et les mains tremblante qu'elle répondit :

_"Tu délire ! Comme si Sasuke sortirait avec un _mec_, comme si il sortirait avec _toi _!

_ C'est ce que nous verrons. Tu n'a qu'à demander confirmation à _mon petit ami_. D'ailleurs j'apprécierais que tu ne l'approche pas trop, qui sait quelle influence néfaste pourrait avoir un fille dans ton _genre_. Sur ce je te laisse, j'ai une autre discussion qui m'attend."

Et c'est très remonté que Naruto passa devant elle et sorti difficilement de la salle bondée. Bondée parce que la visite de Karin avait vite fait le tour et tous avait fait le déplacement pour savoir ce qui se dirait. Aucun n'avait été déçu du spectacle.

Karin ne bougea pendant un moment trop abasourdi. Mais quand elle le fit, la lueur de haine qui brilla dans ses yeux en fit frissonner plus d'un.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto marchait sans vraiment savoir ou il allait. Il était encore ébranlé par cette dispute. Cette fille l'avait traité comme si il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Comme si Sasuke était un dieu vivant et qu'il le salissait rien que par sa présence. N'avait-il aucune valeur ? Était-il si inférieur à l'Uchiwa ? Il était conscient de l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux, mais de la à le traiter de cette façon... Et ces remarques ? Avait-il rêvé ou cette fille parlait de son orientation sexuelle ? Tout ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Finalement, il arriva devant le bureau de la principale sans trop savoir comment. Au moment ou il levait la main pour frapper la porte s'ouvrit.

_"Ah, Shizune, j'ai reçu...

_ Oui, oui. Elle t'attend et elle est folle de joie." Intrigué Naruto entra dans la pièce.

Effectivement la principale du lycée de Konoha semblait en liesse. Avait elle enfin gagné au jeu ? ... Nan, impossible. La plus si jeune que ça femme cessa de danser au milieu de la pièce en apercevant le blond.

_"Voilà donc mon champion !" Sur ce elle l'étouffa presque dans une étreinte.

_ Tsunade ! TSUNADE !" Enfin relâché Naruto tenta de récupérer un peu d'oxygène.

_"Dis moi ce qui te met tellement en joie.

_ Eh bien toi mon petit bonhomme." Naruto haussa un sourcil septique : "mon petit bonhomme "? Ça devait faire au moins sept ou huit ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça.

_"Arrête de trainer et accouche la vieille je te signale au passage que j'ai cours dans cinq minutes." Tsunade se calma instantanément et s'assit à son bureau. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'il l'appel comme ça. Il était sur maintenant qu'elle ne se disperserait plus.

Si Naruto pouvait se permettre tant de familiarité avec elle, c'est bien parce qu'elle l'avait en parti élevé. Amie proche -et parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas plus- de feu Jiraya le parrain de Naruto, elle avait toujours fait parti intégrante de sa vie. Elle était comme une seconde mère pour lui, voir même comme une première puisqu'il n'avait que peu de souvenir de Kushina.

A la mort de Jiraya, elle lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec elle. Il avait décliné l'offre préférant s'en sortir par lui même et ayant la désagréable impression de porter malheur à ses proches.

_"Alors dis moi Naruto, depuis quand est ce que ça dure ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Toi et Sasuke !

_ Hein... Mais comment ?

_ Les nouvelles vont vite dans un lycée. Et votre arrivé n'était pas très discrète ce matin."Naruto maudit à mi voix Sasuke et ses voitures trop voyantes.

_"Alors depuis quand et comment est ce arrivé ?

_ Attends une seconde ! Tu m'as fait manquer ma pause, tu vas très certainement me faire arriver en retard à mon prochain cours pour me parler de ma relation avec Sasuke ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas Naruto ! Il y a beaucoup d'argent en jeux dans cette histoire! Cesse de ne penser qu'à toi, enfin !

_ De l'argent ?" Tsunade écarquilla les yeux et mit une main sur la bouche se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Sans détacher ses yeux de sa principale Naruto demanda d'une voix bien trop calme:

_"Shizune, je pourrais avoir une explication ?" Shizune se racla la gorge sans prêter attention aux regards implorant de sa patronne.

_" Tsunade, Sarutobi, ainsi que votre défunt parrain ont mis en place une sorte de loterie. C'était à l'origine un pari entre eux qui s'est quelque peu étendu à d'autre personne.

_ D'autres personnes ?

_ Des professeurs, quelques étudiants, des amis proches." Naruto prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser la question qui le gênait le plus.

_ "Quel est le sujet du pari ?

_ Il y en a deux en fait : le premier si vous et le jeune Uchiwa vous mettriez ensemble et le second concerne la date de cette mise en couple. Certain pari sur les années, d'autre sur les semaines et d'autre au jours près, la limite de temps étant fixé sur la dernière année d'école de Uchiwa-san. Comme ce jeu à commencé il y a quatre ans, nous avons déjà amassé une coquette somme qui est toujours reversé dans une sorte de cagnotte puisque personne n'avait encore gagné. Mais aujourd'hui la cagnotte est tombé, et c'est la personne la plus proche de cette date qui gagnera l'ensemble de la cagnotte. Mais il peut y avoir réclamation si vous et Uchiwa-san vous fréquentez en cachette depuis plusieurs mois, c'est pour ça qu'il nous faut confirmation."

Naruto se pinça l'arrête du nez. Sarutobi était mort un an avant Jiraya. Cela limitait le nombre de personne à exécuté à une : Tsunade. Et puis c'était quoi cette idée selon laquelle lui et Sasuke finirait par sortir ensemble ? A quel moment leur esprits malades avaient ils bien pu pondre cette idée ? Le pervers alias Jiraya, il comprenait. Tsunade, après deux coup dans le nez on lui faisait voir des montagnes à la place d'une fourmilière. Mais Sarutobi ? Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment son vieux directeur avait pu être entrainé par ces deux zigotos dépravés.

Il leva des yeux emplis de colère sur la vieille femme. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement et comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Naruto leva la main pour qu'elle se taise. Plutôt que de dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard, il préféra se levé et quitter la pièce en silence. De plus il savait que cette absence de cris inquiéterait la vieille. Il avait un tempérament de feu, il en était conscient et selon son habitude, il aurait déjà dû exploser de colère. Ce calme apparent la mettrait sur les dents. Qu'elle se ronge les sang quelque temps la vieille, c'était plus que mérité.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto regagna sa salle sans que personne ne lui adresse la parole. Sans doute sentaient ils le danger qu'il y aurait à le faire ? Il ne le savait pas et s'en fichait. De retour en classe sous le regard intrigué de ses amis, il s'assit leur adressant à peine un regard. Le cours repris malgré les regards insistant posé sur le blond.

Quand l'heure d'aller déjeuner arriva, il n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Les autres s'approchèrent de lui avec une prudence qui fit sourire Naruto. Ils se rapprochèrent :

_"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé chez la vieille pour que tu reviennes dans cette état ? C'est tout de même pas la rouquine qui te restait en travers de la gorge ?"Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait jusque la oublié la peste. Kiba était vraiment doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_"Non, à vrai dire je l'avais déjà complètement oublié. C'est Tsunade et ses paris... Je préfère ne pas en parler."

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sachant que leur proviseur avait un sérieux problème avec le jeu.

_"Au fait Naruto, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

_ "Euh... oui Shika. Mais je suis pas vraiment d'humeur et...

_ Naruto."

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à l'Uchiwa. Celui là arrivait à point nommer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel excuse donner à Shikamaru pour qu'il laisse tombé, mais là, il avait une excuse parfaite. Il fit un grand sourire à Sasuke.

_"Sasuke, tu es là. Je pensais qu'on se rejoindrait au réfectoire. Mais c'est pas grave."Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de l'Uchiwa et s'accrocha à son bras. "Je suis désolé les amis. J'ai promis à Sasuke qu'on mangerait ensemble alors on se voit plus tard, ok ?"

Ses amis acquiescèrent et il s'éloigna entrainant le brun et ne voyant pas le regard douloureux de Sakura.

_**SASUNARU**_

_"Pourquoi ai je l'impression d'avoir servi d'échappatoire ?

_ Parce que c'est exactement ça.

_ Bien. On m'a parlé d'un incident avec Karin.

_ Les nouvelles vont vraiment trop vite dans ce lycée, grommela Naruto.

_ Hn ?

_ Non, rien d'important. Je te raconterais mais j'ai déjà réglé le soucis avec elle. Je doute qu'elle revienne me provoquer. Et si elle le fait..."

La lueur dans les yeux de Naruto disait qu'elle le regretterait surement si elle faisait une erreur pareil. Sasuke sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé sur Naruto. Il ne se laisserait pas marché sur les pieds.

_"Il y a des trucs dont je dois te parler, alors prenons un truc à la cafette et allons dans un endroit discret.

_ Des trucs ?

_ Karin, Shikamaru et Tsunade.

_ La principale ?

_ On en parlera après, je crève de faim."

Quand ils poussèrent les portes du réfectoire toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Le blond se sentit comme une bête de foire et il n'apprécia pas vraiment la chose. Et c'est la que Naruto se rendit compte que depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ses amis, il tenait le bras de l'Uchiwa. Ils avaient traversé tout le lycée, sans s'en rendre compte. Grimaçant un peu, il fut tenté de le lâcher mais au même moment, il croisa le regard outré de Karin. Encore vexé de l'épisode du matin, il resserra sa prise.

_On va bien voir qui salit qui._

Il sentait déjà que la semaine serait longue. Levant les yeux, Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke et il se senti étrangement mieux. Il voyait de la confiance et du soutien dans ses prunelles noires, avec un quelque chose en plus, d'indéfinissable qu'avait le brun quand il le regardait. Oui, cette semaine serait longue, mais il ne serait pas seul._  
_

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voillà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! A vous de donner votre avis !**_

_**Voilà la première matinée de cours de notre Naruto. Première matinée mouvementé en émotion. Franchement on se passerait tous d'un lundi comme ça mais bon ce n'est que le premier jour ^_^  
**_


	10. Oh ! Doux mot doux !

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**Note :**_ Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore répondu au review je ne le ferais que demain puisque j'en aurais le temps. Pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des review anonymes, je les remercie du fond du cœur. Ça fait du bien de sentir que ce qu'on écrit, plait. Allez, assez de blabla...

Bonne Lecture

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapitre 9_ : _Oh ! Doux mots doux !_**

**_...et coups de téléphone en série._**

* * *

_**Lundi (4)**_

Ce fût satisfait de sa journée que Naruto rentra chez lui à 17 heure passé. Sasuke ayant des obligations d'après ses dire, il ne l'avait pas raccompagné ce qui n'avait pas dérangé plus que cela l'Uzumaki. Il s'était surpris à apprécier la présence du brun, mais être tout seul lui faisait un grand bien. Surtout après cette journée passé à être scruté par des gens, qu'il ne connaissait même pas pour la plupart.

Il était assez soulagé, car cette journée avait été bien meilleur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Bien sûr, la plupart des élèves étaient encore sous le choc, donc il fallait s'attendre à ce que les premières attaques ne commence que le lendemain. Il verrait bien si ils le prenaient tous bien ou non.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner il avait beaucoup discuté avec Sasuke, installés sur le toit du bâtiment. Naruto lui avait rapporté en détail sa discussion avec Karin, bien que mal à l'aise sur certain moment, comme celui ou il avait appelé Sasuke "prince" et avait dit qu'il était _son petit ami_. A son grand damne l'intéressé avait semblé grandement amusé par tout ça. Pourtant...

__"Fait tout de même attention à Karin. Elle est rancunière et n'hésitera pas à te frapper dans le dos, si elle en a l'occasion. Elle a aussi de nombreuses relations peu recommandables. Elle est sans doute l'une de mes fans les plus acharnés mais aussi les plus dangereuses."_

L'avertissement de Sasuke résonnait encore aux oreilles de Naruto. Il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi Sasuke n'aurait pas pu choisir n'importe qui et encore moins une fille. Parce qu'il semblait clair que ce que le brun sous entendait c'est que Karin n'hésiterait pas à le faire agresser par ses "relations". Il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'aucune des filles s'intéressant au brun tenterait quelque chose de physique contre lui. Il avait tort apparemment. Ayant croisé le regard empli de haine de Karin pendant le déjeuner, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que si elle avait l'occasion de lui faire du mal, physiquement ou non, elle ne se gênerait pas.

Ils avaient ensuite discuté du cas de Shikamaru. Sasuke lui avait assuré que même si Shika avait des doutes sur leur soudaine idylle, il y avait peu de chance qu'il découvre leur arrangement. Et que même si il le découvrait ça n'avait pas d'importance. Cette dernière partie avait surpris Naruto.

__"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que qui quiconque soit au courant ?_

__ C'est juste. Mais si il n'y pas d'autre moyen... Je suis parfaitement conscient des capacités d'analyse de Shikamaru. C'est une personne intelligente. Il comprendra sans doute. La seule chose que tu as à faire si il le découvre, c'est de faire en sorte qu'il se taise. Il ne faut pas qu'il le répète ou tout tomberait à l'eau._

__ Il est pas d'un genre bavard, tu sais. Il sait se taire si il le faut. Et je me demande si ce ne serait pas plus simple de tout lui dire._

__ Non. Si il le découvre tant mieux pour lui. Mais inutile de lui facilité la tâche. Il n'a pas à s'en mêler."_

Naruto avait été un peu étonné de la virulence du ton sur la dernière phrase, mais n'avait pas objecté. Après tout il avait accepté les trois règles de Sasuke, non ? Il sourit en repensant à la réaction du brun en apprenant ce qu'avait fait leur principale, leur ancien proviseur ainsi que le parrain de Naruto. Réaction très peu saukéenne : il en avait avalé son sandwich de travers.

__"Venant de Tsunade et de Jiraya, ça ne m'étonne pas... Mais Sarutobi ?_

__ Je me suis fait la même réflexion. Mais quant même comment ont il pu croire un seul instant qu'on serait ensemble toi et moi ? C'est du pur délire."_

Le fait que Sasuke parle de son parrain comme si ils étaient proche n'avait pas gêné Naruto. Il savait que Jiraya était en affaire avec l'Uchiwa Corp. depuis de nombreuses années et qu'il avait même connu les défunts parents du brun et d'autres membres de la famille. Une fois son parrain lui avait parlé du père de Sasuke, en lui disant que c'était un homme fort, charismatique, et juste. Naruto s'était surpris à penser que ce portrait s'adaptait bien à Sasuke.

Mais Jiraya était encore plus proche du tuteur du brun, un certain Madara Uchiwa que Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré. C'est par lui que Sasuke et Jiraya s'était mieux connu, et surement par extension avait il connu Tsunade.

Cependant une chose l'avait étonné dans cette conversation. C'était la lueur de tristesse qui avait traversé les onyx de l'Uchiwa. Pourquoi cette tristesse ? Mais avait il seulement été réellement triste ? Avait-il réellement vu cette lueur ? Cet après midi il aurait certifié que oui, mais maintenant, seul chez lui allongé sur son lit, il doutait. Cela avait été si fugace. Naruto soupira. Sa vie se compliquait de plus en plus. La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauté et sortir de ses pensées.

_"Allo ?"

__** [**C'est moi. Tout va bien ?**]**_

_ "Sasuke ? Mais on s'est quitté y a une heure à peine !"

__ **[**Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'appelle maintenant pour savoir si il y a eu un problème.**] **_Naruto soupira mais ne put retenir un sourire. Sasuke s'inquiétait un peu trop de ses fans. Elles étaient sans aucun doute toutes timbrées mais quant même, elles n'allaient pas non plus l'attaquer en pleine rue. Mais bizarrement ça lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que le brun pensait à lui, et s'inquiétait ainsi pour lui.

_ "Tout va bien. Personne ne m'a attaqué, agressé, insulté. On a pas saccagé mon appart' et je n'ai même pas reçu une petite lettre de menace. Tout est Ok."

_ _ **[**Je préfèrerait que tu ne prenne pas ça à la légère, Naruto. Sais tu combien de filles j'ai fait arrêter pour avoir tenté de pénétrer chez moi ? Combien de fois j'ai dû faire changer mon numéro à cause d'appel incessant même au milieu de la nuit ? Combien de fois je me suis fait suivre ? Une fois une d'entre elle m'a envoyé des photos prise de moi à mon insu, le jour même. J'ai même reçu des membres humains, comme des doigts, des oreilles pour m'assurer une fidélité éternelle après la parution de photo de moi dans un magazine. Et la je reste dans le soft pour ce que j'ai pu subir. Tu comprends ?**]**_

Naruto était atterré. Des filatures, des effractions, des membres HUMAINS ? Il comprenait nettement mieux l'inquiétude du brun. Qui sait ce que ces esprits perturbés pourraient inventés ? Surtout si elles voyaient en lui une menace.

_"Oui... je crois oui."

__ **[**Bien. Je passerais te prendre demain matin aussi.**]**_

_ "Ok. Mais... minute ! comment t'as eu mon numéro ?"

Il pouvait presque entendre le brun sourire à l'autre bout du fil, du genre "c'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiète ?".

__ **[**Président du Conseil étudiant. Fiche personnel des étudiants.**]**_ Naruto prit une minute pour réfléchir.

_ "Est ce que ça veut dire que Karin y a accès ?" La, il put entendre ses sourcils se froncés de mécontentement, tant à la pensée de Karin le harcelant que de ne pas avoir pensé à ce problème lui même.

_ _**[**Je ferais supprimer les infos trop personnel de ta fiche pour que personne ne puisse les compulser. Enfin seulement la version du Conseil étudiant, de toute les façon aucun étudiant n'a accès à l'autre.**]**_

_"Tu as le droit de faire ça ?"

__ **[**Pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Celle-ci, c'est nous qui l'utilisons lors de nos réunion. Les réunions du Conseil de discipline ou d'administration se font avec les fiches du principale. Ce sera fait sans problème.**]**_

_"Super. Honnêtement ça ne m'enchanterais pas d'être réveillé tous les soirs à 2h pour me faire insulter."

__ **[**Compréhensible. Bon je te laisse, faut que j'y retourne_.**_]_**

_ "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?"

__** [**On en discutera demain. Bonne nuit Naruto_.**_]_** Le blond fut si surpris de la tendresse dans ces derniers mots que son cœur en rata un battement, mais Sasuke raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. L'Uchiwa était parfois si déroutant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ça.

Raccrochant, il eut à peine le temps de se coucher sur son lit que le téléphone re-sonnait déjà.

_"Allo ?

_ _ **[**Alors Naruto, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?**] **_

_" Kyuu ! Eh ben, tu ne m'appelle que très rarement. Il y a un problème ?"

__ **[**Non, non.**] **_ Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire, qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre deux jours pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. _**[**__ Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais récupéré de la dernière fois, et aussi comment ça s'était passé avec Uchiwa.**] **_

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et passa l'heure suivante à tout lui raconter. Du rendez-vous fixer le dimanche, en passant par la proposition, les trois règles, la réaction de Sakura, le problème de voiture, la réaction des étudiants, Shikamaru, la confrontation avec la peste rousse et la mise en garde de Sasuke.

_ _** [**La garce tu as bien fait de la remettre à sa place. Y a des gens qui manquent pas de culot. Si elle te pose un problème plus important que de ne pas savoir fermer sa bouche tu sais à qui t'adresser.**] **_

Il acquiesça et enchaîna sur Tsunade and co et leur paris stupide, ce qui fit bien rire son patron.

__ **[**Et tu ne compte pas lui pardonner ?**] **_

_"C'est déjà fait. Mais je veux qu'elle s'en morde les doigts de croire le contraire. "

Kyuubi avait encore éclaté de rire. Naruto avait hésité à continué sur le sujet qui le perturbait le plus. Prenant son courage à deux main il enchaina en parlant de l'étrange entente qui s'établissait entre lui et Sasuke, l'inquiétude que ce dernier éprouvait et les raisons qu'il avait de les éprouver.

_ _ **[**Bon sang ! Je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de fan et certaines à tendance assez extrême mais jamais je n'ai cru que c'était à ce point.**] **_

_"Idem. Comment croire une telle chose! Il n'a que 17 ans, 18 en décembre. Il n'a encore rien fait d'extraordinaire dans sa vie. Je veux dire, c'est sur qu'il en fera quelque chose et tout ça, mais c'est pas comme si c'était une star de la chanson, ou un écrivain à succès ou même si il avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire comme découvert un nouveau vaccin, tu vois ?"

_ _ **[**Je vois.**] **_

_"Ces filles n'aiment que l'image qu'elles ont de lui. Son argent, sa beauté, et accessoirement son intelligence -et le plus souvent dans ce sens. C'est incroyable. Je me demande comment il fait pour supporter tout ça. Toutes ces greluches...Il mérite tout de même plus de considération."

_ _ **[**C'est un Uchiwa. C'est tout.**]**_

Kyuu se retint d'éclater de rire. Son blond se rendait il compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke ? Et pire qu'il avait l'air effroyablement jaloux ? Si il avait eu un doute Kyuubi n'en avait plus, il laisserait ces deux la se trouver.

Naruto hésita encore un peu mais fini par lui parler du comportement étrange de Sasuke. Sa gentillesse, sa tendresse à certain moment, les baisers aussi, car même motivé par le besoin de "faire plus"couple, ils semblaient si "réel" à Naruto. D'une certaine manière et sans vouloir le révéler à son patron, Naruto avait peur d'y prendre goût. Surtout s'il était déjà si troublé par ces moments au bout d'une simple journée.

Kyuubi sourit doucement au bout du fil, son protégé pouvait être si naïf parfois.

_ _ **[**N'y pense pas trop Naruto. Laisse faire et tu verras.**]**_

_ "Laisser faire ? Mais laisser faire quoi ?"

_ _ **[**Ce que je veux dire c'est : ne te pose pas trop de question sur son comportement. A un moment ou un autre tu comprendra si il y a une raison derrière tout ça.**]**_

_ "Si tu le dis."

Naruto n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il avait confiance en Kyuubi, alors il suivrait son conseil. Il savait aussi que selon les règles de son accord avec le brun il n'était pas supposé en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais il n'avait pas pu résisté à l'envie de décharger son esprit. Il se sentait vraiment mieux d'avoir parlé de tout ce qui lui encombrait l'esprit avec quelqu'un. Il se sentait plus libre. Et son patron était toujours d'excellent conseil. Naruto savait aussi qu'il pouvait faire confiance à sa grande discrétion, personne n'entendrait parler de cette conversation.

Ils parlèrent encore quelque minutes puis Kyuubi s'excusa et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. C'est après avoir répondu à sa salutation que Naruto raccrocha. Fatigué c'est d'un pas trainant qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain, quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

Cela le surpris, après tout il avait une sonnette. Était elle en panne ? Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il put voir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. Perplexe, il se dit que peut être qu'il avait confondus avec un autre bruit peut être même rêvé ces coups. Mais soudain une enveloppe à terre attira son attention. Vu comme elle était au sol, on avait du l'appuyer contre la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Qui pouvait bien _encore_ l'appeler ? Est ce que tout le monde s'était donné pour mission de lui téléphoner ce soir ?

Pestant Naruto ferma brutalement la porte et se précipita vers le téléphone resté dans sa chambre. Peut-être que ce serait Iruka. Il ne lui avait que brièvement parler la veille, et le brun s'inquiétait pour lui suite à son agression. Non pas que cela changeait quelque chose puisqu'il y avait _toujours_ une raison pour laquelle il s'inquiétait. Et même si parfois Naruto trouvait ça irritant et étouffant, la vérité était qu'il aimait avoir encore une personne qui s'inquiétait comme cela pour lui. Iruka était tout ce qu'il lui restait qui ressemblait étrangement à une famille, le seul qu'il laissait se comporter ainsi.

Il décrocha rapidement :

_"Allo ?

_ _**[**Naruto ? C'est Tsunade...**]**_

_" ... " Légèrement surpris, Naruto ne dit pourtant pas un mot. Si elle croyait qu'il allait lui facilité les choses, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

_ _ **[**Pff... Naruto, je m'excuse. Je... Nous n'aurions jamais du faire une chose pareille. C'était un manque de tact et de respect incroyable. Mais tu dois comprendre que quand l'idée à été lancé nous étions souls tous les trois... Et vous et vos disputes incessantes à toi et Sasuke... C'était tellement visible qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ! Et on se demandait juste combien de temps il vous faudrait pour le réaliser... Je veux dire c'était si évident que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre...**] **_

Naruto était totalement paralysé. Il n'aurait pas pu parler même si il l'avait voulu. Que répondre à ça ? Jiraya, Sarutobi et Tsunade état sans doute les personne qui le connaissait le mieux, ils l'avaient pour ainsi dire élevé. Et ils semblaient tous convaincu qu'il aimait Sasuke, que c'était réciproque, et qu'ils était fait l'un pour l'autre. C'était déstabilisant, voir même un peu choquant.

_"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Tsunade. Est ce que Jiraya pensait vraiment... que... que j'aimais Sasuke ?

_ _ **[**Bien sûr. C'est lui qui avait lancé l'idée, et il avait immédiatement été soutenu par Sarutobi, quant à moi j'avais de réels doutes quant à ça. Mais en te voyant grandir, en le voyant grandir et en voyant vos réactions quand vous êtes en présence l'un de l'autre, c'était indéniable. Et puis tu le vois bien vous êtes ensemble aujourd'hui.**] **_

Oui. Ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui. En tout cas aux yeux du monde. Naruto soupira se frottant distraitement la nuque, il remarqua alors la lettre.

_"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonné Tsunade. Après tout tu pariais sur moi et ma vie amoureuse !"

__"**[**Arrête de jouer ta sainte-nitouche Naruto !"**] **_Il éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut quand il vit le contenu de la lettre.

_ _**[**Naruto ? Naruto ! Ça va ? Répond non d'un chien, gamin !**] **_Refaisant surface Naruto répondit.

_"Tsunade désolé. Je vais bien. Mais faut que je te laisse maintenant."

_ **[**_Tu es sur que tu vas bien ?**]**_

_"Certain. Bonne nuit, la vieille j'te vois demain." Et il raccrocha sur une Tsunade prête à tuer quelqu'un. Dans sa main une petite carte rouge sang, avec écrit à l'encre d'une magnifique écriture manuscrite de style médiéval quelques mots.

_**"Il n'est pas pour toi,**_

_**A ta place, je ne m'acharnerais pas.**_

_**Un conseil, un seul :**_

_**Quitte-le**__** !"**_

_**"Une amie qui veille"**_

_**à suivre...**_


	11. Première dispute

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

Merci à Malo CookieKandy Angel, Azia et Miyu pour leur reviews ! Elle m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis contente Malo que tu trouve ma fic innovante même sur ce thème déjà "archi" traité du chantage ^_^

Angel tu pense vraiment que j'ai un coté sadique ? Peut être... Mais le coup des membres humains envoyé comme des oreilles, des doigts ou autre j'ai rien inventé T_T y a vraiment des malade dans ce genre qui le font en plus des habituels sous vêtements et photos de nus. Ils sont pas des milliards non plus (heureusement!) mais y en a. Quant à savoir qui écrit les lettres oui j'ai bien dit _les_, vous verrez bien ^_^

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_ : _Première dispute_**

**_...et folles furieuses_**

_**Mardi**_

Naruto en voiture avec Sasuke, lui avait remis le mot trouvé devant sa porte la veille au soir. Sasuke regardait le mot et semblait pensif. Trop pensif selon Naruto.

_"Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais.

_ Si, ça l'est. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction si rapide. Et encore moins qu'elle le soit chez toi. Comment a-t-elle eu ton adresse ? T'as t-elle suivi jusque chez toi ou y a-t-il un moyen d'accéder à des informations privées te concernant autre que ton dossier ? Si c'est un autre moyen combien d'autre personne y ont accès ? Quoi que tu en dises c'est grave.

_ Comment sais tu qu'elle ne l'a pas eu dans mon dossier ?

_ Je te l'ai dit hier, je l'ai consulté. Il est chez moi.

_ Quoi ! Pourquoi ça ?" Naruto savait bien qu'il l'avait consulté pour avoir son numéro, mais cela ne nécessitait pas qu'il l'emmène chez lui.

_ Rien de spécial. Je voulais voir ton parcours. J'y ai eu ton numéro de téléphone aussi. C'est un coup de chance.

Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que Naruto voyait les choses, mais il se retint de faire une remarque. De plus, il avait fait quasiment toute sa scolarité sous les yeux du brun, alors : qu'espérait-il découvrir ? Naruto secoua la tête. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, Sasuke avait toujours agi pour des raisons qui lui échappait.

La veille après avoir trouvé la carte il était sorti pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un sur le palier. Bien sur sans succès. L'expéditeur de cette lettre n'allait pas rester la à l'attendre. C'était bien dans le but de rester anonyme qu'_elle_ utilisait un pseudonyme. Il avait alors fermé sa porte et était parti prendre une douche qui lui avait remis les idées en place. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une carte. En plus elle ne contenait rien de menaçant, juste un _conseil_. Avant d'aller dormir, il avait tout de même longuement hésité à appeler Sasuke pour l'informer mais s'était résigné en constatant que de toute les façons, il n'avait pas son numéro.

_"Au fait j'ai pas ton numéro, moi.

_ C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas de portable. J'ai un numéro de beeper par contre.

_ Pas de portable ? Pourquoi ?

_ Elles finissaient toujours par le découvrir. Avec le beeper, c'est plus simple de filtrer. C'est un peu dépassé mais tant que j'ai ma tranquillité. Donne ton téléphone. Je vais y rentrer le numéro du beeper, celui de chez moi et celui du bureau.

_ Du bureau ?

_ La ou j'étais hier soir. Parfois je vais donner un coup de main à mon frère et mon oncle au bureau. En ce moment une fusion entre une de nos entreprises et un concurrent nous prend beaucoup de temps. Les arrangements faits par les avocats ne satisfaisant aucun des partis."

Naruto regarda Sasuke éberlué. En plus de ses études, de ses responsabilités de Président du Conseil, il travaillait pour sa firme ? Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Il lui posa d'ailleurs la question. L'intéressé se contenta de sourire.

_"Je vais rajouter celui de la voiture. Celui la j'ai pu le garder en le mettant au nom de Joshua, mon chauffeur. Officiellement, c'est le sien. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui paye la facture chaque mois.

_ Avec l'argent que tu lui auras remis.

_ Tout à fait. Il a même droit à une prime pour le fait de me rendre ce service."

Toutes ces précautions tout le temps. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour Sasuke de vivre ainsi. En plus de toutes ces responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui comment faisait-il pour ne pas craquer ? Naruto comprenait beaucoup mieux son inquiétude de la veille.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto descendit de voiture avec l'aide de Sasuke exactement comme la veille, sous les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants. Certains les regardaient avec curiosité, d'autres avec étonnement et il y avait enfin ceux qui semblaient écœuré et d'autre carrément haineux. Naruto savait qu'aucun étudiant n'oserait publiquement l'agresser ou l'insulter : pas alors qu'il sortait avec Sasuke. On ne se mettait pas à dos l'un des chefs d'une des plus grandes firmes du pays. Tous savaient que Sasuke serait sans pitié, alors s'ils voulaient avoir un avenir décent, qu'ils feraient mieux de garder leur opinion pour eux. Cette fois cependant deux étudiants très semblable l'un à l'autre, se détachèrent de la masse.

_"Alors la rumeur est vrai.

_ Néji. Hinata.

_ Bon-bonjours Sa-Sasuke, Na-na-Naruto.

_ Bonjours Hinata ! Ca fait longtemps dit donc ! On est dans le même lycée depuis un an et c'est à peine si je t'ai vu. Tu m'as manqué tu sais."

Naruto avait connu Néji et Hinata Hyuuga exactement comme il avait connu Sasuke : ils étaient tous à la même école primaire puis dans le même collège. Mais il n'avait jamais été proche du garçon Hyuuga. Il semblait encore plus froid et distant que Sasuke.

Par contre, il aimait bien Hinata. Elle était si douce et si timide. Elle bégayait un peu et était souvent mal à l'aise mais c'était dans sa nature. C'était ce qui faisait son charme.

Les cousins Hyuuga était tout à fait opposé en caractère mais était totalement semblable sur le plan physique. Kiba lui avait dit un jour que c'était sans doute parce que leurs pères étaient jumeaux. Ils étaient tout de même assez atypique : de long cheveux corbeau, pas au point d'être bleuté comme Sasuke mais à l'air doux et soyeux ; une peau aussi pâle que chez les Uchiwa -qui d'ailleur semblaient être des cousins éloignés mais c'est leurs yeux qui étaient les plus impressionnants : de grande pupille mauve si pale qu'ils semblaient blanc. Comme des lacs gelés. Fascinant.

Hinata qui avait les mains crispé sur ses livres de cours devant sa poitrine, prit une couleur rouge brique. Naruto éclata de rire.

_"Je suis désolé. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais timide. Tu rougis toujours aussi vite en tout cas." Les rougeurs de la pauvre fille s'accentuèrent. Et elle se mit à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles.

Néji et Sasuke qui assistaient à la scène décidèrent d'intervenir. Pour des raisons totalement différentes.

_"Je vais accompagner Hinata à sa salle, fit Néji sans demander son avis à l'intéressé.

_"Bien je vais en faire de même avec Naruto. On se retrouve en cours."Sans attendre l'assentiment du blond, il l'entraina à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Naruto suivit docilement Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait être en colère sans qu'il sache pourquoi et il n'avait aucune envie de le provoquer. Mais se rendant compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas dans la bonne direction, il se décida de parler.

_"Sasuke... j'ai cours de l'autre côté." L'interpellé se tourna vers lui vivement. Naruto déglutit difficilement. Les yeux onyx de l'Uchiwa paraissaient avoir fait un séjour en antarctique. Quand Sasuke parla ce fut d'une voix basse tout aussi froide et grave.

_"Qu'est ce que c'était avec Hinata à l'instant ?

_ Hinata ? C'est une amie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, c'est tout."

Naruto était largué. Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mettre Sasuke dans cet état ? Et puis quel rapport avec Hinata ?

_"Arrête un peu. Je te le répète la deuxième règle est toujours effective.

_ La deuxième... Non ! Tu crois que j'ai des vus sur Hinata ? Tu plaisante ?" Naruto pouffa. C'était une mauvaise idée au vu du regard du brun qui s'assombrit un peu plus.

_"Je t'assure que je ne la draguais pas ! C'est... c'est Hinata bon sang ! Tu sais très bien quel genre de relation on avait à l'école primaire.

_ Oui. Comme tout le monde je sais que Hinata était amoureuse de toi et qu'elle doit encore l'être aujourd'hui.

_ Quoi ! Tu débloque to...

_ Y a que toi pour être aveugle à ce point. En tout cas n'oublies pas une chose : Tu es à moi." Sur ces mots Sasuke se détourna semblant calmé. Mais c'est Naruto qui ne l'était plus. Il le rattrapa vite.

_"Une minute ! Où as tu vu que j'étais à toi ?

_ C'est notre accord.

_ Absolument pas !

_ Baisse d'un ton, s'il te plaît." Naruto prit une grande inspiration. Il devait éviter le scandale mais vu comme c'était parti, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il prit Sasuke par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart, dans un couloir désert.

_ "Notre accord est que je ferais semblant d'être ton petit ami et ce pendant les huit prochains mois et que je ne verrais personne durant cette période. C'est clair, je l'ai accepté. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je t'appartiens, Uchiwa. Je peux dire bonjours et discuter avec qui bon me semble, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je ne suis pas ta propriété. Tu me fais chanter rappel le toi, je ne suis pas la par plaisir !"

Le visage de Sasuke se glaça de colère, se fermant complètement à tous sentiment. Bien sur qu'il savait que Naruto était là parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, alors il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappel. Ils se mesurèrent un instant du regard puis Naruto s'en retourna vers sa classe.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto était nerveux. Il n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis le matin. Depuis leur dispute en fait. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais Sasuke avait eu tort, pourquoi serait ce à lui de faire le premier pas ? Tout simplement parce que Sasuke ne le ferais pas: trop fière. Et puis si tout capotait c'est lui qui courrait des risques à ce que l'Uchiwa le dénonce.

Mais c'était surtout parce que d'une certaine façon et sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait coupable. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été trop dur avec lui dans ses propos. Pourtant tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Alors pourquoi cette culpabilité quand il repensait à cette silhouette figé dans ce couloir désert, regardant un point vague ? Pourquoi ce malaise ?

Naruto soupira. Il lui faudrait trouver l'Uchiwa pendant la pause du midi et essayer de lui parler. Oui, essayer. Parce que si lui souhaitait une réconciliation, il n'en serait sans doute pas de même pour l'autre parti.

_"Alors Naruto, on se dispute déjà avec son jules ? Aie ! Ino ! Tu me fais mal !

_ C'est pas possible de manquer à ce point de tact. Tu vois bien que ça l'affecte et toi tu débarque avec tes gros sabots.

_ Euh... désolé Naruto, je pensais pas à mal.

_ C'est pas grave Kiba." Il sourit à ses amis pour les rassurer, mais son sourire voilé ne convainquit personne.

_"Raconte nous ce qui s'est passé peut être qu'on pourra t'aider ?" Naruto regarda Sakura tout en étudiant sa proposition. D'un côté il devait aller parler à Sasuke mais de l'autre il se doutait que ce dernier ne serait certainement pas calmé et il aimerait bien comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

_"Ok. On va à l'endroit habituel ?"

Ses amis donnèrent leur accord et après un détour par la cafétéria -ou Naruto jeta des petits coups d'œil partout dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un certain brun- ils migrèrent vers l'une des cours. Là un petit banc entouré de pelouse les attendait. Les filles s'assirent sur le banc, Choji et Shikamaru s'installèrent sur le gazon et Naruto et Kiba prirent place sur l'herbe aux pieds du banc. Ils faisait froid mais le soleil perçait à travers les nuages et c'était une raison suffisante pour être dehors plutôt qu'à l'intérieur.

Pendant qu'il mangeait Naruto leur raconta ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils soient descendus de voiture: la rencontre avec les Hyuuga, sa courte discussion avec Hinata, puis sa dispute avec Sasuke. C'est la dernière parti qu'il du tout de même quelque peu amputé, gardant la trame original à savoir : Uchiwa fou de colère après petite discussion avec Hinata.

_"Galère, Naruto j'peux pas croire que tu sois si bête.

_ Quoi !

_ C'est vrai. Même moi j'ai compris.

_ Alors la c'est grave si Kiba capte avant toi." Ils rirent tous à la boutade d'Ino. Tous sauf Naruto et bien sur un Kiba hautement vexé.

_"Ben je suis content que tout le monde ai compris, comme ça y aura au moins une chance que quelqu'un me renseigne !

_ Je suis pas vraiment sur que tu le mérite.

_ Sois pas si dur Sakura. La plupart du temps, les gens sont aveugles quand ça les concernent de trop près, comme c'est le cas pour lui.

_"Ça me tue de le reconnaitre, mais t'as pas tort, Choji. Bon pour faire simple Naruto, Sasuke semble être quelqu'un de possessif et de très jaloux.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il... était... jaloux de... Hinata ?

_ C'est ça, dirent ils tous en cœur.

_"C'est impossible." Ses amis ne voyaient ça que du point de vu externe, mais la vérité était qu'il n'était pas vraiment un couple avec Sasuke, donc ce dernier n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

_"Et pourquoi ça Naruto ?" Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard perçant de Shikamaru. Il en eut des frissons. Il venait de découvrir que Shika pouvait avoir les yeux aussi perçants que ceux de Sasuke.

_"Tout simplement parce que c'est Hinata. Je veux dire... on est ami depuis l'école primaire. Et... j'en sais rien moi ! C'est Hinata !" Il avait dit cela comme si ça résumait toute l'histoire et les autres comprenaient très bien pourquoi. C'était Hinata, la douce, fragile, sensible Hinata. Pas une fille, pas une femme aux yeux de Naruto, mais simplement Hinata. Et si à ses yeux elle était une femme elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre que sa petite sœur malgré le fait qu'elle ai un an de plus que lui.

_"Oui, mais Hinata est amoureuse de toi depuis le primaire.

_ Tu te trompe Choji. Sasuke m'a dit la même chose ce matin mais c'est une erreur. Elle m'aime beaucoup mais pas... comme ça.

_ Galère, il est vraiment trop aveugle. C'est fatiguant de parler avec un idiot. Réveiller moi quand ce sera l'heure d'aller en cours." Sur ce croisant les bras derrière la tête Shika se coucha pour une sieste sur l'herbe. Naruto, lui se mit à bouder appréciant moyennement d'être traité d'idiot.

_"Ouvre les yeux Naruto. Même si Hinata ne t'aime pas - bon sang c'est comme dire que le soleil tourne autour de la terre... donc admettons qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais que Sasuke lui croit que c'est le cas. Vous êtes un jeune couple -avec un passif assez conséquent- et là, vous arrivez ce matin, tu vois Hinata, tu lui souris et flirt presqu'avec elle. Il s'est senti menacé d'où le "tu es à moi". Ce n'est pas très fin mais je pense qu'il a agi sur l'impulsion du moment. Ce qui me fait penser que tu as déjà une mauvaise influence sur...

_C'est bon Ino ! Je crois qu'il a compris. Malgré tout ce blabla inutile," regard noir échangé entre les deux jeunes filles "je pense que Ino dit vrai. Il s'est senti menacé, il a réagi. Pas de la meilleur des façons mais toi non plus tu n'as pas agi au mieux en te braquant comme tu l'as fait."

Naruto soupira. Bien sur, tout ça se tenait... si Sasuke avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué et il n'aimait pas ça. D'un coup la voix de Kiba le sorti de ses pensées.

_"Regarde Naruto ! Quand on parle du loup...

_... on en voit la queue, finit Naruto. Je vous laisse à tout à l'heure."

Sans attendre de réponse de ses amis,il bondit à la poursuite du brun qui traversait la cour. Voyant que la silhouette de Sasuke allait tourner au coin du bâtiment, Naruto l'appela à plein poumon. Sasuke s'arrêta surpris.

_"Ouf...j'ai... cru... que tu... m'avais pas entendu." Son petit sprint avait essoufflé Naruto en grande parti parce que l'air était étonnement glacé et semblait coulé sur ses poumons et bruler sa gorge. D'ailleurs peu d'élèves s'étaient révélés assez courageux pour déjeuner dehors.

_"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Naruto grimaça. Ce ne serait pas facile au vu du ton de l'Uchiwa. Plus froid que l'air autour d'eux. Polaire. Mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors, alors ! Votre avis ? Une petite discussion s'annonce entre nos bishos mais que va-t-il se passer ? M'est d'avis pas grand chose... quoi que... enfin j'dis ça j'dis rien.  
**_

_**N'oubliez pas les reviews ? ^_^  
**_


	12. Un baiser si réel

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**Angel :**_ tu ne voudrais pas que je poste tout les chapitre d'un coup ! Et le suspense alors ? ^^ Pour ta supposition tu ne penses pas que ce serait trop évident ? quoi que...

La réconciliation sous la couette serait à mon avis un trop gros pas en avant et puis franchement au milieu du lycée ? Merci pour ta review.

Je remercie **Azia, Miyu et Lulule **pour leur review !

**

* * *

_C_****_hapitre 11 __: __Un baiser si réel..._**

**_et douce visite  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Mardi(2)**_

__"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Naruto grimaça. Ce ne serait pas facile au vu du ton froid._

_"Je veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

_ Il n'y a rien à en dire. On oublie et ne t'en fais pas ça ne remet pas en cause notre accord.

_ Si ça le remet en cause !" Au regard interloqué du brun il continua. « Allons plus loin pour discuter. » Sasuke hésita une seconde puis accepta. Ils allèrent sous un arbre contre lequel l'Uchiwa s'appuya, les mains dans les poches, attendant les explications de Naruto.

_ "Hinata et moi ça à toujours été de l'amitié et rien de plus.

_ Vois pas en quoi ça me regarde." Naruto retint un soupir d'agacement.

_"C'est toi, qui m'a accusé de la dragué ce matin. J'ai toujours bien apprécié Hinata, mais pas dans un sens amoureux. Elle est gentille douce, fragile comme une sœur.

_ Je vois."

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa où aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre. Finalement Naruto n'y tint plus. La tension entre eux était tellement lourde alors qu'hier ou ne serait-ce que ce matin, ils étaient tellement bien ensemble.

_"Tu sais, si tout le monde a cru jusque là qu'on était ensemble, c'est parce qu'on s'entendait bien. Ça n'était jamais arrivé ! Avant on passait notre temps à s'engueuler !Pour tout ou rien. Et je dois dire que... ça me plait assez qu'on s'entende bien. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on ai la même attitude qu'avant."

Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise. Cette situation était trop étrange. Et le regard de l'Uchiwa trop intense.

_"Et tu propose quoi ?" Naruto fut soulagé. Ce n'était vraiment rien mis à part une main tendu que lui offrait le brun. Sa voix était moins froide, moins tendre qu'avant la dispute mais c'était un début.

_"Qu'on s'excuse tout les deux et qu'on passe à autre chose ?

_ Un Uchiwa ne s'excuse pas." La voix froide faisait son retour, sèche et tranchante, presque mordante. Les espoirs de Naruto fondirent pour être remplacé par une vive colère.

_ "Ben tu sais quoi Uchiwa ! Moi non plus !" Naruto voulut tourner les talons mais fut retenu par une main ferme et attiré contre un torse. Il voulut se débattre mais fut stoppé net par une voix à son oreille.

_"Je suis désolé."

Naruto se calma aussitôt. Les bras de l'Uchiwa l'enserrait totalement et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Il se sentait bien comme ça, entouré par cette chaleur. Il se sentait bien à respirer l'odeur du brun le nez réchauffer entre son manteau et sa chemise dans le creux de son cou. Il se sentait bien avec cette main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Naruto ne voulait plus jamais bouger.

Mais Sasuke bougea, tirant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa doucement son visage en parlant doucement.

_"Je m'excuse.

_ Je m'excuse aussi." Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, étrangement soulagé.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke pose son front contre le sien. C'est d'une voix chuchotante, qu'il parla et Naruto n'osant rompre la bulle d'intimité qui s'était formé autour d'eux répondit de même.

_"Tu sais que toute l'école est au courant de notre dispute.

_ Oui.

_ Il faudrait faire savoir que nous somme réconcilié.

_ Oui.

_ J'ai une idée." Sasuke eut un petit sourire qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Naruto, pourtant il hocha la tête donnant son accord pour "l'idée". Il se sentait légèrement déconnecté et n'aurait rien put faire d'autre qu'acquiescer à tout ce que l'autre aurait pu lui dire et ce même s'il l'avait voulu. Doucement tiré par le bras, il se retrouva appuyer contre l'arbre précédemment occupé par Sasuke. Ce dernier ce mit face à lui et s'approcha jusqu'à coller leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Le souffle de Naruto se bloqua.

Doucement Sasuke approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La première pensée qu'il eu, fut qu'elles étaient bien froide. Pensée stupide puisqu'avec ce froid les siennes devaient l'être autant. La seconde fut qu'elles étaient très douces. Il n'eut pas de troisième pensée, trop occupé à profité de ce baiser.

Sasuke caressait ses lèvres des siennes, le taquinait en se faisant plus léger puis plus pressant. Leurs lèvres s'éloignaient pour mieux se rejoindre. Le baiser léger fut approfondi mais toujours en douceur et les lèvres closes. Ce baiser n'était que douceur et tendresse. Quand ils finirent par se séparer légèrement haletant, Sasuke gratifia Naruto d'un baiser esquimau qui le fit sourire.

_"Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Je te ramènerais ce soir, n'oublie pas.

_ Aucun soucis."

Non, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il l'oublie. Sasuke se sépara doucement de lui et repris le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Une sensation d'engourdissement privait Naruto de toute réflexion, il laissa donc son regard errer, sans réellement voir quoique ce soit. C'est la qu'il se rendit compte que de nombreux élèves les avaient observer et l'observait encore. Non, seulement ceux dans la cours mais certain dans les étages. Il changea aussitôt de couleur au profit d'un rouge tomate peu seyant.

Il se redressa récupéra son sac qui lui avait échappé quand Sasuke l'avait agrippé et rejoignit sa salle. Mais avant d'y arriver, il croisa Kiba qui avait l'air de l'attendre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_"Alors Naruto, on s'est réconcilié avec son jules ?

_ La ferme Kiba."

C'est sous le rire moqueur de son ami qu'il se rendit en classe.

_**SASUNARU**_

Comment avait il pu lui faire ça à _elle_. Il était fait pour elle, ne le savait il donc pas ? Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'avait toujours su qu'elle rencontrerait un prince digne d'elle. Et elle l'avait rencontré. Elle avait su que c'était lui à la seconde même où il s'était rencontré. Il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe. Qu'il s'en aille avec l'autre ! Le mot n'avait pas suffit à l'éloigner. Il faudrait se montrer plus imaginatif à l'avenir.

S'éloignant de la fenêtre où l'ombre les avait vu commettre l'impardonnable, elle réintégra sa place. La vengeance serait sienne contre celui qui convoitait ce qui lui appartenait et elle obtiendrait aussi ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto était en plein stress. Couché sur son lit il réfléchissait à cette journée. Il était troublé, perdu et excité. Ce baiser avec Sasuke le rendait confus de même que la discussion avec ses amis. Sasuke avait il des sentiments pour lui ? Alors toute cette histoire de marché ne serait qu'une mascarade ? Mais pourquoi aller jusque là ?

Naruto se morigéna. La réponse était évidente : si Sasuke était venu le voir en lui disant l'aimé il n'aurait fait qu'une chose : éclater de rire. Il ne l'aurait pas cru une seule seconde. Mais ça c'était avant. S'il le faisait maintenant que ferait-il ? Ce baiser soit disant fait pour la galerie le rendait perplexe. Si au moins Sasuke avait eu un autre comportement en le déposant ce soir. Mais non. Il ne s'était montré ni plus froid ni plus chaleureux qu'avant. Naruto était perdu. Peut-être que Sasuke regrettait son geste ?

Il avait la sensation que tout s'était encore emmêlé sans qu'il sache quoi faire. D'ailleurs, il en avait assez de réfléchir. Heureusement pour lui il travaillait ce soir. Aller au _Bijuu_ et revoir Kyuu et Iruka lui feraient du bien. Peut être qu'il raconterait ce qu'il s'était passé à Kyuu ? Il lui donnerait surement un conseil. Mais en même temps il avait l'envie un peu bête de garder ce baiser rien que pour lui. Vraiment bête quand on savait que la moitié de son lycée y avait assisté.

Le boss lui avait dit la veille que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire au vu des derniers évènements et qu'il comprendrait très bien qu'il veuille prendre un jour ou deux de plus. Naruto avait poliment décliné, et il en remerciait le ciel ce soir. Il serait devenu fou à réfléchir.

C'est donc bien décidé à tout oublier qu'il parti de chez lui. Il finissait tôt ce soir là. Il ne faisait que le premier service de 19 heures à 22h30. Il serait chez lui pour 23heures et s'endormirait d'un sommeil de plomb causé par l'effort.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke finissait ses devoirs avec Néji. C'était rare que le Hyuuga passe travailler chez lui mais ce n'était bien évidemment pas la raison principale de sa présence ici.

_"Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour monter un tel plan, Sasuke.

_ Il marche c'est l'essentiel.

_ En effet. Et ça m'étonne je dois dire. Tout ça laisse penser qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour toi, et ce bien avant le début de cette histoire.

_ Peut être. Mais je ne tiens pas à me faire des idées, je préfère laisser les choses venir doucement.

_ Pas si doucement que ça puisque vous vous êtes déjà embrassé et ça seulement le deuxième jour.

_ Peut être mais rien ne dit que l'on recommencera de sitôt.

_ Ne sois pas pessimiste.

_ Objectif pas pessimiste."

L'Hyuuga souffla mais on pouvait voir que Sasuke était heureux malgré ses dires. Un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et Néji était sur qu'un autre à la place aurait simplement arboré un large sourire idiot. Mais n'est pas Uchiwa qui veut. Il sourit amusé par le comportement de son ami.

Mais son sourire se fana vite en pensant à sa cousine. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il choisi Naruto ? Hinata avait toujours été amoureuse de Naruto, mais avait toujours dit qu'elle ne méritait pas la place au côté d'une personne si lumineuse. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quand Sasuke aurait Naruto -et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait- il ne le lâcherait plus. Malgré ses dires, elle en serait très certainement affectée.

Sasuke lui pensait aux lèvres de son blond. A leur douceur. Au parfum et à la chaleur émanant de son corps. A son souffle saccadé, et à ses joues rougit autant par le froid que par leurs baisers. Il repensa à ce que Naruto lui avait dit : il ne souhaitait pas retourner à leur ancienne relation. Pour lui c'était un grand pas parce que ça voulait dire que Naruto ne le considérait déjà plus comme son ennemi. Ses chances d'être enfin avec lui grandissaient de minute en minute : elles étaient passées de "rêve inaccessible" à "tout à fait possible".

Mais peut être qu'il aurait dû y aller moins vite ? Il s'était dis qu'il devait prendre son temps, pourtant il avait sans plus réfléchir cédé à son instinct cet après midi. En même temps Naruto n'avait pas protesté, ne s'était pas fâché. A moins qu'il n'y ai vu qu'un geste calculé de sa part par rapport à la foule ? Et qu'il ne l'ai pas repoussé uniquement à cause de leur marché... Il réfléchissait trop, si Naruto n'avait pas aimé ça, il l'aurait fait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis il fallait bien qu'ils avancent, et pour ça il se devait de prendre des initiative.

Il était un Uchiwa et ce qu'il désirait, il l'obtenait. Et rien ne pourrait se dresser sur sa route. Rien, ni personne. Cette dernière pensée lui fit se souvenir du motif de sa dispute avec Naruto. Il faudrait qu'il se modère. Il avait un sale caractère et était jaloux et possessif. Avec un caractère comme celui de Naruto ça ne pouvait faire que des étincelles. Mais avant il fallait qu'il règle un problème...

_"Néji.

_ Hn ?

_ J'apprécierais que ta cousine ne s'approche pas de trop près.

_ Elle ne représente aucun risque. Naruto la considère comme une petite sœur. Il l'aime comme je l'aime, moi.

_ Sans doute, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle garde ses distances." Les yeux sombres de Sasuke croisèrent les orbes pales. Néji ne put retenir un frisson. Sasuke avait beau être son ami, il était parfaitement conscient que si Sasuke voyait en sa cousine un obstacle à ses projets il l'écraserait. C'est comme ça qu'agissaient tous les Uchiwa. Néji hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_"Bien, allons diner maintenant."

Ils se levèrent la tension présente entre eux quelques secondes auparavant totalement envolé. Comme d'habitude quand Néji venait chez Sasuke, ils dineraient ensemble puis il s'en irait chez lui. Pourtant l'Hyuuga réfléchissait : il lui faudrait écarter sa cousine et vite.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto rentra en sifflotant gaiement. Il avait passé une superbe soirée. Les clients s'étaient montré poli et respectueux, et avaient laissé de bon pourboire. Il avait effectué son service en même temps que Iruka et ils avaient pris leur pauses ensemble. Ils avaient bavardé de tout et de rien avec une légèreté que Naruto avait apprécié.

Kyuu l'avait bien appelé pour connaitre les derniers développements de la journée mais il avait refusé d'en parler. Kyuu s'était montré boudeur tout le reste de la soirée faisant rire Naruto.

Il avait passé une bonne soirée mais se sentait tout de même fatigué. Il était fourbu et avait mal aux pieds. C'est donc avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il regagnait son petit appartement. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : son lit.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas avec joie qu'il atteignit la porte puisqu'il la trouva ouverte. S'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto faisait avec attention c'était de fermer sa porte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Deux autres personnes possédaient un double de ses clés : son propriétaire qui vivait à l'autre bout de la ville dans un quartier résidentiel. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, père de famille, s'introduirait _chez lui _en pleine nuit.

L'autre personne était Sakura. Il lui avait donné par sécurité au cas où il perdrait ses clés, sachant qu'elle était la moins tête en l'air du groupe. Et il lui avait aussi donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser si nécessaire. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là. A cette heure ci elle devait normalement être dans son lit chez elle. Et sous la garde de ses parents. Ils doutaient beaucoup que les Haruno laisseraient leur fille unique vagabondé de nuit.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'une personne ne possédant pas de clé était entrée chez lui. On était entré dans son appartement par effraction. Il hésita sur le seuil pendant quelques minutes. Devait-il appeler la police ? Pouvait-il entrer ? Et si le cambrioleur était encore à l'intérieur ?

Finalement, il poussa la porte et entra. Il franchit vite le couloir le menant au salon et se figea. Ce ne devait pas être un cambrioleur, ou alors il faisait très mal son boulot. Ne savait il pas qu'on devait prendre la télé, pas la fracassé à coup de... balaie ? Ne savait il donc pas qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps ? Alors pourquoi être resté pour tagger partout sur les murs : quitte-le.

Naruto frissonna. Ce n'était pas un cambrioleur. Les fans de Sasuke. La fan qui avait posé la carte hier soir. Il visita les autres pièces et vit partout la même chose : un carnage. Tout était jeté à terre, les flacon brisés, les produit renversé, les coussins et oreillers éventrés, des draps et des vêtements déchirés et encore et toujours sur chaque mur : quitte-le.

Que faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit ici. Devait-il appeler la police ? Mais après ? Ou dormir ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller chez ses amis puisqu'ils vivaient tous chez leur parents et débarquer à minuit moins ça le faisait moyen. Il pouvait appeler Iruka, mais il s'inquiéterait trop posant des millions de questions. Kyuubi ? Était-il intime à ce point ? Et puis il faisait déjà tellement pour lui.

Et puis la vérité s'imposa d'elle même. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Il saisit son téléphone et chercha dans les "S" et trouva les différentes entré faite par Sasuke le matin même. Mais alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la touche téléphoné. Il vit l'enveloppe blanche posé sur la table basse. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas la voir jusque la ? La table était impeccable seule meuble épargné et sur son dessus il n'y avait que l'enveloppe.

Naruto la pris rapidement et l'ouvrit. De cette même écriture médiévale sur une carte rouge sang le message s'étalait :

_**"Pourquoi m'ignorer ?**_

_**J'agis en toute amitié.**_

_**Un nouveau conseil pour toi**_

_**En espérant que cette fois**_

_**Tu le suivras :**_

_**Quitte-le.**_

_**Une amie qui veille"**_

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Voilà voilou ! Les personnes qui attendaient avec impatience que les choses se développent entre nos bishos sont servies !**

**Je tiens à signaler que nous sommes encore le Mardi et que la semaine est loin d'être fini ^_^**


	13. Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde,

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre. Juste un petit mot pour vous remerciez tous de suivre ma fic et surtout pour fêter ma 100eme review écrite pas Marquise Sissy !

Merci Marquise, Merci à tous !

Pour cela je vous donne quelques indices pour chercher _l'amie qui veille_ :

De un vous êtes tous passé bien loin dans vos hypothèses.

De deux tous les indices laissés pour retrouver cette personne son faux. Hormis dans le passage ou on a son point de vue. Là, normalement deux indices -bien que l'un d'eux soit superbement caché- devraient non pas vous donner un nom mais vous mettre sur une voie.

Vous ai-je dit que je suis férue de _Agatha Christie_ ?

Bonne chasse et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


	14. Manoir et chemise

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

**_Note : _**Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews ! mais on peu dire que cette fois vous vous êtes franchement laissé aller, non pas que je m'en plaigne ! Au contraire merci à tous et toutes pour vos message qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'en ai répondu à certaines qd elle me sont parvenus mais pas à toutes et je m'en excuse. Faut comprendre que pdt que j'écris je suis affamée. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Ben j'aurais du faire mes courses Samedi (oui, je me suis rendu compte que mes placard était presque vide que ce jour là)mais par une sorte de misanthropie ou pt être juste d'agoraphobie, je déteste faire mes courses le week-end. Bref le mardi une heure avt la fermeture c'est le must pour pas faire trois heure de queue ou éviter de se faire bousculer par mémé qui veut récupérer le dernier paquet de PQ dont vous vous foutez comme de l'an quarante. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et ma peur des grandes surfaces le week-end pour vous laisser au meilleur pdt que je vais déjeuner dehors !

_**Bonne Lecture  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Chapitre 12__: __Manoir et chemise_**

**_... le sommeil du juste  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Mardi soir / Mercredi matin**_

Naruto et Sasuke se rendait à la résidence Uchiwa. C'est Sasuke qui conduisait n'ayant pas prit la peine de réveiller son chauffeur. Après avoir lu le message, le blond avait immédiatement appelé Sasuke, qui lui avait dit d'appeler la police le temps qu'il arrive. Naruto avait tout juste eu le temps de lui parler du message avant qu'il ne raccroche.

La police était arrivée avant Sasuke. Là c'était déroulé l'épisode le plus délicat car ils avaient demandé à Naruto ou il était pour ne rentrer qu'à cette heure ci. Il s'était retrouvé bloqué ne pouvant parler de son travail au _Bijuu_. Mais c'est avec un naturel qui le surpris lui même qu'il leur menti. Il affirma avoir eu besoin d'une ballade et être parti de chez lui vers les 18h30. Il leur dit s'être promené jusque la pour oublier un peu de nombreux soucis personnels, et ne s'être arrêté qu'une fois vers les 20h 30 pour diner avec un ami à Ichikaru un restaurant de ramen. C'était effectivement dans ce restaurant qu'il avait diné avec Iruka puisqu'il ne se situait pas loin du club.

Les policiers avaient semblé septique mais à ce moment la, Sasuke était arrivé. Se présentant et prenant connaissance de la discussion, il leur avait demandé sur qui ils étaient censé enquêter : Naruto ou son cambrioleur. Les flics s'étaient tût. On ne contrariait pas un héritier Uchiwa. En tout cas pas si on voulait garder sa plaque.

Ils avaient tout inspecté et avaient demandé à Naruto s'il lui manquait des choses à son avis.

__"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Tout est en pagaille. Mais je dirais que non. Tout est là mais…cassé._

__ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela ressemble plus à un acte de malveillance. Avez vous des ennemis que vous soupçonneriez d'avoir fait ça ?_

__ Hum..."_

_Naruto avait hésité et s'était tourné vers Sasuke qui avait tiré une carte de sa poche. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la carte envoyé la veille._

__"Il a reçu ça, hier soir."_

_Les policiers prirent connaissance de son contenu et Naruto leur tendit l'autre._

__"J'ai reçu celle la ce soir. Je l'ai trouvé sur la table basse en rentrant." Les agents jetèrent un oeil à la table et semblèrent eux aussi remarquer son étonnante propreté._

__"Une amie qui veille. Que veut elle que vous quittiez ? Ou qui ?_

__ Moi." A la réponse de Sasuke, une lumière sembla s'allumer dans l'esprit des policiers._

_Ils avaient affirmé ne rien pouvoir faire de plus ce soir mais qu'une équipe viendrait demain pour prendre des photos et tenté de prendre des empreintes bien qu'ils doutes qu'il y en ai. D'après eux la chose était grave, plus qu'un simple cambriolage c'était une mise en garde. Naruto devait porter une double plainte, pour effraction et harcèlement._

__"Vous devez faire attention monsieur Uzumaki. Il y a escalade. Elle commence par un mot sur le pas de votre porte puis s'attaque à votre appartement, le prochain stade pourrait être vous."_

_Le vieux policier lui avait lancé un regard lourd de sens pour lui faire comprendre de faire attention. _

Naruto se sentait vraiment fatigué. Il y a moins d'une semaine -à peine quatre jours- sa vie n'était sans doute pas une mer d'huile, mais elle n'avait rien de l'océan déchainé qu'elle devenait peu à peu aujourd'hui.

Du coin de l'œil Sasuke observait Naruto. Il se sentait coupable. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça irait si vite et si loin. Et tout ça était de sa faute, parce qu'il était un fichu égoïste.

_"On aura qu'à rompre demain.

_ Quoi ?" Naruto qui s'était presque endormit se secoua.

_ T'as dit quoi ?

_ Il vaut mieux pour toi que l'on rompe. Je veux dire un truc public pour qu'on te fiche la paix.

_ Non."

Sasuke détourna ses yeux de la route étonné. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. La voix de Naruto était emprunte de colère et de détermination.

_"Non ?

_ Non. Il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds. Tu m'as choisi pour ça, non ?

_ Mais on vient de complètement saccagé ton appart'.

_ Exactement. Maintenant c'est personnel. Il est hors de question que je laisse une greluche me piquer _mon mec._

_ Est ce que tu te rends compte qu'on n'est pas vraiment ensemble ?

_ Mais ça y a que nous qui le sachions. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je cède sous la pression d'une folle psychopathe. Et que se passera t-il quand tu tomberas vraiment amoureux, hein ? Non. Pour toi, comme pour moi tu resteras mon petit ami."

Sasuke était surpris. Agréablement surpris même. Il avait senti son cœur s'accélérer quand Naruto avait évoqué le fait qu'il tombe amoureux. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point c'était déjà fait. Toujours un peu plus de minute en minute.

_"Très bien. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux."

_**SASUNARU**_

C'est un Naruto somnolent qui pénétra le manoir Uchiwa. Sasuke devait presque le porter, lui et son sac d'affaire que les policiers lui avaient permis d'emporter. Enfin, du peu d'affaire qui n'avait pas été totalement abimé.

_"Naruto, secoue toi. Il va falloir que je te prépare une chambre. Naruto ?"

Sasuke prit alors conscience que son petit paquet blond dormait debout. Sans tergiverser, il le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit. Il n'avait pas le choix autant céder son lit à Naruto et aller se préparer une chambre.

Rapidement pour cacher sa nervosité à le faire, il déshabilla Naruto. Il ne lui laissa que son boxer et rabattit très vite les couvertures sur lui. Et sur la tentation qu'il représentait.

Sur le pas de la porte, il hésita néanmoins. Après tout c'était Naruto qui squattait, pourquoi devrait il changé de chambre ? Il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte tout à ses réflexions. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait concrètement de passer la nuit avec le blond ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Naruto s'était endormi dans ses bras en ayant confiance en lui. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de trahir cette confiance.

Prenant sa décision, Sasuke commença à se déshabiller et renfila prestement le bas de pyjama abandonné, suite au coup de téléphone de Naruto. Et c'est avec précaution qu'il entra dans le lit et prit le blond dans ses bras.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto se sentait totalement bien. Au chaud et en sécurité. Son lit ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi moelleux et sa couette si chaude. Il voulait dormir pour toujours. Oublier l'école, le travail, les soucis, les folles psychopathes ! A lui la belle vie. Il soupira d'aise et s'enfonça plus encore sous la couette de dans ce lit moelleux. Mais quelque chose lui semblait étrange ce matin. Autre que ce bien être inhabituel, quelque chose le titillait.

_"Naruto, il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux." Le dit Naruto se leva du lit d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke quant à lui se leva calmement ramassant au passage la couette jeté au sol par le blond. Ce dernier ne semblait plus pouvoir réagir.

_"Il est temps de se préparer. On a cours je te signale.

_ Euh... ok., fit il un brin perturbé. Hum... Sasuke ?

_ Hn ?

_ On a... dormi ensemble ?

_ Hn. Tu t'étais endormi avant d'arriver à l'étage et j'étais moi même fatigué. Alors au lieu de préparer une chambre, j'ai dormi avec toi. Tu en auras une pour ce soir, t'inquiète pas.

_ Ce... ce n'est pas un problème... je veux dire merci pour la chambre et que même si ça ne m'a pas dérangé de dormir avec toi. C'est juste que j'étais surpris je dors seul d'habitude tu vois. Donc... tout ça pour dire que ça me gène pas de dormir avec toi... non pas que je veuille recommencer ou que ça me gênerait de recommencé... j'ai aimé ça dormir avec... euh non c'est..."

Décidant de venir à son aide avant qu'il ne se noie Sasuke le coupa.

_" J'ai compris. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi hier soir, j'ai passé une bonne nuit. Et merci pour la chambre promise. Je suis désolé pour le réveille brusque mais j'ai juste été surpris. C'est ça ?

_Euh... oui." Naruto était rouge vif. Couleur qui s'accentua quand il prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'en boxer. Sasuke le remarqua et s'avança vers lui.

_"Je t'ai déshabillé, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas.

_ Non, non... merci."

Naruto ne savait plus où mettre et il avait l'impression que Sasuke avançait vers lui comme un félin vers sa proie. Son souffle s'accéléra quand il fut tout près de lui. Il détailla son torse musclé, ses abdos si bien dessiné son ventre plat qui s'exposait à sa vue et déglutit difficilement.

Sasuke s'en rendit compte et du faire un effort surhumain pour se détourné de lui au dernier moment. Il avait prévu de le taquiner un peu, mais prenant en compte leur tenu respectif, l'isolation de la chambre et la proximité du lit, il avait changé ses plans. Trop de tentation. Il ramassa donc une robe de chambre sur une chaise et la tendit au blond.

_"Tu seras plus à l'aise avec ça.

_ Merci." Naruto ne savait pas si il était déçut ou soulagé. Encore une fois il était perdu.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke prenait une douche et tachait de se détendre. Dormir avec Naruto avait été aussi bien que ce qu'il avait espéré. Quand il s'était couché, le blond s'était immédiatement accroché à lui et il s'était endormi en respirant son odeur.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait être tenté de faire une bêtise, mais il n'en avait rien été. Le simple fait de l'avoir dans ses bras l'avait tout simplement calmé, apaisé. Les choses s'étaient révélées plus difficile au matin quand il s'était réveillé. Pendant la nuit Naruto avait bougé et passé un jambe entre les siennes, un bras autour de son torse et y avait posé sa tête. En bref ils étaient bien trop emmêler pour Sasuke qui avait du utiliser toute sa maitrise Uchiwa pour ne pas se jeter sur le blond.

Mais la réaction de Naruto au réveil l'avait un peu blessé. C'était un peu excessif comme rejet, non ? Cependant cette blessure n'avait pas tenu face aux balbutiements et aux rougeurs de Naruto. _Adorable. _Sasuke sourit sous le jet.

Et il y avait sa réaction quand il s'était rapproché. C'était plus qu'intéressant. Naruto était attiré par lui maintenant. Ne serait ce que physiquement, et ça jouait en sa faveur. Il avait de moins en moins de doute : le blond serait à lui.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto mit beaucoup moins de temps à se doucher que Sasuke et c'est rapidement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à mangé, croisant au passage quelques domestique qui saluèrent respectueusement le brun et jetèrent des regards intrigués au blond. Heureusement que Naruto avait insisté pour que Sasuke l'attende ne souhaitant pas se promener seul dans la demeure.

Le manoir Uchiwa était un vaste manoir de style anglais. Du bois partout, des pierres sans doute plus vieille que lui, de haut plafond, des moulures, des tableaux. Tout dans cet endroit sentait le luxe mais aussi la classe, la distinction en bref : l'Uchiwa. Quelques toiles de maitres décoraient l'endroit ici et là, et Naruto n'osait pas se demander combien ne serait-ce que l'une de ces toiles avait bien pu coûter.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une petite salle à mangé ou deux hommes se tenaient déjà à priori sur le départ. A leur entré, ils stoppèrent net leur discussion.

_"Eh bien. Bonjours Naruto-kun. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

_ Euh... bonjours...

_ Itachi. C'est mon grand frère Itachi et mon oncle Madara Uchiwa.

_ Bonjour Itachi-san, Madara-san."

Naruto s'était retrouvé quelque peu gêné. C'est vrai qu'il avait déjà rencontré Itachi mais personne ne s'était fatigué à lui dire son nom pas même l'intéressé. Mais là il se sentait l'envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe avec ces trois paires d'yeux onyx qui le fixaient.

_"Allons Sasuke, propose à ton hôte de s'asseoir pour déjeuner, intervint enfin l'oncle.

_ Bien sûr. Viens, Naruto."

Et contrairement à ce que le dit Naruto pensait les deux autres ne s'en allèrent pas. Au contraire ils s'assirent à table avec eux, bien qu'ils ne firent pas un geste pour manger quoi que ce soit. Ils prirent cependant une tasse de café chacun.

_"Ainsi donc Naruto-kun, tu as passé la nuit ici ?"Naruto devint cramoisi devant l'insinuation à peine voilé de l'aîné des frère Uchiwa.

_ Aniki, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez alors cessez de vous faire des idées. Naruto s'est fait saccagé son appartement cette nuit, c'est pour ça qu'il a passé la nuit ici." De nouveau deux paires de puits noir d'encre se braquèrent sur lui.

_ "Vraiment. Tu n'as pas été blessé ? Tu as déjà contacté la police ?

_ Non, pas de blessure. Je n'étais pas la quand ils l'ont fait. Et oui, hier soir pour la police. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait peu d'espoir d'arrêter le responsable. Et mon appartement est une "scène de crime" pour la journée", plaisanta Naruto. Il fut le seul à sourire.

_ "Tu restera bien évidemment ici, tout le temps que tu voudras, ajouta Itachi.

_ C'est ce qui était prévu, nii-san. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste las bas les prochains jours. C'est la fille qui a envoyé la fameuse carte qui est responsable de tout ça et ça m'inquiète."

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on décidait pour lui. Et il n'était pas d'accord. Il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait.

_"Je ne resterais ici qu'une nuit de plus. Je ne voudrais pas abuser. Je ferais changé les serrures cet après midi et je commencerais le nettoyage. J'espère le finir au plus tard demain pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi."

Le silence se fît. Dans tous les yeux sombres, il pouvait lire la désapprobation.

_"Naruto-kun, tu n'es pas obligé de te précipiter. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux. Et je sais qu'avec tes études et ton travail tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps libre.

_ Ca ne posera pas de problème. Je ne travail que ce Vendredi. En fait j'étais censé travailler ce soir, mais je vais appeler mon patron pour lui expliquer. Et puis chez moi c'est plus près du club, alors..."

Les trois Uchiwa acquiescèrent malgré leur désaccord plus que palpable. Naruto trouva un peu fou que ces gens qui ne le connaissaient pas veuillent le garder chez eux. Il se demanda ce que Sasuke avait bien pu leur raconter à son sujet. Mais il semblait évident qu'il leur avait parlé de lui en bien.

Finalement Sasuke se leva, et Naruto le suivit ayant lui même fini de déjeuner.

_**SASUNARU**_

Ils firent ce qui était devenu une routine aux yeux de Naruto : ils se rendirent en voiture au lycée. Pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il y avait plus de regard braqué sur lui. A nouveau Sasuke allât jusqu'à sa salle avec lui, l'embrassa sur la tempe et disparut.

Quand il entra dans la salle il vit que Shikamaru et Choji n'était pas encore arrivé.

_"Salut Naruto. T'es bien matinal dit moi.

_ Salut Kiba. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte. Salut Sakura, Ino." En effet Sasuke s'était levé à l'heure habituelle mais puisqu'il ne passait pas prendre Naruto avant de venir, ils avaient presque vingt minutes d'avance.

_"Toi, Naruto Uzumaki, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu avais moins d'heure de sommeil ? On est passé dans un autre monde." Ils rirent à la boutade de Sakura.

_"C'est Sasuke qui m'a réveillé plus tôt sans que je m'en aperçoive." Les yeux de Sakura s'obscurcirent une seconde avant de retrouver leur éclat. Mais cette fois Naruto s'en était rendu compte.

_"En parlant de Sasuke, c'est lui qui t'a offert cette chemise ?"

En effet, la chemise que portait Naruto était fine et bien coupé. Rien à voir avec les chemises qu'il portait habituellement. Il avait été obligé de l'emprunter à Sasuke puisque la plupart de ses propres chemises étaient soit en lambeaux soit incroyablement sale. Il avait été vert de rage quand Sasuke lui avait dit que c'était une ses chemises de première année, alors que même la, elle lui tombait trop bas sur les poignets et les fesses. Le brun était définitivement plus grand et plus large que lui.

_"Oh mais c'est vrai. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment à ta taille. Il faudra la faire ajusté." Ino ayant titillé le point sensible il réagit au quart de tour.

_ "C'est pas ma chemise mais celle de Sasuke-teme. Et c'est pas de ma faute si cet idiot était déjà trop grand en première année.

_ Mais pourquoi tu porte une de ses chemises ?

_ J'en avais pas à me mettre. On a fouillé dans tout son placard ce matin pour en trouvé une à ma taille. Et même la vous voyez bien..."

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction chez ses amis. Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Ils semblaient tous lui avoir vu pousser un troisième œil au milieu du front. C'est Kiba qui rompit le silence.

_"Quand Sasuke t'a réveillé ce matin, t'étais chez toi ?

_ Non, j'étais chez lui..." Naruto se rendit compte de la porté de ses paroles au moment ou il les prononçait. Il se rendit surtout compte de ce que ses amis croyaient, exactement comme Itachi ce matin. N'était-il donc entouré que de pervers ?

_"Ce n'est définitivement pas ce que vous croyez ! Vous vous faites des idées !" Mais les sourires idiots de Kiba et Ino s'incurvèrent plus encore.

_"Ouais c'est ça. Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier alu." Kiba pouffa.

_ "Vous comprenez pas. Je me suis fait cambrioler hier soir." Les sourires disparurent et Sakura sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

_"Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_"Hé bien hier soir je devais vous savez quoi, ils hochèrent tous la tête, et quand je suis rentré vers 23heures j'ai trouvé mon appartement complètement ravagé. J'ai appelé Sasuke et les flics. Mais comme je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi la nuit dernière je suis allé chez lui. Et c'est pour ça et rien d'autre que j'y ai passé la nuit à dormir.

_ Désolé de s'être moqué Naruto. Mais on pouvait pas savoir.

_ C'est pas grave Kiba." Maintenant que la tension était retombée, il se rendait compte de tous les objets qu'il avait perdus. Des objets amassé durant ces dernières années, des souvenirs des personnes qu'il aimait : Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Choji, Tsunade et surtout Jiraya. Il se refusait à penser à ses parents. Des objets qui ne pourraient pas être réparé ou encore moins remplacé. Il se sentait brutalement abattu.

Naruto sentit soudain deux bras fins l'encercler et une main caresser ses cheveux.

_"T'en fais pas Naruto ça va aller. On est la." Il respira profondément l'odeur de Sakura. Ce parfum si familier qui l'avait si souvent calmé, dans les moments de colère comme dans les moments de déprime. Il inspira à nouveau profondément puis la repoussa doucement.

_"Merci Sakura-chan. Ça va mieux maintenant." Elle lui offrit un sourire.

_ Naruto, il y a un papier qui dépasse de ton bureau." L'instant fut rompu par Kiba et Naruto se tourna vers sa table de travail. En effet un bout de papier dépassait du casier présent sous son bureau. Soulevant le plateau, Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors que découvre Naruto dans son casier :**_

_**_des photos de lui nu sous la douche(*_* je veux !)**_

_**_Une ou plusieurs lettre(s) **_

_**_Des photos de Sasuke et lui avec sa tête coupé sur toute les photos ?**_

_**Donner moi votre avis ! Désolé à ceux qui n'aime pas les chapitre de transition (ils se reconnaitront ^^) mais je suis sur que vous aimerez le chapitre suivant.**_

_**à Vendredi ou Samedi !  
**_


	15. J'ai besoin d'un câlin

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

Hello ! Voilà j'avais dis Vendredi ou Samedi mais avec toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez posté je me suis dit que je pouvais bien posté aujourd'hui ! Et je vous mettrais le chapitre 14 dimanche après midi. Comme ça on en sera à la moitié de ma fic tout pile et on passera aux choses sérieuses à ce moment là avec le fameux chapitre 15 ! mais chuuuttt...

* * *

_**Tif **: Merci pour ta review Tif. Je suis contente que mes persos te plaise. Quand à la tactique de séduction de Sasuke : les Uchiwa aiment à se démarquer, non ?_  
_Quant à tes qualités de détective, elles me semblent bonnes. En tout cas dans une certaine mesure._  
_Qui dit que Sakura est dehors ? On ignore ce quelle fait quand Naruto s'en va. Elle aurait très bien pu s'excuser auprès des autres et remonter dans les étages ? Elle comme tout les autres. Kiba est une parfaite illustration de ce fait puisqu'il attend Naruto au détour d'un couloir. Mais c'est un truc que personne n'a noté apparemment. Vous rendez-vous compte que je n'écris rien sans raison ? ^_^_  
_Tu doutes que ce soit une femme ? C'était voulu ! J'utilise le mot ombre pour parler d'elle donc peut être que le elle vient de la ? Vraiment je dis tjrs "personne"sans spécifié mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est un homme. Peut être que j'ai voulu compliquer la chose en mettant plus de suspect ? Puisque du côté des filles on a que trois ou quatre suspectes, avec un doute sur le sexe on allonge la liste, non ? ^^ En tout cas tu es l'une des seule à avoir relevé ce détail._  
_à bientôt !ps : ta technique marche aussi mais se lever si tôt le week end ! J'ai 20 ans c'est inhumain de me proposer ça ! XD_

_**Azia** : Pas besoin d'attendre la suite jusque là ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu me suives tjrs._  
_à bientôt._

_**Itarill** : un bon mélange ! C'est tragique ce que tu propose même en photos ce serait criminel ! XD Si y a des photos qu'on me les fasse passé en entier s'il vous plait, je prendrait TOUT !_  
_à bientôt!_

_**neko-chan murasakimaru** : les photos rencontre un franc succès apparemment !Moi même je ne serais pas contre (gros soupire frustré)Et je te remercie spour ta proposition._  
_à bientôt._

_**Akumasama** : Merci pour ta review. Et tu n'es qu'une perverse ! Mais moi aussi on est fait pour s'entendre XD_  
_à bientôt._

_**Red Apple** : Merci pour ta review. Et non Naruto ne va pas repartir si vite chez lui quand au scène exploitable...*l'auteur demande les yeux brillant d'une innocence parfaitement simulé* de quelles scènes tu parles ? XD_  
_à bientôt!_

_**Yukiko** : Merci pour ta review! Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé les photos de Naruto nu sous la douche *l'auteur à un regard vague, un petit sourire et commence à baver* Hum! Mais tu as raison ce ne serait pas vraiment bon pour l'histoire. Voilà la suite !_  
_à bientôt._

_**Asmode** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire. Et c'est quoi cette discrimination envers les mecs! Perso je trouves les filles bcp plus rencunière (en étant une moi même...). Mais bon pt être as tu raison, qui sait ?_  
_Pour ce qu'il y a dans le casier tu verras par toi même ^^_  
_Jeune padawan ? (XD) Mais merci pour cet encouragement et à bientôt !_

_**Suki-chan** : Merci pour ta review. Alors la en voilà une qui s'embarrasse pas de détour ou de faux semblant. "Vive la perversité!" Bonne review qui m'a bien fait rire. Dommage pour les photos de nu._  
_à bientôt._

_**Une** : Merci pour ta review. La réponse à la question dans ce chapitre !_  
_à bientôt!_

_**Chouchou** : Merci pour ta review. Plus besoin d'attendre il est là ! Quand à la coupable... Réponse à la fin de la fic ? XD (auteur sadique qui s'assume)_  
_à bientôt!_

_**Miyu** : Des têtes coupé partout ? Dit comme ça, ça fait gore non ? Les réponse au début du chapitre ! Quant au regard sombre de Sakura : il pourrait démontré sa culpabilité comme tout autre chose. Si elle est amoureuse d'un des deux ça pourrait montrer sa tristesse simplement sans en faire une criminelle. Mais peut être qu'elle n'est pas innocente. Qui sait ?_  
_à bientôt._

_**Angel** : Merci pour ta review. Et merci de tjrs me suivre, ça fait plaisir._

_**Dj** : Merci pour ta review, même si je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est positive ou négative._  
_Driing : Merci pour ta review. Quel cri du coeur ! Toute cette hargne pour pointer Sakura du doigt. Le retour en force de la jumelle maléfique ? C'est vrai que Sakura et ses fameuse discussion avec elle même me fichait les jetons. Elle cache quelque chose ? Peut être. Mais qui dit que ce serait forcément une mauvaise chose ?_  
_à bientôt._

**_Merci à tous et Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_: _J'ai__ besoin d'un câlin..._**

**_et lettres en pagaille_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Mercredi**_

_Soulevant le plateau Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise._

Une cinquantaine ? Soixantaine ? Une centaine de lettres ? Peut être plus, peut être moins, il serait incapable de le dire. Et il pressentait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas leur contenu. Il était horrifié et terrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Qui pouvait perdre son temps à lui envoyer ça ? Las, il attrapa la première quand une voix retentit depuis l'entrée de la salle.

_"A ta place j'éviterais Naruto.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Shikamaru ?

_ Je veux dire que toutes ces lettres doivent provenir du fameux fan club de l'Uchiwa. Elles ne peuvent contenir qu'une seule chose."

Naruto le savait bien. Mais il devait savoir ce qu'au moins une partie de ces lettres racontaient. Et puis peut être que dans ce tas il y avait une autre lettre de son _amie qui veille _? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Tout ceci pesait sur son moral déjà soumis à dure épreuve. On avait beau le dire inébranlable, ça faisait beaucoup en deux jours comme démonstration de haine. Mais de toutes les façons, il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir maintenant et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie tout de suite. Il en parlerait à Sasuke au déjeuner, il saurait sûrement quoi faire.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto décida finalement de profiter de la pause du matin pour se rendre à la salle de cours de Sasuke. Elle se trouvait à l'étage au dessus qui était réservé exclusivement aux étudiants de Terminal. Quand il traversa le couloir tous les élèves l'étudièrent. Après tout avec sa veste bleu pâle contre leur bleu marine, on ne pouvait pas manquer qu'il n'avait rien à faire à cet étage. Mais la plupart d'entre eux le reconnurent et se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage à son grand agacement. C'était donc ça, être _populaire _? Eh bien alors vive l'anonymat !

Finalement il arriva devant la salle. Tout de suite une brune vînt à sa rencontre lui demandant abruptement ce qu'il voulait. Sans tenir compte de son impolitesse il lui répondit.

_"Je voudrais voir Sasuke, s'il te plaît. Peux-tu me l'appeler ?

_ Certainement pas. Je ne sais pas ce que Sasuke-kun fait avec toi, mais ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité. Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimeras jamais ! Il n'a rien à faire avec..."

Excédé par cette Karin au rabais, Naruto était entré la bousculant allègrement au passage. C'est sans écouter ses vociférations qu'il se dirigea vers Sasuke. Le brun assit près d'une fenêtre non loin des premières tables semblait rêvé d'évasion au vu du regard désespéré qu'il lançait au ciel. A ses côtés, trois filles -dont Karin- lui parlaient ou du moins tentaient sans que cela ne l'intéresse apparemment.

_"Sasuke."

Tous les quatre sursautèrent. Les filles lui jetèrent des regards haineux auxquels il ne prêta aucune attention, ayant déjà reçu double dose dans sa classe puis dans le couloir. Mes les prunelles brunes, semblèrent doucement revenir à la vie, jusqu'à s'illuminer complètement en le voyant. Naruto se sentit un peu chamboulé de provoquer ce genre de réaction.

_"Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Les jolis yeux s'étaient plissés d'inquiétude.

_"Je voulais te voir. Tu viens un moment ?" Sans répondre Sasuke se leva mais fut retenu par une main sur son poignet.

_"Sasuke, nous étions en train de discuter !" Karin avait un sourire figé aux lèvres. Elle ne devait pas apprécier de se faire jeter si facilement pour quelques mots du blond.

_"Lâche moi." Le regard glacé fixé sur son poignet la voix de l'Uchiwa s'était fait tranchante. Tous retinrent leur souffle, car ils savaient que l'Uchiwa ne supportait pas d'être touché. C'était une règle : on ne devait pas toucher le prince.

_"Je... je suis désolé. Je ne-ne voulais pas.

_ Ne t'avise pas de recommencer. De plus, je sais parfaitement définir mes priorités, alors ne t'avise pas non plus de me dire ce que je dois faire." Sur ce Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui retint difficilement un frisson. Alors qu'il sortait de la classe il se tourna vers le brun crispé.

_"Dis-moi, comment je fais pour soutenir ton regard quand tu es en colère ?" Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

_ "Je me suis toujours posé la question moi aussi. Une fois Néji m'a dit que c'est parce que tu as les yeux brulant de colère alors que les miens sont glacés par la colère.

_ Des sortes de contraire ?

_ Exactement." Ils se sourirent et sans réfléchir Sasuke lui prit la main, entremêlant leur doigts et l'attira à l'écart.

_"Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il en s'appuyant sur le mur. Naruto se posa à côté de lui.

_"Des lettres. Des centaines de lettres dans le casier de mon bureau.

_ Merde.

_ Tout juste. Je vais les ouvrir mais pas ici ce serait bien de les ramener chez...

_ Non. On va les emporter mais pas chez toi et tu ne les ouvriras pas. On fera appel aux personnes qui ouvrent habituellement mon courrier pour s'en charger.

_ Très bien. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vérifié ma boite aux lettres, hier.

_ On vérifiera cet après midi.

_ On ?

_ Oui. Cet après midi il y a activité de club et comme tu dois le savoir j'ai quitté le club de natation cette année. Donc je suis libre.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé tomber ?

_ Contrairement à ce que tu racontais au collège, je suis humain. Et de temps en temps j'éprouve le besoin de me reposer." Naruto rougit en se souvenant de cette époque. Combien de fois avait il insulté Sasuke en le traitant de glaçon ou de serpent à sang froid ? Les doigts autour des siens se resserrèrent et quand il croisa le regard de l'Uchiwa, ce dernier lui sourit.

_"Les responsabilités en tant qu'étudiant, président du conseil, ajouté à mes responsabilités externes commençaient à peser étant donné l'examen final que j'ai cette année.

_ Je comprends." Bien sur qu'il comprenait. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer comment la vie de Sasuke s'organisait avant qu'il abandonne le club. Sentant le pouce de Sasuke caresser doucement l'intérieur de son poignet, il leva de nouveau les yeux.

_"C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?" Naruto se contenta de hoché la tête pour dire oui, trop troublé par la caresse pour pouvoir parler.

Sasuke quant à lui était intrigué. Pourquoi Naruto avait il fait ce chemin pour le voir ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre le déjeuner ou ils se seraient vus, soit dans deux heures à peine. Après tout les lettres ne s'envoleraient pas, et elles n'avaient rien d'urgent. Observant le blond plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il était un plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, et que ses yeux était un peu plus terne.

Il attira Naruto contre lui, le forçant à s'appuyer sur son torse et le serra dans ses bras.

_"Alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ?"

Naruto était quelque peu étonné par le geste mais se laissa faire. La chaleur du brun l'entourait exactement comme la veille sous l'arbre, ou ce matin dans le lit. Il soupira d'aise.

_"Rien d'important, c'est juste que... J'ai réalisé tout à l'heure là que quelqu'un avait saccagé mon appartement.

_ ... J'avais toujours supposé que tu étais lent mais là..." Naruto le frappa sur l'épaule.

_ "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. J'avais pas encore réalisé qu'un inconnu avait mit ses mains dans mes affaires. Qu'il avait détruit des objets qui m'étaient précieux, et je ne parle pas de valeur marchande. Des souvenirs importants de mes amis, mes parents, Jiraya..."

Au grand damne de Naruto sa voix se brisa et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas les laisser couler. Sasuke resserra son étreinte et d'une main caressa son dos.

_"Je comprends. On essayera de sauver ce qu'on pourra." Et il embrassa Naruto sur la tempe continuant de lui caressé le dos sous sa veste, sans rien ajouter. Que dire de plus si ce n'est des paroles inutiles ? Et Naruto n'en avait pas besoin.

Le blond s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps de Sasuke. Se lovant contre lui enquête de réconfort. Mais il devint de plus en plus difficile au brun de rester neutre. Il avait envie d'embrasser Naruto, de le caresser, de le consoler de toutes les manières possible, et leur proximité ne l'aidait pas à rester de marbre.

Doucement, il éloigna le blond jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il cru y lire la même envie mais n'osa pas franchir les derniers centimètres les séparant. De son côté Naruto était tout aussi hésitant, il finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'Uchiwa le faisant frissonner.

Le sentant, Naruto tourna la tête et frôla son cou des lèvres, accentuant les frissons. Prenant ça pour un signe positif, il continua en disposant de petit baiser ici ou là sur la chair offerte. Sasuke serrait les dents, se retenant de bouger. Il voulait laisser faire Naruto pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Et puis il venait de subir un choc ce n'était pas le moment d'abuser du blond.

Mais l'autre continuait à l'embrasser doucement envoyant des décharge dans tout son corps, puis sans doute fatigué de ça se mit à lécher la peau, lui faisant se mordre férocement la lèvre. Quand Naruto suçota le petit creux sous sa mâchoire, Sasuke craqua et le plaqua sur le mur à son tour.

Toute fois il ne fit rien, gardant le visage de Naruto près du sien sans pour autant s'avancer. Le regard plongé dans le sien, leur souffle erratique se mêlant. Ce fut le blond qui franchit les derniers centimètres, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser la n'avait rien avoir avec le premier qui avait été doux et tendre. Il fut un peu brutal dans la rencontre de leur bouche, mais se fit rapidement langoureux quand Sasuke lécha puis suça la lèvre inférieure de Naruto. Celui ci gémit ouvrant suffisamment la bouche pour permettre à l'Uchiwa d'y glisser sa langue.

C'était un baiser passionné, excessif et brulant où Sasuke laissait transparaitre toute la frustration des trois dernières années. Tout ce manque qu'il avait ressenti, tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient perturbé tout ce désir qui l'avait troublé. Sa langue découvrait la bouche de Naruto : ses dents, son palais, sa langue. Il caressait, taquinait, réclamait toujours plus. Naruto en avait le souffle et les jambes coupés et devait s'appuyer sur son compagnon pour ne pas tomber. Ils se séparèrent haletant et les lèvres rougies.

Sasuke posa le front sur celui de Naruto tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête, il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent ! ou ça ne finirait pas bien. Mais il sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de son vis à vis sur son visage et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ouvrant les yeux, il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de les garder clos.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un Naruto aux lèvres meurtries, au joues rougies, les yeux mi-clos et encore légèrement haletant. Quand il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau.

Et à nouveau Naruto perdit pied . Il avait l'impression que Sasuke voulait gouter chaque parcelle de sa bouche, en connaître les moindres recoins. Et il ne pouvait que se laisser faire ou participer. La seconde solution lui semblant la meilleur, il le faisait avec application. Sous sa veste les mains de son compagnon s'étaient mises en mouvement caressant son dos descendant toujours à la limite des fesses. Mais quand Sasuke plaqua complètement son corps au sien et lui caressa les fesses, il laissa échapper un fort gémissement qu'il retenait depuis un moment, s'accrochant un peu plus au brun.

Le baiser prit fin immédiatement, le laissant complètement désorienté. Et pour être honnête: frustré.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. Sasuke tentait durement d'imposer sa volonté aux pulsions de son corps qui se résumait à une phrase : plaquer Naruto au mur et le faire sien. Il déglutit difficilement.

Si embrasser Naruto le mettait dans cet état qu'est ce que ça pourrait donner s'ils allaient plus loin ? Qu'est ce que ça donnerait quand il le possèderait totalement ? Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tentant de chasser les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit la chaleur s'accentuant au creux de ses reins. Il devait se reprendre pas laisser ses pensées l'entrainer sur une pente plus que glissante. Il chuchota à Naruto, cette fois sans ouvrir les yeux.

_"Tu devrais aller en cours." La voix basse et grave du brun fit frissonner Naruto. Mais l'interruption brutale du baiser, et le fait qu'il ne le regarde pas l'inquiétait. Regrettait-il déjà ? Il n'avait pas aimé ? Naruto eu un doute le brun avait eu l'air de plus qu'aimer ça. Alors quoi ?

_"Sasuke ?" Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix, l'interpellé ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans des orbes bleutées troublées. Il se pencha et embrassa son front, ses paupières et ses joues.

_"Tu vas être en retard en cours et moi aussi, chuchota t-il tout en déposant de petit baiser papillon sur sa mâchoire. Naruto sourit rassuré. Sasuke resterais toujours Sasuke et en tant que _Président, _il avait des _obligations_."Et puis si on reste ici je doute qu'on aille en cour à un moment quelconque."

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et cette fois c'est lui qui posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'Uchiwa. Ce fut juste une brève pression, mais comme si c'était une conclusion naturelle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

_"Très bien. Alors on se voit au déjeuner ?

_ Hn. Je te raccompagne à l'escalier."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Quand ils furent en haut des marches Sasuke frôla de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, avant que le blond ne s'en aille.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto rejoignit sa classe le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que lui et Sasuke avait passé un stade à l'instant. Il n'y avait plus de faux semblant. Le brun ne pouvait pas s'abriter derrière un quelconque besoin de "faire plus vrai" alors même que le couloir où ils étaient, était vide. Il n'y avait qu'eux et ils s'étaient embrassé. Et quel baiser ! Il en avait encore la sensation des lèvres de l'Uchiwa sur les siennes, son parfum sur sa peau, son gout dans sa bouche. Naruto planait littéralement sur un nuage de pur plaisir. Il ne prenait pas encore conscience de ce que ça impliquait, n'étant pas encore capable d'y réfléchir vraiment. Profiter de ce sentiment de plénitude, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il entra toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, le cours ayant déjà recommencé.

_"Mr Uzumaki, c'est gentil à vous de nous gratifier de votre présence. Prenez place et faite vite je vous prie."

Il obéit rapidement sous les regards soupçonneux des autres élèves, et surtout de ses amis.

_"Vu ton sourire et ton air débraillé, je suppose qu'_il_ t'a bien _consolé." _Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit, pourtant il répondit:

_"Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Kiba.

_ A d'autre ! Tu arrive les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux ébouriffés et avec un énorme sourire et tu veux nous faire croire qu'il s'est rien passé, chuchota Ino assise devant lui au côté de Sakura.

_"Tout à fait." Affirma Naruto les yeux brillants du contraire.

_"Mytho comme c'est pas permis" souffla Shikamaru faisant rire le petit groupe.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'à sa salle. Sa journée pas si mauvaise que ça venait de devenir étonnement bonne. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Naruto rien ne pourrait l'effacer. Ce n'était sans doute pas encore de l'amour de la part du blond mais il était sur de pouvoir l'obtenir avec du temps. A n'en pas douter, ils en prenaient le chemin. N'était ce pas vers lui que Naruto s'était tourné hier soir et ce matin ? Dans ces deux moments de crises c'est vers lui qu'il avait cherché aide et réconfort. Ce n'était peut être pas encore de l'amour mais ça en serait sûrement bientôt.

Quand Sasuke entra dans la salle de classe, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Le professeur déjà à son pupitre l'étudia une seconde.

_"Mr Uchiwa, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être en retard. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Et tachez de revenir dans une tenue plus décente la prochaine fois. Vous êtes un modèle pour les autres élèves de cet établissement ne l'oubliez pas."

Étonné, il s'était figé en entendant critiquer sa tenue. Réarrangeant sa veste il se rendit compte qu'elle pendait un peu sur ses épaules, et touchant sa cravate, il put sentir qu'elle était légèrement de travers. Comment Naruto avait il pu faire tout ces dégâts ? Il sourit légèrement faisant se figé l'assistance, spectateur ahuris de ce phénomène très rare.

D'un pas nonchalant, Sasuke réintégra sa place, laissant le professeur et les élèves se remettre. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il constata dans le reflet qu'il avait les joues rougies et les cheveux légèrement décoiffé. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans le reflet mais il devinait qu'il avait les lèvres aussi meurtri que celle de Naruto. C'était sans doute surtout à cela que le professeur faisait référence en parlant de tenue "plus décente". Il sourit à nouveau se sentant étrangement euphorique. Ce fut en appelant toute sa maîtrise Uchiwa qu'il réussit à reprendre son masque de froideur, pour suivre le cours. Pourtant ses yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire trahissait son bonheur.

Une jeune fille non loin de la fulminait. Uzumaki ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

_**à suivre...**_


	16. Ne sois pas seul

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**Désolé pour les review. J'ai comme qui dirais chopé la crève ma tête me semble enflé et mon nez bouché. Je meurs ! Je déteste être malade. C'était pas une idée sublime d'acheter de la levure à 19 h passé un soir de grand vent, mais je le voulais tellement mon gâteau ! Allez j'vais dormir et vous...  
**_

_**bonnne lecture  
**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_ : _Ne sois pas seul..._**

**_Rire et pleurer_**

* * *

_**Mercredi soir / Jeudi matin**_

Couché dans une chambre du Manoir Uchiwa, Naruto pensait que finalement, s'être fait surprendre par Sasuke la semaine dernière n'était pas si mal. Bien sûr, il y avait un mauvais côté, comme le saccage de son appartement, les centaines de lettres de menace, ces gens qui l'observaient comme un animal de foire, ou ceux qui le regardaient avec dégout parfois haine, l'onde hostile qu'il pouvait parfois sentir et… il avait perdu le fil, sa bonne humeur chutant brutalement. Quel était donc le but de cette phrase à l'origine ? Ah oui, malgré tout ça, l'autre côté compensait bien pensa t-il le sourire revenu sur ses lèvres. Il était de plus en plus proche de Sasuke et ça il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Après la scène du baisé puis avoir réintégré sa salle, le temps avait filé plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Naruto qui n'avait pas vraiment déjeuné avec ses amis depuis deux jours informa Sasuke de son désir de rester avec eux. Ce en quoi le brun ne s'était pas opposé. Il avait même invité ses propres amis à venir déjeuner avec eux.

C'est donc une table plutôt fourni qui s'installa à la cafète ce jour la. A part les habituels Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji il y avait aussi Néji, sa cousine Hinata, Shino et Tenten. Les deux derniers étaient plus les amis des Hyuuga que de Sasuke mais la non plus il n'y avait eu aucun problème. C'est donc une tablé de onze personnes qui déjeuna sous le regard scrutateur des autres élèves peu habitué à voir leur président si entouré.

Se connaissant déjà depuis l'école primaire le contact avait été assez aisé à établir. Et leurs amis s'étaient très bien entendus. Même Sasuke, habituellement taciturne et peu bavard avait participé aux différentes conversations.

Après déjeuner il s'était tous séparé chacun allant rejoindre son propre club. Et Sasuke et Naruto, après être passé au commissariat, s'étaient rendus à l'appartement pour y mettre un peu d'ordre tout en attendant le serrurier. Ils l'avaient attendu une bonne heure puis quand il était arrivé Sasuke s'était excusé et avait disparut pendant les deux heures suivantes.

A son retour le serrurier était déjà parti et Naruto était épuisé. Apparemment, Sasuke était allé faire des course et en était revenu avec un balaie, un aspirateur, différents chiffon et produit ménagé, des draps et des couvertures pour le lit, des oreillers et une couette à l'air douillet, de quoi remplir les placards de la cuisine, ainsi que de quoi faire un encas tout de suite.

Le premier réflexe de Naruto avait été de refusé. Mais après un débat ou Sasuke avait fait valoir que c'était en grande parti pour ne pas dire totalement de sa faute que c'était arrivé, il avait accepté. Après leur encas, ils avaient continué à nettoyer avec les produit achetés, voyant avec plaisir que les tags des murs partaient avec certains.

Sasuke l'avait aussi informé que les lettres de son casier avait été récupéré par des agents dans l'après midi. Ils faisaient partis du service de sécurité de l'Uchiwa Corps et examineraient les lettres avec attention.

Vers les 18h30, ils étaient rentré au Manoir et y avaient dîné en tête à tête. Naruto avait craint qu'une certaine gêne s'installe entre eux après ce qui s'était passé. Mais au contraire, c'était une douce complicité qui s'était installé. Ils avaient regardez la télé d'abord chacun de son côté, puis Naruto s'étant rapproché, ils avait fini serré l'un contre l'autre une petite heure. Après Sasuke avait du s'excuser et aller travailler.

Finalement, las de regarder la télévision et n'ayant généralement pas du temps libre, Naruto ne sachant pas quoi faire était montré dans la chambre que Sasuke lui avait montré précédemment. La sonnerie du téléphone le sortie de sa torpeur.

_"Allo ?"

_ _ Naruto, j'ai eu ton message ce matin. J'ai voulu t'appeler plus tôt mais j'ai pas eu une minute. Je t'ai fait remplacé, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. _

_" Salut Kyuu, oui je vais bien et toi ? oui ? c'est superbe ça!"

_ _ Naruto ! _

Soupirant Naruto lui raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait passé la journée à faire.

_ _ Mais ou as tu passé la nuit ? Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?_

_"Je... j'ai appelé Sasuke et j'ai passé la nuit chez lui...

_ _ oh... je vois._

_ "Comment ça tu vois ! Il ne s'est rien passé !"

_ _ Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu t'agite comme ça, gamin ? _ dit Kyuu moqueur. Naruto soupira puis raconta à Kyuubi le baiser de la veille et celui du jour même, remerciant le ciel que son patron ne puisse pas voir ses rougeurs à travers le téléphone.

_ _ Eh ben... il ne perd pas de temps l'Uchiwa... et toi non plus. _ Naruto sourit. C'est vrai qu'en trois jours ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dans tout les sens du terme.

_"En fait c'est plutôt les événements qui ont été propice je dirais."

_ _ Tu parle de ton agression ? ou du cambriolage ? Quoique c'est assez étrange qu'en une semaine les deux t'arrive comme ça._

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai qu'il avait soigneusement évité de parler des deux cartes reçues chez lui, ayant évoqué un simple cambriolage. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida de tout raconter à son boss.

_ _ Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parle ? Tu t'es pas dit que t'aurais du le faire plus tôt ? Bon sang Naruto ! _

_"C'est pas comme si t'y pouvais quoi que ce soit.

_ _ Bien sur que je pourrais y faire quelque chose ! Je pourrais faire surveiller ton appart' pour commencer..._

_ "Hors de question ! Et puis quoi encore mets mon téléphone sur écoute ! Ce ne sont que quelques menaces Kyuu..."

__ "Quelques menaces"! Cette fille saccage -ou fait saccager pour ce qu'on en sait- ton appart' et toi tu dis que ce ne sont que "quelques menaces"! Merde Naruto, il te faudrait quoi pour prendre ça au sérieux ? Qu'elle s'attaque à toi ? _

Naruto soupira. Peut être qu'il aurait du la fermer pour une fois. Voilà que Kyuu lui faisait une crise de mamanpoulite aigüe. C'est Iruka qui l'avait contaminé ? C'était _contagieux_ ?

_"Je vais bien. Et surtout JE prends soin de moi. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de MES affaires, Kyuubi."

Son patron se tût alors et Naruto se demanda s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort. Après tout il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était peut être un peu excessif mais c'était Kyuubi.

_ _ Naruto, il faudra bien que tu laisses les autres s'occuper de toi parfois. Prendre soins de toi. T'es qu'un gamin. Il faut que tu te laisse aller à faire confiance aux autres._

_"Mais j'ai confiance en toi Kyuu." Sans comprendre pourquoi il avait les larmes aux yeux et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que Kyuubi avait à dire.

__ Je sais que tu as confiance en moi. En tout cas jusqu'à un certain point. Mais tu ne te livre pas à moi, ni aux autres personnes qui tiennent à toi. Tous ceux qui voudraient prendre soin de toi sont repoussés. Tu gardes tes problèmes pour toi, tout comme tes sentiments ne laissant personne t'aider. Ou même t'approcher. Depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas allé rendre visite à cette Tsunade chez elle, hein ? Je sais que tu te protège comme ça. Surtout après les pertes que tu as subis si jeune, mais ça te laissera seul. J'espère que tu ne feras pas cette erreur avec Sasuke. Il paraît évident que tu tiens à lui alors laisse le t'aider et te soutenir. Ne le repousse pas.  
_

Après quelques salutations, ils se quittèrent. Naruto laissa déborder ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il laissé les autres s'approcher tout en sachant qu'ils le quitteraient tôt ou tard ? Ou qu'il leur ferait du mal, juste parce qu'il les aimait. Il portait malheur, il le savait bien.

Naruto remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et sanglota doucement. Les paroles de Kyuubi tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. C'est dans cette position que Sasuke le trouva quelques minutes plus tard.

_"Naruto ? Naruto."

N'obtenant pas de réponse il s'avança vers le lit et s'y assit. Tirant les bras du blond pour voir son visage, il fut surpris de le trouver noyer sous les larmes.

_"Naruto, que se passe-t-il ?"Pour toute réponse le blond se jeta contre lui en sanglotant. Sasuke le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Doucement les sanglots se calmèrent et au bout d'un quart d'heure Naruto se calma totalement. C'est dix minutes plus tard que Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto s'était endormi. Le calant confortablement sur le lit, il entreprit de le déshabiller. Il fut tenté de ralentir l'allure comparé à la veille pour profiter de la vue de ce corps mais se reprit tout de suite. Naruto avait été secoué ce soir. Par quoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce serait minable de profiter de lui dans cet état.

Il agit donc aussi prestement que la veille puis le glissa sous la couette. L'observant quelques minutes, il quitta la pièce, revint quelques instant plus tard vêtu pour dormir de son bas de pyjama. Sans hésiter il se glissa dans le lit au côté de Naruto, puis le ramena tout contre lui. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il serait là pour son blond.

_**SASUNARU**_

Le lendemain matin Naruto se réveilla en se sentant au chaud et en sécurité. Instinctivement, il se rappela quand il avait ressenti exactement les mêmes sensations et sourit se serrant contre la source de chaleur. Il frotta son nez et sa joue sur un torse chaud et soupira d'aise. La voix amusée de Sasuke se fit entendre.

_"Naruto ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tout va comme tu veux ?

_ Hum Hum." Comme pour prouver cet état de fait il se colla un peu plus à l'Uchiwa et resserra son étreinte sur son corps.

_"Si j'avais su toute ces années à quel point j'avais tort en t'appelant le glaçon. Tu es si chaud." Sasuke rit doucement faisant vibrer son torse. Naruto se redressa pour profiter du spectacle, les yeux brillants. Le visage de Sasuke était entièrement détendu, et son sourire magnifique illuminait ses traits alors qu'un son mélodieux s'échappait de sa gorge. Il s'arrêta trop vite au gout de Naruto.

_"Si ça vient d'une bouillotte humaine, je suppose que ça doit être un compliment." Naruto gonfla ses joues en une moue boudeuse très mignonne et se réinstalla contre le brun. Ce dernier appréciant l'initiative lui caressa le dos, et ce geste lui rappela la veille au soir. Les larmes du blond et son étonnante fragilité.

_"Naruto ? Tu compte me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Non." Sasuke un peu dépité par cette réponse brève, vit Naruto disparaitre sous les couvertures mais toujours bien accroché à lui. Il ne bougea pas ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis, d'un coup Naruto sorti de sous la couverture et commença à lui raconter sa conversation avec Kyuubi. Un peu surpris par ce brusque changement d'avis, il se concentra vite sur ce que disait son blond. Au final il demanda :

_"Alors d'après toi, c'est vrai ? Tu repousse tous ceux qui voudrais prendre soin de toi ?" Le blond baissa la tête et chuchota sa réponse.

_"Je porte malheur." Sasuke sentit son cœur se serré, il tendit la main et attira Naruto dans ses bras.

_"De toute les idées stupides que tu m'as sorti, celle la c'est la est numéro un.

_ Ils sont tous mort ! Ils m'ont tous laissé ! Papa ! Maman ! Jiraya ! Même le vieux Sarutobi !" A ces cris Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour du corps qui lui semblait si frêle brutalement. Naruto derrière ses sourires semblait abriter une si grande tristesse soudain. Et il n'avait qu'une envie la faire disparaitre. Naruto pleura doucement pendant quelques instants puis se redressa, essuyant ses larmes.

_"Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Nettement mieux, merci. Merci, Sasuke."

Naruto lui offrit un sourire lumineux bien qu'il soit encore un peu pâle. Sasuke savait que sa peine n'avait pas disparut comme par magie et qu'il ne se laisserait pas approcher les autres trop vite, néanmoins il sentait qu'il était soulagé. Délivré d'une partie de cette peine qu'il n'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer.

Naruto se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut tendre et quand Naruto se fut recouché ils en échangèrent d'autres et se câlinèrent sous la couette. Sasuke ne voulait pas le brusqué ne se risquait pas à aller plus loin, de plus il sentait que Naruto avait surtout un grand besoin de tendresse. Et il était prêt à lui en donner.

Soudain des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauté et avant qu'ils ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la dite porte s'ouvrait sur Itachi.

_"Naruto, désolé de te déranger mais il est l'heure de te réveiller. Tu ne saurais pas où est passé Sasuke ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans sa chambre. Vous allez être en retard et moi aussi." Itachi parlait sans lever les yeux de son palm, mais quand il leva les yeux à la fin de sa tirade, ils exprimèrent toute sa surprise. Puis ils se plissèrent et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

_"Aniki, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Tu n'as pas couché dans ton lit.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Tu as passé la nuit ici.

_ Ce n'est pas ça.

_ Vous êtes nu dans ce lit !

_ On est pas nu !" Pour prouver ses dires Sasuke se leva montrant son bas de pyjama. Itachi quant à lui découvrit Naruto d'un geste vif, faisant rougir l'intéressé qui n'était qu'en boxer et grincé les dents de son jeune frère.

_"Pas nu, mais presque. Vous avez bien dû vous amusez ?" Son regard brillant d'amusement et d'espièglerie, il sauta sur le lit au pied de Naruto. Sasuke se frappa le front du plat de la main désespéré par son aîné et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

_"Pas d'amusement ?

_ NON !

_ Oh… Pas la peine de t'énerver, Sasuke. Si vous manquez d'idée ou êtes trop inexpérimenté, je peux vous aider." La mâchoire de Sasuke s'en décrocha, et Naruto rougit sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps. C'est à cet instant qu'entra Madara.

_"Qui manque d'expérience en quoi ? Qui a besoin d'aide ? Je peux aider aussi ?

_ Sasuke et Naruto." Alors que Itachi s'apprêtait à expliquer la situation à un Madara plus qu'intéressé et que Sasuke hésitait entre fratricide et suicide, un rire se fit entendre.

Naruto riait aux éclats, incapable de se contenir. Cette situation était vraiment trop étrange, voir grotesque. C'était complètement surréaliste. Il devait forcément y avoir une caméra caché. Les trois frigide et inaccessible Uchiwa -selon ce qui devenait de plus en plus une fable, un mythe, une légende, une version erroné de la réalité selon Naruto- ressemblaient à trois gamins, respectivement, trop curieux, trop rapporteur et trop colérique.

Quand il fut calmé, le visage rougit et les yeux brillant, il se redressa. Il sourit aux Uchiwa qui le regardaient perplexe, leurs yeux noirs brillants d'interrogation.

_"Maintenant, si vous voulez bien finir votre conversation ailleurs, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche. J'ai cours aujourd'hui, et je n'aimerais pas être en retard."

D'un mouvement synchrone les trois bruns regardèrent respectivement leur montre, leur palm et le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et sortirent en trombe de la pièce. Débarrassé de la horde de Uchiwa, Naruto se leva à son tour et récupérant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il en était sûr à présent, il était dans une maison de fous.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le fameux chapitre 15 arrive ! Je crois que c'est moi la plus excitée ^_^**_

_**Voici un petit mini extrait pour vous... enfin surtout pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche !**_

__ Bon sang !" Le cri de Sasuke les fit tous sursauter. Sous leur yeux une chose extraordinaire se passait. Une chose que peu de monde verrait jamais : Sasuke Uchiwa paniquait._

_**Alors qu'est ce qui peut bien paniquer l'Uchiwa ? Qui qui a une idée ? **_

_**A Mercredi !**  
_


	17. Conspiration

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_En direct du fin fond de mon lit voici un nouveau chapitre ! Normalement je vous poste la suite Samedi. Mais c'est pas sur, ma doc veut me faire entré à l'hosto à cause de ma fièvre. Quelle idée ! Je suis parfaitement cohérente la preuve, je vous écris. Mais j'ai négocié, j'irais que si ma fièvre décent pas pour demain. J'avais cru à une simple grippe je m'étais gourée. Je vous dirais bien ce que j'ai si je m'en souvenais. C'est con non ? Je suis fatigué c'est pour ça je crois. Bref, donc bonne lecture **  
**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 15__ : __Conspiration et..._**

**_Rose rouge_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Jeudi**_

Dans une salle qu'on aurait pu croire abandonner de nombreuse jeunes filles étaient présentes. L'une d'elle se leva et prit la parole.

_"Puisque nous sommes toutes là maintenant, je déclare la 183eme réunion du fan club SU ouverte. L'ordre du jour pour celles qui l'ignoreraient est : le problème Uzumaki. Je passe la parole à notre présidente." La jeune fille s'assit et une autre se leva sous les applaudissements discrets, ses cheveux rouge formant un halo de feu autour d'elle.

_"Vous savez toutes pourquoi nous sommes là. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter que notre président fréquente le genre d'individu qu'est Naruto Uzumaki. Il pervertit, et souille la divine personne qu'est le prince. Cette épreuve nous fait comprendre que le Prince est malgré tout un être humain et donc qu'il peut commettre des erreurs. Mais nous sommes là pour l'aider. Nous somme là pour le soutenir. Nous sommes là pour le guider si notre prince s'égare. Vous, que j'ai sélectionné parmi les plus ardentes membres du club, vous vous devez de m'aider à lui montrer la voie. Nous devons l'aider à réparer cette erreur."

Les jeunes filles réunis applaudirent au discours de leur présidente avec beaucoup de ferveur. Elles agiraient pour _son_ bien, pour qu'_il_ soit heureux. Que nul vermine ne vienne souiller_ sa magnifique personne_.

_"Ce que nous devons faire avant toute chose c'est l'éloigner de Sasuke. En dehors des cours, il reste coller à lui ou alors il reste avec ses amis. Notre mission est de l'isoler pour ensuite lui faire comprendre à ce moins que rien, qu'il n'a rien à faire à _ses _côtés."

Elles crièrent leur acceptation et leur dévotion au prince. Elles agiraient pour son bien, qu'il le veuille ou_ non_.

_**SASUNARU**_

C'est un Sasuke contrarié, qui se rendit au lycée avec Naruto ce jour là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sont frère ai pu lui faire un truc pareil. Même pendant leur petit déjeuner rapide, il n'avait pas cessé ses insinuations, les taquinant sans arrêt. C'était quant même gênant, voir carrément humiliant. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas entré vingt minutes plus tôt dans la chambre. Sasuke doutait beaucoup que Naruto se serait confié à lui si Itachi avait débarqué. C'est d'ailleurs la voix de Naruto qui le sorti de ses pensées.

_"Tu vas bouder toute la journée ?

_ Je ne boude pas.

_ Si tu boudes. Et ça fait bizarre de savoir que toi aussi tu le fais." Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

_ "Aurais tu le monopole de la bouderie ?" Naruto eu un large sourire, ses yeux se mettant à briller.

_ "Tout à fait. Donc tu te dois de payer une taxe pour utilisation non autorisé." Se prêtant au jeu Sasuke demanda :

_ "Une taxe ? Et à combien se monte t-elle ?

_ Eh bien, au vu du nickel et du dollar sur le marché je dirais :au nombre de fois que tu pourras m'embrasser avant d'arriver au lycée !" Sasuke eut un petit rire.

_ "Bon. Puisque j'y suis forcé."

C'est un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il embrassa Naruto, prenant, goutant ces lèvres qui ne demandaient que cela. Ils étaient plus qu'heureux de cette complicité manifeste qui s'était créé entre eux si vite. Etre ensemble était pour eux tout à fait naturel, comme une évidence qui ne s'imposerait à eux que maintenant.

Bien sûr le lycée arriva en vue bien trop vite au gout de Sasuke. Comme de Naruto. C'est sans entrain qu'ils quittèrent la voiture. En accompagnant son blond à sa salle, Sasuke réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aborder un sujet lui tenant à cœur et ce, sans heurter la sensibilité de sa pile électrique .

_"Naruto, j'y ai repensé et je crois vraiment que ce serait mieux si tu dormais à la maison cette nuit encore." Naruto soupira. Mais prit une seconde pour y réfléchir.

Passer ses nuits chez Sasuke n'était pas si désagréable. Surtout s'ils dormaient ensemble. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aussi bien dormi que dans ses bras. Et puis son appartement n'était pas tout à fait propre. Il pourrait nettoyer cet après midi puisqu'il n'avait pas cours et laisser les vapeurs des produits chimiques utilisés pour nettoyer, s'évaporer. Et repensant à sa conversation d'hier soir avec Kyuu, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien commencer à laisser les autres prendre soin de lui. A laisser Sasuke prendre soin de lui, comme il l'avait fait la veille et encore ce matin. L'idée le fit sourire.

_"D'accord." Le brun bien qu'un peu étonné de cette réponse positive ne chercha pas plus loin. De plus ils arrivaient devant la classe.

_"Alors, je passerais te chercher chez toi à la fin de mes cours. Je fini à 16H30.

_Ok. On ne se verra pas ce midi puisque tu vas au bureau du conseil, alors à ce soir.

_ J'essayerais de passer à la pause de la matinée, mais je doute que ce soit faisable. Alors sans doute à ce soir." Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de partir. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Naruto se dit qu'il aimait de plus en plus ce geste. Il révélait bien la discrète nature tendre du brun.

_"Salut tout le monde !

_ Ah mais c'est qu'elle est en pleine forme notre beauté blonde !

_ La ferme Kiba. Et alors même si j'avais la forme, hein ?

_ Ce qu'il veut dire Naruto, c'est que tu as l'air plus beau que d'habitude. En fait tu rayonne carrément, fit remarquer Ino. Ça doit être du au bonheur de l'amour." Naruto leva les yeux au ciel devant les bêtises de ses amis. Avant de s'asseoir à sa table, il en souleva le plateau comme la veille pour en voir le contenu.

_"Oh. Un nouvel admirateur Naruto ? Ou Sasuke qui joue les romantiques ?"

Naruto ne répondit pas à la boutade de Choji. Il n'y avait plus une seule lettre dans le casier alors même qu'il s'attendait à ce que les filles l'ai déjà à nouveau remplit. A la place posé au milieu, une délicate rose rouge avec accroché une petite carte. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce ne pouvait pas être Sasuke. Il pouvait dire sans en douter que l'Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de chose, en tout cas pas sans raison particulière. Sasuke était attentif, prévenant mais pas du genre romantique. Alors qui lui envoyait ça ?

Il saisit la carte et l'enleva de son enveloppe. Une petite carte rouge qui rejoindrait bientôt ses sœurs dans les bureaux de la police:

_**"J'ai tout essayer : Je t'ai demander,**_

_**Je t'ai supplier, Et même ordonner.**_

_**Il n'est pas pour toi,  
**_

_**Fais bien ton choix,**_

_**Je te le répète une dernière fois :**_

**_Quitte-le !_**

_**Une amie qui veille"**_

Naruto pâlit légèrement et rentra la carte dans son enveloppe et la mit dans la poche de sa veste.

_"Hey, ça va bien Naruto ?

_ T'en fais pas Sakura-chan. C'est Choji qui avait raison c'est un cadeau de Sasuke. Je vais vite courir pour le remercier, il doit pas être loin puisqu'il m'a accompagné.

_ Mais les cours commence dans cinq minutes, contra Kiba.

_ Vous en faites pas je fais vite." Sur ce il sorti rapidement de la salle.

Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir rattraper Sasuke. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait même pas aller le voir. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter pour ça, il passerait la journée à y penser et voudrait sans doute forcer Naruto à rentrer au Manoir directement après les cours. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il voulait s'était reprendre son souffle, prendre l'air. Il en avait besoin. Il avait cru étouffer dans la salle avec tout le monde.

Naruto se rendit sur le banc ou il s'asseyait le midi pour manger avec ses amis. Une migraine commença à poindre le bout de son nez et au bout de deux minutes, il sentit la morsure du froid à travers ses vêtements. Finalement sortir pour prendre l'air n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Surtout sans son manteau. Il décida donc de rentrer, de plus il ne voulait pas être en retard au point de ne pas pouvoir entrer en cours. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la plupart des étudiants étant déjà en cours.

Pourtant, Naruto avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé, suivi. Une sensation de malaise lui étreignait le cœur. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, et évidemment ne vit personne. Il devenait totalement paranoïaque. Il secoua la tête. Toutes ces histoires allaient finir par lui griller les neurones. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'un objet lourd ne heurte l'arrière de sa tête et ne lui fasse perdre connaissance.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke était soulagé. Il avait finalement pu échapper à tous ces étudiants voulant lui parler avant la fin de la pause. Bien sur, en tant que président du conseil il se devait d'écouter certaines doléances et idées de ses condisciples surtout pour le matsuri qui approchait. Mais n'avait-il pas aussi le droit de respirer, de vivre, de... d'aller voir Naruto ?

Il savait ne pas se comporter de la meilleur des façon, ayant de nombreuse responsabilités à assumer. Mais s'il ne faisait pas rapidement un saut maintenant, ils ne se verraient que ce soir. Au diable le sens du devoir et des responsabilités, il voulait voir son blond.

_"Uchiwa !" Levant les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Shikamaru, Sasuke tomba sur toute la bande d'ami de Naruto. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire la ? Et où était Naruto ?

_"Uchiwa, on allait te voir. Où est passé Naruto ?

_ Naruto ? Mais il devrait être avec vous. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je l'ai laissé devant votre salle ce matin.

_ Oui, mais quand il a trouvé ta rose...

_ Quoi ?" Sasuke se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde dont il avait oublié le nom."Quelle rose ?

_ Je le savais. Naruto a trouvé une rose rouge avec une carte dans son casier ce matin. Il a lu la carte et est devenu tout pâle. Il nous a dit qu'elle venait de toi et qu'il voulait te remercier, expliqua Shikamaru.

_ "Je ne lui ai strictement rien envoyer, et je ne l'ai pas revu après l'avoir laissé devant la classe ce matin." Sasuke réfléchit en vitesse : cela faisait déjà trois heures que Naruto avait disparut. Il se tourna vers Shikamaru :"Pourquoi ne pas être venu dès que vous avez remarqué qu'il ne revenait pas ?

_ Imagine qu'il ai été avec toi en train de roucoulé dans un coin, ça l'aurait pas fait d'alerter le prof pour ça. Bonjours les représailles. J'ai cru personnellement qu'il allait te montrer cette carte. En ce moment c'est toi qu'il appel quand ça va pas. Surtout si ça avait rapport avec tes fans. Et cette carte lui a fait un effet bizarre.

_ Elle était comment cette carte ?

_ Rouge sang avec une écriture manuscrite de style médiévale avec des boucles et autres...

_ Bon sang !" Le cri de Sasuke les fit tous sursauter. Sous leur yeux une chose extraordinaire se passait. Une chose que peu de monde verrait jamais : Sasuke Uchiwa paniquait.

Pourtant ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se reprit.

_"Il faut le chercher. Séparez-vous les étages et demandez à tous les élèves s'ils l'ont vu. Un blond aux yeux bleu ça ne coure pas les rues ici. Si à la fin de la pause vous n'avez rien trouvez, rendez-vous devant le bureau de Tsunade-sama. Il faudra avertir la police." Il allait partir de son côté laissant les autres totalement ahuris quand Shikamaru le retint par le bras.

_"C'est si grave que ça ?

_ Hn. Il avait déjà reçu des menaces plus que sérieuses.

_ Le cambriolage ?

_ Hn. Allons y ne perdons pas de temps."

Ils se séparèrent allant dans tous le lycée pour se lancer à la recherche du blond, se demandant si il allait bien.

_**SASUNARU**_

Ils étaient tous debout devant le bureau de Tsunade. Devant l'insistance de l'Uchiwa, Shizune les avait fait entrer. Et maintenant la principale les écoutait expliquer que Naruto avait disparut depuis un peu plus de trois heure maintenant. Après une annonce au micro réclamant que Naruto se présente au bureau du principale, elle se tourna vers eux.

_ "Ne serait ce pas possible qu'il soit parti faire un tour ?

_ Sans son manteau ? Il est idiot, pas suicidaire.

_ Moi qui croyait que tu avait révisé ton avis sur lui Sasuke...

_ Nous ne sommes pas la pour jouer. Naruto a reçu de sérieuses menaces d'une femme qui se fait appeler "_Une amie qui veille_". Elle a prouvé qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse en saccageant l'appartement de Naruto, il y a à peine deux jours. Elle lui a d'après ses amis envoyé une nouvelle carte ce matin et peu de temps après Naruto a disparu."

Tsunade qui avait pâli pendant l'explication de Sasuke prit son téléphone pour appeler les forces de l'ordre. Jamais elle n'avait cru que Naruto avait de tels ennuis. Il avait vraiment un don pour s'en attirer les pires.

Les amis de Naruto était eux aussi choqué d'apprendre ça. Le blond n'avait même pas évoqué qu'il avait ce genre de problème. Sakura posa la question que tout le monde commençait à se poser :

_ "Mais pourquoi cette femme en a-t-elle après lui ?

_ A cause de moi.

_ Toi ?

_ Oui. Elle exige qu'il rompe avec moi.

_ C'est... une de tes... fans ?

_ Apparemment.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir rompu avec lui ? Je veux dire, il supporte déjà l'hostilité d'une grande partie des élèves féminine à cause de toi mais là... Ça va trop loin, affirma Kiba." Sasuke soupira.

_ Je le lui ai proposé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne plierait pas devant une psychopathe."

Il se turent. C'était tellement Naruto ce genre de phrase. Tsunade était toujours au téléphone et tentait d'expliquer la situation à un agent. Naruto avait certes disparut depuis peu de temps mais de nombreuse raisons incitaient à croire à un acte malveillant. Sasuke lui indiqua le nom des agents présents après la saccage, et lui parla des messages remis au autorités. Elle transmit le tout au policier qui discutait avec elle. Au bout de quelques minutes elle raccrocha.

_" Il nous envoie des équipes pour le retrouver." Ils étaient tous effroyablement inquiets et espéraient que où qu'il soit Naruto aille bien, ce où qu'il soit. Mais aucun ne se doutait que Naruto n'était pas si loin que ça.

_**à suivre...**_


	18. Séquestration

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_Himitsu_ : je te remercie pour ta review. Je vais bien mieux alors voilà la suite tant attendu.

_Natsuki_ :Merci pour ta review !

_Himetsuki_ : Merci pour ta review!

_Lachou_ : Une fin de chapitre mystique ? C'est vrai mais il faut bien un brin de mystère, sinon c'est pas drôle. Merci pour ta review.

_DJ_ : Pt être que oui pt que non. Qui sait ?

_Azia_ :Merci pour ta review. Et non pas d'hosto pour moi ! Mais voilà la suite pas samedi mais tout de même assez vite.

_Angel_: Merci pour ta review. Et ne t'en fais pas tant que je prends mes médicaments ça va. Encore trois jours sous traitement normalement, ensuite la liberté ^_^  
Les fan de Sasuke sont folle ? Oh que OUI. Dans mon idée aucune d'entre elle n'accepterait qui que ce soit à ses côtés en fait. L'autre ne serait jamais assez bien.

_Ka-cendres_ :J'aime trop l'expression "elle a craqué son string" y a trop longtemps que j'l'avais pas entendu ! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review. Alors un grand merci ! Par contre je ne peux pas répondre directement à tes reviews.

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 __:_ _Séquestration, douloureuse visite et... _**

**Brun colérique et dangereux**

**

* * *

**

_**Jeudi (2)**_

Naruto se réveilla avec une horrible douleur à la tête et l'idée stupide que son cœur avait migré pour tenir compagnie à son cerveau, tant il battait fort à ses tempes. Où était il ? Et pourquoi souffrait il autant ? Il voulut lever la main pour masser sa nuque douloureuse mais en fut empêché. Au bout de deux ou trois tentatives, il décida de comprendre pourquoi. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et tenta de se repérer.

La pièce ou il se trouvait était sombre sale et encombré. Des toiles d'araignées volaient un peu partout, et un bric à brac de choses entreposés projetaient des ombres sur les murs. Partout un voile de poussière recouvrait les surfaces.

Baissant les yeux Naruto vit qu'il était assis sur une vieille chaise mais pire encore qu'il y était ligoté. Ses bras aux accoudoirs et ses jambes le long des pieds de la chaise. Il tenta de se détacher sans résultat, les liens étaient trop solides.

_"Hé bien. Je vois qu'on est déjà réveillé." Naruto leva vivement la tête. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Cherchant d'où elle provenait il finit par tomber sur une chevelure rousse.

_"Karin ? Bon sang tu deviens folle ou quoi ? Détaches moi ! Et vite !

_ Certainement pas. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. N'est ce pas les filles ?" Des acquiescement se firent entendre, et Naruto détacha ses yeux de la rousse pour voir qu'elle était accompagné d'une petit groupe de cinq ou six filles.

_"Tu sais Uzumaki, si tu m'avais écouté, on en serait pas la. Mais tu as pris mes conseils à la légère. Tu t'es moqué de moi et pire ! tu as perverti notre prince !" Les clameurs se firent à nouveau entendre pour soutenir ce qui venait d'être dit.

_"Vous êtes toutes folles. Non mais complètement. Vous allez faire quoi là au juste ?

_ La tout de suite nous allons te donner un petit avant goût de ce qui t'attends ce soir." Des rires moqueur se firent entendre.

Le premier coup l'atteignit brutalement à la tête et bientôt ce ne fut plus que ça. Elles ne semblaient pas utilisé leur poing mais il ne put voir ce qu'elles tenaient. Au bout d'un moment, sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il tomba finalement dans l'inconscience.

_ "Ça suffit les filles. La pause est fini, les cours vont reprendre. Il faut qu'on remonte et ayez l'air détaché si on vous pose des questions."

Elles s'éloignèrent en riant et en imaginant ce qu'elles lui feraient subir le soir même.

_**SASUNARU**_

On était déjà l'après midi et Sasuke se rongeait les sangs bien qu'extérieurement, il ai l'air aussi froid et détaché que d'habitude. La police était arrivé et l'espoir que Naruto puisse répondre à l'appel lancé dans les hauts parleurs, aussi mince eut il été, était maintenant anéanti.

Au début on avait demandé aux élèves de rester calmement dans leur classe. Les policiers les interrogèrent ensuite l'un après l'autre. Les amis de Naruto avait été les premiers interrogé ainsi que Sasuke. Ils étaient à présent dans la cour intérieur avec les autres étudiants. Dans sa classe, on avait retrouvé son sac contenant son porte-feuille ainsi que sa carte de bus et son portable. Aucun moyen pour qu'il parte volontairement en laissant tout ça.

Dans la cour intérieure, les élèves ayant déjà été interrogé discutaient, passablement excités. Appuyé contre la fenêtre Sasuke les observait. Il avait envi -non, besoin de voir et touché Naruto, de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur. Il se sentait soudain très vide et très seul.

De plus un sentiment de culpabilité lui pesait sur l'estomac. S'il avait été moins égoïste, Naruto n'aurait pas disparut. Il lui avait bien proposé de rompre, mais n'avait pas vraiment insisté. Non, il avait été trop content de sa réponse pour risquer qu'il change d'avis. Il n'avait pas vraiment tenté d'imposer cette solution. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui dans cette situation, et maintenant Naruto était Dieu sait où à endurer Dieu sait quoi.

Un monstre comme lui ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Encore moins par quelqu'un comme Naruto. Parce qu'il l'avait volontairement mis dans une situation qu'il savait délicate. Il savait qu'il y avait des extrémistes parmi ses fans et il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Un Uchiwa obtient toujours ce qu'il convoite ! Foutaise !

Il allait le perdre comme il avait perdu ses matin, quand Naruto lui avait avoué son sentiment de culpabilité, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire la parallèle avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Pendant longtemps, il s'était reproché la mort de ses parents mort tout comme ceux de Naruto, dans un accident de voiture. Ce n'était que grâce à son frère et son oncle qu'il avait réussit à repousser cette culpabilité. Il en avait tout de même gardé une aura nettement plus glacée que celle de n'importe quel Uchiwa, ainsi qu'une certaine indifférence face à la vie.

Il l'avait surmonté ce sentiment oppressant. Mais si Naruto ne réapparaissait pas, nul doute qu'il reviendrait plus fort et plus intense que jamais, chargé de cette vérité que c'était LUI qui portait malheur aux êtres qu'il aimait le plus. Il se jura à lui même que si son blond revenait, il resterait au plus loin de lui pour son bien. Il sortirait de sa vie et ce définitivement.

Fermant fortement les yeux, Sasuke se repris. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller à des pensées négatives ou dépressive. Naruto avait besoin de lui pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il garde les idées claire. Il prit une profonde respiration et se détourna de la fenêtre.

Une femme brune en tailleur strict d'une trentaine d'années passa à proximité de lui et Sasuke l'interpella. Il s'agissait de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête : Mlle Kimyo. Elle était belle, intelligente, pragmatique et efficace. Son autorité auprès de ses hommes ne semblait plus à prouver. Sasuke avait discuté avec elle à son arrivé et il l'appréciait déjà. Il lui demanda ou ils en étaient

_"Nous n'avons pas de nouveau Mr Uchiwa, si ce n'est qu'un garçon dit l'avoir vu se dirigé vers les bancs extérieurs à l'heure ou normalement il aurait du vous rejoindre selon les dires de ses amis. Le garçon n'a rien vu d'autre, apparemment il était déjà en retard pour ses cours et ne s'est donc pas attardé. Mais les élèves sont un peu extrême ici d'après vos dire. Toute ces lettres de menace...

_ En effet. Mais la plupart ne sont pas sérieuse. C'est juste pour faire comme les autres. Mais certaines...

_ Sont véritablement menaçante. Pourtant celles que vous nous aviez confié semblaient relativement innocente dans leur propos. Mais cette fixation que font toutes ces jeunes filles sur vous est tout simplement effrayante." Sasuke secoua la tête et remercia le policier.

Il avait averti son frère qui lui avait proposé de venir. Il avait décliné l'offre mais commençait maintenant à le regretter. Il aurait aimé avoir un soutien. Il avait refusé de rester avec les amis de Naruto et avait demandé à Néji de surveillé ce qui se disait entre les élèves. L'impression de solitude extrême se fit plus forte. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporté qui que ce soit en cet instant. Il n'avait besoin que d'une personne : Naruto.

Tournant la tête Sasuke vit une jeune fille, sans doute de première année caché derrière un pilier à l'observer. Il soupira. Ne voyait elle pas que ce n'était pas le moment ? Pourtant quelque chose dans son comportement l'intrigua. Elle ne le fixait pas les yeux brillants d'affection ou de convoitise. Non, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, semblant avoir peur d'être aperçu, comme une fugitive. Ce qui acheva de le convaincre d'aller vers elle fut le regard apeuré et suppliant qu'elle lui lança.

Regardant que personne ne faisait attention à lui mais qu'elle le voyait bien faire, il se dirigea non loin dans une salle de classe vide. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille le rejoignit.

_"Merci, Sasuke-sempai." Elle ne dit que ça. Sasuke ne rompit pas le silence qui s'était installé sentant que c'était à la jeune fille de le faire. Celle ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées, finalement son visage se raffermit dans une expression sur d'elle. Faible défense apparente.

_"Je ne sais pas ou est Uzumaki-sempai, mais je sais qui dois le savoir. Karin votre première secrétaire." Sasuke qui aurait voulu bondir au nom de Naruto s'enjoint au calme. Il fallait posé les bonnes questions.

_"Comment le sais tu ?

_ J'étais dans le parc ce matin. Et je suis rentré juste derrière lui. Mais quand j'ai vu un petit groupe de filles mené par la première secrétaire arrivé je me suis caché. Je... je les ai... les ai vu... assommer Uzumaki-sempai et l'emmener."

Sasuke serra les dents. On avait frappé son Naruto ? Karin ? Et d'autre apparemment. Elles paieraient toutes. Elles le regretteraient toutes. Soudain il se tourna vers la petite.

_"Pourquoi ne pas être venu me le dire plus tôt. Dès ce matin quand tu l'as vu ?

_ Mais.. mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle lui ferais du mal... J'ai cru qu'elle voulait lui faire une farce pour se venger de s'être fait voler Sasuke-kun... Je n'ai jamais cru... et puis ensuite la police... j'avais peur... je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider... et Karin... " Elle éclata totalement en sanglot. Sasuke savait que c'était sa faute. Elle était jeune et avait eu peur de Karin et sa bande. Si ça n'avait été qu'une blague idiote et qu'elle avait parlé, il y aurait eu des conséquence désastreuse pour elle avec ces pestes. Ensuite la police était arrivé et tout avait changé. Mais la culpabilité et la peur s'étaient fait plus fortes, pourtant avec tout son courage elle était venu le voir.

_"Comment t'appelle tu ? demanda t-il plus calmement

_ Aiko Himure, lacha t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Je te remercie d'être venu me parler, Aiko. J'ai été injuste avec toi à l'instant. Je suis en colère mais pas contre toi. Et rassure toi, tu n'auras aucun problème, au contraire. Ok ?

_ D'accord. Merci Sasuke-sempai."

Il hocha la tête et sorti de la salle. Rencontrant un policier en uniforme, il lui demanda d'aller tenir compagnie à Aiko et de ne surtout pas la laisser seule. Comme l'officier s'en allait, il parti à la recherche de Karin. Ils avaient des comptes à régler.

_**SASUNARU**_

Karin était tendu. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que la disparition du blond créerait un tel boucan. Enfin, pas aussi vite. Elle voyait autour d'elle les filles de son groupe spécial devenir nerveuses. Mais justement il ne fallait pas qu'elles craquent, c'est dans leur silence que résidait leur force.

Au loin elle vit la foule s'écarter pour laisser passage à Sasuke. Elle se crispa, que lui voulait le prince ? Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le jour ou la vermine était venu dans la classe. Serait-il possible qu'il sache ? Impossible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique. Elle sourit quand il fut près d'elle.

_"Sasuke, comme je suis contente de te voir. Est ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, merci Karin. J'aimerais que tu me rende un service et réunisse tous les membres actifs du club.

_ Euh... oui. Mais pourquoi ?" Karin était de plus en plus crispé.

_ Les policiers vont distribuer des collations j'ai proposé que mon fan club participe. En règle générale vous êtes efficace et fiable." Karin se détendit d'un coup, et dissimula du mieux qu'elle put son soulagement.

_ "Bien, sur. Laisse moi un petit quart d'heure pour toutes les rassembler.

_ Très bien. Merci beaucoup, Karin." Elle était aux anges. Sasuke lui avait même fait un petit sourire.

Très vite elle rassembla les filles leur expliqua la situation et les dirigea vers la salle indiqué par Sasuke. Mais quand toutes les filles entrèrent les portes de la salle se refermèrent d'un coup sec.

_"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, cria Karin." Devant la porte trois policier la fixaient durement. La tension revint d'un coup. La voix de Sasuke s'éleva.

_"Tu vas bientôt comprendre Karin. Mesdemoiselles, celle dont je citerais le nom pourront s'en aller..."

Sasuke commença à énumérer les noms. Dans ce fan club il y a avait environ une quarantaine de fille. Sasuke était certain que Karin était resté dans le cercle fermer du club pour choisir ses complices. Hors les jeunes filles dont il citait les nom étaient des filles qui avaient envoyé à Naruto des lettres de félicitation. Il en avait été informé par son chef du courrier, il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Certaines lui disaient comme elles l'enviaient et lui conseillaient de prendre soin de son bonheur, heureuses que leur prince ai trouvé l'amour, même avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elles. Certaines le félicitaient mais le menaçaient de représailles virulentes, s'il faisait du mal à Sasuke. D'autres plus allumées lui proposaient de fonder un fan club de leur couple qu'elles trouvaient "trop kawaï"en se disant fan de yaoi. Sasuke n'avait pas comprit quand on lui avait expliqué, ne connaissant pas le yaoi mais n'avait pas insisté. En bref, elles étaient quatorze jeunes fille à avoir accepté la mise en couple de l'Uchiwa.

Il ne restait plus que 27 filles, plus Karin. C'était les suspectes que Sasuke laisserait à la police. Lui s'occuperait d'autre chose. Il s'avança vers le groupe.

_"Maintenant Karin, tu m'accompagne."

La rousse ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Où était parti les filles appelés ? La seule chose qui la soulagea c'est qu'aucune d'entre elle ne faisait parti de son groupe, mais justement, n'aurait elle pas dû s'inquiéter qu'_aucune _de ses protégées ne soit appelé sur quatorze filles ? Pourtant elle suivit docilement Sasuke qui l'emmena dans une salle à part. Peut être qu'elle resterait seul avec l'Uchiwa ?

_"Bien. Tu peux enfin me dire ou tu as emmener Naruto." Karin se glaça complètement mais s'exhorta au calme. Elle l'avait dit aux filles : le salut est dans le silence.

_"Comment veux tu que je le sache...

_ Arrête de mentir Karin. On t'a vu. Un témoin t'a vu toi et tes copines emmener Naruto après l'avoir assommé." Elle sentait l'air lui manquer et peu à peu la panique s'imposer en elle.

_"Je te donne une chance, si vous ne l'avez pas abimé..." Sasuke la vit tressaillir."Vous l'avez touché, c'est ça ?" Il plissa dangereusement des yeux. "Dis moi ou il est.

_ Non.

_ Dis le.

_ Non! Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as choisi lui ! Un mec ! Et en plus pas des meilleurs ! Uzumaki," cracha t-elle comme si c'était une insulte. "Pourquoi ce moins que rien... et pas moi ?

_ Parce que c'est toi la moins que rien ! Qui crois tu être pour me dicter qui je dois aimer ! De quel droit t'opposerais tu à moi ! Karin, je te promet un chose, une fois cette histoire terminé : Je te briserais, toi et tes rêves. Je te fermerais les portes de toutes les grandes universités aussi bien au Japon qu'aux Etats Unis ou en Europe. Je ferais de toi une paria. Pas une grande boite ne t'engagera et tu sera heureuse d'obtenir un simple poste de de préposé au fritte dans le plus minable des boui-boui au fin fond de la campagne. Et ça c'est dans le cas ou il n'aurait rien de grave. Dans le cas contraire, crois moi... tu ne souhaite pas savoir ce qui t'arrivera. Alors une dernière fois Karin : OU EST IL ?"

Effondré au sol, elle le regardait complètement terrorisé. Il avait tout du prédateur prêt à tuer. Sur la fin, sa voix s'était fait dangereusement basse, presque un chuchotement, laissant planer une menace non feinte, avant de s'élever dans cri de rage. Elle l'avait déjà vu fâché mais elle réalisait maintenant, que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment en colère. Déglutissant difficilement elle parla enfin.

_"Au sous sol, il y a des caisses placées devant une table de ping pong cassé. En déplaçant le tout on accède à une porte. Il est derrière."

Sasuke sorti laissant la place au policier pour qu'ils arrêtent la jeune fille. D'autres le suivirent alors qu'il prenait le chemin des sous-sols. Il irait chercher Naruto, s'assurerait qu'il allait bien, puis il s'occuperait de celles qui pensaient pouvoir régir sa vie.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto avait le gout du sang dans la bouche. Ces garces n'y étaient pas allé de main morte. La douleur dans sa tête était terrible mais ayant l'habitude des bagarres, il savait que ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose. Il sentait sa joue enflé, avait l'arcade sourcilière droite ouverte, du sang l'empêchait de voir clairement de son œil droit et son nez lui semblait étonnement douloureux. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le coup reçu par derrière. Il avait déjà un sérieux hématome à cet endroit et le médecin lui avait dit de faire gaffe. La, c'était raté.

Il souffla douloureusement. Il devait vraiment avoir un aimant à emmerde. C'était impossible autrement. L'envie de voir Sasuke monta, aussi soudaine qu'incroyablement intense. Retrouver la chaleur des bras du brun, lui laisser caresser son dos et embrasser sa tempe. Se faire câliner avec douceur et tendresse. Le grognement de son estomac lui fit prendre conscience que son brun devrait aussi s'amener avec quelque chose de comestible.

Cela le fit rire. Depuis quand en était il à l'appeler "son" brun ? Depuis leur premier baiser ? Le second ? Depuis son passage chez lui dimanche dernier ? Tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Quand il sortirait d'ici, Sasuke en aurait gros à se faire pardonner. Il avait signé pour être menacé agresser physiquement et verbalement mais pas pour se faire kidnapper et torturer ! Oui, parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le jeu auquel les filles se livreraient quand elle reviendraient. La seul chose vraiment importante à savoir c'était s'il sortirait d'ici vivant.

Des bruits se faisant entendre il se dit qu'il aurait la réponse plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, ce ne furent pas les filles qui envahirent la pièce. Des hommes inconnus le cernèrent.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse je suis pas allez à l'hosto ! ^_^ Ma tante est descendu de Paris et s'est occupé de moi. J'ai eu des médoc "surpuissant" qui m'ont fait dormir et dormir. Donc je vais mieux si je n'oublies pas de les prendre. Il me reste trois jours à les prendre puis c'est fini ! En tout cas c'est mieux qu'un régime en un peu plus d'une semaine j'ai du perdre plus de 5 kilos ! Mais bon je conseil pas non plus, c'est chiant d'être malade. Grosse bise à tous !**_

_**J'avais voulu écrire un truc pour les 200 reviews mais je l'ai comme qui dirait pas fini. Donc vous l'aurez pour les 250 ^^ aller "reviewsez" !** (pas trop vite quant même me faut du tps pour finir )**  
**_


	19. Libération

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_ Sorry j'avais la flemme de répondre à vos nombreuses reviews(j'ai repris les cours, c'est chiant T_T)** Mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour ces marques de soutien !**_

_Bonne lecture !**  
**_

**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 __: __Libération, visite nocturne et  
_**

**_...Agence de divertissement ?  


* * *

_**

**Jeudi (3)**

Les policiers lui avaient demandé de rester en arrière. Il avait bien entendu refusé, mais ils avaient insisté et c'est presque de force qu'ils l'avaient écarté dégageant rapidement l'entré de la pièce ou devait se trouver Naruto.

Impuissant, il avait vu les agents y entrer. Les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent alors furent les plus longues de sa vie. Karin avait laissé entendre qu'elles avaient fait quelque chose à Naruto. Sasuke ignorant la gravité des blessures qui avaient pu être infligé, s'imaginait le pire. Peut être que son blond se vidait de son sang alors qu'il attendait la sans rien faire ?

Ni tenant plus, il se précipita à l'intérieur sans que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Ce qu'il vit le figea quelques instants. Naruto était la, assis sur une chaise et souriait aux agents qui semblaient lui ôter des liens. Il avait de ce que Sasuke pouvait voir, la lèvre inférieur ouverte, une pommette bleuie, et l'autre abimer la semaine dernière, semblait avoir triplé de volume, son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et un peu de sang s'écoulait d'une blessure au front.

Sasuke serra les poings. Jamais il n'avais cru que ces filles en arriveraient à une telle extrémité. Comment pouvait on en arriver là ? Elles payeraient. Elles payeraient toutes, le prix fort pour ça. Surtout Karin, qui devait être l'instigatrice de tout ceci. Il ne lui avait pas menti plus tôt, il ferait tous ce qu'il était possible de faire pour la briser. Elle comprendrait qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à un Uchiwa. Et qu'à prendre un tel risque on ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Naruto tourner la tête et l'apercevoir:

_"Sasuke ?" Surpris l'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui. Naruto lui sourit.

_"Monsieur Uchiwa, aidez donc Mr Uzumaki à sortir d'ici. Les ambulanciers ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Avant qu'ils ne vous emmènent j'aurais tout de même plusieurs questions à vous poser." Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et remercia l'inspecteur d'un signe de tête.

Mlle Kimyo les observait avec attention. L'agitation qui avait secoué l'Uchiwa semblait envolé. Elle qui avait entendu dire que les membres de cette famille étaient fier et froid en toute circonstance, découvrait qu'il n'en était rien. En tout cas pas quand ils étaient amoureux. Elle voulait leur laisser un moment à eux avant de les séparer à nouveau pour interroger le blond.

_"Je vais en attendant aller voir cette Karin, pour discuter un peu avec elle."

Sasuke aida le plus délicatement possible Naruto à se lever ne sachant pas ou il était blessé. Il lui posa d'ailleurs la question.

_"Elles m'ont frappés au visage. D'après ce que j'ai compris le plus gros de l'amusement devait avoir lieu ce soir, dit Naruto ironiquement. Mais allons y doucement quant même j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne."

Sasuke le conduisit à l'étage, non loin de l'escalier, ils trouvèrent une salle vide ou il installa Naruto. C'est la qu'ils attendirent les ambulanciers. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, Sasuke se contentant de garder le blond contre lui en lui caressant le dos et en l'embrassant sur la tempe à l'occasion. Quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent, ils insistèrent pour emmener le blond le plus vite possible à l'hôpital étant donner les multiples traumatismes subit à la tête. L'inspecteur accepta de reporter son interrogatoire et les laissa partir.

_"Je te rejoins à l'hôpital, il faut prévenir les autres qu'on t'a retrouvé. Je ferais le plus vite possible.

_De toute les façons vous ne pourrez pas le voir tout de suite, il faut qu'il passe de nombreux examens, dit un ambulancier.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'attendrais. Naruto lui fit un sourire moqueur, soulignant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de bouger ou pas de l'hôpital.

_ Crétin."

Sasuke lui rendit tout de même son sourire, soulagé que son blond ai encore la force de dire des âneries. Il regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner avec l'envie incroyable de s'asseoir par terre pour laissé retombé la pression. Mais il n'en avait pas le temps, les autres méritaient de savoir que Naruto était en sécurité maintenant.

_**SASUNARU**_

Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Naruto, et discutaient des derniers évènement. Sakura, Ino, Tsunade et Kiba ne semblaient pas vraiment croire à tout ce qui s'était passé. Shika et Choji parlaient peu, gardant comme à leur habitude leur pensée pour eux. Sasuke assis à côté du lit de Naruto semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Mlle Kimyo était passé un peu plus tôt pour interroger Naruto. Elle n'avait laissé que Sasuke dans la pièce à ce moment et avait fait sortir les autres. Tout ce que le blond lui avait raconté concordait à ce que la jeune Aiko leur avait dit. Elle avait aussi discuté avec Karin pendant un long moment et la jeune fille niait toute implication dans l'envoie des cartes à Naruto, bien qu'elle ai avoué le saccage de l'appartement. De même elle avait nié en avoir taggué les murs. C'est donc que quelqu'un aurais profité de cette occasion.

L'inspecteur leur avait dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle mente sur ce point étant donné qu'elle avait tout avoué sur l'enlèvement de Naruto et le reste.

__" Apparemment Uzumaki-san aurait été surveillé par quelques uns de ses amis. Un fois parti pour sa balade, les dits "amis" aurait rempli leur mission de tout détruire chez lui. En aucun cas il n'aurait laissé un message._

__ Mais elle pourrait mentir pour être sûr de ne pas alourdir sa peine, avait argumenté Sasuke._

__ Peut être mais au point ou elle en est ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Je lui ai même proposé de ne pas la poursuivre sur ces motifs si elle avouait, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne me mentait pas. Après tout la peine pour harcèlement n'est rien comparé au reste. Mais elle a continué à nier. Elle dit ne rien à voir avec ça. Il reste tout de même sept jeunes filles à interroger, peut être que l'une d'entre elle en était responsable."_

Sasuke avait acquiescé, mais il avait des doutes. Aucune des filles n'auraient agi sans l'autorisation de Karin. Elles lui étaient soumises.

Naruto, lui, était heureux de voir tous ses amis là. Et penser que c'était pour lui , lui réchauffait le cœur. Il tendit la main et toucha Sasuke le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il saisit la main du blond entrelaçant leur doigts, ils échangèrent un long regard.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard la chambre était vide de visiteur mis à part Sasuke. Le reste de la bande s'était joyeusement fait chasser par l'infirmière quand elle les avait découvert, Naruto n'ayant normalement pas droit au visite avant le lendemain matin. Seul l'Uchiwa avait eu gain de cause devant elle. On était Uchiwa ou pas.

_"Je passerais tôt demain matin. Je t'emmènerais quelques affaires.

_ Pas la peine tu devrais aller en cours.

_ Non, je passerais. Je veux te voir. Et puis il y a peu de chance que j'aille en cour demain. Les inspecteurs voudront aussi me parler et je dois aussi m'assurer que cet affaire sera étouffé. Je ne veux pas de scandale.

_ Je comprends."

Sasuke se pencha et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres meurtris. Il lui caressa la joue en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal et sorti de la chambre. Naruto aurait préféré milles fois plus, partir avec lui. Mais les médecins avaient insisté pour le garder deux nuit en observation par sécurité. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup que ces multiples coup au crâne puissent provoqué une hémorragie ou une quelconque autre complication. Naruto restait convaincu que dormir dans les bras de son brun lui aurait plus que fait du bien.

Sasuke lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire pour son travail, qu'il avertirait Kyuubi pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Mais Naruto était ennuyé parce que de toute la semaine il n'avait travaillé qu'un soir et ce n'est pas avec sa tête horrible qu'il pourrait y aller le lendemain. De toute les façon Sasuke l'attacherait plutôt que de le laisser y aller.

Naruto soupira. Il était sur que demain Kyuu et Iruka débarqueraient pour avoir des nouvelles. Il devait se reposer, il aurait besoin de toute ses forces.

_**SASUNARU**_

Quand Sasuke sorti de la chambre il fut alpagué par un Nara visiblement très mécontent.

_"Faut qu'on parle." Sasuke soupira mais il savait qu'il n'y réchapperait pas. Shikamaru était trop têtu pour ça.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour se rendre dans un café non loin. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent des cafés. Sasuke se sentait vidé. La journée lui avait parut incroyablement longue et elle n'était pas fini. C'est le Nara qui engagea la conversation.

_"Quand Naruto nous a annoncé que vous sortiriez ensemble, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche la dessous. Vous deux n'aviez jamais pu vous voir et brusquement au bout d'une soirée ce serait l'amour fou ? Non ça semblait trop étrange. Mais au vu de votre comportement j'ai du réviser mon jugement.

_ Tu n'avais pas tort. J'ai fait chanter Naruto avec son travail pour qu'il accepte. Je l'ai menacé de le dénoncer au conseil, si il refusait. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour éloigner les fans qui devenaient réellement envahissantes.

_ Mais en réalité...

_ Je voulais nous donner une chance de mieux nous connaitre. Lui donner une chance de mieux me connaître. J'étais amoureux de lui et n'avais aucun espoir que ce soit réciproque un jour. J'ai saisis ma chance.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez assez mature pour vous mettre en couple si vite. J'avais cru qu'il vous faudrait des années pour admettre vos sentiments." Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris.

_"Tu t'en étais rendu compte ?

_ Bien sur. J'avais même placé quelques paris chez Tsunade. Bof ce n'est que de l'argent après tout." Dire que Sasuke était surpris, serait un euphémisme. Il était même un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il nota que tout le monde restait persuadé que Naruto aussi avait des sentiment amoureux pour lui, peut être était ce vrai ? Lui et Naruto se serait aimé sans s'en rendre compte toutes ces années ?

_"Parle moi des cartes. Tu crois que c'est Karin qui les a envoyé ?"

Sasuke se retint de sourire. Il voyait bien l'esprit de réflexion du brun. Il lui avait parlé des cartes et de leur contenu qu'il connaissait par cœur et Naruto leur avait remis la troisième qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Lui aussi avait eu des doutes quant au fait que ce soit Karin, ce bien avant la visite de l'inspecteur. Ces cartes étaient trop stylisés pour être d'une fille aussi grossière. Les textes trop passif agressif pour une fille qui n'était qu'agressivité.

Mais Sasuke n'aimait pas cette idée. Parce que cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre en voulait à Naruto et ça il refusait d'y croire. Pourtant dans le doute, il avait placé un garde devant la chambre du blond. Il finit par répondre.

_"Une fille du groupe aurait pu avoir la mission de s'en charger.

_ Ça se pourrait." Mais aucun d'eux ni croyait. Shikamaru enchaina.

_"Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans ces messages. Un détail sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mette le doigt. Un détail qui pourtant à de l'importance."

L'Uchiwa observa le Nara qui lui faisait face perdu dans ses pensées, puis sorti une carte avec un simple numéro de téléphone écrit dessus.

_"Appel à ce numéro. C'est celui de l'agent chargé de travaillé sur mon courrier. Il a aussi des copies des cartes envoyés à Naruto. Le connaissant il doit aussi disposé d'une copie de la dernière reçu.

_ Mais les flics l'ont emporté, il y a à peine quelques heures.

_ Quand c'est lui qui s'en charge ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Bien étrange chargé de courrier.

_ Il ne fait pas que ça. Il remonte la source des lettres les plus menaçante pour déterminé si la menace est sérieuse ou non. C'est aussi un enquêteur et un homme de terrain très efficace. Il mène lui même toutes ses opérations. Malgré son air apathique il est très intelligent... un peu comme toi. Travail avec lui et dit moi qui en veut à Naruto.

_ Je ne suis pas magicien, Uchiwa. Je ne vais pas faire sortir un nom de mon chapeau.

_ Non mais tu es un génie. Tu peux trouver des indices qui nous mèneront à elle, si elle ne faisait pas parti des amies de Karin. Naruto a confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en toi.

_ Galère, j'aurais du partir avec les autres." Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur.

_"Trop tard pour ça."

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke, après avoir quitté le Nara, parti en voiture pour se rendre au manoir. Joshua, son chauffeur, avait senti qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler et contrairement à son habitude n'entama pas la discussion et n'ouvrit pas le poste de radio. Le brun poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de tendre le bras pour saisir le téléphone de voiture. De l'autre main il fouilla distraitement sa poche à la recherche du numéro fourni par Kyuubi un peu plus tôt_**. **_Il composa sans hésiter le numéro.

__ Agence Akatsuki, présents et divertissement, bonsoir. Mon nom est Deidara, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Sasuke ne fut pas surpris par cette entré en matière après tout, on l'avait prévenu.

_ Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je souhaiterais faire offrir de multiples présents. Peut être même quelque chose en groupe.

__ Bien_._ Avez vous une idée de ce que vous comptez offrir ?_

__ _On m'a parlé du présent aux _"101 douceurs_" pour deux jours.

__ Oh ! Bien entendu... Mais pour tout un groupe cela reviendra à un coût non négligeable..._

_ Je sais. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

__Bien, bien. _Sasuke pouvait sentir l'excitation du jeune homme au bout du fil. Il ne devait pas arriver souvent qu'il ai de tel commande. _Souhaitez vous y joindre un voyage ?_

_ Non. Un présent suffira.

_ _Quel genre de personne cela concerne t-il ? Et combien sont elles ?_

_ Huit... Sept jeunes filles. Pour la huitième, je veux quelque chose de spéciale. Ce sera les _"mille et un délices"_... pour une semaine.

_ _OH! Oh! Hum! Bien, bien. _L'autre n'arrivait même plus à cacher son excitation, il avait l'air au comble du bonheur. _Connaissez-vous nos modalités de payement..._

Ils discutèrent du prix et des informations qui devait être fournies à l'Akatsuki, Joshua faisant un large détour pour rejoindre le manoir. Après une demi heure Sasuke raccrocha, n'ayant même pas un soupçon de remords alors qu'il venait d'engager des hommes pour torturer sept jeunes filles durant 48 heures. Il eu même un rictus en pensant à la semaine de pur _délice _qu'allait vivre Karin. Il était bon prince de les gracier de l'ultime _voyage_ qui lui avait été chaudement conseillé.

Il était un Uchiwa. Nul ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui ou à ce qui lui appartenait sans s'en mordre les doigts. Il veillerait à ce que nul ne l'oublie.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto s'éveilla en sursaut. Perturbé, il mit quelques secondes à se re-situer. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il se souvint d'où il était et pourquoi. Pourtant, il resta crispé. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être seul dans sa chambre. Il lui semblait entendre une autre respiration. Doucement il baissa sa main jusqu'à la télécommande pour allumer les lumières de son lit. Cependant, le bruit d'un pas précipité lui fit accélérer la manœuvre. Trop tard. Il ne vit que le dos de la personne qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, et le temps qu'il se lève il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

_"Un problème Uzumaki-sama ?"Naruto regarda suspicieusement l'homme en face de lui.

_"Qui êtes vous ?

_ Kevin, Monsieur. Je suis chargé de votre protection par Uchiwa-sama." Naruto soupira. Sasuke et ses mesures de sécurités, vraiment il ne se referait pas. Sauf qu'à l'évidence, il avait raison. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

_"Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre à l'instant. Il vient de s'enfuir en courant."

Le garde pâlit à ses mots. Il ne s'était éloigné qu'un instant pour discuter avec cette jolie infirmière, comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Il allait à coup sûr se faire virer. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il avait une chance de voir l'intrus surgir à tout moment.

_"Vous en êtes sûr ?

_ Certain. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir sortir. Malheureusement je n'ai pas vu son visage, fit remarquer pensivement Naruto.

_ Peut être que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. On vous a donné beaucoup de médicament et après la journée que vous avez passé...

_ Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu," fit Naruto en entrant dans sa chambre suivi de l'autre homme.

C'est la qu'il la remarqua. Une rose rouge avec un petit cordon ou pendait une carte. Naruto ferma fortement les yeux se faisant mal au passage. Il avait espéré que ce soit Karin qui lui déposait ces cartes mais d'après les dire de Sasuke elle passerait au moins la nuit en prison. C'était donc quelqu'un d'autre. Détachant rapidement l'enveloppe il la prit et l'ouvrit en tirant un joli carte rouge.

La il n'y avait qu'un mots. Ou plutôt un prénom inscrit. Son prénom.

_**Naruto**_

Il soupira et examina la rose. Totalement identique à la précédente reçu le matin même, elle n'avait aucune épine et était d'un rouge profond. Elle le narguait comme un signe irréfutable que l'autre pouvait l'atteindre quand et où elle le voudrait. Sasuke n'allait pas aimer.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bon allez verdict ? A quel moment avez vous eu un doute sur cette fameuse conversation téléphonique ? L'akatsuki en agence de divertissement ? Franchement ! XD  
**_

_**Le Sasuke est ultime, non ? Il va loin mais on a abimer son trésor ! C'est un brin flippant j'admets mais j'étais limite tenté de le lui faire faire lui même. Mais la ça reste soft et puis un Uchiwa ne se salit pas les mains ! Sauf occasion spéciale. ^^  
**_


	20. Journées tranquilles

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH

* * *

**_

_liu: Moi non plus j'aimerais pas avoir à faire à L'Akatsuki. Por les suppositions no reponse ^^ Merci pour ta review_

_Red apple: Ca n'est pas grave si tu n'envoie pas une review à chque chapitre. Juste de temps en temps ça fait plaisir pour ces compliment je sens mes chevilles enflées! ^^_  
_Et non, c'est pas Karin mais vous verrez bien assez tôt, qui. Je suis contente que l'Akatsuke t'ai plu. Merci pour ta review. _

_Itarill : Pour les paris je n'en prend pas sorry! ^^ Mais tu sauras vite la réponse. Merci pour ta review._

_Yuki-chan: Merci pour ta review. Madara peut être ^^ C'est le fameux couple de Kyuubi que j'aborde dans une sorte de sequel. En tout cas je peux dire que c'est un couple très hot!_

_Suki-chan: Merci pour ta review et tous ces compliments mes chevilles ne désenfles pas ^_^_

_Chouchou : Depeuis le temps que tu me lis tu devrais savoir que je n'ai honte de rien ! Surtout pas de vous faire languir et de vous frustrer ^^. Merci pour ta review._

_Ichiban: Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu vois Néji comme suspect mais je suis désolé car tes raisons me laisse perplexe._  
_Néji n'est pas ami avec Naruto mais avec Sasuke. Je dis même clairement que Naruto ne l'a jamais trop apprécié et que la réciproque semble vrai._  
_Ensuite ton idée du regard. Quel regard ? J'ai relu les passages où Néji apparait -dans le doute- et je n'ai pas vu un seul échange de regard entre eux ou même un regard de Néji qui s'attarde sur Naruto._  
_En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'aime les hypothèses que vous faites tous ^^_

_Dj: Merci pour ta review. En voilà une certitude clairement affiché.Peut être es tu dans le vrai. ^^_

_Miyu: Merci pour ta review. Alors voilà le suite donc pas d'exes de frustration ^^_

_Angel : Merci pour ta review. Supposition supposition. Mais je pensais avoir mis plus de doute que ça à réduire à deux suspects alors qu'il y a tant de monde dans ma fic. Et Ino ? l'amie effacé tjrs présente. Iruka ? Le faux grand frère execif. Kiba ?L'ami ultra présent au bon moment! Qui sait... ^_^ Je me marre comme c'est pas permis XD_

* * *

**_Chapitre 18__ : __Journées tranquilles_**

**_Ou presque

* * *

_**

_**Vendredi / Samedi**_

Effectivement, quand Sasuke apprit la nouvelle le lendemain, il n'aima pas cela. Kevin fut, comme il l'avait prévu, renvoyé, et ce malgré l'intervention de Naruto en sa faveur.

__"Tu te rend compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? De ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire ? Je lui avais demandé de te protéger, or il n'est pas capable de le faire. Si garder une simple porte est au delà de ses capacités, il n'a rien à faire ici, ni à à l'Uchiwa Corp. Il sera remplacé dans moins d'une heure."_

Le blond n'avait pas insisté quand il s'était rendu compte de l'état d'énervement de son compagnon. Il se rendait très bien compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Étant donné qu'il dormait elle aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il en ai conscience. Ou qu'il en prenne conscience trop tard.

De plus, Sasuke était contrarié qu'on ne l'ai pas averti tout de suite de l'incident. Naruto n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter la veille, jugeant qu'il avait déjà passé une journée assez agité. Quand il le lui avait expliqué, Sasuke avait juste serré les dents puis avait dit qu'il allait téléphoner à l'inspecteur Kimyo.

Elle était arrivé moins d'une heure plus tard. Naruto lui avait raconté les évènement de la veille d'un air ennuyé. Le blond avait l'impression de faire deux choses : vivre des évènements traumatisants, puis les raconter. C'était lassant. Et affreusement répétitif.

_"C'est étrange, dit elle en tenant la carte dans ses mains gantées. Et il n'y avait que cette carte avec la rose ?

_ Que ça, oui.

_ Bien je vais la faire analyser. Mais comme les autres, je doute qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit d'utilisable. C'est tout de même grave. Comment à t-elle su dans quel hôpital vous étiez ? Comment a-t-elle trouvé cette chambre ? Je vais interroger les membres du personnel. Je vous conseil Mr Uchiwa, de le faire changer de chambre en fin de journée, et de ne le faire savoir qu'à un minimum de personne.

_ Très bien."

Après quelques questions de routine pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait noté elle sorti. Sasuke restait pensif appuyé près de la fenêtre. Cette fille agissait toujours à une vitesse folle. Même en ayant placé un garde en faction devant la chambre, il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait vraiment venir si tôt.

_"Sasuke, ça va ?"

L'envie de hurler sur Naruto se fit sentir. Mais il se contint à grande peine, le blond n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça, pensa t-il. Il s'était fait kidnapper, séquestrer et tabasser hier seulement, avant ça on avait saccagé son appartement et même tenter de le violer. Il avait subis tout cela en moins d'une semaine. Et c'est lui qui s'inquiétait de l'état de l'Uchiwa ? Est ce qu'il se fichait de lui ? Sasuke sentit sa colère déborder à nouveau.

_"Non, ça ne va pas Naruto. Je voudrais simplement faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité. Et apparemment ça ne marche pas. Si ce genre de chose arrive à nouveau, j'aimerais juste que tu m'avertisse tout de suite si tu veux bien, dit il d'un ton sans doute un peu trop sec.

_ Ok, ok. Tu sais, je prends tout ça au sérieux malgré ce que tu en pense, Sasuke. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai bien vu que ce qui était arrivé t'avait affecté. Et si tu veux prendre soin de moi la réciproque est vrai, alors tu devras t'y faire, Uchiwa."

Naruto semblait légèrement vexé et s'était mit à bouder. Soupirant le brun s'approcha du lit ou il était assis, et examina son visage. Il n'était déjà plus enflé, et même si les hématomes étaient encore bien visibles, ils semblaient déjà moins laids que la veille. Cette capacité que Naruto possédait de guérir à une vitesse folle l'avait toujours impressionné. Il l'avait même jalousé après certain de leur combat.

Il prit la main du blond dans la sienne en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_"Je sais. Mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment ta sécurité passe avant tout. J'irais bien si je peux être sure que tu es en sécurité, tu comprends ?

_Ouaip." Visiblement encore un peu fâché, Naruto fit la moue, n'ayant pas idée de combien cette pose le rendait mignon. Sasuke regarda ses joues gonflées et sourit. Il se pencha et les embrassa une après l'autre avant de passer aux lèvres du blond. Celui ci bien que toujours contrarié lui rendit son baiser sans se faire prier.

C'est encore en train de s'embrasser que Kyuubi et Iruka les surprirent. Ce dernier se montra très empressé envers celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère de cœur. Que tout cela ai pu arriver à causer de fan dérangées le laissait perplexe et très inquiet. Alors c'est sans étonnement que Naruto supporta sa crise de sur-affection fraternelle -peut être même maternelle- sans bien qu'aussi inquiet se montra plus posé, mais présent. Il faisai comprendre à Naruto qu'au moindre soucis il pourrait compter sur lui.

La journée s'écoula aussi paisiblement pour Naruto. On lui fit faire d'autres analyse, il fut de nouveau examiné et ses amis qui n'avaient pas cour passèrent dans l'après midi.

Sasuke profita qu'il soit en train de discuter avec eux pour prendre Shikamaru à part et lui raconter, ce qui s'était passé la veille. Nara l'informa aussi qu'il avait pris contacte avec son agent et avait rendez vous avec lui le soir même. Sasuke approuva, il était sûr que Shikamaru pourrait les aider.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto dit au revoir à ses amis. On était à présent le soir, et la seule chose qui le consola c'est de savoir que le lendemain à pareil heure il dormirait dans les bras de Sasuke. D'ailleurs ce dernier rentra de nouveau dans la chambre.

_"Nous allons te changer de chambre, maintenant. Les infirmiers seront la d'une minute à l'autre.

_ C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

_ Je préfèrerais, oui."

Naruto hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien en discutant avec l'Uchiwa. Les infirmiers vinrent comme convenu et déplacèrent le lit du blond.

_"Attendez ! Je peux marcher !

_ Ce sera plus rapide comme ça, intervint le brun. Allez y messieurs."

Encore une fois Naruto se laissa faire. Mais il commençait doucement à en avoir assez. Mais de toute les façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu marcher ayant déjà prit ses médicaments. Il se sentait lentement glissé dans vers le sommeil. Quand il fut installé dans sa nouvelle chambre Sasuke revint.

_"Voici les deux nouveaux gardes qui te protègerons ce soir : Shori et Hiro." Deux hommes d'allure assez banal firent signes à Naruto. Il leur rendit leur salut et se tourna vers Sasuke dans l'intention de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Mais à la dernière seconde, il changea d'avis. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Sasuke alors qu'il allait partir d'une minute à l'autre. Et puis ce n'était que pour une nuit.

_"Ok, mais ne crois pas que je serais toujours si docile, Uchiwa. Je n'aime pas qu'on régisse ma vie. " Sasuke acquiesça sachant que le blond se laissait faire uniquement pour lui. "A quelle heure tu viens demain ?

_ A 9 heure, alors soit près. Ensuite on ira directement au Manoir. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de passer la journée avec toi. Je n'ai pas travaillé hier et à peine aujourd'hui et même si Itachi ne dit rien, ça doit lui faire beaucoup à gérer seul." Naruto acquiesça comprenant, même si il aurait préféré gardé le brun pour lui.

_"Alors à demain et bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit Naruto." Après un dernier baiser Sasuke s'en alla. Dieu que Naruto aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans sa poche.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke finissait la lecture d'un rapport extrêmement ennuyeux. On était à présent Samedi et la matinée comme l'après midi s'était étiré d'une façon assez morne et tranquille. Naruto était revenu le matin même, et il n'avait pas apprécié d'être confiné à ne rien faire au Manoir. Mais Sakura et les autres, passé en fin de matinée, avait mis fin à sa paresse en lui portant des devoirs pour rattraper son retard.

C'est Sasuke prévoyant que Naruto s'ennuierait vite qui avait demandé à ses amis de passé. Il ne voulait pas que le blond ai la sensation d'être enfermé, mais ne pouvant pas sortir avec lui, Sasuke préférait qu'il reste au Manoir. Il les avait donc invité pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble, puis occuper son blond pendant quelques heures.

Après trois heures à travailler, rire et discuter ils s'étaient quant même lassé. Sasuke ayant encore une fois prévu le coup, avait sorti sa botte secrète. Les sous sol du manoir Uchiwa. Ils avaient été transformé par les bons soins de Madara en un gigantesque spa contenant: des douches, une piscine de taille appréciable entièrement chauffé, un jacuzzi, un sona et un coin massage et un peu plus loin une petite salle de gym.

Les autres déjà émerveillé par la taille et le luxe de la propriété en était resté bouche bée. Surtout quand il les avait invité à se servir dans une large collection maillot de bain. C'est la que l'Uchiwa les avait abandonné retournant travaillé au grand damne de son blond qui avait inutilement tenté de le retenir.

Sasuke finit son rapport et remarqua qu'il était déjà 6heure du soir. Il se demanda si les amis de Naruto était encore là. A l'évidence non, puisqu'il trouva le blond seul affalé devant la télé dans un petit salon.

_"Naruto ?

_ Enfin. J'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais." Sasuke secoua la tête, Naruto exagérait un peu trop. Il s'assit à ses côté sur le canapé.

_"Où sont les autres ?

_ Partis. Je te l'ai dit quand je suis passé te voir. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'a pas entendu." Sasuke fut surpris d'avoir été tellement concentré qu'il en avait manqué la présence du blond dans son bureau. Il avait l'air de rien amassé beaucoup de retard dans son travail et même si son frère ne lui disait rien il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Elle ne ferait que s'aggraver.

_"Maintenant Uchiwa tu dois te rattraper pour toute ces heures passé à m'ignorer."

A cette remarque Sasuke leva un sourcil puis ouvrit les bras. C'est sans se faire prier que Naruto s'y nicha. Sasuke se mit immédiatement à lui caresser le dos comme il en avait pris l'habitude cette dernièrement semaine. Il se demanda fugacement si c'était lui ou le blond que ce geste apaisait le plus. Il restèrent longtemps à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto était embêté. Il avait passé un superbe soirée avec Sasuke. Ils étaient restés tranquillement sur le canapé plus à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre qu'à regarder la télévision. Puis ils avaient diner en tête à tête, Itachi et Madara manquant à l'appel, et pour finir ils avaient réinvesti le salon pour discuter et surtout pour une séance de baisers et de pelotage en règle.

Vers minuit ils avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. Et voilà ou était le problème de Naruto : il s'était arrêté devant une porte et Sasuke... devant une autre. Dire que la veille il avait rêvé de cette nuit. Il s'imaginait lover au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras tendre et aimant de Sasuke. On lui avait donné quelque chose de trop fort à l'hôpital, pour qu'il divague à ce point. C'était la seule explication.

Il était là dans cette grande pièce vide et glacé, dans ce grand lit vide et froid et se demandait pourquoi donc avait-il cru que dormir au Manoir Uchiwa serait si fantastique ?

Une seule réponse : elle avait des cheveux corbeaux, des yeux sombres, et une peau pâle et douce.

Naruto tourna pour la dixième fois dans son lit. Jamais il n'arriverait à trouver le sommeil : il voulait Sasuke. Soudain il se leva, ayant pris une décision. Tant pis pour le ridicule de la situation, il y survivrait. Ne portant qu'un boxer il récupéra son bas de pyjama sur une chaise et armé d'un oreiller sorti de sa chambre.

La fraicheur du couloir le fit frissonner, mais il ne s'y attarda pas et alla directement à la porte de son brun. Il frappa trois coups et entra sans attendre la réponse. Alors qu'il refermait la porte la lampe de chevet fut allumé.

_"Naruto ? Un problème ?

_ Non, non. Je... enfin si. Je.." Naruto se tut ne sachant pas comment continué. Ça sonnait tellement minable un "est ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?" qu'il n'osait pas. Sasuke se ficherait de lui à coup sûr. Il se mordit la lèvre, maudissant son impulsivité.

Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait l'Uchiwa lui, l'observait avec attention. Lui, son oreiller et les rougeur qui se propageait sur son visage. Comprenant le pourquoi de cette présence dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, il fit au plus simple.

_"Viens." Un seul mot en remontant un coin de la couette pour que Naruto puisse s'y glisser.

Ce dernier lui offrit un large sourire et se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Rapidement après que Sasuke eut éteint la lampe, ils se retrouvèrent serré l'un contre l'autre, les jambes emmêlés. Le bras de l'Uchiwa passé autour des hanches d'un Naruto reposant sur son torse, le bras du blond passé sur son ventre.

Naruto se sentait enfin bien, à sa place. Il retrouvait toutes les sensations, qu'il avait imaginé le veille. Il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Sasuke était heureux que son blond soit venu le rejoindre. Il avait beaucoup hésité à le laisser, quand ils étaient monté un peu plus tôt. Mais il s'était dit que sans doute, Naruto avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas se montrer envahissant. Cependant si c'était le blond qui venait vers lui, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher...

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre est court et il ne s'y passe strictement rien. Rien de rien de rien. Mais faut être logique avec soit même, je ne pouvais faire quoi que ce soit. C'est inhumain de faire vivre quelqu'un sur les nerfs 24h/24. Naruto avait besoin d'un pitite pause et puis il est mignon ce chapitre *_***_

_**Le prochain chapitre : "Réunion au sommet" comme je suis généreuse je le posterais Lundi, puis jeudi, puis dimanche. Voilà les rdv de semaine prochaine ^_^  
**_


	21. Réunion au sommet

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

**Shashiin_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. C'est vrai que la semaine de Naruto a été étrangement excitante et violent et qu'il avait besoin de cette douceur.

_Azia_: merci pour ta review.

_Itarill_; Merci pour ta review. Que tu campe ou non tu ne saura qu'à la fin XD  
Merci pour ta review.

_Angel_ :dommage moi qui espérait t'embrouiller un peu ^-^  
C'est quoi c'est gens qui disent que je suis sadique. C'est pas vrai! Na! En plus je l'aime mon Naru, dc je le fais pas trop souffrir. Merci pour ta review.

_Himitsu_ : Merci pour ta review.

_Dj_: passer à la suite ?Nan. Je lis en ce moment un auteur très sadique qui coupe au bon moment alors c'est vous qui morfler! Enfin pas vraiment parce que je sui pas méchante ^^  
Merci pour ta review.

_Chouchou_: Merci pour ta review.

: Merci pour ta review.

_Miyu_: Voilà plus besoin d'atttendreù! on est le jour J. Merci pour ta review.

_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**_** : _Réunion au sommet_**

**_...et grand n'importe quoi_**

_**

* * *

Dimanche**_

Sasuke fut réveillé par des coup bref frappé à sa porte. Il tenta de se lever une première fois mais en fut empêché par un poids sur sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux il put voir le "poids" dormir contre lui du sommeil du juste. Avec un petit sourire, il poussa Naruto sur le côté et sorti du lit après lui avoir donné un baiser. Il enfila un pull à col roulé noir au dessus de son pantalon de pyjama et mit ses chaussons. Dans le couloir il retrouva son frère qui l'attendait.

_"Il est dans ta chambre, hein ?

_ Et alors ?" Itachi ne répondit rien mais un sourire moqueur illuminait ses traits habituellement sombre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon tout le monde était déjà la : Madara Uchiwa, Kyuubi, l'inspecteur Kimyo, Shikamaru Nara et le responsable de la sécurité de Sasuke : Kakashi Hatake. Avec Itachi et Sasuke ils étaient sept à se réunir pour discuter des sujets du jour : la sécurité de Naruto au lycée, et revoir ce qu'ils avaient sur sa harceleuse.

_ "Bon sang Sasuke t'aurais pas pu tenir ta réunion à heure humaine ? demanda Shikamaru en baillant, affalé sur un divan.

_ J'aurais pu mais ça aurait été moins drôle." Shikamaru grogna les yeux mi-clos gorgé de sommeil. Mais personne dans la pièce ne s'y laissa prendre. Le Nara était comme un chat aux allures endormi qui serait en fait près à bondir sur une proie. Il était amorphe mais son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

_"Bon puisque tout le monde est la commençons.

_ J'aimerais tout de même savoir à quoi je dois ma présence ici. Hier le commissaire m'a enlevé cette affaire, fit l'inspecteur.

_ Je l'ai appelé dans la soirée et je vous ai fait remettre sur l'enquête. Alors ne vous en inquiétez pas."

Mlle Kimyo regarda Sasuke avec attention. Elle savait que les Uchiwa avait du pouvoir mais l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas un homme. Juste un gamin à l'air mature. Pourtant elle n'insista pas. Elle avait son enquête pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

Quant à Sasuke, au moment ou il avait appris qu'on avait enlevé l'enquête à la jeune femme, il avait été très agacé. Il n'était pas possible pour lui de la perdre. Elle avait fait montre d'efficacité quand Naruto avait disparut, procédant avec méthode et rigueur. Quand elle était arrivé et qu'il s'était présenté, elle ne s'était pas rabaissé devant lui et elle ne lui avait pas non plus bavé dessus.

Et plus important encore, quand il lui avait demandé de le laisser seul avec Karin pour obtenir des réponses, elle avait accepté. Non pas, parce qu'il était un Uchiwa, mais parce qu'elle était consciente que, malgré le règlement ça restait le moyen le plus rapide de savoir ou était le blond.

Elle était donc efficace, méthodique, faisait passé les victime avant le règlement, ne se laissait pas avoir par un nom, ou éblouir par une fortune ou un physique. Mlle Kimyo était parfaite à ses yeux.

_"Inspecteur Kimyo, vous commencez ?

_ Bien. Les interrogatoires des différentes jeunes filles n'ont rien donné à ce jour. Elle nient toute avoir un quelconque lien avec les cartes. Selon elles ce doit être l'œuvre d'une indépendante puisque Karin leur meneuse ne leur a jamais parlé de quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui rejoint le témoignage de la dite Karin qui nie tout rapport avec les cartes elle aussi.

_ Et sur les cartes il n'y avait aucune empreinte, ou indice quelconque ? intervint Itachi.

_ Rien. Tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile c'est le papier utilisé. C'est un modèle assez rare à ce qu'on m'a dit mais j'attends toujours des nouvelles du fabriquant.

_ J'ai déjà obtenu ces renseignements, intervint Kakashi. Mais nous en discuterons quand vous aurez fini."

L'inspectrice marqua tout de même une pause pour jauger Kakashi. Debout au fond de la pièce un livre ouvert à la main, il ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à la conversation. Pourtant elle était sur qu'il n'en manquait pas une miette. Avec ses grands cheveux argentés, il faisait plus vieux que son visage ne le laissait paraitre, et avec ses airs nonchalants elle l'aurait, dans une autre situation, classé dans la catégorie escroc.

_ "Bien. Nous avons réinterrogé les voisins de Uzumaki-san pour savoir si une personne étrange n'aurait pas été aperçut non loin de son appartement. La aussi nous n'avons rien eu. Cette fille est un fantôme, pour nous. Elle ne laisse jamais aucune trace de son passage. Et c'était pareil à l'hôpital. Personne ne l'a vu ou même aperçu. On ignore aussi comment elle a pu avoir le numéro de sa chambre. En bref, nous n'avons rien sur cette fille. Le fait même que nous sachions qu'elle est une fille est du à son bon vouloir. Donc nous pourrions même remettre en cause cette information."

Le silence suivit cette dernière déclaration. Ils y avaient déjà tous plus ou moins pensé. Mais il semblait plus simple de dire "elle" pour se concentrer sur le plus important c'est à dire comment l'arrêter.

_"Kakashi, demanda Sasuke.

_ Nous en sommes à peu près au même point que Mlle Kimyo, d'après les psychologue et graphologue consulté nous n'avons pas eu la confirmation que ce serait une femme, mais que cette personne est de nature instable émotionnellement mais très mature et réfléchit. Nous avons aussi obtenu des réponses du fabriquant : il y a six boutiques qui vendent ce type de carte dans tout Konoha. Nous passerons les contrôler demain, en espérant pouvoir d'une façon ou d'une autre accéder au listing des clients.

_ Nous pourrons les obtenir de façon légale en attendant quelques heures ou un jour ou deux tout au plus, réprimanda Mlle Kimyo.

_ Sans doute, je vous laisse cette parti Mlle, répondit Kakashi en souriant. Pour en revenir au listing, la encore à moins d'avoir un nom précis en tête les avoir ne nous aidera pas. A moins de tomber par hasard sur un nom déjà connu pour d'autre raison. Cette fille à l'air doué, je doute qu'elle commette ce genre de bourde. Par contre une chose à attiré notre attention : les roses."

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils intrigués.

_"Elles ont été cueilli par notre harceleuse. Elles ont sans doute poussé dans un jardin de particulier. La coupe des fleur n'était pas nette montrant qu'elles n'avaient pas été faites par un pro, et les pétales ne contenaient aucun résidu d'un quelconque pesticide ou engrais industriels.

_Vous pensez qu'elles viennent de son jardin ? demanda Kimyo.

_Sans doute. De plus l'espèce n'en est pas une courante non plus: des_ rosa francofurtana_ ou plus simplement des rosiers de Francfort(1). Ce sont des roses qui poussent sans épine. Donc aucun risque de piqure. C'est à peu près tout de mon côté."

Le silence reprit ses droits. Ils se rendaient compte du manque d'information dont souffrait le dossier. Comme l'avait dit Kimyo cette fille était un fantôme. Ou en tout cas elle en avait l'étrange consistance. Ce fut Shikamaru qui brisa le silence.

_"J'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à analyser ces cartes. Et toujours rien. Il y a ce quelque chose que je touche du doigt mais qui s'écarte sans cesse. Ces cartes m'intriguent pour une raison qui m'échappe et ça me rend dingue. C'est sans doute la dernière qui me pose le plus problème.

_ Celle de l'hôpital ? demanda Madara.

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est la plus brève non ? demanda pensivement Kyuubi. Elle ne contenait que son prénom.

_ Justement. Pourquoi prendre tant de risque pour l'emmener ? A moins que l'important ne sois la rose mais la non plus ça n'a pas de sens.

_ Ça ressemblerait presque à un cadeau de prompt rétablissement, dit distraitement l'inspecteur."

Shikamaru la regarda les yeux vide et la bouche tordu en une moue semblant dédaigneuse. La jeune femme rougit.

_"Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air."

Le Nara allait lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix ensommeillé s'éleva.

_"Sasuke ?"

Naruto entra dans la pièce vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un grand tee shirt tombant un peu plus long que mi-cuisse. L'allure endormi, il en était encore à se frotter les yeux.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto se réveilla mécontent. Sa source de chaleur avait déserté et maintenant il avait froid. Ou pouvait bien être Sasuke ? Consentant à extirper sa tête des couvertures, il jeta un œil au réveil : 6h46.

Quel être normalement constitué se levait un dimanche matin avant 9h00 ? Ce mec devait avoir un problème. Résolu à ramener sa bouillotte au lit, Naruto repoussa ses couvertures. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa tenue il remarqua qu'il avait perdu son bas de pyjama durant la nuit. Un autre fuyard ? Où était il passé celui là ?

Avisant un tee-shirt qu'il avait vu porter par Sasuke hier, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se résoudre à l'enfiler. Ce tee-shirt à longue manche noir, qui était déjà trop large pour Sasuke, tomba un peu ridiculement grand sur Naruto qui nageait dedans. Il lui tombait à peu près à mi-cuisse, dévoilait une épaule malgré les tentatives du blond et couvrait presque entièrement ses mains

Un peu vexé par cette remise en question de sa taille, il s'apprêtait à l'enlever quand il senti son odeur. Le parfum de Sasuke s'était imprégné dans tout le tissu. Il hésita encore une seconde puis décida qu'en attendant Sasuke il pouvait bien garder son tee-shirt.

Il sorti de la chambre et s'avança vers la sienne, mais finalement préféra emprunté l'escalier. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre que son brun un dimanche matin si tôt.

C'est dans le but de trouver son brun qu'il poussa la porte du grand salon et se retrouva face à de nombreuse personnes qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

_"Naruto !" L'interpellé sursauta à la voix de son brun qu'il n'avait pas vu.

_"Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question, non ? En plus dans cette tenue !

_ Bonjours, je suis Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi sans que personne ne l'ai vu faire, avait traversé la pièce et s'était posté au côté du blond, lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

_"Hatake, je te conseil de ne pas oublier qui paye ton salaire. Naruto maintenant va t'habiller !

_ C'est quoi ce ton ? Je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! Je ne suis pas un petit chien qui va et viens." Naruto croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, dévoilant inconsciemment un peu plus ses cuisses à l'assistance. Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez, ce blond allait le rendre fou. Soudain la voix de Naruto se fit entendre.

_"Mais je vous connais, dit il en pointant du doigt Kakashi. Ce dernier plissa les paupière.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vous êtes Kakashi Hatake, le petit ami de 'Ruka !" Kakashi écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vraiment ? interrogea Kyuubi. Humm... Iruka cache bien son jeu, ajouta t-il un regard appréciateur glissant sur le corps de Kakashi.

_ Tu veux un mouchoir pour essuyer ta bave, répliqua sèchement Madara. Itachi pouffa s'attirant un regard noir de son oncle.

Sasuke se sentait au bord de la dépression. A quel moment est ce que tout avait dérapé pour devenir un pur délire ? Et il se souvint : le blond était entré. Cela suffisait à ce que le monde déraille complètement. Naruto avait une influence inconsciente incroyable sur son entourage. Il interrompit Naruto et Kakashi qui avait commencé une conversation cordial sur le fait qu'en deux ans il ne s'était jamais vu et que le hasard les avait réuni aujourd'hui ect...

_"Mais Sasuke !" La porte du grand salon claqua alors qu'il entrainait son blond plus loin.

_"Eh ben il avait l'air fâché le Sasuke, plaisanta Kakashi.

_ Vous le seriez de voir votre petit ami à moitié nu se balader devant des gens. En plus Uzumaki-san était à croquer.

_ Mlle Kimyo, je vous déconseille de répéter ça devant mon frère. En tout cas si vous tenez à travailler sur le dossier qui nous préoccupe... et même si vous tenez à rester inspecteur." Kimyo leva un sourcil.

_"Il est si jaloux ?

_ La jalousie et la possessivité sont des traits de caractère Uchiwa, souligna Itachi un sourire en coin, en regardant alternativement son oncle et Kyuubi qui discutaient à voix basse. Madara lui répondit par un regard noir étonnement froids qui fit frissonner l'assistance entière excepter la personne visée.

_**SASUNARU **_

_"Pourrais je savoir ce que tu fais là dans cette tenue ?

_ J'étais venu te chercher. J'avais froid alors je me suis réveiller et t'étais pas la. J'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche pour te ramener au lit !" Sasuke leva un sourcil et Naruto rougit jusqu'à faire concurrence à une tomate.

L'Uchiwa le saisit par la main et l'attira contre lui. Naruto se laissa faire enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

_"C'est pour ça que tu es venu dans cette tenue ? Pour m'attirer dans ton lit ? fit il moqueusement.

_ Arrête de te moquer teme ! J'ai juste pris ton tee-shirt parce qu'il était la et qu'il..." Sasuke qui n'entendit pas la fin lui demanda de répéter. "Parce qu'il sentait toi ! dit vivement son blond. Comme il était toujours caché dans son cou, le brun ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il en devinait la teinte rien qu'à la chaleur en irradiait.

_"Comment fais tu pour être si chiant, si emmerdant et en même temps si mignon, si attendrissant." Sasuke avait chuchoté ses paroles avec tendresse.

Il se pencha et embrassa l'épaule dénudé qu'il avait sous les yeux, remontant doucement vers le cou provocant de plus en plus de frissons chez Naruto. Quand il arriva au creux il s'appliqua à y laisser la trace de son passage en y faisant un suçon. Naruto gémit et pencha la tête lui donnant plus d'espace.

Le brun continua sa progression et arrivant à l'oreille la lécha doucement puis en suça le lobe accélérant la respiration du blond. Continuant son exploration il posa des baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire mais arriver au lèvres et les évita soigneusement. Au grand mécontentement de Naruto. Il déposa des baisers papillons de l'autre côté de la mâchoire, lécha l'oreille et fit un suçon dans le creux de son cou dans une parfaite symétrie.

Naruto n'y tenant plus le repoussa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, provoquant une multitude de frissons chez Sasuke. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent, se caressèrent leur faisant ressentir un myriade de sensation. Le brun serra plus étroitement le corps du blond contre lui, provoquant de nombreux gémissements d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt trop grand, caressant les hanches puis les reins de sa victime consentante. Naruto frémit et gémit un peu plus. Sentant qu'il perdait un peu trop le contrôle, Sasuke mit fin au baiser. Leur souffles étaient saccadé, leur cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, conscient de la tension entre eux.

_"Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Je ne tarderais pas." La voix grave fit à nouveau frissonner Naruto.

_ "Et tu me raconteras ce que vous comploter tous ensemble ?" Sasuke se retint de grimacer. Il n'avait pas voulu parler à Naruto de cette réunion, mais c'était trop tard maintenant qu'il les avait surpris. Ça ne servirait à rien de jouer les innocents.

_"Oui. Je te dirais tout. Vas-y." Naruto se rapprocha de nouveau, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes puis le blond parti se coucher alors que l'Uchiwa regagnait le grand salon. Alors qu'il refermait derrière lui la voix de Naruto résonna :

_"Et magne tes fesses Uchiwa ! Ton lit est froid sans toi !" Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un sourire goguenard et Sasuke ne savait pas si il devait monter faire l'amour à Naruto ou si il devait simplement le tuer. Il ne put pas empêcher ses joues de prendre une légère teinte rosé.

_"Bien. Si nous reprenions. Shikamaru, il m'a semblé que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire."

Tous se tournèrent vers le Nara. Ils pensaient tous qu'il avait fini tout à l'heure. Que pouvait il bien avoir à rajouter ?

Sasuke avait remarqué sa réaction juste avant l'arrivé de Naruto. De plus alors qu'il entrait sous les sourires moqueur des gens présent Shikamaru était encore perdu dans ses pensées, participant à peine au conversation autour de lui.

_"En effet, Sasuke. Et si j'ai raison, on s'est trompé depuis le début dans notre recherche de cette mystérieuse harceleuse."

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

1- C'est vrai que normalement ces fleurs sont d'un rose profond pas rouge mais arrêté de chipoté moi j'aime bien dire ce nom : Francofurtana ! Pour plus d'explication sur cette fleur tapez :

**___R. francofurtana _**

_

* * *

**Je me doute que certains d'entre vous savent ce que va dire Shikamaru ^^**_

Allez à Jeudi et n'oublier pas laissez des review !


	22. Découvertes

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Comment j'ai ramé pour faire les réponses. Deux heures de tap tap sur mon clavier. Merci à tous pour vos reviews anonymes ou reconnus:  
**_

**_FANxMANGAsky: _**_Merci pour ta review_  
****

**_kiixou_**:Merci pour ta review

_**Suki-chan** : Si tu te souviens de ta question n'hésite pas à la pour ta review ^^_  
__

_**Itarill**: pourquoi si peu de ligne ? Mais pour te faire languir... souffrir ? XD Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Miyu** : Eh ben que de supposition, que d'excitation ! ^^_  
_ Je ne te fais plus languir. Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Tema-chan** : Sur de savoir qui c'est ? J'ai hate d'entendre ça. Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**S **: Un peu court comme pseudo, ne ? J'aime bien le rire machiavélique ^^_  
_Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Lachou** : Merci pour ta review_  
__

_**Mello**: Soigne toi bien et guéri vite ! J'aime bien tes raisonnements, tu verras bien si tu as raison XD_  
_Merci pour tes reviews ^^._  
__

_**Driing** : Je te déteste je te déteste ! XD Tu verras bien pourquoi. En tout cas merci de me suivre et Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**P**: Je t'ai donné chaud ? Mais c'était le but et je suis contente de l'avoir atteint ^^ Mais non trois jours c'est pas long on y est déjà !_  
_Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Chouchou** : Pour répondre à ta question : oui XD Pas besoin de supplier voilà déjà la suite. Je crois que je vous gate trop en postant trop vite vous devenez exigent mm pas de patience pour 3 piti jours ^^ Je devrais ralentir ? XD Je délire range ce couteau chouchou ! Voilà un chapitre ou tu trouvera tes co...quetteries. Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Yuki-chan **: c'est vrai que je l'ai fait pour qu'il soit so hot ! Mais je me demande quand je finirais la fic de leur couple. Je voulais un couple un peu complexe pour une fois et j'ai la sensation d'être dépassé par des persos trop sombres... Mais bon on verra bien le résultat ! Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Dj**: merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Angel**: Une bataille mais pas la guerre! on ne saurait qui gagne qu'à la fin de la fic, n'est pas ? XD Pour la partie cochonnerie tu m'en donnera des nouvelle ! Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Azia** : Mais non c'est pas cruel. C'est bien l'exitation de l'attente non ? ^^ Merci pour ta review._  
__

_**Sami** : Hé ben! ça te fais de l'effet apparemment. Merci pour ta review_

**_

* * *

Chapitre 20 __: __Découverte importante et Découverte macabre_**

**_Moment intime

* * *

_**

__"En effet, Sasuke. Et si j'ai raison, on s'est trompé depuis le début dans notre recherche de cette mystérieuse harceleuse."_

_**Dimanche (2)**_

Tout le monde s'était tu, tous attentif à ce que le Nara allait dire. Que pouvait-il avoir découvert qui serait à ce point décisif ? Shikamaru prit quelques secondes semblant chercher ses mots.

_"Si on remet tous les messages dans l'ordre, une chose paraît évidente. Le premier :_ Il n'est pas pour toi, A ta place, je ne m'acharnerais pas. Un conseil, un seul : Quitte-le._ Le second : _Pourquoi m'ignorer ? J'agis en toute amitié. Un nouveau conseil pour toi, en espérant que cette fois, tu le suivras : Quitte-le. _Le troisième : _J'ai tout essayé : Je t'ai demandé, je t'ai supplier et même ordonner. Fais bien ton choix, Je te le répète une dernière fois : Quitte-le!_

_ Qu'est on censé remarquer ? Intervint Kyuubi.

_ C'est simple : aucune de ces lettres ne menacent Naruto.

_ Comment ça ? C'est évidemment sous entendu surtout dans la dernière lettre.

_ Non, pas du tout inspecteur. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de menaçant dans la dernière lettre mais pas forcément pour Naruto. Nous avons tous interprété ces lettres en partant d'une même base qui a pu fausser notre jugement. C'est ce que vous avez dit Mlle Kimyo qui m'y a fait penser: la rose comme cadeau de prompte rétablissement."

Le regard de Sasuke s'éclaira.

_"Je vois que tu as compris Sasuke.

_ Nous avons tous supposé que cette fille était l'une de mes fans. Mais peut être que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime. Peut être que ce qu'elle veut depuis le début c'est Naruto.

_ C'est ça."

Un silence pesant suivit cette supposition. Cela remettait en cause le profil de la jeune fille qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début. Et ça changeait une chose extrêmement importante que Itachi mit en avant :

_"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es en danger, Sasuke ?

_ Pas forcément intervint Kakashi. Il se peut qu'elle mette en garde Naruto sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Sasuke mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'en prendre à lui directement. Dans ses lettres elle lui laisse le choix, et elle pourrait voir le fait qu'il reste avec Sasuke comme une trahison envers elle.

_ Mais cela reste une possibilité, conclut Madara. Kakashi n'eut d'autre choix que d'opiner du chef.

Brusquement une sonnerie brisa le silence nouvellement installé. Sasuke s'approchant du fixe vit que c'était sa ligne privé qui sonnait. Il décrocha intrigué par cet appel.

_ "Allo ?"

_ _ Allo. Sasuke, c'est Sakura._

_ "Sakura ? il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la rosée à cette heure si matinale ?"

_ _ Écoute. Je suis à l'appartement de Naruto et il y a eu un problème._

_ "Qu'est ce que tu fais chez Naruto et de quel problème parles tu ?" Dans la pièce tous était maintenant attentif à la conversation de l'Uchiwa.

_ _ J'ai parlé à ma mère de ce qui était arrivé dernièrement à Naruto. Et tu sais elle l'aime bien et tout. Alors hier soir, elle a décrété qu'on viendrait finir le nettoyage qu'il n'avait pas pu faire cette semaine et aérer un peu, bref tu vois le genre. D'après elle, plus on commençait tôt, plus tôt on finirait... enfin. Quand on est arrivé ce matin, on a trouvé une boite appuyée contre la porte. Connaissant les problèmes de Naruto avec son "amie" j'ai dit à ma mère de ne pas y toucher. J'ai mis des gants et je suis allé la récupéré et je l'ai ouverte. Je voulais pas appeler les flics pour une bêtise déposé par un pote de Naruto._

Sakura marqua une pause. Elle semblait positivement écœurée mais Sasuke avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite. Cependant après son expérience avec Aiko, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Cela n'apportait que des problèmes en plus.

_ "Qu'y a t-il dans cette boite, Sakura ?" demanda t-il doucement.

_ _ Au début j'ai cru que c'était que des roses mais... il y avait cette odeur. En les écartant un peu j'ai trouvé des animaux... ou plutôt des cadavres._

_ "Des cadavres ?"

_ _ Des cadavres d'animaux de toute sorte. Et surtout celui d'un chat errant qui passait parfois chez Naruto. Naruto était le seul à pouvoir s'approcher de lui pour le caresser sans y perdre un doigt. Des oiseaux, des rats, peut être d'autres choses encore. J'étais trop écœuré pour regarder._

Sasuke soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il pensa à ce stupide chat. Le blond devait y être attaché. Naruto avait cette capacité à s'émerveiller et aimer comme un enfant. Qu'allait-il dire à Naruto ? Il penserait à coup sur que s'était de sa faute, ayant cette facilité à endosser la responsabilité de tous les malheurs du monde. Il allait être triste sans que Sasuke ne puisse rien y faire.

_"Il n'y avait rien d'autre ?"

_ _ Si. Il y a une carte accroché à la boite. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Je ne l'avais même pas vu avant, sinon je n'aurais pas ouvert cette fichu boite._

_"Très bien. Ne touche plus à rien et ne bougez pas toi et ta mère, l'inspecteur Kimyo va vous rejoindre."

_ _ Ok, merci. Au revoir._

_ "Au revoir, Sakura." Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les personnes présentes et leur fit par de la découverte de Sakura.

_"Pourquoi tuer ces bêtes ? demanda l'inspecteur.

_ Pour marquer le coup sans doute, répondit Kyuu. Peut être qu'elle a pris une nouvelle résolution.

_ Je suis d'accord. La carte nous donnera peut être une réponse, ajouta Madara.

_ La vrai question est : qu'à t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle monte encore d'un cran, énonça Kyuubi.

_ Il y a aussi le souci du chat. Peut être que ce n'est qu'un hasard si il compte parmi les "victimes", mais il se peut que ça ai été fait intentionnellement, énonça Kakashi.

_ Pour faire ça il aurait fallut espionner Naruto pour savoir qu'il avait un chat. Et pas que depuis qu'il sort avec Sasuke, ajouta Shikamaru.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ce chat. Je n'étais même pas au courant de son existence. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu cette semaine chez Naruto, intervint Sasuke."

Ils se turent. Tout ceci tendait à prouver la théorie de Shikamaru sur cette mystérieuse fille. Elle en aurait finalement après le blond.

_ "Je vais y aller et je vous contacterais pour vous faire connaitre le contenu de cette lettre. A bientôt messieurs." Sans plus de cérémonie Kimyo se leva et quitta la pièce, les laissant à leur réflexion.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Kakashi ne s'excuse à son tour, suivit de Shikamaru. Sasuke après leur départ abandonna son frères, son oncle et Kyuubi, et monta rejoindre Naruto.

_**SASUNARU**_

Quand il entra dans la chambre il trouva son blond entortillé dans les couvertures et profondément endormis. Il se débarrassa de son pull et de son pantalon et se glissa sous les couvertures. Sasuke avait, non pas envie, mais besoin de sentir Naruto contre lui. De le toucher en laissant courir ses doigts et ses lèvres sur la peau dorée. Il avait envie d'oublier tous leurs soucis pour juste profiter de son amour.

Se rapprochant de Naruto, il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait encore son tee-shirt sur lui. Il sourit sachant que le blond dormant habituellement torse nu, c'est qu'il devait l'avoir gardé pour une raison. Cette raison Naruto la lui avait donnée plus tôt en disant que le vêtement portait son odeur. Piètre remplaçant. Peut être pouvait il l'enlever à Naruto et couvrir son corps du sien ?

Sasuke déglutit en se remémorant l'entré de Naruto dans le salon un peu plus tôt. Si mignon mais si sexy en même temps. Naruto réussissait à allié l'innocence avec une sensualité exceptionnelle. Il lui avait donné envie de le câliner et en même temps de juste déchirer ce tee-shirt pour profiter de son corps.

Avec douceur il posa ses lèvres sur le visage du blond et en redessina chaque contour, avec des baisers. Plaquant son corps contre le sien, il enchaina en laissant ses lèvres glissé sur sa gorge. Naruto qui n'avait jusque la pas beaucoup réagit soupira doucement. Prenant ça pour un signe d'encouragement, Sasuke continua. Découvrant la marque du suçon fait avant, il le parcourut de la langue avant d'entreprendre de l'agrandir. Cette fois le blond gémit.

Sasuke se releva légèrement pour voir le visage de Naruto s'attendant à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais il ne le fit pas. Qu'a cela ne tienne, Sasuke insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse couvert de Naruto, il les fit faire chemin inverse sous le tee-shirt, découvrant sa peau et provoquant des frissons chez son compagnon. Caressant ses tétons, il put voir sa respiration s'accélérer et quand il en pinça un Naruto gémit sourdement.

Mais Naruto dormait toujours, frustrant Sasuke qui voulait voir ses yeux. Il caressa les flancs dorés et se remis à embrasser sa gorge. D'une main il recommença à taquiner un téton tout en plaquant un peu plus son corps contre celui du blond. Naruto haletait et gémissait exacerbant le désir de Sasuke. Inconsciemment, le blond souleva ses hanches qui entrèrent en contact avec celle de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke gémit son nom en boucle.

_ "Naruto... Naruto..."

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se mit à onduler contre Naruto. Se redressant, il observa le visage Naruto qui se tendait. Et enfin, il le vit ouvrir les yeux en gémissant son nom.

_ "Sasuke.."

Naruto ne savait pas exactement ce qui passait, mais était certain que le responsable de toute ces sensations, qui balayaient son esprit et son corps, était le beau brun aux joues rougis qui était au dessus de lui. Mais avant qu'il ai put dire un mot des lèvres scellèrent les siennes.

Sasuke avait perdu toute maitrise et entrainait Naruto avec lui. Pour le blond, il était partout caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau son tee-shirt n'étant qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais quand sa main se glissa dans son boxer, il perdit tout moyen de réflexion. Ses neurones étaient tous indisponible. Sasuke le voyait se perdre mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait que Naruto le touche aussi. Il prit la main du blond et la porta à son propre boxer. L'autre comprit tout de suite son désir et prit en main le membre du brun lui infligeant un mouvement de va et vient qui porta l'Uchiwa sur des vagues plaisir.

Juste avant de jouir il ôta la main du blond de son sexe. Ne comprenant pas Naruto le laissa faire. Il ne le regretta pas quand il senti leur verge se frôler puis être maintenu ensemble dans un douloureux étau. Il ne put que s'accrocher au brun pendant que celui ci accélérant ses mouvements de hanches les faisait atteindre le summum du plaisir.

Se laissant tomber à côté de Naruto, Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond et le vit en train de faire la même chose un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha et les embrassa s'attirant un regard bleuté.

_ Ça va ?

_ Un beau brun vient d'abuser de mon corps donc... oui." Le sourire de Naruto se fit éblouissant et Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau mais plus profondément cette fois. Puis il se leva sans prêter attention à sa nudité.

_"Où tu vas ?

_ Bouge pas, j'arrive." Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Naruto aille ou que ce soit. Une torpeur post-coïtal semblait l'envelopper. Sasuke revint une minute plus tard avec un gant et nettoya un blond amorphe. Quand il retourna à la salle de bain toujours aussi indécent Naruto laissa son regard errer sur son corps, sur son dos et ses fesses musclés.

Quand il revint et se coucha Naruto se coula contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le blond ne brise le silence.

_"Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter maintenant mais il me semble que tu as des choses à me dire.

_ En effet. Il voudrait mieux qu'on en discute maintenant pour en finir." Avec le plus de détail possible Sasuke lui parla de la mise au point sur l'enquête qu'ils avaient faite ce matin. Le fait que le dossier semblait vide d'indice essentiel qui leur aurait permis d'arrêter cette folle.

_"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous en faite comme ça. Elle n'a fait qu'envoyé des cartes. C'est vrai qu'elle m'envoie des cartes assez bizarres mais elle n'a strictement rien fait contre moi directement. Si ça se trouve c'est juste une grande gueule.

_ Justement à ce propos. J'ai reçu un appel ce matin. Sakura est allé chez toi avec sa mère pour un nettoyage, au cas ou tu décidais d'y rentrer. Elles ont découvert un carton rempli de fleur... Enfin pas seulement. Sakura m'a dit qu'il contenait de nombreux cadavres d'animaux… dont celui de ton chat."

Naruto se redressa incrédule. Sasuke vit les yeux azures qui le contemplait se remplir de larmes. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour les contenir, battant furieusement des paupières. Le brun le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Le blond se sentait stupide de se mettre dans un tel état pour un chat mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

_"Je suis désolé, Naruto. C'est pour ça que nous devons l'arrêter. Même si elle ne t'attaquait jamais physiquement, elle pourrait te rendre la vie infernale sur le long terme. Tu comprends ?" Naruto hocha la tête.

_"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tuer Méro ?

_ Méro ?" L'Uchiwa leva un sourcil clairement interrogatif.

_ "Mon chat.

_ Kyuubi pense à une mise ne garde, ou un moyen de marquer le coup.

_ Quel coup ?

_ On n'en sait rien. Il y avait une autre carte sur place. On en saura plus quand on connaitra son contenu.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tes fans soit aussi cinglé. Tuer une pauvre bête innocente !"

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envi d'infliger un nouveau choc à Naruto, mais s'il se mettait à lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses pour le protéger: comment lui reprocher d'en faire de même ? Surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher indéfiniment.

_"Shikamaru a... une théorie à ce propos.

_ Un théorie ?

_ Hn. Il pense que ce n'est pas une de mes fans qui agit ainsi. Il pense que cette fille est obsédée par... toi.

_ Par moi ! Mais c'est à moi qu'elle envoie tous ces messages ! C'est mon chat qu'elle a tué !

_ Justement. Shikamaru avance l'idée qu'elle se sentirait trahi par notre relation. Qu'en t'envoyant ces cartes, elle te donne une chance de faire le bon choix. De... retourner vers elle. Shika a souligné que ces cartes n'étaient pas du genre habituel : elles ne contiennent aucune menace directe pour t'inciter à cesser de me fréquenter. Même aucunes insultes quant on y réfléchit.

_ Attends quand tu dis "retourner vers elle" ça voudrait dire comme une de mes ex ?

_ Non. En tout cas pas forcément. Avec ce genre de personne votre "relation" aurait pu commencer parce que tu lui as ramassé son stylo qui serait tombé, ou parce que tu lui as dit bonjours en souriant. Le reste se passe généralement dans leur tête. N'empêche qu'il serait intéressant que tu donne une liste de tes ex à Kakashi pour qu'il enquête sur eux.

_ Je n'aime pas vraiment ça.

_ Je m'en doute mais on a pas le choix."

Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment parler des anciennes petites amies du blond. Déjà le simple fait qu'il y en ai, le faisait presque étouffer de jalousie. Naruto était à lui. C'était peut être un peu trop possessif mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait imaginer son blond avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Naruto soupira vaincu. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait appris et ne savait pas encore quoi penser. La perte de son chat l'attristait aussi. Il se sentait étonnamment fatigué, las. Cette semaine était vraiment trop longue. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur Sasuke qui lui caressa le dos. Soudain le brun le repoussa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_"Je prends mon dimanche et on fait ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?" Les yeux de Naruto reprirent vie rapidement. Ils s'illuminèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éteignirent à l'étonnement de Sasuke.

_"Non. Je sais très bien que tu t'es déjà mis en retard cette semaine. Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais à m'occuper.

_ Je ne t'aurais pas fait cette proposition si elle me mettait dans l'embarras. Alors, oui ou non ?" Il vit Naruto hésité puis la lumière gagna dans ses

yeux et Sasuke sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il passerait une journée tranquille avant de retrouver le monde avec ces soucis et ses tracas.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eh ben voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! C'est bien ce qu'on appel un lime, non ? ^^ **_

_**Et puis la découverte de Shikamaru n'est pas anodine même si bcp d'entre vous s'en doutait**_

_**Quant à la découverte de Sakura, elle marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. C'est fini les cartes...  
**_


	23. Discussions

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

Note de l'auteur /!\ Important /!\:** _Je tiens à vous rappeler mes ami(e)s que je suis en rating T. Et oui ! Je sais que pour ce rating, je suis déjà allé loin mais je n'ai pas l'intention de franchir la barrière entre T et M en passant par un lemon. Je vous l'ai dit j'ai déjà fini cette histoire et il n'y en a pas. Peut être que je pourrais en rajouter un en bonus, X-tra après l'épilogue mais rien est moins sur surtout que je n'ai jamais écris de lemon. Mais bon ! J'espère que ça ne découragera pas mes lecteurs et qu'ils ne sont pas là que pour ça._  
_

_**

* * *

**_**_Himitsu_** : Hé oui c'est tjrs les innocents qui trinquent ! Merci pour ta review et merci d'être tjrs au rdv ^_^

**_Liu_**: Tu procède par élimination ? ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**_Mael_** : Je contente que ça te plaise. Fais attention à ton clavier avec la bave XD Je signale au passage que Naruto n'est pas comestible pour deux raisons: 1- ça te donnerait mal au ventre (il est saveur ramen et chocolat sais pas pourquoi) 2- Sasuke se chargerait de toi ! XD Merci pour ta review.

**_Suki-chan_**: Mais comment peux tu savoir qu'elle était cool si tu t'en souviens pas ? O_o Merci pour ta review. ^^

_**Yuuki-chan**_ : Je sais que certains attente avec impatience un lemon mais je signale que je suis en T non en M. Je pense avoir presque déjà franchi la barrière mais je ne franchirais pas le dernier pas, Sorry. Merci pour ta review ^^

_**(!)**_ : Je devine qu'on est pas obligé de laisser un pseudo mais pour faciliter les choses à l'auteur please un nom serait le bienvenue XD Je suis contente que l'évolution et de l'histoire et du couple te plaise. C'est vrai que mine de rien on a plusieurs petits couples qui interviennent ^^ Merci pour ta review.

_**FUNxMANGA . sk**_y: Que se passe t-il durant cette journée ? Mystère et bubble gum ! Aucune idée personne m'a invité les chiens! Franchement je fais tout pour les réunir et eux ils partent en viré sans moi ! T_T Merci pour la review ^^

_**Fay-ri**_ : Si le couple n'a pas eu de rancune c'est parce qu'ils ont eu le temps de réfléchir. Notamment les un an de séparation ou Sasuke était au lycée et Naruto encore au collège. De plus Sasuke a plus de deux ans pour se faire à l'idée qu'il est amoureux. Quand à Naruto c'est pas franchement quelqu'un de rancunier, il est tout de suite déstabilisé par le comportement très différent de Sasuke et de nombreux évènement s'enchaine ou il se rend compte qu'il peut compter sur le brun.  
Pour toi c'est Sakura ? On verra bien ^^ C'estvrai qu'elle est tjrs la au bon moment tout en ayant une raison. Merci pour ta review

_**Itarill**_ : Ohhhhh ! J'ai brisé ton coeur avec ce chat ? Mais c'est pas moi c'est l'amie qui veille je décline toute responsabilité ^^ Moi rusée ? Pitètre XD Tu doutes, tu doutes tu ne sais plus ou donner de la tête ? Après tout tu n'as que trois suspectes. Merci pour ta review.

_**Angel**_ : tu crois gagné ? Pitètre. Ou peut être que c'est moi qui gagne a te voir suivre ma fic avec tant de plaisir apparent ^_^ Pour la fille des enfer j'ai jamais regardé, je me suis jamais senti attiré par ça donc je sais pas. Mais si tu le dis je te crois ! Merci pour ta review!

**_Miyu_** : tu dis ne t'emballe pas mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu t'emballe XD Merci pour ta review.

**_Dj _**: Sakura ou Hinata ? Pourquoi pas les deux ? Ce serait pas cool un pairing ? Une alliance pour avoir les bishos ? C'est curieux que personne y ai pensé. Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

**_Azia_** : Je suis contente que tu ai été satisfaite à la fin. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre désespérément une suite (oui oui désespérément !) et d'être déçu T_T Je suppose que le lime était bon puisque je n'ai que de bons échos. Merci pour ta review.

**_Chouchou_**: Plus besoin d'attendre. Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review

_**Miriam**_ : Mon blog ? Je suis pt être un peu bête si tu parle de ma page sur FFnet mais sinon j'ai pas de blog. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 21 __: __Discussions, mise à plat..._**

**_... et Premier rendez vous.

* * *

_**

_**Vendredi**_

Pour Naruto la semaine de cours, contrairement à la précédente, s'était écoulée paisiblement. Le lundi avait été assez étrange, la plupart des élèves l'observant comme un bête curieuse. Ses amis avaient fait barrage contre les curieux et peu à peu l'effet de sa nouvelle renommé s'était estompé et il pouvait maintenant passé dans un couloir sans entendre de chuchotement. Il n'avait curieusement pas eu à affronter des meutes de journalistes, mais Sasuke lui avait expliqué que son frère s'était occupé de ce détail. Il n'avait pas demandé comment.

Il avait sous l'insistance de Sasuke et de ses proches accepté de rester au Manoir jusqu'au samedi. Il y était plus d'une fois retourné pour assurer le nettoyage, ayant été aidé par la mère de Sakura et de ses amis. Mais le point positif était qu'il avait donc pu profiter de chaque nuit avec son brun. Ils ne faisaient que discuter parfois, et d'autre ils se câlinaient et d'autre fois encore, ils allaient beaucoup plus loin. Ils n'avaient toute fois jamais été jusqu'au bout. Sasuke sentait que Naruto n'était pas près. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son blond, bien qu'à certain moment il se demandait s'il n'allait pas simplement devenir fou.

La vie au Manoir s'était très vite transformé en routine, ses hôtes faisant tout pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Naruto appréciait beaucoup Madara et Itachi et la réciproque semblait vrai. Surtout avec Itachi. Le blond et lui s'était très vite rapproché sous l'œil aiguisé de Sasuke. Mais ces deux là s'appréciait de façon fraternelle, même si parfois Itachi s'amusait à avoir des geste qui prête à confusion, voir qui étaient totalement déplacés. Mais Naruto ne s'en offusquait jamais, conscient que c'était là, le jeu préféré d'Itachi : faire enrager Sasuke. Jeu auquel il se prêtait avec entrain aimant voir la possessivité brillant dans les yeux de son brun.

La harceleuse quant à elle, n'avait pas donné signe de vie et chacun s'en portait très bien. Ils en avaient rediscuté et l'idée avait été émise que peut être ce cadeau morbide retrouvé le dimanche dernier pourrait être un cadeau d'adieu. Cela bien que tous ai des doutes. La dernière carte laissée sur le pas de la porte de Naruto tendait à prouver le contraire.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**"J'avais confiance en toi,**_

_**Tu m'as trahi.**_

_**Tu le regretteras,**_

_**Je me le suis promis."**_

_**Une amie qui veille.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto assis actuellement à la cafétéria du campus, attendait patiemment que son petit ami sorte de réunion. Comme il finissait tôt aujourd'hui, Sasuke lui avait promis de l'emmener dans un salon de thé qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir. C'était en quelque sorte, un moyen de se faire pardonner d'avoir négligé son blond tout au long de la semaine. Pas que Naruto lui en veuille, au contraire. Il était parfaitement conscient du retard accumulé par l'Uchiwa pour s'occuper de lui. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Naruto avait hâte de gouter à ces pâtisseries qu'on disait déjà être les meilleurs de la ville, de plus ça serait un peu comme un premier rendez vous avec son brun. Quand Sasuke lui en avait parlé mercredi, il en avait été plus qu'heureux et n'avait plus parlé que de ça depuis.

La semaine dernière quand Sasuke avait prit son dimanche pour lui, ils étaient essentiellement resté au Manoir. Ils avaient passé la journée à trainer, à jouer au jeu vidéo de Itachi, dévaliser la vidéothèque de Madara, profiter de la piscine chauffée. Et puis bien sur à profiter l'un de l'autre. Naruto s'était rendu compte que c'était vraiment l'une des première fois où il était véritablement seul avec le brun. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un de pas loin en général que ce soit au lycée avec les étudiants, ou au manoir avec les Uchiwa ou leurs domestiques. Pour la première fois ils avaient eu une réelle intimité et aujourd'hui il auraient leur premier rendez-vous.

Les mots _premier_ _rendez-vous_ tournaient sans relâche dans la jolie tête blonde quand une voix bien connue le sortit de ses pensées.

_"Naruto ?

_ Sakura-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Ça fait des heures qu'on a finit les cours.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais.

_ Ben moi, j'attends Sasuke.

_ Oh."

Ils se turent mal à l'aise. Naruto qui pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade ne savait pas quoi dire.

_"Sakura... je... enfin tu sais je n'avais pas prévu ce qui est arrivé avec Sasuke.

_ Je sais. Et tu dois bien être la seule personne.

_ Quoi ? Toi aussi tu savais ?

_ Je crois que tout le monde s'en doutait un peu. Il y a toujours eu ce petit quelque chose entre vous que vous ne partagiez avec personne d'autre. Quand vous êtes face à face le monde cesse simplement d'exister." Elle avait parlé avec dépit et avec une certaine tristesse qui serrèrent le cœur du blond.

_"Je suis désolé, Sakura-chan.

_ Et de quoi ? D'être tombé amoureux ? On ne s'excuse pas pour ces choses là, Naruto." L'amertume dans sa voix était clairement audible cette fois. Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_"Tu sais ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est que le premier mec dont je sois tombé amoureuse et le premier qui soit tombé amoureux de moi, soient amoureux l'un de l'autre maintenant. Ce genre de chose chamboulerait n'importe quelle fille. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça, idiot. Et puis tu es mon meilleur ami et je dois me réjouir de ton bonheur, non ?"

Cette fois Sakura avait parlé avec légèreté, affection et surtout sincérité. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais était déstabilisé et peut être un peu blessé ? Mais c'était somme toute, totalement compréhensible. Un léger sourire ornait ses traits pendant qu'elle lui parlait.

_"Bien. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas passé du temps avec toi, mais je rentre chez moi. J'avais quelques recherches à faire et elles sont finies. Je me suis pris un café donc je file.

_ Ok. Bye Sakura-chan."

Elle lui sourit et se leva. Au moment ou elle allait partir elle se tourna et se pencha vers lui, posant un rapide baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla. Il savait exactement pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle se sentait plus légère. Exactement comme lui. C'était comme si cette petite explication avait allégé une tension qu'ils ne savaient pas avoir entre eux.

_"Na-Naruto-kun." L'interpellé se retourna à l'entente de son nom mais surtout de la voix.

_"Hinata ! Comment ça va ?

_ Bi-bien, merci. Est ce que c'était Sakura à l'instant ?" répondit elle en rougissant. La voyant faire, Naruto se demanda si les autre avaient raison et si cette jolie jeune fille était amoureuse de lui. Et surtout si il avait pu manquer quelque chose dans ce genre aussi longtemps. Pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour en être sûr.

_ "Oui, elle rentre chez elle puisqu'elle a fini son travail. Hinata, j'ai une question à te poser. Je me doute qu'elle te mettra très mal à l'aise mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes honnêtement. Et sache que quelque soit la réponse je serais toujours ton ami.

_ Naruto-kun, tu-tu-tu me fais peur la, tu sais.

_ Oh, pardon Hinata. Rassure toi ce n'est pas si grave que ça. C'est juste que les autres, Kiba, Sakura,... tu sais la bande et surtout Sasuke... eh ben ils croient tous que tu... tu...tuesamoureusedemoi.

_ Pardon, Naruto-kun, mais je n'ai pas compris." Naruto soupira et pris une profonde respiration.

_"Les autres pensent que tu es amoureuse de moi, dit il piteusement. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait vu quelqu'un rougir si vite et si intensément. Il s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

_ "Tu vas bien Hinata ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?" Il courut lui en chercher un et elle en but par petite gorgé. Elle reprit doucement contenance mais son teint laiteux garda une nuance rosée.

_"Je vais être honnête avec toi, Naruto-kun. Comme tu me l'a demandé. Je-je... oui. J'ai toujours eu des-des-des sentiments pour toi." Elle rougit à nouveau et Naruto se dit bêtement qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais sa couleur d'origine.

_"Mais pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé ?" elle sourit doucement.

_ "J'étais consciente Naruto-kun que toi... et moi, ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Tu es une personne très lumineuse, et je n'aime pas vraiment être dans la lumière. Et puis je savais que toi et-et Sasuke..." Elle cessa de trituré ses doigts avec lesquels elle jouait depuis le début de son explication."J'étais consciente que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre et j'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui."

Elle semblait étrangement sereine, malgré le fait qu'il la devinait encore amoureuse de lui. C'était une étrange conversation. Naruto soudainement mal à l'aise, décida d'y mettre fin en changeant de sujet d'une façon pas réellement très subtile.

_"Sinon, que fais tu ici à cette heure ?" Hinata sourit de sa maladresse.

_ J'attends Néji. Je suppose que tu attends Sasuke. C'est Néji sont vice-président.

_ Plus besoin de m'attendre je suis là."

Ils se tournèrent en entendant la voix de Néji et tombèrent sur deux brun au teint pale. Si le regard de Néji était habituel, celui de Sasuke semblait un peu plus froid.

_"Salut Néji. Sasuke tu as enfin fini." Naruto se leva et s'approcha de son brun et l'embrassa. Mais quelque chose manquait dans ce baiser, Sasuke semblait crispé. Naruto haussa les épaules pensant que le brun lui en parlerais quand il le voudrais. Ils saluèrent les Hyuuga et Naruto croisa les prunelles moqueuses de Néji posé sur lui et Sasuke. Le brun avait l'air de se retenir de rire devant quelque chose de très drôle. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à Sasuke, et le vit encore plus crispé. Finalement, ils s'en allèrent pour ce fameux premier rendez vous.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis dans le petit salon de thé ou ils avaient prévu d'aller. Il était superbe alliant tradition et nouveauté on s'y sentait à l'aise avec ses couleurs pastel et ses boiseries. Des photos d'art contemporain, et de performances de rue décoraient les murs donnant une ambiance un peu plus jeune. Les jeunes filles slalomant entre les tables étaient jolies et souriantes. Peut être même un peu trop au goût de Naruto, quand elles se rapprochaient de son brun. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde contrairement à ce que Sasuke craignait et les pâtisseries étaient succulentes. Tout était pour le mieux. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke semblait encore faire la tête.

Naruto se demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose à la réunion qui aurait pu le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Après tout Néji semblait se moquer de quelque chose. Etait-ce quelque chose que le vice président avait fait ? Ou alors était-ce lui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il décida d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

_"J'ai appelé Kyuu. Il dit que je pourrais reprendre mardi sans problème.

_ Tu devrais encore attendre.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne vais pas me cacher Sasuke. Et puis j'ai besoin d'argent.

_ J'en ai.

_ Oui. TU en as pas moi et il est hors de question que je vive à tes crochets.

_ Tu pourrais simplement t'installer au Manoir." Naruto en resta sidéré. Sasuke venait il de lui proposer de vivre avec lui ? Il papillonna des yeux comme pour se réveiller puis répondit.

_"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'aime mon indépendance, Sasuke. Et puis c'est trop tôt pour qu'on vive en couple." Naruto avait espéré détendre l'atmosphère avec cette boutade. Il n'en fut rien. Au contraire Sasuke sembla plus renfrogné encore.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passé ? Il s'apprêtait à interroger l'Uchiwa quand la voix de celui ci s'éleva.

_"De quoi discutiez vous, toi et Hinata ?" Le blond nota étonné le ton un peu méprisant utilisé pour dire le prénom de la jeune fille. Et puis tout s'éclaira. C'était tellement bête qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Néji semblait si amusé.

_"Je pourrais savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, demanda avec agacement Sasuke.

_ C'est toi. Je me demandais pourquoi tu me faisais la tête et la je me rends compte que c'est parce que je discutais avec Hinata. Sasuke Uchiwa est _jaloux_. C'est ça qui est drôle."

Sasuke serra les dents. Il avait fait un incroyable effort pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur que la semaine dernière. Il ne voulait pas de dispute. Résultat : Naruto se fichait de lui. Il reposa sa tasse de thé de façon très calme. Trop calme pour Naruto qui l'observait en riant. Quand il amorça un mouvement pour se lever le blond paniqua.

_"Attends ! Sasuke je m'excuse ! Je me moquerais plus promis !" Les onyx jaugèrent Naruto, puis l'Uchiwa se rassit.

_"Écoute Sasuke. Je suis désolé mais je trouve vraiment ça drôle que tu puisses être jaloux d'Hinata." Sasuke grogna." C'est drôle parce qu'il parait évident qu'elle n'a aucune chance. C'est Hinata, c'est mon amie. C'est ce qu'elle a été et ce qu'elle restera toujours. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi Sasuke. Je pensais que c'était évident que je... que j'étais bien avec toi, non ?

_ Si, concéda Sasuke. Mais nous avons été rivaux si longtemps que... parfois j'ai des doutes. Et puis j'espère qu'on soit ensemble depuis un moment alors quand je la vois à tes côté toute rougissante c'est…

_ Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je... Attends une seconde. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "j'espère depuis un moment" ?" Les joues de Sasuke se teintèrent d'un joli rose. Pourtant il répondit.

_"Hum... Environ deux ou trois ans.

_ Deux ou trois ans !

_ On va pas en faire une montagne Naruto, fit-il avec humeur.

_ Non, mais... attends... Quand tu m'as proposé de faire semblant d'être ton petit ami, c'était quoi ? Une sorte... de piège ?" A ces mots Sasuke rougit franchement. "Alors c'est ça ! Tu m'as menti ne serait ce que par omission et tu m'as manipulé!

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais juste nous donner une chance de nous connaitre en dehors de cette animosité qui caractérisait notre relation. Je voulais que tu puisses vraiment me connaitre. C'est vrai que je t'ai un peu manipulé pour ça mais... Sincèrement si j'étais venu en t'annonçant que je voulais qu'on sorte ensemble, tu te serais fichu de moi. On le sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Je voulais être près de toi, peu importe le moyen."

Naruto l'observa effaré. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu l'Uchiwa parler autant de ses sentiments et pensées personnel. Et aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse aller jusqu'au chantage pour démarrer une relation.

_"Je ne me serais pas fichu de toi. J'aurais pensé que TU te fichais de moi. Et si ça n'avait pas marché ? Si on s'était entendu mais que je n'avais pas voulu sortir avec toi. Tu serais devenu mon ami, demanda t-il malicieusement.

_ Oui. Te voir tous les jours n'aurait pas été facile mais j'aurais préféré n'être que ton ami plutôt que de ne pas faire parti de ta vie. J'aurais voulu rester à tes côtés."

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose en ayant un air si impassible ? Avec un ton si froid, si détaché ? Il disait ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde. Une évidence. Et ça ne les rendait que d'autant plus belle dans sa bouche. Naruto était de plus en plus accro, le pire étant qu'il s'en rendait compte et que ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

_"Et il y a le fait qu'on n'a pas discuté de nous depuis ce stupide marché. A l'origine nous ne devions faire que semblant. Mais on peut dire que les choses on changé, n'est ce pas ? Alors est ce qu'on est un _vrai_ couple Naruto ?"

Le blond fut surpris par la question. Et surtout par la tension presque palpable de son vis-à-vis. Cette insécurité qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté, mais pour lui cela coulait de source. En tout cas ce doute à lui seul expliquait la jalousie excessive de l'Uchiwa. Apparemment il était sur de ses sentiments mais attendait confirmation de ceux du blond. Il voulait sans doute savoir si c'était sérieux pour lui ou juste un coté ludique à leur arrangement premier. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce.

_"A mes yeux, oui. Je te l'ai dis: tu compte beaucoup pour moi Sasuke, et les derniers évènements n'ont fait que nous rapprocher. Je ne tiens pas à m'éloigner. Et toi ? Est ce que tu reste avec moi ?

_ ... Oui, je reste avec toi Naruto." Les yeux du brun s'était fait brillant et la joie qu'il ressentait était presque palpable. Naruto qui l'observait le trouva encore plus beau et quand l'Uchiwa lui offrit un sourire tendre son envie de le toucher se fit vive et intense. Ils unirent leur main sur la table mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour le blond.

_ "Sasuke ?

_ Hn ?

_ Tu veux pas qu'on rentre ?

_ On est arrivé il y a moins d'un quart d'heure et tu m'as parlé de ce salon toute la semaine. Pourquoi tu veux rentrer ?

_ Je veux qu'on s'embrasse et se câline à un point ou ce serait indécent de le faire en public."

Sasuke resta bloqué quelques secondes, la gorge sèche, sa tasse de thé à deux ou trois centimètres de sa bouche. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux emplis brulants de désirs du blond, puis d'un mouvement souple la reposa sur son socle et se leva en attrapant son manteau. Il appela la serveuse pour payer l'addition et entraina un Naruto hilare hors du salon.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur voiture à s'embrasser à perdre haleine, sous l'œil étonné et amusé de Joshua.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Bon voilà alors qui pense encore que c'est Hinata ou Sakura ? Elles auraient pu mentir c'est vrai... Qui pense quoi ?_**

_**Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'y a une embrouille dans l'air ^^**_

_**On a une nouvelle évolution du couple dans ce chapitre, on restera focalisé sur eux dans les deux prochains aussi. J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop guimauve.  
**_

_**Prochain chapitre : **Un ex pas comme les autres**  
**_

_**Donnez votre avis ! Laissez des reviews !  
**_


	24. Note de l'auteur 2

Hello,

Ce n'est pas un chapitre mais ne paniquer pas, il arrive juste après. J'ai tenu à mettre cette note à part pour être sur -autant que je peux l'être- qu'elle soit lu.

Le fait est que vous avez dû remarquer (pour ceux qui suivent mon rythme ^_^ ) mon retard. Normalement j'aurais dû poster Mercredi et Samedi, mais je n'ai plus le net chez moi ma box ayant rendu l'âme. J'ai fait le nécessaire mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurais de nouveau le net chez moi. Alors je suis pour l'instant obligé de poster sur le campus ce qui ne se révèle pas vraiment facile. Je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui en espérant pouvoir faire de même au moins deux fois la semaine prochaine.

Pour Chantage, il reste 5 chapitres(si l'on compte pas le chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui), plus l'épilogue. J'espère avoir fini d'ici deux semaines alors NO Panic si j'ai du retard, je vous l'ai dit cette fic est achevé elle n'attend que d'être posté.

Pour Mensonge, comme l'écriture est en cours, je dirais qu'il reste 2 chapitres plus (peut être) un épilogue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une autre annonce qui n'a rien avoir avec mon retard ! La semaine prochaine c'est mon anniversaire ! A cette occasion je posterais (si je le peux, mais j'y crois !) des "avant première" XD

Oui, je posterais toutes les fics que j'ai en préparation ! Ouais j'me fais de la pub ! XD

Je n'en dis pas plus, si vous voulez savoir de quoi elle parle ou autre, rdv Jeudi sur les fandom Naruto et Harry Potter. Mais ces premiers chapitres ne seront poursuivi qu'en Janvier prochain, le temps que je finisse "Mensonge".

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bon week-end à tous et toutes.

à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


	25. Un ex pas comme les autres

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_Désolé pour les reviews. Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Mais merci à tous. J'ai tout de même pris la peine de les lire et je dois dire que je suis surprise que vous ayez été si embrouillé par le chapitre précédent. Croyez moi, il n'était pas la pour ça, mais bon, ça rends les choses bcp plus amusante aussi XD. Bisous à tous et toutes !_

_Les deux chapitres qui suivent (celui là et le prochain) sont un peu plus court que les précédent mais c'est bientôt la fin mes agneaux ^_^  
_

_**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Un ex pas comme les autres**_

**_...et Dispute au paradis

* * *

_**

_**Samedi**_

Il était encore tôt ce samedi matin, le soleil perçait à peine à l'horizon. Sasuke installé dans un petit salon avec Kakashi discutait des différentes affaires en cours du service de sécurité, tout en buvant du café. Quelques menaces sérieuses ayant été faites contre la société, l'argenté enquêtait dans le but de savoir qui en était vraiment l'auteur. D'après ses dires l'enquête avançait bien, il allait d'ailleurs le jour même, rendre une petite visite nocturne à celui qu'il considérait comme le responsable. Sasuke enchaina sur l'enquête sur la harceleuse.

_"Il n'y a eu aucune avancé sur la mystérieuse _amie_ de Naruto ?

_ Non. En ce qui concerne la piste du papier, les gérants de magasin que nous avons interrogé nous ont dit avoir une dizaine de clients chacun. Cela fait environ une soixantaine de personne sur lesquels enquêter, puisqu'aucun nom n'est sorti du lot à la première lecture. Tout ça représente du temps et du boulot et ça pourrait nous conduire droit dans un mur. Le seul autre choix est d'attendre qu'elle se manifeste à nouveau à Naruto."

Sasuke n'apprécia pas cette idée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espéré c'est qu'elle ne se manifeste plus.

_"Mais j'aimerais quand même que Naruto me fournisse la liste dont nous avons parlé.

_ La liste de ses ex. Je le lui ai rappelé, il devrait te la donné quand il descendra.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ça, n'est ce pas ?

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Du fait qu'il puisse avoir des ex. Un Uchiwa est possessif et jaloux par nature comme le dit si bien Itachi. Le fait même que quelqu'un d'autre ai pu poser ses mains sur lui..." Sasuke serra les poings. Mais il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à Kakashi en lui montrant qu'il avait touché juste. Il haussa les épaules.

_"Pas du tout. C'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'il ai eu des relations avant moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en serais contrarié." Son vis à vis se contenta de sourire pas du tout convaincu. Quelqu'un poussa la porte du salon.

_"Bonjours Kakashi.

_ Naruto."

Naruto qui venait d'entrer, s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'au canapé pour s'asseoir au côté de l'Uchiwa qu'il salua d'un baiser sur la joue. L'argenté était toujours surpris de la transformation de Sasuke quand Naruto entrait dans une pièce où il était. Son visage se détendait, tout comme le reste de son corps, ses yeux se faisait plus brillant, et le petit sourire qu'il arborait le rendait encore plus beau si ce fut possible pour le joyau Uchiwa. En les voyant se sourire l'un à l'autre de cette façon si complice, Kakashi se sentit de trop.

_"Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, informa t-il. J'aimerais juste la liste, Naruto.

_Ah, oui." Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en tira une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à l'argenté. Sasuke en fut contrarié. Il n'avait pas pu ne serait ce que jeter un coup d'œil à cette liste, et en ignorait même le nombre de noms qui y était présent. Soudain un tressaillement de Kakashi attira son attention.

_"Que se passe t-il ?" L'homme ne répondit pas toute son attention porté sur la liste.

_"Naruto, tu ne t'ennuie pas. Tu es vraiment sorti avec le fils Sabaku ?

_ Oui. On s'est rencontrer avant mon entrée en dernière année de collège. On s'est vu pendant les vacances mais on n'est pas sorti ensemble à cette époque. Il s'est inscrit au même collège et c'est à ce moment là qu'on s'est encore rapproché et qu'on a commencé notre relation.

_ Qui est ce ? Pourquoi est ce si important ? demanda Sasuke agacé qu'on l'ignore et irrité d'entendre Naruto parler de son ancien petit ami.

_ Gaara no Sabaku, dit le fils du désert. Il a déjà une certaine réputation dans le milieu mafieux. Mais c'est son père qui reste le plus dangereux chef de gang, il aurait monté les échelons de la triade en moins de temps que n'importe qui. On dit que son fils est en passe de le dépassé.

_ Gaara n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin pas vraiment... Il a en lui un côté violent, c'est sur, mais il n'aime pas torturer ou tuer pour le plaisir. Pas comme son père. Gaara n'a rien à voir avec lui."

Naruto parlait avec hargne et semblait convaincu par ses dires. Sasuke lui ne savait pas quoi dire : son petit ami était sorti avec un mafieux. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus. Lui aussi avait déjà entendu parler du fils du désert et de son amour immodéré pour le sang. Pourtant Naruto semblait prêt à en découdre pour ce mec. Sasuke sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser.

_"Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il fallait nous parler de lui. Il pourrait être responsable de tout ça, Naruto.

_ Certainement pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de Gaara. C'est quelqu'un de droit, qui me ferait face plutôt que d'agir dans l'ombre !

_ Comment peux tu dire ça ? J'ai entendu parler du fils du désert, et surtout de ses pratiques. On dit que le sang ne l'effraye pas et que plus il y en a et plus il y prend plaisir.

_ Ce ne sont que des racontars. Gaara a été forcé de faire des choses, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il y a pris plaisir ! Tu ne le connais pas alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Gaara est quelqu'un de doux et de gentil, c'est une personne exceptionnelle. Il a un lourd fardeau à porter et ça, tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre."

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient levés et se faisaient face. Kakashi les regardait un peu étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des réactions si virulentes. Par Iruka il avait entendu parler des légendaires disputes entre l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir assister à l'une d'entre elle de si près. On sentait presque leur aura, leur charisme, leur force de caractère s'affronter dans leur regard. Ce combat chargeait l'atmosphère d'une tension lourde. C'était comme de se retrouver coincé entre deux géants prêts à combattre. Sasuke avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

_"S'il était si bien, pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

_ Nous n'avions pas le choix. Son père a fait pression sur lui et il a dû partir. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas il n'y a aucun doute qu'on serait encore..."

Naruto se tût la main sur la bouche. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux sombres qui le fixaient. Il venait de faire une grave erreur.

_ "Très bien. J'ai du travail. Excusez-moi."

Sasuke sorti de la pièce sans prêter attention à Naruto qui l'appelait. Il marcha droit vers son bureau et en claqua la porte. Au moins Naruto avait été clair. Hier au café, il avait cru un instant que le blond hésitait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il s'était montré stupide. Après tout leur relation n'avait que deux semaines. Mais c'était tout de même insultant de se dire que Naruto préfèrerait être avec un assassin en puissance plutôt qu'avec lui. C'était insultant, humiliant et surtout douloureux. Sans se laisser aller, Sasuke se mit à travailler à son bureau.

Naruto toujours dans le salon, s'était lâché sur le canapé se massant les tempes. Il était vraiment un idiot. Hier encore, Sasuke lui avait parlé du sentiment d'insécurité qu'il ressentait vis à vis de leur relation, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de lui laisser entendre qu'il aurait préféré être avec un autre. Il avait tout gâché.

Il n'était vraiment qu'un crétin.

_"T'es vraiment un crétin.

_ Merci Kakashi. Merci, pour ton aide.

_ Non, mais une bourde pareille, faut le faire. Dire une chose pareille à un Uchiwa t'apporterais à coup sûr des ennuis mais le dire à Sasuke... Chapeau." Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_"Pourquoi serait ce plus grave avec Sasuke ?

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu tes parents jeunes, Naruto. Et tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir des séquelles. Bon faut que j'y aille."

Kakashi s'en alla sans rien dire de plus, laissant un Naruto pensif. Il devait partir aujourd'hui pour réintégrer son appartement. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter le manoir sur une telle dispute avec son brun. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, et qu'il se réconcilie avec son chéri. Mais il devinait que ce ne serait pas chose facile.

_**SASUNARU**_

Quand Kakashi quitta le manoir, il se demanda combien de temps ces deux là attendraient avant de se remettre ensemble. Parce qu'à ses yeux il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux là y reviendraient. C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas rester l'un sans l'autre. Mais Naruto avait blessé Sasuke avec ses paroles irréfléchies.

Sasuke ne s'attachait à rien ni à personne, et ce depuis la mort de ses parents. Il gardait une sorte de mur infranchissable entre lui et le reste du monde. Pourtant, au grand étonnement de Kakashi, Naruto avait réussit à le franchir. Sans même sans rendre compte. Et c'est ce qui effrayait l'Uchiwa. Non seulement on avait brisé ses barrières, d'ou cette peur et cette difficulté à admettre ses sentiments dans un premier temps. Mais en plus on ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, donc il pouvait à tout moment se faire rejeter. Et de cela naissait son insécurité dans sa relation avec le blond.

Naruto était trop irréfléchi, trop impulsif, trop brute pour comprendre tout cela avec subtilité. Mais il avait cette capacité à percevoir à travers le masque de Sasuke. De plus lui même avait perdu ses parents, très jeune. Kakashi espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il puisse comprendre ses inquiétudes et puisse adopter un comportement en conséquence.

L'Hatake secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se mêler de leurs affaires de couple mais enquêter sur la liste de personne donné par Naruto. Ce ne serait pas difficile, il n'y avait que trois noms. Deux filles et un garçon :

¤Gaara no Sabaku

¤Yuuki Himure

¤Keiko Hagato

Il en connaissait déjà beaucoup sur le fils Sabaku et il avait beaucoup de doute sur le fait qu'il puisse être impliqué. Ce n'était pas son genre. S'il avait été contre la relation de Naruto et Sasuke , il aurait agi comme le blond l'avait dit : Il serait venu le lui dire en face. Un Sabaku ne s'abritait pas derrière des cartes. Kakashi plissa les yeux. Himure... Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il allait devoir relire le dossier, il était sur qu'il y était. Ou peut être qu'il passerait un coup de fil à Shikmaru, ce garçon avait une mémoire étonnante. Sans se poser plus de question, il récupéra voiture et quitta la résidence Uchiwa.

_**SASUNARU**_

De petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Sasuke ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre, ni de lever les yeux. Il se doutait de qui était derrière et il n'avait aucune intention de lui parler. Pourtant il entendit distinctement la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Il ne leva pas la tête même quand des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

_"Sasuke ?

_ ...

_ Sasuke, je suis désolé.

_ ...

_ Sasuke, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure là... Je me suis mal exprimé, je... J'ai été clair avec toi Sasuke, je tiens beaucoup à toi et rien ne pourra changer ça. Je ne veux pas partir sur une dispute. Sasuke regarde moi, s'il te plaît." Contrarié, le brun obéit tout de même et tomba dans un océan azure ou flottait tristesse, culpabilité ainsi qu'une certaine douleur. Pourtant cela ne l'apaisa pas.

_"Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais je sais ce que tu as dis, et ce que j'ai compris. Je suis parfaitement conscient, de t'avoir forcé la main quand je t'ai fait sortir avec moi. Mais rassure toi, je ne t'oblige plus à rien. Je voudrais que tu me laisse maintenant, j'ai du travail." Sans plus se soucier du blond, il replongea dans sa paperasse. Mais il ne put pas reprendre son activité puisque tous ses papiers se dispersèrent soudainement à travers la pièce.

Devant lui Naruto semblait en colère. Ses joues légèrement rougis, ses sourcils froncé, le souffle lourd, ses yeux brillants d'une rage difficilement contenu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sasuke le trouva incroyablement beau et l'envie de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser le prit au corps. Il du se faire violence pour y résister. Il écouterait ce que ce blond hargneux avait à lui dire, de toutes les façons, il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit au chapitre.

_**à suivre...**_


	26. Adieu mon amour

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

Je suis contente d'avoir atteint mon but en faisant certain retourner voir le chapitre ou Himure apparait. On saura bien si ça a eu une utilité ou pas. Et rappelez-vous _je ne fais jamais rien par hasard _^^

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 23__ : __Toi et moi ? Nous ?_**

**_Adieu mon amour

* * *

_**

Naruto errait dans le salon depuis le départ de Kakashi. Il devait aller voir Sasuke mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Comment commencer ? Et puis ce que lui avait dit Kakashi le faisait réfléchir. La perte de ses parents avait semble t-il beaucoup influencé Sasuke.

C'était quelque chose de parfaitement visible quand on y pensait sous cet angle. A l'école primaire et au collège, Naruto avait toujours pensé qu'il ne se mêlait pas aux autres parce qu'il se pensait mieux que les autres. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il avait cru que c'était à cause du comportement des gens à son égard. Cette forme d'admiration irraisonnée, cette façon de sans cesse lui lécher les bottes, cette hypocrisie, et ces pirouettes, tout cela le rendait malade et Naruto le comprenait bien.

Mais même ce dégout de ces hypocrites, n'aurait pas pu le dissuader de se trouver quelques amis. De faire la fête, de sortir avec eux pour faire des bêtises, de se trouver une passion qui l'aurait fait vibrer.

Sasuke n'avait rien de tout ça parce qu'il refusait de s'attacher à quoi que ce soit. Tout était trop éphémère à ses yeux sans doute. Naruto lui même se protégeait à sa manière du monde extérieur en gardant une distance avec ses amis. Sasuke était allé plus loin en supprimant le facteur "ami".

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Si le brun était si difficile à atteindre comment avait il fait pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? En quoi était-il si spécial pour attirer l'Uchiwa ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Mais la il s'égarait. L'important maintenant était de se réconcilier avec le brun. Il devait quitter le Manoir ce soir, il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille encore fâché avec son brun.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il était entré dans le bureau du brun et s'était excusé. Cependant Sasuke avait mal réagit et maintenant il était en colère malgré tout ses efforts pour se contrôler.

_"Je te l'ai déjà dit Uchiwa : je ne suis pas un petit chien qui va et vient selon ton bon vouloir ! Si tu veux me quitter dis-le ! Ne te cache pas derrière des prétextes !

_ Ne viens pas me parler de prétextes, Uzumaki ! C'est toi qui viens de m'avouer que tu ne serais pas là si tu avais pu être avec un autre ! Pardon de ne pas apprécier d'être ta roue de secours."

La colère de Naruto retomba d'un coup. Il était en tort, c'est vrai. Réfléchir avant de parler, c'était l'une des petites choses que Sakura lui disait tout le temps de faire. Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment dû l'écouter. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'explique.

_"Tu n'as rien d'une roue de secours, Sasuke. Avec Gaara ça s'est mal fini pour différentes raisons. Son père en étant la principale. Lui et moi on s'entendait bien et je suis sur que notre relation aurait pu durer plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'a fait, si on avait pu continuer. Mais lui et moi... ça n'a rien avoir avec toi et moi...

_ Encore heureux. Si tu as fini, encore une fois : j'aimerais travailler.

_ Laisse moi finir ! Bon sang !" Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et Naruto soupira. Sasuke n'aimait pas que Naruto évoque sa relation avec Gaara, chaque parole le blessait un peu plus.

_ "Lui et moi on était bien ensemble, mais quand les choses se sont beaucoup trop compliqué, il m'a demandé de partir avec lui.

_ Partir avec lui ?

_ Oui. On avait que quinze ans mais il voulait qu'on quitte le pays ensemble pour échapper à son père. Mais j'ai refusé. On était pas des amoureux d'une pièce tragique, je ne pouvais pas quitter tout ce que j'avais ici. Laisser mes amis que je considérais comme ma famille, Tsunade, ma maison, ma ville. Tous mes souvenirs, tristes comme heureux. Et ça il ne l'a pas vraiment compris. Il ne m'en voulait pas, mais il n'a pas compris." Naruto eut un petit rire triste et il sembla à Sasuke qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Sasuke avait du mal à intégré le fait qu'il avait été si proche de perdre Naruto et ça sans même le savoir. Un beau matin, il aurait simplement disparu et ils ne se seraient plus jamais revus. Une angoisse sourde enserra sa poitrine à cette éventualité. Mais Naruto enchaina.

_"Mais toi, je sais que tu ne me demanderais jamais une chose pareille. Parce que même si tu n'étais liés à personne ici, tu comprendrais que moi je le sois. Tu comprendrais le mal que ça me ferait, de laisser cet endroit et tu préfèrerais me laisser plutôt que de me faire du mal, malgré la douleur que ça te causerait. Et c'est sans doute précisément pour ces raisons que si un jour on devait partir, je te suivrais sans hésiter."

Sasuke accusa le coup. Il était plus que troublé par ce que Naruto venait de lui dire. Que répondre à ça ?

_"J'ai confiance en toi Sasuke et... ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour qui que ce soit avant. Tu n'as absolument rien d'une roue de secours à mes yeux." une larme s'échappa des perles azures et Sasuke se leva.

Il se rendait compte de la difficulté qu'avait eu Naruto à lui dire tout cela. Il avait pour lui abaisser toutes les barrières qu'il avait passé ces dernières années à érigé. Il se dévoilait, se rendait vulnérable devant lui en lui montrant ses sentiments. C'était douloureux pour une personne habitué à tout caché tout dissimuler derrière un sourire, sans jamais rien révéler de ses vrais sentiments. Parler de Gaara et de cette époque douloureuse pour lui n'avait sans doute pas été le plus facile.

Cacher leur véritable sentiment : en cela lui et Naruto étaient semblable, même s'ils utilisaient des techniques différentes.

Sasuke contourna son bureau et prit le blond dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Il lui chuchota qu'il était désolé de s'être emporté. Qu'il ne lui en voulait plus du tout, ainsi que tout un tas de chose sans queue ni tête. Au bout de quelques minutes le blond cessa de s'agrippé à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

_" Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

_ Non. Mais si tu es prêt à tout quitter pour moi, viens vivre au Manoir."

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Sasuke avait retourné toute la situation à son avantage en un tour de main et ce de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas refuser, pris au piège par ses propres paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre quand il vit la lueur d'amusement briller dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa. Il lui donna un violent coup sur l'épaule.

_"Tu te fiche de moi !"

Sasuke fit taire ses protestations sous ses lèvres, et le blond ne résista pas beaucoup. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, le brun cala sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou de Naruto respirant pleinement son parfum. Le blond se laissa faire, apaisé par le souffle qu'il sentait régulier sur sa nuque en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne se dégage pour ranger les dégâts provoqué par un certain blond dans son bureau. Naruto rougit et l'aida à tout ranger.

_**SASUNARU**_

On était maintenant en soirée. Ils étaient tous réunis dans l'appartement de Naruto, Kiba ayant lancé l'idée saugrenue d'une pendaison de crémaillère. Une musique soul en fond des bonbons, chips et boissons étalé sur la table basse, ils discutaient avec animation.

_"Kiba, je vis ici depuis près de deux ans, je te signale.

_ Justement. Deux ans et jamais de pendaison ça finira par te porter malheur. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

_ Mais oui. J'vais te croire."

Ino et Sakura discutaient avec animation d'un garçon croisé le matin même. Un certain Saï. Ino ne cessait de vanter ses qualités que Sakura disait inexistantes, puisqu'elle ne voyait en lui un psychopathe en puissance.

_"Je vous jure ! Son sourire m'a fait flipper. Il est vraiment trop bizarre. Je n'avais qu'une envie m'enfuir à toute vitesse. Il est peut être beau et bien foutu mais je ne tiens pas à être égorgé dans mon lit."

Naruto et Kiba éclatèrent de rire tandis que Shikamaru et Choji se contentait d'un sourire. Sasuke écoutait les deux filles avec attention leur description lui disant vaguement quelque chose. Grand, brun à la peau pale et au visage impassible(1). Ne retrouvant pas, il laissa tomber et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 22h36. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui comprit. Ils se levèrent de concert sous le regard étonné des autres.

_"Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Choji.

_ Je raccompagne Sasuke à la porte. Il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps."

Après un concert de "c'est dommage" et de "à bientôt", Sasuke quitta le salon. Naruto et lui s'arrêtèrent à la porte et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et chuchota contre la bouche de son vis à vis.

_"Tu es sur de ne pas rester ce soir ?"Sasuke sourit.

_ Désolé, j'ai un brunch à 10h15 demain matin et je dois être en forme et préparé. C'est loin d'être pour le plaisir. Tu aurais le choix de rentrer au manoir avec moi.

_ Impossible. Je viens de fêter ma pendaison de crémaillère. Tu t'imagine si je partais maintenant ? Le malheur s'abattrait sur ma maison." Sasuke se pencha et ravit ces jolies débiteuses de bêtise qu'étaient ses lèvres.

Naruto colla un peu plus son corps au sien et Sasuke resserra son étreinte. Le baiser prit un tour plus passionné, plus brulant et ils se séparèrent haletant. Loin d'être satisfait Sasuke plaqua le blond contre la porte d'entré et pressa son corps contre le sien tout en l'embrassant. Quand Naruto se mit à gémir, Sasuke s'écarta.

Leur caresse même intime ne lui suffisait plus du tout. Et dans une certaine mesure, il pensait que c'était mieux que Naruto dorme chez lui ce soir. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas été sure de pouvoir rester un parfait gentleman. Il soupira.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Le brun picora sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou de petits baisers, le faisant soupirer avant de répondre. Sasuke se demandait s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou mentir. Il décida finalement d'être honnête.

_"Naruto... ça devient de plus en plus difficile de..."

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre incapable de continuer tandis que Naruto restait interloqué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait l'Uchiwa chercher ses mots ou hésiter. Il sourit et l'embrassa à la jonction de sa mâchoire et de son oreille, endroit ou il savait Sasuke sensible. Le baiser se transforma en léger suçon qui fit gémir le brun, qui le pressa un peu plus de son corps.

_"Naruto...

_ Hum ?" Le blond continua suçotant léchant et embrassant la gorge de l'Uchiwa.

_"Naruto... tu me fais perdre le contrôle. Sa voix était basse et légèrement rauque, tellement sensuelle. Exactement telle que Naruto l'adorait.

_ Je sais.

_ Non. Non, tu ne sais voulait plus. Il voulait toucher sa peau, la lécher l'embrasser. Glisser ces doigts en lui pour le préparer à sa venu. D'imaginer sa chaleur, sa moiteur, son étroitesse, il grogna d'envie sa prise sur les fesses se faisant plus ferme.

_"Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envi de te posséder totalement. De me fondre en toi. Te toucher ne me suffit plus... je veux plus." Sasuke lui chuchotait ces paroles à l'oreille affolant ses sens. L'atmosphère entre eux se fit plus chaude. Ils se mirent à bouger l'un contre l'autre. Des mouvements profonds et brutaux qui leur arrachaient des gémissements qu'ils tentaient d'étouffer dans la bouche de l'autre dans des baisers brulants.

_"Hey ! Choji passe les chips ! Fais pas ton radin !"

La voix de Kiba les tira de leur bulle d'intimité. Naruto reposa ses pieds au sol en souriant. Sasuke soupirant de frustration, l'observait le regard encore embrumé. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et l'embrassa en douceur. Le blond se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser légèrement.

_"Me toucher ne te suffit plus ? fit il amusé. Pour toute réponse Sasuke grogna le faisant rire aux éclats. Le brun le regardait faire ou plutôt le dévorait des yeux, semblant engloutir ses yeux brillants, son sourire et le son mélodieux qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Mais le visage de Naruto devint soudain sérieux bien que ses yeux continuent de briller. Il lui dit à voix basse.

_"Alors tu as de la chance, puisqu' à moi non plus ça ne suffit plus.

_ Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle.

_ J'ai l'air de plaisanté ?" Sasuke pouvait voir malgré son sourire qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. "Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à rester cette nuit et je te montrerais." Sasuke grogna à nouveau et le sourire de Naruto s'élargit.

_" Tu fais ça uniquement pour me torturer, n'est ce pas ?

_ Peut être... " Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément. Il sentit le blond faiblir contre lui. Quand il rompit le baiser, il s'accrochait toujours à lui semblant chercher de l'air.

_" Sasuke, si tu ne t'arrête pas je ne te laisserais pas partir, souffla t-il. Le brun sourit et s'éloigna de lui à regret, ressentant déjà le vide du à la distance.

_"Je vais y aller maintenant, alors.

_ Ok."

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Puis le brun se décida enfin. Tirant Naruto par la main pour le dégager de la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Il lui posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

_"Je passerais en fin de matinée."

Ils se sourirent et Sasuke parti en fermant la porte. Naruto s'y appuya une seconde tentant de reprendre contenance avant de retrouver ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il ferait quand Sasuke reviendrait. Aucun doute qu'il passerait une nuit agité en attendant son brun.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas léger jusqu'à sa voiture. Son visage impassible ne reflétait en rien la joie qu'il ressentait. Pourtant pour être heureux, l'Uchiwa l'était comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Cependant une petite voix en lui, lui souffla que ça ne durerait pas. Qu'une telle chose n'était pas faite pour durée et que tôt ou tard Naruto se lasserait et le laisserait seul.

Respirant l'air glacé à plein poumon, il la repoussa. Qu'importe si ça ne durait pas longtemps, qu'importe s'il se retrouvait seul à nouveau un jour. Il n'allait pas gâcher sa joie sur des "peut être" ou des "un jour". Pour l'instant le blond était à lui et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

_"Sasuke ? » Étonné, l'interpellé se retourna.

_ Hn. Qu'est que tu fais là ?"

L'autre ne répondit pas et se rapprocha. Une alarme sonna dans la tête du brun. L'autre n'avait rien à faire là. Sa présence ici ne s'expliquait pas. Lui allait chercher sa voiture. Qu'est ce que l'autre faisait là ? Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse poser une question, l'autre était devant lui, trop proche. Un bras se tendit, et Sasuke sentit une morsure sur son cou.

Il s'écroula comme une masse, le son du pistolet électrique résonnant à ses oreilles.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

1- Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est trop drôle que Sasuke ne reconnaisse pas sa propre description XD

* * *

Oui, bcp de grognement pour Sasu-chan c'est son côté animal qui refait surface...

Merci pour toute vos reviews Satsuki je savais que tu t'inquiéterais ! ^_^

Par contre je suis surprise qu'il y en ai encore qui s'étonne que je sois sadique O_o n'était ce pas parfaitement visible depuis le début XD

En tout cas vous en avez la preuve avec cette fin ^^ Ce que je peux vous dire pour la suite, c'est que Sasuke va vraiment _souffrir_ et qu'on va assister à l'apparition d'un Naruto bien différent.

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	27. Où estu ?

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

**__Je vous aime ! Vos review sont vraiment trop ^_^_ Eh oui mes amis j'assume ma sadicattitude ! Pour l'épisode chaud du dernier chapitre comment dire... J'aime bien le avant, vous voyez ? Quand c'est chaud et qu'on a du mal à se contrôler, que la tension est forte, les muscles tendus en attente, le souffle court, le cœur battant, le sang bouillant dans les veines, chaque parcelle de peau hurlant l'envie d'être touché carréssé ! Enfin vous voyez ! Dsl pour ceux qui trouve sadique que j'arrête juste avant les choses sérieuses ^^

_Pourquoi j'étais sûr que vous aimeriez tous voir Sasu-chan souffrir, hein ? Et c'est moi la sadique ? Voilà de nombreuse réponses dans ce chapitre alors pitié on ne tue pas l'auteur ! Tout n'est pas là, il manque encore de nombreux pourquoi et comment ! Plus que trois chapitres et l'épilogue dans deux semaines, on se dira au revoir pour cette fic !  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 24__ : __Où es tu ?

* * *

_**

Naruto était actuellement plongé dans un profond sommeil. Dans ses rêves des centaines de petits bruns aux yeux sombres, habillés de toges romaines, lui construisaient une statue, pendant que d'autres lui massaient le dos, ou encore l'éventaient en lui donnant la becquer. En bref, il était au paradis. Le dit paradis s'effrita bien vite sous la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Le blond se redressa sous la couette, rouspétant, l'air hagard puis rampa pour en sortir. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil il vit qu'il était à peine 8heure du matin. Qui pouvait l'appeler si tôt un dimanche ? La réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit lui fit monter un sourire aux lèvres. Il décrocha aussitôt, mais déchanta vite.

_"Allo ?

_ Naruto ? C'est Itachi. Vraiment, je n'ai rien contre le fait que Sasuke et toi roucouliez mais il y a des limites. Il est déjà parti ?

_ Hein ? Bien sur qu'il est parti...

_ Parfait. On a rendez vous dans deux heures et il faut qu'il ai le temps de revenir au Manoir pour se changer...

_ Attends ! Itachi, Sasuke est parti depuis hier soir. Il a dormis au manoir."

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et cela inquiéta encore plus Naruto. Itachi pensait que Sasuke avait dormit ici. Avait il supposé ça comme ça ou avait il vu sa chambre vide ? Et si sa chambre était vide ou était il donc passé ?

_"A quel heure est il parti ?

_ A peu près vingt trois heure moins vingt ou moins le quart." Le silence se fit à nouveau. Naruto pouvait presque entendre le cerveau de Itachi tourner à plein régime.

_"Itachi, tu es sur qu'il n'a pas dormi dans son lit ?

_ Son lit n'a pas été défait. Je me suis réveiller très tôt ce matin pour le réveiller et je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir.

_ Mais où peut il être ?" Naruto se sentait perdre son calme. Il tentait de faire refluer la panique mais il n'y arrivait que difficilement.

_ "Calme toi, Naruto. Peut être qu'il s'est levé plus tôt et est allé courir ou autre. Je vais regarder. Toi, pendant ce temps garde ton calme, et reste près du téléphone.

_ D'accord. Fais vite." Sur ces mots Itachi raccrocha.

La sensation de peur panique commençant à gagner du terrain, Naruto se leva et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Il se mit un bol de chocolat chaud bien qu'il n'ai pas réellement faim. Le tout était d'occuper ses mains.

Est-ce que Sasuke pouvait avoir eu un accident de la route ? Cette idée le fit frissonner car c'est comme ça qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Sasuke avait promis de rester près de lui, donc c'était impossible. Le brun n'était pas du genre à trahir une promesse.

Si seulement il avait insisté plus pour qu'il reste la veille. Mais il n'avait fait que le taquiner. Maintenant son brun pouvait être dans n'importe quelle fossé en train de mourir à l'heure actuelle.

Naruto soupira. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Si ça se trouve, Sasuke lui téléphonerait d'une minute à l'autre en maudissant son frère qui l'avait inquiété pour rien. Il déposa son bol, incapable de le boire. Décidant d'aller faire un tour, le blond se changea, fit bien attention d'emporter son téléphone et quitta son appartement.

Dehors le soleil était déjà levé, bien que pas bien haut dans le ciel. Il prit immédiatement le chemin de sa boulangerie habituelle. Il achèterait des croissants qui immangeables, tiendraient compagnie au bol sur son comptoir. Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone.

_"Itachi ! Elle est la ! Il n'est pas parti avec !

_ Naruto calme toi ! Explique-toi plus posément parce qu'en ce moment je ne comprend rien." Le blond fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla le plus calmement possible.

_ La voiture de Sasuke, elle est encore garée là ou on l'a laissé hier soir, en arrivant chez moi. "

Itachi ne sut que répondre. Sasuke ne serait jamais parti à pied. S'il avait eu un problème avec sa voiture, il aurait appelé soit lui, soit un taxi et aurait attendu chez Naruto.

Ne restait qu'une solution: il était arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto était assis sur un des fauteuils de son salon. Itachi après son appel avait téléphoné à l'inspecteur Kimyo, puis à son oncle et enfin à Kakashi. Les policier avaient rapidement envahit la rue et inspecté les alentours en quête de témoin et d'indice. C'était une affaire importante : le cadet de la puissante famille Uchiwa avait disparu.

Kakashi était apparu fatigué la piste qu'il avait suivit depuis une semaine, sur la famille Himure n'avait rien donné. Aiko, la petite qui avait aidé à retrouver Naruto quand on l'avait enlevé avait bien un lien avec Keiko puisqu'elle en était la petite sœur. Elles avaient fréquenté le même collège que Naruto, c'est d'ailleur comme ça que Keilo avait rencontré le blond. Le fait que Aiko se retrouve dans le même lycée pouvait bien être une coïncidence étant donné que la plupart des étudiants ayant fréquenté le collège privé, se retrouvait dans ce lycée. Keiko elle même ne s'y trouvait pas puisqu'elle avait choisi au divorce de ses parents de déménager avec sa mère.

Mais Kakashi se devait de vérifier, cela restant tout de même étrange que la petite sœur de l'ex-petite amie de Naruto l'ai sauvé. Cependant cela n'avait rien donné. La petite Aiko vivait une vie tranquille avec son père, passant une grande partie de son temps libre avec lui. Ou alors elle sortait avec ses amis. Les ayant interrogé, Kakashi avait entre autre appris qu'elle était particulièrement intéressé par un garçon de sa classe. Intérêt qui lui était retourné, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un nouveau couple ne se crée, d'après les racontars. Tous ses ces commérages sur Aiko avaient beau être intéressant, ils n'en étaient pas moins inutiles. Kakashi soupira de lassitude.

Dans le sillage de l'argenté personne n'avait été surpris de trouver Shikamaru, l'air morose mais éveillé et sérieux. Madara lui s'était présenté accompagné de Kyuubi, qui avait tenu à être présent. Le patron du bar était surtout la pour Naruto qui devait avoir besoin de soutien.

Deux heures plus tard, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Naruto se sentait malade, nauséeux. Est ce que Sasuke avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait disparut ? Il était resté introuvable pendant presque une journée, et Sasuke n'avait disparut que depuis quelques heures. Pourtant, il avait la sensation que ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et serré contre lui. Dire qu'ils étaient censé passé le reste de la journée au lit.

Alors, il restait la prostré, incapable de savoir quoi faire, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est dans cette position que Kyuubi le trouva.

_"Naruto ?

_ ...

_ Naruto !" L'interpellé sursauta sortant de son état comateux. Il se leva d'un bond qui surprit le roux.

_"Kyuu, il y a du nouveau ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Il va bien ? Ou...

_ Non, je suis désolé Naruto. Nous ne savons toujours pas ou il est." Le regard azure redevint vide, et le blond se rassit retrouvant la même pose que précédemment.

_"Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Naruto. Je veux que tu te lève et que tu te bouge. Tu as toujours été une pile électrique et te voir comme ça à un je-ne-sais-quoi d'effrayant. Tu te lève et tu aides à quelque chose ou tu vas faire un tour."

Le petit blond leva les yeux sur son patron, semblant réfléchir. Il se mit debout de toute évidence de mauvaise grâce et prenant son manteau au passage, sorti de chez lui. Malgré lui, il se senti mieux, le vent glacé fouettant son visage le réveilla. Il fit une petite promenade passant à côté des policiers, des journalistes en quête de scoop et des badauds attirés par l'agitation.

_"Naruto ! Pssitttt! Naruto !"

Naruto tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Hiro. Ce dernier lui faisait de grands gestes tentant d'attirer son attention.

Hiro était un sans domicile fixe qui circulait dans le quartier depuis longtemps. De la taille de Naruto, les cheveux au brun, le regard vif et clair, il était aussi doux et aussi gentil que serviable, il devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. Dans le quartier tout le monde l'appréciait, bien qu'il soit parfois bien étrange.

_"Hiro, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Naruto, tu sais pourquoi il y a tout ces flics dans la rue ?

_ Oui. Quelqu'un a... quelqu'un a disparu, hier soir.

_ Oh ! Est ce que c'est le grand brun qui venait avec toi ces temps ci." Naruto qui avait baissé la tête, la releva brutalement. Presque à s'en casser les vertèbres.

_"Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Hum... Je... je n'aurais pas d'ennui, hein Naruto ?

_ Non, je te le promets." Naruto se fit doux et rassurant, allant même jusqu'à presser la main de l'homme. Hiro sembla rassuré.

_"C'est une fée qui l'a pris. Hier soir, je vous ai vu arriver, lui et toi. J'étais entre deux immeubles. Il y a une bouche d'aération dans ce coin ce qui fait que c'est tout chaud toute la nuit. J'avais prévu d'y dormir. Tard, j'ai vu ton grand brun arrivé, il ne marchait pas vraiment discrètement donc ça m'a réveillé.

Et puis une fée est arrivée. Elle était vraiment belle, elle avait de longs cheveux noires qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Sa peau était si pâle, elle ressemblait à un fantôme. En fait ils se ressemblaient assez tout les deux, tu sais. Si pâles dans les rayons de la lune, c'était comme un couple féérique.

Et puis la fée s'est approchée, et le brun s'est effondré. J'ai vu dans sa main elle faisait de l'électricité comme un mutant ! Et puis elle l'a soulevé et trainé jusqu'à une autre voiture. Et y sont partis, voilà."

Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir. Hiro avait vu une fée mutante enlever Sasuke ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il avait vu une fille vraiment très belle. Si belle, qu'à ses yeux elle semblait féérique. De plus elle avait dans sa main quelque chose qui faisait de l'électricité et qui avait sonné Sasuke. Peut être un pistolet ou une matraque électrique ou un truc du genre.

_"Hiro, est ce que tu as bien vu son visage ? Est ce que tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

_ Pas vraiment. Tu sais il faisait sombre. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune et elle éclaire autant qu'elle assombrit." Naruto perdit espoir mais peut être Hiro se souvenait il de la voiture ? Mais avant même que Naruto puisse le demander la voix de Hiro s'éleva.

_"Oh ! Mais y a un truc que j'ai vu. Ce sont ses yeux. Quand elle trainait le brun elle est passée sous un réverbère mais les cheveux du garçon cachaient son visage. Mais on voyait ses yeux, ils étaient si pale. Presque blanc. C'est pour ça que j'étais sur que ça devait être une fée."

Naruto était statufié. Il ne connaissait qu'une fille aux prunelles si pales qu'elles en semblaient blanches.

_**SASUNARU**_

Naruto, accompagné de Hiro, était de retour chez lui et avait fait appeler tout les autres. Rapidement, Itachi, Madara, Kyuubi, Kakashi, Kimyo et Shikamaru furent réunis. Il leur raconta brièvement ce que Hiro avait vu. Ils étaient tous un peu choqués, pour ceux connaissant la Hyuuga.

_"Tout ça semble complètement fou, fit Naruto. J'ai discuté avec elle il y a deux jours et elle m'a dit accepter ma relation avec Sasuke. Comprendre qu'elle et moi on avait aucune chance. Elle semblait sereine et...

_ Du calme, beau blond, l'interrompit Kakashi.

_ Nous devrions allez la voir et la faire parler.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Itachi. Nous devrions voir avec cette fille pour qu'elle nous dise où elle a emmené mon neveu.

_ Que tout le monde se calme. Vous ne pouvez pas aller chez cette jeune fille et l'accusé de n'importe quoi. Nous avons un témoin nous devons respecter la procédure.

_ Si nous le faisons elle pourrait se braquer et exiger un avocat. Peut être même se débarrassé de Sasuke si elle panique. Les Hyuuga sont une famille puissante et ce dans toute sorte de milieu, répliqua Kyuubi.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas y aller et l'accuser mais Naruto pourrait y aller avec un ami et son tuteur pour... discuter. Pendant ce temps inspecteur vous pourriez vous renseigner sur les modèles de voiture que possèdent les Hyuuga."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi. Il souriait un air espiègle sur le visage.

_"Tu propose qu'on y aille Shikamaru, toi et moi ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Galère." Kakashi ce tourna vers le Nara et l'observa quelques secondes.

_ Je t'ai trouvé bien silencieux, Shikamaru. Aurais-tu autre chose à nous dire."Cette fois les regards passèrent de Kakashi à Shikamaru.

_"Pas pour l'instant, Kakashi. Rien que je veuille partager.

_ Si tu as une idée ne la garde pas pour toi, intervint Madara les yeux plissés dans une attitude menaçante.

_ Je vous assure Madara-san, que pour l'instant je ne pense à rien de précis. Mais nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps à discuter. Qui sait ce que Sasuke endure pendant ce temps ?"

Ils restèrent tous silencieux suite à ces propos. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence.

_"Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses, c'est d'aller la voir. Alors allons-y."

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke s'éveilla doucement. Son corps tout entier lui était douloureux. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil il se demanda pourquoi il avait si mal. Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire. La soirée chez Naruto, sa voiture, quelqu'un qui l'appel et cette décharge électrique.

Papillonnant des yeux il tenta de se repérer. Mais l'endroit où il était détenu était beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il puisse y voir quoi que ce soit. Il tenta de bouger mais fut retenu. Tirant sur ses bras qu'il avait relevés, il se rendit compte qu'il était enchaîné. Il tenta de même avec ses pieds pour se rendre compte qu'il était attaché à la colonne de bois derrière lui.

Sasuke grogna. Comment avait il pu être si stupide. Ce faire prendre de cette façon était pathétique. Naruto lui même s'était fait attaqué de dos, alors que lui avait vu venir son adversaire. Vraiment minable.

Il ne pouvait même pas savoir l'heure qu'il était, sa montre à son poignet n'étant pas visible. Il se demanda si son frère avait déjà remarqué son absence et si oui, s'il avait déjà contacté Naruto. Son blond devait se faire un sang d'encre. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le rassuré et lui faire savoir qu'il allait bien.

D'un coup, l'Uchiwa fut complètement aveuglé. Les lumières venaient d'être allumés assez brusquement. Il put enfin voir qu'il était dans ce qui semblait être un petit entrepôt vide, assez sale et apparemment pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Des pas claquèrent, attirant son attention.

_"Je vois que tu es déjà réveillé, j'ai eu peur que le sédatif que je t'ai administré ne te garde inconscient trop longtemps. C'est bien, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser." Un fin sourire sur des lèvres pales. Mais le sourire s'estompe bien vite, et les yeux ne reflètent plus que haine."Je vais t'apprendre Uchiwa qu'on ne touche pas aux affaires des autres..."

Une cravache fut sortie. Le premier coup claqua faisant tressaillir de douleur Sasuke. Pourtant il ne cria pas, pas plus qu'aux suivants. Suivants qui furent tout aussi violent, déchirant la chemise que portait le brun, son manteau ayant disparu depuis la veille. Bientôt les premières gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent, souillant le sol de l'entrepôt désaffecté.

_**à suivre... **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ?**_

_**Marquise tu es satisfaite ? J'étais sur que tu faisais parti de ce club ! Quant à soumettre Sasuke... hummm...(auteur déconnecté et en mode bave dégoulinante et regard vague)  
**_


	28. C'est toi ? Pourquoi ?

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_Hello ! Devinez qui a le net à nouveau ! C'est trop la joie !_

_Sniff Sniff plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue mes amis T_T_

_

* * *

__**FUNxMANGA sky** : Il me semble que c'est une idée partagé par tous les fans... Un Sasuke attaché qui demanderais grâce... humhum! Je m'égare il me semble. Vous allez me rendre perverse avec toute vos idée... comment ça je suis déjà perverse ? C'est faux!_

_**Miyu**: Merci pour ta review ! Ne bave pas trop sur l'écran tu vas le court-circuiter XD... coment ça ? Bien sur que non je ne parle pas d'expérience. (l'auteur s'en va bouder dans son coin)_

_**Alonso** : Merci pour ta review. Du NaruSasu ? Je sais pas. Je préfère nettement le SasuNaru mais si j'ai une bonne idée sur un NaruSasu, je n'ai aucun apriori pour en écrire. Pour les couples si on m'en propose et que j'aime pourquoi pas ? C'est le genre de truc qui demande réflexion. Surtout si tu me propose une base d'histoire en même temps. Si tu as un compte contacte moi par MP et on verra ^^_

_**Suki**__**-chan**: Tu penses au physique de Sasuke alors qu'il se fait torturer O_o Je dois bien dire que ta review m'a laissé sur le c*l c'était trop surprenant XD. Pour l'état pitoyable... j'espérerais pas trop à ta place... Merci pour ta review._

_**Azia**:La réaction du Naruto seront un peu hard et ce bien avant de retrouver son brun. Et pis Sasuke il méritait bien une bonne dérouillé. Je n'oublie pas toute les fois où il fait pleurer notre Naruto. T_T En tant que fan je me devais de le faire souffrir XD_

_**DJ**: Créé un monstre ? Mais non... pitètre ? XD mais pire que Oro ça me semble un peut fort ^^ Merci pour ta review._

_**Angel **: Je t'avoues qu'ayant lu ta review hier à 23h passé ma réponse très intelligente à été "gné?" Mais après quelques heures de sommeil ma réponse est "elle est pas folle la guêpe! elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle dit" tu tourne autour de la réponse si près que tu en sens les effluves... enfin tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre. J'ai bcp aimé tes review tout au long de cette fic et elle approche de la fin T_T snif sniff._

_**Itarill **: C'est quoi tous ces gens à tendance SM ! XD et c'est moi la sadique ? Je serais Terrifiante ? j'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement ce compliment me touche... quoi ? c'était pas un compliment ? O_o Merci pour ta review!_

_**Yuuki-chan** : Un élan de sadisme? ^^ Perso j'aime le fait que Sasuke se fasse dominer tout court... XD surtout par un petit blond au yeux clairs. Merci pour ta review._

_**Chouchou** : Merci pour ta review. Pour la réponse à ta question elle est dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. ^^_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 25 : C'est toi ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ils étaient tous les trois devant la vaste demeure Hyuuga. Dire qu'elle était impressionnante eut été un euphémisme. Elle était d'un style traditionnelle japonais et il leur avait fallut contourner un énorme mur d'enceinte pour arriver à une gigantesque porte principale tout en bois sculpté. Seul différents toit d'argile étaient visible.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et c'est une jeune domestique qui leur ouvrit. Ils se présentèrent et annoncèrent le motif de leur visite. La porte se referma, pendant que la femme allait se renseigner auprès de sa maitresse. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air désolé.

_" Je suis désolé mais Hinata-sama n'est pas là. Elle n'a pas dit à quelle heure elle comptait rentrer. Voulez vous lui laisser un message ?"

Naruto allait lui répondre qu'il ne croyait absolument pas que Hinata n'était pas là quand une douce voix s'éleva.

_"Naruto-kun ? Shikamaru ? Mais que faites vous ici ?"

Hinata était la, derrière eux, apparemment plus que surprise par leur visite. Et surtout sur le point de rentrer chez elle. La domestique n'avait vraiment pas menti en leur disant qu'elle était absente. Elle était lumineuse dans une robe beige courte à volant. Ses long cheveux lâché sur ses épaules contrastant avec la couleur claire de sa tenue et quelque mèches plus courte caressaient doucement son visage.

_"Nous sommes venu te parler, Hinata. Pourrions-nous entrer ?

_ Bien sûr, Naruto-kun."

Elle les fit entrer dans la demeure. Déposant leurs chaussures à l'entrée, ils passèrent devant un grand nombre de shoji clos. Finalement ils s'installèrent dans une petite pièce qui semblait être un petit salon. Hinata demanda à ce qu'on leur porte du thé puis s'assit en seiza, Kakashi l'imita alors que les deux jeunes hommes adoptaient une pose moins contraignante.

_"Que se passe t-il Naruto-kun ? Tu n'es jamais venu me voir chez moi. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu avais mon adresse.

_ Je ne l'ai pas. C'est l'homme ici présent qui nous a conduits ici. C'est le chef de la sécurité de Sasuke." Naruto attendit une réaction, n'importe laquelle de la jeune fille. Elle se contenta d'un salut de tête à Kakashi, puis se retourna vers lui.

_"Hinata, hier soir quelqu'un a enlevé Sasuke." La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, visiblement totalement surprise par ce qu'elle entendait.

_"Oh mon Dieu ! Est ce que la police a été alerté ?

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi. Nous même sommes sur l'enquête.

_ C'est une bonne chose. Naruto-kun si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas, je serais là." Elle posa sa main sur celle du blond qui se dégagea brutalement.

_"Hinata cesse de mentir ! Je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir." La jeune fille eut l'air estomaqué puis son teint se colora d'un rouge vif.

_"Mais-mais com-comment ? C'est Kiba qui te la dit ?

_ Kiba ? " C'était le tour de Naruto d'être surpris. Que venait faire son meilleur ami dans cette histoire ? L'aurait-il aidé ? Naruto refusait d'y croire. Hinata se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_ "Il m'avait promis de ne rien te dire avant que je ne sois prête. Je n'y voyais pas de mal. Après tout tu as Sasuke-kun, alors je me suis dis que je pouvais tenter ma chance avec Kiba. Il est gentil et drôle.

_ De quoi parles tu Hinata ?" La demoiselle rougit un peu plus mais leva fièrement la tête se redressant de toute sa mesure.

_ Je suis désolé Naruto, mais c'est toi qui as choisi Sasuke alors tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher de... d'aimer Kiba ! C'est quelqu'un de bien."

Naruto était largué. Il ne comprenait absolument pas à quel moment la conversation avait dérapé. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, elle avait dérapé. Shikamaru prit la parole.

_"Alors hier soir tu étais avec Kiba, Hinata ? Et à quelle heure ?

_ Euh... oui. Nous nous sommes retrouvés au _Yondaime_ à 23h. Enfin j'y étais à 23h mais Kiba a eu un peu de retard.

_ Je te remercie Hinata. Nous n'allons pas rester prendre le thé, lui dit Shika.

_ Oh... d'acc-d'accord. Je suis encore désolé Naruto-kun." Le blond se reprit à ce moment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Hinata. Au contraire, je suis content pour toi." La jeune fille rosit et le remercia. Ils quittèrent assez rapidement la demeure du clan Hyuuga, très surpris parce qu'ils avaient appris. Mais juste avant de sortir Shikamaru se tourna vers Hinata.

_"Oh! Hinata une dernière chose, Néji est il là ?

_ Non, pas aux dernières nouvelles. Attends une seconde." Elle se tourna vers une domestique qui était à ses coté et discuta quelques instants.

_"Non, il n'est toujours pas rentré. Il est parti très tôt ce matin, et a dit qu'il ne rentrerait que pour midi." Ils partirent enfin et montèrent en voiture. Naruto brisa immédiatement le silence.

_"Tu crois que c'est Néji ?

_ Hinata semble hors de cause puisqu'elle a un alibi. Et elle n'aurait plus de mobile, si elle fréquente quelqu'un. Tout colle puisque Kiba s'est affolé quand il a vu l'heure qu'il était hier soir et à disparu peu de temps après Sasuke. Et puis Sasuke ne supporte pas Hinata. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle est en âge d'être amoureuse. Alors quand il la voit jolie, rougissante, bégayante surtout devant toi... Bref, nous connaissons le caractère Uchiwa. Alors pourquoi l'aurait il laissé l'approché au point de pouvoir le toucher ?

Sasuke n'aime pas les contactes physiques et ne laisse entrer que peu de personne dans son espace personnel. D'après les dire d'Hiro, ils étaient face à face. Et puis Hinata est frêle, fragile physiquement. Alors à moins que ses vêtements ne dissimulent beaucoup de secrets, comment a-t-elle fait pour ne serait-ce que le trainer jusqu'à la voiture ? Pourtant la description laisse peu de doute sur le fait que ce soit un Hyuuga. Et la ressemblance entre ces deux la, les a toujours fait passé pour des jumeaux. En apparence, Néji semble aussi frêle que Hinata, mais il suffit de s'approcher un peu plus et on se rend bien compte qu'il n'a rien de fragile, expliqua Shika.

_ Et cela expliquerait la facilité avec laquelle Sasuke a été neutralisé et transporté. Il faisait confiance à Néji, ajouta Kakashi. C'est a ça que tu pensais vraiment ce matin, n'est ce pas ? Tu pensais déjà à Néji ?"

Shikamaru se contenta d'incliner la tête l'air déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

_ "Mais ça veut dire que ce n'est pas la personne qui m'envoie ces cartes, alors ?

_ Je n'en serais pas si sur à ta place Naruto", lui répondit Kakashi.

_**SASUNARU**_

Sasuke ne tenait debout que grâce à ses chaines. Néji avait très vide abandonné la cravache disant qu'elle l'abimait trop vite. Et pour cause, il avait le torse lacéré, ensanglanté. Néji avait alors enfilé des gants de cuir et s'était mis à le frapper partout ou il le pouvait. Principalement au visage et aux côtes.

_"Tu sais, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas convoité, le bien de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais les Uchiwa sont borné et égoïste, c'est bien connu.

_ Pour-pourquoi, Néji ? Tu l'ai-aimes ?" Pour Sasuke parler lui était extrêmement douloureux, que ce soit à cause de sa mâchoire, de l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons qui semblaient comprimés ou encore du sang qui lui coulait dans la gorge à chaque mot.

_ "NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Jamais je n'oserais convoiter le bien d'Hinata-sama. C'était clair pourtant que Naruto était à elle. Elle l'aime depuis si longtemps ! Mais toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! As-tu pensé au mal que tu lui faisais en lui volant l'amour de sa vie ? Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est évident. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter au début. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'avec sa personnalité exubérante, Naruto serait parfait pour faire sortir Hinata de sa coquille. Il est bon, loyal, intelligent et prévenant. Il tenait déjà à elle quand ils étaient petits. Avec toi hors du tableau, je suis sur qu'il se tournera vers elle.

_ Tu es complètement malade." Un coup de pied dans l'estomac lui répondit.

_"Ne sois pas impertinent Uchiwa. Tu n'es vraiment pas en position de faire ce genre de réflexion." Sasuke eut un sourire ironique malgré sa souffrance. Il était un Uchiwa, il se s'abaisserait devant personne même dans une situation comme celle-ci.

_"Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que tu étais amoureux de Hinata." Il vit Néji serrer les poings et contracter sa mâchoire."Alors j'avais vu juste. Tu l'aime. Comme c'est pathétique. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, c'est pour ça que tu cherche la personne parfaite pour te remplacer auprès d'elle ? Mais si Naruto se rapproche d'elle, que te restera t-il à toi ? La solitude ? Le désespoir ? Peut être que tu espère qu'ils te laisseront assister à leurs ébats pour alimenter tes fantasmes malsain ?

_ LA FERME ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT !"

Sasuke fut roué de coups à nouveau. Pourtant, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, ironique et moqueur. Ce petit sourire faisait perdre toute mesure à l'Hyuuga qui frappa encore et encore. Finalement Sasuke perdit connaissance et l'autre s'arrêta.

Il n'avait plus le temps. Il était déjà 11h30 passé. Hinata l'attendrait s'il ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer pour le déjeuner.

_"On en a pas fini Uchiwa."

Ce soir il se débarrasserait définitivement de ce gêneur. Qu'il aille donc retrouver ses parents de l'autre côté.

_**SASUNARU**_

Hiro quand il avait vu l'enlèvement, avait remarqué que la "fée" conduisait une camionnette noire. Il avait été incapable d'en reconnaitre le modèle ou la marque. Et bien sur au désespoir de Kimyo, il n'avait pas même jeté un coup d'œil à la plaque d'immatriculation. Et c'est ce qu'elle leur raconta.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans l'appartement de Naruto, qui malgré sa petite taille était devenu le QG du groupe. C'était du en grande parti au fait que les journalistes avait déjà commencé le siège du manoir.

Shikamaru et Kakashi avaient raconté la visite faite à Hinata et les conclusions qui en avait découlé. Des agents avait été envoyé pour surveiller la demeure de la jeune fille et surtout le présumé coupable Néji Hyuuga. Alors qu'ils discutaient des possibilités le téléphone de Kakashi sonna.

_"Allo... Très bien. Ne bougez pas. S'il ressort vous devrez le suivre." Il se tourna vers les autres."Néji est rentré comme prévu pour l'heure du déjeuner.

_ Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Nous devons l'interroger pour savoir où il a emmené mon frère. Qui sait ce qu'il lui a déjà fait pendant toute cette matinée!"

Tous se turent, même Kimyo qui avait voulu objecter contre quelque chose d'illégale. C'est Kakashi qui parla le premier.

_"Même si Mlle Kimyo obtient de quoi l'arrêter ou l'interroger, c'est sûr qu'il ne parlera pas. Néji est un pur Hyuuga, il est imperturbable. Il fonctionne un peu comme un Uchiwa : froids, distant, réfléchis. Il ne sera pas facile à coincé.

_ Que proposes-tu Kakashi ? Qu'on le laisse faire ce qu'il veut ? On sait très bien que Hinata à déjà du lui parler de votre visite de ce matin. Et s'il fonctionne comme tu le dit, il ne retournera pas voir mon neveu aujourd'hui. Ni même demain. Et ça c'est s'il est encore en vie.

_ Il ne l'éliminera pas forcément, intervint Kimyo.

_ Il s'est attaqué à un Uchiwa. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour le laisser s'échapper après ça. Surtout que d'après ce qu'on sait, Sasuke a vu son visage. Les représailles subis seraient incroyable. Vengeance est synonyme d'Uchiwa, et il doit le savoir, lui expliqua Kyuubi."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Ils avaient un coupable tout désigné mais ne savait pas comment le faire parler. Un sentiment d'impuissance monta au sein du groupe. Néji n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser impressionner par un nom ou de l'argent puisque c'était des choses qu'il possédait. Mais alors que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester la en priant pour que Sasuke revienne ! Il devait faire quelque chose. Ce fut une personne dont on n'avait pas entendu la voix depuis longtemps qui intervint enfin.

_"J'ai une idée pour qu'il parle."

Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto. Ils eurent un frisson en le voyant. Ses yeux si lumineux d'habitude et qui semblaient avoir perdu toute vie depuis ce matin, n'étaient plus ternes. Ils brillaient d'une lueur froide, anormale et dérangeante. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle qu'il semblait pousser douloureusement, bien trop calme pour un hyperactif comme le blond. L'aura douce et chaude qu'il dégageait d'habitude avait cédé sa place à quelque chose d'étrangement sombre et glacé. De malsain. Où donc était passé le soleil de Konoha ?

_"Inspecteur Kimyo, pour votre bien je vous demanderais de sortir de cette pièce." L'interpellé déglutit.

_"Mr Uzumaki, quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire, je ne peux pas vous laisser enfreindre la loi.

_ Mlle Kimyo, vous êtes chez moi. Je ne me répèterais pas."

Elle frissonna. La menace était clairement audible. Le beau garçon aussi mignon qu'innocent, qu'elle avait vu à moitié nu dans le salon du Manoir un jour, semblait avoir totalement disparu. Le regard glacé lui promettait de nombreux regrets, si elle ne bougeait pas. A regret, l'inspecteur fini par se lever et quitter la pièce poursuivit par un regard bleu arctique. Elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, c'est gens faisait parti d'un monde qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre et qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas découvrir.

_"Shikamaru, tu as le choix. Mais si tu restes, tu ne t'en plaindra pas."

Le Nara prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Les évènements semblaient se précipiter et la fin semblait proche. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans cet état, et cela présageait des choses pas bien jolies. Et sans doute pas très légales. Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-il laisser son ami dans une telle situation ? Pourrait-il se regarder dans une glace s'il le laissait s'en tirer seul ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait juste puisqu'il avait des gens autour de lui. Mais il avait l'impression étrange et tenace, qu'il devait rester à ses côtés. Tout ça était bien trop galère pour lui.

_"Je suis ton ami. Je reste.

_ Bien. Kakashi, je veux que Néji soit suivit. Dès que l'occasion se présentera tu me l'emmèneras à une adresse que je te communiquerais bientôt. "Kakashi hocha la tête tout de même intrigué. "Vous pourrez tous vous rendre là-bas, si vous le voulez, mais vous n'aurez pas l'autorisation d'y entrer sans moi. Maintenant, je vais y allez.

_ Naruto, tu ne vas rien faire de stupide ?

_ Non. Rien de stupide ou dangereux, Kyuu. Je vais juste rendre visite à un vieil ami. Il m'avait dit que sa porte me serait toujours ouverte. Je vais vérifier si c'est vrai." L'argenté eu une brusque réaction à ces mots, perdant toute nonchalance.

_ Tu ne vas pas l'appeler_ lui _?

_ _Il_ sera capable d'obtenir ce que je souhaite, le comment je m'en moque. Si cela te gêne, tu peux partir, Kakashi." Le ton employé était sec. L'argenté s'assit, ne pouvant ajouter autre chose sans exposé à une colère, qu'il saurait être violente.

Les autres attendirent le départ de Naruto pour demander à Kakashi de qui il parlait. Quand il leur dit, Madara et Itachi semblait plus que satisfait, Kyuubi un peu inquiet pour son protégé et Shikamaru choqué.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, le destin de Néji était joué.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Je suis sûr que vous savez qui c'est ! Ça ne peut être qu'une personne ^^ Ce qu'on peut faire par amour..._

_Je sais que certains d'entre vous sautent déjà de joie en ce disant qu'ils avaient tout deviné mais la palme, (le bombec promit au premier chapitre ^^) revient à **Leelou29** qui a été la première personne à avoir deviné juste et ça dès les tous premiers chapitre alors que tout le monde cahotait sur Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Alors Félicitation **Leelou29 **!_


	29. Un ami qui vous veut du bien

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH**_

_**

* * *

**__**MalfoyHermioneHarry **: Merci pour ta review. Tu ne sera pas satisfaite dans ce chapitre sorry, mais bientôt, bientôt._

_**Yuuki-chan **: Merci pour ta review. Ton attente sera satisfaite !_

_**Angel **: Je t'avais dis que je te réservais une surprise ^^. Je suis très fier que peu de personne ai soupçonné Néji et que même ceux qui le soupçonnait hésitait encore avec d'autre ^^. Le côté démoniaque de Naruto j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu de le faire comme ça. C'est dérangeant un Naruto triste et froid, non ? Même si c'est pour qu'on lui rende son Sasuke. Merci pour ta review._

_**Miyu **: Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout fais pour que tu ne trouve pas alors pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ^^. _

_**FUNxMANGAsky **: Mais non mais non. Faut pas dire ça Néji a ses raisons. Bien sûr il est malade mais... non, j'ai pas d'argument pour le défendre. Il me fait de la peine à moi aussi alors que c'est moi qui écrit la fic ^^ Merci pour ta review._

_**Shana**-**Hime **: Voilà encore une fan de Gaara... tu me diras c'est pas difficile de l'aimer surtout avec ses yeux...(auteur déconnecté à recontacter ultérieurement)...Enfin bref ! Pourquoi veux tu que je tue Néji ? _ quel chose horrible! quoi que... je suis pas sûr qu'il survive XD Merci pour ta review !_

_**Itarill**: C'est-il pas malheureux qu'on me menace ainsi ! XD Mais un autographe ? Pourquoi faire il aura pas plus de valeur que le papier sur lequel il est imprimé. Un rituel satanique pour appelé un alien O_o J'aimerais assister à ça... quoi que... Par Merlin (oui trop de Hp/Dm) qu'est ce donc qu'une fanfic de groupie ? Par contre je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu compte faire de cette liste d'objets hétéroclyte... Mais si tu me file le nutella je t'écris ce que tu veux ! XD Merci pour ta review._

_**Ebi **: Merci pour ta review ! Frustré ? mais c'est le but ! XD Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point. J'ai vraiment galéré pour pointé Néji discrètement du doigt tout en vous envoyant vers d'autre et ce même dans le chapitre 27 ou il restait un léger doute entre Néji et Hinata alors que tu n'ai pas trouvé c'est que j'ai atteint mon but ^^. Voilà la suite tant attendu._

_**Driing**: et non ! Cette fois tu m'as pas eu. Je préfère que tout se passe en douceur et en subtilité. C'est plus effrayant quand on suppose, quand on imagine car on ignore ce qui se passe vraiment."L'ignorance mène à la peur" XD Merci pour ta review._

_**Dj** : Stresser ? Voilà qui me fait plaisir XD Pour savoir pour notre joyeux bourreau rdv dans ce chap ^^. Merci pour ta review !_

_**Chouchou**: Hé oui! Mais c'est Néji qui l'a choisi. Je suis d'accord pour Naruto mais il faut bien qu'il se protège. Pour ce qui est de défigurer Sasu attendons de voir l'état de ses blessure ^^. Merci pour ta review._

_**Azia **: Merci bcp pour ta review. Et oui il est évident que Sasuke est un perso qui mérite quelques souffrances à l'occaz' pour son manque de dicernement et d'empathie. Et puis franchement déjà qu'il avait fait un paquet de connerie ! Mais jamais je ne lui pardonnerais d'avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki pour moi c'est la trahison de trop qui ne s'explique mm pas. Oui, fan hargneuse et rancunière._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapitre 26__ :_ _Un ami qui vous veut du bien

* * *

_**

Naruto attendait à la terrasse du petit café le _Suna_, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Il _lui_ avait téléphoné quelques minutes plus tôt, pour lui donner rendez vous, là. C'était un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien, puisque c'est ici, que la plupart de leur rendez vous avait lieu, avant. C'était un endroit convivial géré par une petite famille. Quand il était arrivé le gérant, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'air bedonnant, l'avait salué avec surprise et joie. Lui qui venait si souvent avant ne venait plus et c'était assez étonnant, mais l'homme n'avait pas posé de question. Et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils aimaient cet endroit : la discrétion.

Il avait préféré rester dehors sur la petite terrasse en devanture, car avec le froid, peu de gens s'y était risqué. Ils pourraient ainsi avoir plus d'intimité pour discuter. Naruto lui faisait confiance. S'il pouvait l'aider, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, ils avaient toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre.

Une silhouette s'approcha, projetant d'une ombre sur Naruto qui avait baissé la tête dans sa tasse. Il leva immédiatement la tête pour tomber dans une mer opaline. Un rouquin à l'air peu engageant le fixait. Il était habillé d'un pull à col roulé bleu clair, qui dissimulait mal un torse puissant, d'un jean tout aussi bleu moulant des cuisses musclés et d'un manteau beige. Malgré lui, un sourire lui vint en voyant Gaara. Il avait grandit et semblait encore plus beau qu'avant.

_"Je suis content que tu ais pu venir.

_ Ta voix ne me laissait pas le choix. Et quand je te vois, je me dis que j'aurais dû faire plus vite encore." Le faible sourire de Naruto disparut, et Gaara s'assit sur une chaise face à lui, inquiet bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Le Naruto qu'il voyait ne ressemblait en rien à celui lumineux et joyeux qu'il avait quitté. Le blond releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissé, l'air déterminé.

_"Je suis amoureux, Gaara." L'autre fut surpris de cette entrée en matière bien que son visage garda une expression neutre.

_ "D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te met dans cet état, non ?

_ Non. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé." Les yeux du roux se plissèrent. Il voyait déjà mieux ce qu'il venait faire la dedans.

_"Tu veux que je retrouve qui et ou on l'a emmené ?

_ Je sais qui l'a emmené. Je veux que tu me trouve où. Peu importe la manière."

Gaara resta interdit pendant un petit moment. Naruto venait il de lui demander ce qu'il croyait ? Il lut dans les yeux azure qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Il leva la main et caressa la joue froide du blond. Ce dernier se laissa faire s'appuyant même sur sa main.

_"Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, si tu en arrive là." Les yeux de Naruto se gorgèrent de larme qu'il ne laissa pas couler. "J'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes ainsi." Le blond sourit doucement s'appuyant un peu plus contre sa main.

_ "Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'aurait facilité la vie.

_ Facilité ? fit Gaara haussant un sourcil.

_ Il a un caractère de merde, une famille de fou et des fans psychopathes qui nous harcèlent." Naruto pouffa, essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée. Le roux lui était un peu étonné. Il retira sa main de la joue dorée pour attraper sa main.

_"Qui est ce ?

_ Hum..." Naruto avait parlé tellement bas qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il semblait si embarrassé, que cela n'en excitait que plus l'envie du roux de savoir qui.

_"Je n'ai pas entendu.

_ C'est Sasuke Uchiwa." Gaara sourit. Chose extrêmement rare chez lui, encore plus que chez n'importe quel Uchiwa. Il sourit malgré un petit pincement au cœur.

_"J'avais raison, alors.

_ Ouais. Pas la peine d'en rajouter." Naruto gonfla ses joues l'air boudeur.

Gaara n'avait jamais rencontrer le brun en face à face. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement bien des fois où ils avaient discuté de l'Uchiwa et de sa relation avec le blond. Naruto s'était tellement enflammé, qu'il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il en était amoureux. Chose que ce dernier avait ardemment nié. Beaucoup trop nié de son avis. Même s'il avait longtemps espéré que c'était la vérité, et qu'il aurait cette place convoité dans le cœur de blond. Maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'il avait raison.

Une pensée quelque peu parasite traversa son esprit : son pari chez Tsunade était-il toujours effectif ? Il avait parié sur la dernière année de Sasuke au lycée, il lui faudrait récupérer ses gains.

_"Bien. Allons sauver ton homme. Est ce que tu peux m'amener le responsable ou...

_ J'attends un coup de téléphone. Quand je l'aurais reçu je te l'amènerais où tu voudras."

Le roux se perdit dans les prunelles azures de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y vit qu'une froide détermination. Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait faire, et Gaara le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'aurait aucun remord. C'était l'autre qui avait commencé en lui enlevant son amoureux, et peut être même en lui faisant du mal. Ce qui allait arriver ne serait que justice.

_"Bien. Alors raconte-moi un peu comment ça s'est passé entre ton brun et toi en attendant ton coup de fil." Naruto eut un sourire tendre et un regard lointain. Il perdit un peu de cette aura malsaine, et Gaara se félicita mentalement. Il n'aimait pas que son blond soit malheureux. Il se morigéna mentalement : ce n'était plus _son_ blond mais celui de l'Uchiwa.

_**SASUNARU**_

Kakashi avait téléphoné à Naruto, qui lui avait comme convenu communiqué une adresse. Ses hommes avaient réussi à capturer l'Hyuuga alors qu'il sortait d'une petite librairie. L'argenté n'aimait pas ce qui allait se passer là ou il conduisait tout leur petit groupe. Il trouvait ça trop extrême. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas d'autre moyen. La police n'avait pas assez de preuve pour arrêter Néji. Le témoignage d'un type qui disait avoir vu une fée mutante enlever Sasuke ne pèserait pas bien lourd non plus.

D'un autre côté pouvait-il être bien sûr que c'était Néji qui l'avait fait ? Peut être qu'ils allaient commettre une énorme erreur. Et si c'était le cas Naruto -il en était sûr- ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une vieille bâtisse à l'air abandonné. Sa façade n'était pas peinte, on semblait simplement en avoir abandonné les travaux laissant la, une carcasse vide. Là, la camionnette où devait se trouver Néji était en train de se garer.

Naruto et un garçon roux sortirent de la bâtisse. Le blond semblait étrangement mieux, plus serein et moins sombre. Il s'approcha d'eux.

_"Salut tout le monde. Il est là ?

_ Oui. Tu ne nous présente pas, demanda Kakashi en désignant le roux.

_ C'est inutile. Je n'ai aucun désir de vous connaitre. Par contre Kyuubi je suis étonné de te voir ici.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Naruto intrigué. Kyuubi lui répondit.

_ Nous nous sommes croisé à certains moments.

_ C'est ça. Nous nous sommes croisés."

Gaara avait dit ces mots comme une bonne plaisanterie. Plaisanterie que Kyuubi ne semblait pas apprécié. Ils restèrent à se toisés pendant quelques secondes avant que Gaara ne prenne la parole.

_"Nous allons entrer. Mais vous devrez suivre mes instructions. Tout d'abord quand nous le ferons entrer, vous ne devrez pas prononcer une seule parole. Vous pourrez assister à l'interrogatoire mais il ne devra voir aucun d'entre vous, alors vous ne le verrez que de dos. Pour la seconde partie tout le monde sortira, je m'en chargerais seul. Des questions ?"

Ils étaient un peu déstabilisés. Le roux agissait comme si ils allaient assister à un spectacle, ou commencer une visite touristique. C'était somme toute étrange. Kakashi se repris le plus vite.

_"De quel interrogatoire s'agit-il ?

_ Naruto m'a laissé entendre que vous n'étiez pas sur à 100% que c'était lui. De plus si c'est lui, Naruto veut lui laisser une chance de parler... sans y être contraint. D'autres questions ?"

Ils répondirent que non et des hommes de mains -sans doute ceux de Gaara puisque les hommes de Kakashi étaient resté dans la voiture- firent descendre un Néji encagoulé. Il fut mené sans ménagement dans une pièce assez vaste de l'étage ou seul une chaise et une petite table d'une certaine hauteur composaient le mobilier. Comme on leur avait demandé, Itachi, Madara, Kyuubi, Kakashi et Shikamaru se mirent dos au mur dans le prolongement de la porte, ayant ainsi vu sur le dos de l'Hyuuga.

Néji était étonnamment calme et se laissait faire sans protester. Il montrait toute la noblesse de son sang dans son comportement. N'est pas Hyuuga qui veut. Quand on le menotta à sa chaise, il n'eut aucune réaction pas plus que quand on lui enleva sa cagoule et qu'il se retrouva face à Gaara.

_"Je suis le_ fils du désert_, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous aujourd'hui."

_**SASUNARU**_

Néji tout à fait calme, regardait le roux qui s'était présenté comme un serveur de grand restaurant, ou un coiffeur à la mode. Que lui voulait cet homme ? Travaillait-il pour la famille Uchiwa ? Si oui, comment était il remonté jusqu'à lui ? Qu'allait-on lui faire pour qu'il parle ?

Sur cette dernière question Néji n'avait pas beaucoup de doute. Même si il aurait bien ri de la présentation du roux, il savait parfaitement de quoi était capable le_ fils du désert._ Il avait assez entendu de rumeur à ce propos. Pourtant, il se jurait de ne pas parler. Sasuke s'il restait là ou il était sans obtenir de soins, mourrait à coup sur. Cet homme ne le tuerait pas, il en était sûr. Même si les Uchiwa étaient plus puissant que la famille Hyuuga, jamais ils ne prendraient le risque de se les mettre à dos, en tuant un de leur membre. Surtout en ayant un doute quant à son implication dans l'affaire, car il en était sûr, il n'avait pas laissé de trace. Il devait juste se taire.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, entra dans son champs de vision.

_"Naruto ?

_ Néji. Je me suis laissé dire, que tu as en ta possession une chose qui m'appartient. J'aimerais la récupérer." C'était dit sur un ton de conversation, comme s'ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café.

_ "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

_ Bien sur que si. Allons Néji. A quoi bon me mentir. Pourquoi m'avoir pris Sasuke ? Est ce que tu fais parti de ces fans hystérique qui le veulent rien qu'à eux ?

_ Surement pas ! Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Sasuke. Et j'ignore ou il est. Ce n'est pas moi qui le retiens. Te rends tu compte que le kidnapping est une chose illégale ? Je pourrais t'envoyer en prison pour ça.

_ Néji, quelqu'un t'as vu.

_ Si c'était vrai les flics aurait déjà sonné à ma porte.

_ Non, parce que cette personne n'est pas considéré comme fiable. Mais moi, j'ai confiance en elle. Alors si tu n'aime pas Sasuke, c'est que tu m'aime, moi ? C'est vraiment étonnant ! Je ne pensais pas que j'étais ton style ! Deux beau brun rien que pour moi !" La voix de Naruto pétillait d'amusement bien que ses yeux demeuraient froids.

_ Cesses de dire des inepties !

_ Alors dis moi la vérité ! Je veux Sasuke !

_ Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Tu n'as que ça à la bouche. Si tu avais vraiment tenu à lui tu aurais suivi mon conseil ! Mais non, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tu restes accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher ! Comment fais tu pour le préférer lui à Hinata ?"

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Hinata ? Qu'avait elle donc avoir avec cette histoire ? Néji venait plus ou moins d'avouer pour les cartes. Il avait voulu que Naruto quitte Sasuke mais l'aurait il fait pour... Hinata ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

_"Est ce que c'est Hinata qui ta demandé de me menacer et d'enlever Sasuke ?

_ Bien sur que NON ! Elle ne sait rien de ce que j'ai fait pour elle.

_ Tu l'as fait dans l'espoir qu'on se mette en couple ?

_ Elle t'aime ! Mon devoir est de faire tous ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse."

Au moment où il disait ces mots, Néji se rendit compte de son erreur. Il venait d'avouer l'enlèvement du brun. Naruto lui était stupéfié par la révélation. Néji leur gâchait la vie à lui et Sasuke pour faire le bonheur de Hinata ? Comment Néji avait-il pu justifier un tel raisonnement ?

_"Ce que je viens de dire ne tiendra pas devant la police ou un tribunal. Libère moi Naruto, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

_ Ce que tu peux être stupide."

Le brun se figea. La voix de Naruto s'était faite si sèche qu'il avait douté un instant qu'elle vienne de lui. Ses yeux pâles ne rencontrèrent que deux orbes glacées. Il avait subitement l'impression de ne plus être face à Naruto mais à un étranger. A n'en pas douter, il était face à une personne dangereuse.

_"Néji, je t'ai fait enlevé et emmené dans un endroit à l'écart et tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour la police ? Je me fiche que tu ailles en prison. Je-veux-Sa-su-ke. Peu m'importe la méthode qu'il faudra utiliser pour t'arracher l'info." Le Hyuuga émit un reniflement dédaigneux suivit d'un petit ricanement.

_ Laisse moi rire. Je te connais Naruto. Tu n'auras pas le cran de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es bien trop gentil.

_ Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi." Le brun fronça les sourcils surpris que Naruto lui donne si vite raison. "C'est pour ça que mon ami est ici. Il te l'a dit précédemment : c'est lui qui s'occupera de toi. Il a bien moins de scrupule et est bien moins gentil que moi."

Sur ce, Gaara déroula sur la table haute, une longue bande de cuire. Différents instruments de toute sorte, y étaient disposés à intervalle régulier de tout son long. Néji blêmit légèrement et déglutit difficilement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il avait peur. Gaara n'étai tpa sle genre d'homme à jouer.

_"Tu serais prêt à aller jusque là pour lui ?

_ Et plus encore."

Voyant les traits déterminés de Naruto, Néji serra les dents. Lui, aussi était déterminé. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il tiendrait le coup assez longtemps pour que l'Uchiwa meure. Il le devait à Hinata.

_"Je te laisse une dernière chance Néji. Hinata ne veut même plus de moi. Elle voit déjà quelqu'un d'autre." L'Hyuuga sursauta en entendant ça.

_"Tu mens. Si elle voyait quelqu'un, elle me l'aurait dit.

_ Pourtant hier soir, elle avait un rancard avec Kiba.

_ Inuzuka ? Le chien ! Elle t'aura toi ! Et ne sera pas obligé de se rabattre sur du médiocre. Je ne dirais rien."

Néji détourna la tête semblant prêt pour la suite. D'un signe de tête Gaara encouragea tout le monde à quitter la pièce. C'est Naruto qui sorti en dernier en secouant la tête, totalement incrédule face à la folie de Néji. Le blond et Gaara échangèrent un long regard, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, où passait toute sorte d'émotion : affection, regret, douleur, peur et surtout de la détermination. Le blond ferma la porte fixant le destin de l'Hyuuga.

_**SASUNARU**_

_"Il est carrément malade." Shikamaru fut le premier à briser le silence quand ils sortirent de la pièce. Kakashi enchaina.

_"Il a l'air sur et certain que sans Sasuke tu tomberais éperdument amoureux de sa cousine. Comme par magie. Son esprit n'est plus très sain de mon avis.

_ Tout à fait d'accord. Mon frère disparut tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'une personne totalement inattendu. Est-ce qu'il les éliminerait tous jusqu'à ce que tu aime Hinata ?"

Naruto resta sans réaction, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Néji avait très certainement brûlé ses fusibles. Hinata elle même était déjà passée à autre chose. Elle avait tourné la page sur un amour qui avait toujours été à sans unique. Un amour qui avait longtemps dû lui être douloureux. Quand Naruto l'avait vu, elle semblait sereine, apaisée et surtout heureuse. Néji refusait pour une obscure raison d'accepter cette évidence. Pourquoi semblait-il convaincu que seul Naruto pourrait faire son bonheur ?

Ils étaient tous perdu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La logique dont usait Néji pour se justifier était totalement défaillante. Il agissait comme si à un moment donné Naruto avait hésité entre Hinata et Sasuke alors même que Hinata ne s'était jamais déclaré. De plus les sentiments ne sont pas une chose que l'on contrôle. Naruto aurait pu décider de devenir ermite suite à la disparition de Sasuke, ou tomber amoureux de Ino, de Kiba, de son facteur ? Rien ne le prédisposait à aller vers Hinata plutôt que vers une autre personne.

Ils en étaient là de leur réflexion quand le premier hurlement déchira le silence.

_**à suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Voilà ! Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il n'est pas choquant en soit même si on devine que ce qui se passe n'est pas joli joli. On a vraiment le point de vue de Néji et en même tps on voit la détermination de Naruto à tout faire pour celui qu'il aime.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier mes amis enfin l'avant dernier si on compte l'épilogue. A Samedi ^_^  
**_


	30. Fais moi mal&Me lâche pas !

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH

* * *

**_

_**Himitsu**: Merci pour ta review! N'aurais-tu pas toi mm un p'tit côté sadique ? XD_

_**neko**-**chan murasakimaru **: Merci pour ta review! En voilà une qui kiff les méchants mais je te comprend ^^ Ils st tjrs classe on des pouvoirs supérieur aux autres font des apparitions incroyable...'fin bref ce st tjrs eux les plus cool alors si tu les compare à un excessif petit blond...Remplacer Gaara ? Non, Naruto n'a pas le cœur assez dur et cela voudrait dire laisser Sasuke pour retourné voir Néji et ça c'est impossible._

_**Shana**-**hime**: Merci pour ta review !je suis contente que Gaara te plaise. C'est pas bien compliqué de le faire attirant, il l'est déjà tellement dans le manga XD Une fin triste ? Y a de l'idée ! Dans l'épilogue on va directement à la case cimetière ! XD Merci pour la nouvel fan ça fait plaisir de lire ça ^_^_

_**Dj **: Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai j'aurais peut être dû mais sur le coup j'avoues que j'y ai pas pensé. Mais peut être que ça vous a laissé imaginer plus de chose que je n'aurais pu décrire qui sait ? Merci encore!_

_**Itarill **: pourquoi enfin ? j'aurais envie de dire oui, mais je sais que c'est faux. pour du vrai gore, de suspense, de l'aventure et de l'amour, enfin une forme d'amour) faut aller voir XYZ263103. Elle, elle écrit de magnifiques histoires qui m'ont fait passer par l'horreur au ravissement! Décrire la torture ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui s'en rapproche alors dis moi si ça te satisfait ^^ _  
_Une fic avec que du nutella ? Je vais y penser. J'ai d'ailleur déjà une idée mais on verra si j'arrive à l'exploiter XD. Pour la fanfic de groupie -_- je passe mon tour... ^^_  
_Tu as eu l'impression de passer pour un pervers ? Sorry ce n'était pas l'intention mais quand on voit les menace qui me sont faites on a le droit de se poser des questions XD En tout cas je ne te considère pas du tout comme ça. Merci pour ta review!_

_**MalfoyHermioneHarry**: Hé bien je suis contente de t'avoir comblé ^_^ Merci pour ta review!_

_**FUNxMANGAsky **: Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, y a des gens auquel vaut mieu pas s'attaquer XD_

_**Azia **: Je suis contente que ce Naruto ne soit pas trop repoussant? glacé? un peu des deux. Je voulais qu'on voit à quel point ça l'affecte sans tomber dans la démesure alors tu me rassure. J'espère que les retrouvaille ne vont pas trop te décevoir. Merci pour ta review ^_^_

_**Miyu **: Merci pour ta review ! Et oui le dernier chapitre c'est aujourd'hui. Alors no panic, no stress XD_

_**Angel **: le fameux paris ! remarque comme je l'ai glissé pour chacun des persos XD On saura qui gagne dans l'épilogue ! Néji n'est pas stupide, il est "instruit d'une mission" faire le bonheur de Hinata est selon lui son devoir alors...ouep il est fou XD_  
_Serais-tu la seule à avoir vu ma tentative d'humour pour détendre à la fin ? En tout cas je suis contente que tu l'ai repéré ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !_

_**Chouchou **: les chapitres trop court ? ou les lecteurs trop gourmands ? Étant moi même une lectrice extra gourmande je te comprends XD Chaque fic a son rythme et celle ci c'était 8 à 9 pages par chapitre ni plus ni moins, ajouté au poste rapîde je ne trouve pas que je sois si sadique... quoi que... à la fin de celui la tu vas me tuer ! XD Mais réfléchi au fait que si tu tue l'auteur pas de suite ^^ En fait en me traitant de sadique tu ne fais que m'encourager dans ma folie XD Merci pour ta review !_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 27__ : __Fais moi mal & Me lâche pas.

* * *

_**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Gaara était enfermé avec Néji. Les cris après avoir commencé s'étaient arrêtés par intermittence pour mieux reprendre après. Ils semblaient parfois augmenter en intensité, laissant glacé certaines des personnes attendant patiemment à côté.

Naruto faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester en place. Avait-il fait le bon choix en confiant Néji à Gaara ? Comment allait Sasuke ? Était-il encore en vie ? Ou était-il en train de mourir quelque part loin de lui ? Souffrait-il ? Avait-il faim ou soif ? Pensait-il à lui ? Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser de répits.

_"Naruto arrête toi. Tu nous donne le tournis." Le blond fut surpris par la voix de Kyuubi.

_"Est ce que tu regrettes, Naruto ?" Dérangé dans ses pensées toutes dédiées à Sasuke, il ne comprit pas la question de Kakashi et fronça les sourcils. Regretter ? Qu'avait-il à regretter ? Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas.

_"De quoi parles-tu ?" Voyant l'interrogation sincère dans les yeux du blond, Kakashi ne fut pas le seul à être étonné, voir sincèrement choqué. Shikamaru intervint ayant du mal à croire que c'était son ami qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années qui lui faisait face. Lui aussi avait connu Néji depuis l'école primaire, il ne comprenait pas que Naruto puisse être si indifférent à ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était tout de même un ami d'enfance qui était torturé dans la pièce à côté.

_"Galère, Naruto les cris ne te gênent même pas, n'est ce pas ?

_ Bien sur qu'ils me gênent. S'ils cessaient ça voudrait dire que Néji parle enfin.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'on le torture ? Tu ne ressens même pas un peu de regret pour ce qu'on lui fait ?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en éprouverais, Kakashi. Il a choisit de m'envoyer ces cartes. Il a choisit d'enlever Sasuke pour lui faire Dieu sait quoi. Et il a choisit de se taire même quand je lui offrais de réparer son erreur. S'il avait voulu que ça cesse il aurait parlé. Il l'a voulu, il l'assume.

_ Je partage l'avis de Naruto, et je crois que mon neveu aussi." Itachi hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. "Je veux qu'il me dise ou se trouve Sasuke. Si Naruto n'était pas intervenu de cette façon tu peux croire que nous aurions agi, Kakashi."

Aux yeux plissés de Madara, tous comprirent que par agir il entendait le même genre d'action que le blond. Shikamaru frissonna : dans quel genre de groupe était il tombé. Où donc était passé leur moralité, leur conscience ?

Il était à peu près sur que s'il posait la question à Naruto, ce dernier lui répondrait qu'elles étaient avec Sasuke. Il croisa le regard de Kakashi qui lui sourit rassurant, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. L'homme aux cheveux argenté était le seul espoir de Shikamaru que les choses ne dégénèrent pas. Seul rempart contre la folie qui agitait leur petit groupe.

Il avait rencontré Gaara quand celui-ci s'était inscrit durant leur dernière année de collège. Au début il n'avait pas été emballé par ce grand roux au regard étrange souligné de noir, mais il s'était dis que Naruto palliait d'une certaine façon à l'absence de Sasuke. A l'époque, quand le couple avaient eu des problèmes à cause du père de Gaara, c'est à lui que le blond s'était confié. Il n'avait pas vraiment été surpris des connexions de leur nouvel ami avec la mafia. Mais entre savoir certaines choses et les voir, il y avait tout un monde.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent soudain, et la porte s'ouvrit à l'étage. Peu de temps après Gaara apparut sur le seuil, du sang tachant le grand tablier en plastique vert qu'il portait.

_"Naruto, il refuse de parler. Tu m'avais dit d'y aller en surface pour commencer mais il a de l'endurance. Si tu veux des infos il faudrait que j'y aille franchement."

Shikamaru pâlit et déglutit avec peine, il se sentait mal. Qu'est ce que Gaara entendait par "y aller en surface" et surtout par "y aller franchement". Il doutait de vouloir le savoir.

_"Je vais lui parler avant. S'il refuse toujours tu pourra faire ce que tu veux de lui."

Kakashi serra la mâchoire et ce seul geste attira l'attention du roux, qui le fixa avec attention. Trop d'attention. L'argenté n'appréciait pas beaucoup de se trouver dans cette situation avec un jeune homme torturé à l'étage mais il s'en accommodait parce que c'était son boulot de voir et faire des choses qui déplaisent à tout le monde. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit se faire tuer. La voix de Gaara s'éleva.

_"Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous indiquerais la sortie." Le ton était courtois, pas du tout menaçant, pourtant la tension dans l'air disait tout autre chose.

_"Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire."Le roux le jaugea un long moment puis hocha la tête.

_ "Bien." La tension dans la pièce retomba tandis que Gaara se détournait. Les autres ayant suivi l'échange semblèrent aussi se détendre. La présence et l'aura de Sabaku était incroyable, donnant l'impression d'écraser toute les personnes dans la pièce. Seul Naruto ne semblait pas en être touché. Comme si sa propre force refoulait celle du roux.

Ils montèrent tous à l'étage et se placèrent de la même façon que précédemment. La pièce dégageait l'odeur écœurante de sang, de vomis et d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle semblait plus sombre aussi.

_"Néji ?"

L'Hyuuga était assis sur sa chaise, un peu amorphe. Des lacérations sur ses cuisses et ses avant bras prouvaient le travail de Gaara. Dans une bassine métallique deux dents fraichement extraites, expliquaient le sang coulant sur son menton. Ce qu'il identifia comme deux ou trois ongles se trouvaient à côté. Naruto savait que c'était l'une des techniques courantes qu'utilisait Gaara: il commençait fort en arrachant ongles et dents, puis se _radoucissait_ en utilisant ses poings et les lames à sa disposition, faisant pression sur les zones déjà blessés. Il nota aussi une ou deux importantes mèches de cheveux, manquantes. Avec le cuir chevelu. Le roux adorait les cheveux. Et il fallait reconnaitre que Neji en avait de magnifique.

_"Néji, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu parles." Pour toute réponse le brun releva la tête, le toisa et cracha un mélange de sang et de salive à ses pieds.

_"Ne me dis pas que tu vois toujours en moi le meilleurs parti pour la douce Hinata ?"dit Naruto d'un ton ironique. Néji lui lança un regard noir, lui promettant mille morts."Je vois. Maintenant tu te tais seulement pour me punir de ce qui t'arrive. Tu ne comprends pas que tu en es entièrement responsable. » Naruto fit une pause semblant pensif tout à coup. « Mais peut être que tu m'en voudrais moins si j'apportais un nouveau jouet à Gaara ? Comme ça il te laisserait tranquille. Tu veux ?"

Tous, à l'exception du roux, froncèrent des sourcils, intrigués par cette proposition saugrenue. Puis Kakashi comprenant serra les dents, espérant que ce n'était qu'une feinte tout comme Shikamaru. Itachi et Madara sourirent de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Naruto les impressionnait de plus en plus. Kyuubi restait imperturbable presque détaché d'une scène qui l'ennuyait.

_"Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

_ Je veux dire, que je suis sur que Hinata s'inquiète de ne pas te voir revenir. Et qu'il faudrait sans doute lui dire ou tu es. Ou mieux encore... lui montrer." Néji écarquilla les yeux. L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir lui coupait le souffle. Naruto n'était pas sérieux, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas !

_ "Tu bluffe ! Tu ne mêlerais pas Hinata à ça.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mêlé. C'est toi.

_ Tu ne lui ferais pas subir ça !

_ Moi ! Bien sur que non. Nous le savons tous les deux que je suis trop gentil, ajouta t-il avec un sourire avenant. C'est Gaara qui le ferait pendant que je ferais un tour dehors. Tout cela me retourne le cœur, tu sais. Je n'en donne pas l'impression mais je suis un être sensible."

Néji observait sidéré les grands yeux azures qui le contemplaient, lui demandant s'il voulait que sa cousine souffre à sa place. Jamais il n'aurait cru le doux gentil et exubérant petit blond capable de ça.

_"Tu bluffe.

_ Tu paris Hinata la dessus. Gaara ça te plairais d'avoir le même modèle en fille ?

_ Hum... sans doute. Elle doit avoir la peau encore plus douce, non ?

_ Tout à fait. En plus elle respire l'innocence et la douceur, exactement comme tu les aimes. Et surtout, ses cheveux sont encore plus magnifique que ceux de Neji." Le dit Néji les écoutait et les observait discuté, totalement horrifié. Mais quand il vit les yeux de Gaara se mettre à briller à la dernière réplique du blond, il n'y tint plus. Le roux lui avait déjà expliqué son affection pour les cheveux pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et c'est exactement sur ça que tablait Naruto en parlant.

_ ARRÊTEZ ! Je... je vais vous le dire." Néji pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. C'était un spectacle étonnement pathétique. Pourtant il n'émut ni le blond ni le roux qui l'observait. Il donna l'adresse à Naruto qui eut la surprise d'entendre qu'il n'était qu'à moins d'un quart d'heure de route.

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce se précipita dans ce qu'il pensait être des toilettes et vomit le peu de chose qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Gaara derrière lui, lui frottait le dos. Quand il sorti il fut accueillit par un Kakashi souriant et un Shikamaru très pâle.

_"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de regret ?

_ Concernant Néji ? Non. Mais me servir de Hinata même en parole... C'est écœurant. Tu comprendrait mieux si tu la connaissait, Kakashi."

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il n'avait fait que la croisé mais il avait senti l'aura de douceur, de bonté et de pureté qui émanait d'elle. Il comprenait : on ne souillait pas un ange.

_ "Ne perdons pas de temps. Allons chercher Sasuke.

_ Je reste ici, Naruto." Shikamaru ne pensait pas que sa présence était indispensable.

_ "Idem, pour moi gamin.

_ Très bien. Si vous êtes décidé. Allons-y."

Sans perdre un instant Madara, Itachi, Kakashi et Naruto montèrent en voiture pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par Néji. Naruto espérait juste que son brun n'allait pas trop mal. La voiture démarra en trombe, soulevant une énorme quantité de gravier.

Quand ils furent parti Kyuubi se tourna vers Shikamaru qui observait encore la route.

_"Tu sais qu'il bluffait pour Hinata ?

_ J'm'en doute. Mais ce qu'il a fait à Néji...

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait.

_ C'est tout comme.

_ Sans doute mais tu dois comprendre qu'il a perdu toutes les personnes qu'il a vraiment aimé. Et a aucun moment il n'aurait pu intervenir. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, Jiraya dans un accident d'avion et Sarutobi est mort de vieillesse. Et voilà que quelqu'un arrive et lui prend l'une des seules personnes qui lui reste. La personne à laquelle il tient plus que tout. Il a réagi peut être un peu trop violemment mais il le devait. Tu comprends ?

_ Oui, je crois. Il est doux, mais ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à ceux qu'il aime.

_ C'est ça." Kyuubi rentra dans la bâtisse pour aider Gaara à ranger et "convaincre" Néji de se taire. Shikamaru resta un moment à réfléchir aux paroles de Kyuubi. Il se dit que Naruto était beaucoup plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait, mais aussi beaucoup plus dangereux.

_**SASUNARU**_

Kakashi roula à une vitesse affolante, pourtant aucun de ses passagers ne s'en plaignit. Ils arrivèrent devant un hangar désaffecté, et Naruto descendit avant même que la voiture ne soit totalement arrêté.

Quand ils entrèrent en courant dans l'édifice, l'obscurité profonde les ralentis. C'est Madara qui trouva l'interrupteur à tâtons. Le spectacle qu'ils virent les laissa abasourdis.

Sasuke baignait littéralement dans son sang. Le visage gonflé et couvert de contusions. Sa chemise en lambeaux révélait un torse qui ressemblait à une immense plaie. Il semblait tenir uniquement grâce aux chaines qui l'entravaient. Apparemment sans connaissance, Sasuke n'avait pas réagit quand les lumières s'était allumées. Naruto fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur.

_"SASUKE !"

Il se précipita vers le brun inconscient. Il tenta de le détacher vite rejoint par les autres Uchiwa. Mais les chaines résistèrent. La voix de Kakashi attira leur attention.

_"Tenez, ça aidera." Sur un crochet était attaché des clés qu'il récupéra et les lança à Madara.

_"Il est en vie, hein ? Madara, il est en vie ?" Naruto s'agitait, il sentait à ses côtés Itachi irradié la même inquiétude que lui, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer.

_"Oui, il respire.

_ Kakashi appel une ambulance !" lui cria Itachi.

Ils couchèrent Sasuke au sol, en tentant de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Itachi se leva et courut jusqu'à la voiture, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille d'eau. En douceur il essuya le visage de son frère avec son mouchoir humidifié.

Si Sasuke était resté là plus longtemps, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il en serait mort. Il ne réagissait même pas, ni à la lumière, ni à leur présence, ni aux soins que lui prodiguait son frère.

Naruto de son côté avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. La tristesse et la haine se disputait la place dans son cœur, la peur y étant déjà bien ancré. Sasuke était si amoché, si blessé, c'était comme si Néji s'était amusé à le torturer. Il leva des yeux brûlant de colère vers Kakashi.

_"Tu crois que Néji à des regrets pour ce qu'il lui a fait, hein Kakashi ? Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il le torturait ?"

Sa voix était pleine de hargne et les larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Kakashi se contenta de l'observer avec compassion. Toute cette violence excessive le dépassait, pourtant il en avait vu des choses. Naruto était redevenu un petit blond à l'air fragile, et l'argenté savait que le seul qui pouvait effacer cette fragilité était étendu au sol inconscient.

_"Na... Naru-to..." La voix de Sasuke s'éleva pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Pourtant, elle les fit tous sursauter. Naruto se pencha vers lui et lui murmura des mots avec tendresse tentant de l'apaiser.

_"N'essaie pas de parler, l'ambulance arrive. Reste calme et ne bouge pas. On est la, on reste avec toi..."

Le brun gémit de douleur et tendit la main à Naruto qui la saisit en douceur. Le blond avait tellement peur de le perdre. Peur que tout ceci n'ai servi à rien et que l'homme qu'il aimait meurt ainsi. Itachi se mit à lui parler à son tour, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, tandis que Madara lui caressait les cheveux. Kakashi se sentant de trop devant cette scène intime et familiale, sorti attendre les secours dont on entendait déjà les sirènes résonner au loin.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_**Je posterais l'épilogue Lundi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce qui reste de question devrait trouver ses réponses dans cet épilogue. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivis et de m'avoir encouragé !  
**_


	31. Epilogue

**_UA Naruto_**

**_Disclaimer:Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas_**

**_Couple : SasuNaru_**

_**Genre : romance/policier/HxH

* * *

****Miyu **: Merci pour le compliment ^^ Merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fic !XX_  
_**Shana**-**hime **: ne t'en fais pas la fin sera à la hauteur de tes espoir. Enfin j'espère ^^ J'aime bien le Naruto à double personnalité doux et tendre d'un côté et de l'autre capable de n'importe quoi sans sourciller. Merci de m'avoir suivi sur cette fic et à beintôt pour une autre peut être XD_

_**Angel **:Merci pour tout et surtout merci de m'avoir suivis. Une nouvelle fic ? Des nouvelle devrais-je dire ! Rdv sur ma page pour plus d'infos mais j'ai trois HP en cours. J'ai un nouveau SasuNaru prévu mais pas à posté avant au moins trois bon mois ^^ le temps de finir " Mensonge" et "Mariage Forcé" et d'entamé un peu plus "Serment du chêne". Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que Mariage forcé ce qui me gêne un peu pour l'écriture de la fin de Mensonge -_-' m'enfin... _  
_à bientôt au détour d'une autre fic ^^_

_**Himitsu **: voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic._

_**Azia **: Triste ? et moi donc... T_T Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et merci pour toutes ces review s au fil des chapitres. Elles m'ont toute fait vraiment _

_**Itarill **: Misère faire une fanfic de groupie certainement pas XD je parlais de la fic sur le nutella. Suite à ta review un ptit OS à vu le jour NutellaPowa !^^ Il est pas encore fini et il sera surtout un PWP(c'est bien come ça qu'on dit ?) C'est bien entendu un SasuNaru mais je n'en dirais pas plus XD Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Et merci de m'avoir suivis! à bientôt, j'espère XX_

_**FUNxMANGAsky**: Je sais ça fait grincer des dents ce genre de torture mais qu'y puis-je ? (Neji qui sort de l'ombre :c'est toi l'auteur tu pouvais tout ! Moi :c'est pas faut mais bon on va pas chipoter !)^^ Pour les retrouvailles j'avais peur que ça fasse trop gnangnan, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tes review et d'avoir suivis cette fic! XX_  
_DJ: Non, Naruto ne faisait que bluffer. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire ce genre de chose à Hinata. C'était juste une façon de faire craquer Neji. Merci pour toute tes reviews Dj et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic !^^_  
_Chouchou :Moi aussi j'ai les ongles super long ayant les doigts fins (trop d'après moi) et quand je me casse un ongle tout le quartier est au courant XD dc ça m'a fait frissonner d'écrire ça. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'y vois l'une des torture les plus abominable XD. Tu as aimé la scène final. Mais non j'ai pas pété de cable vu qu'à l'origine Gaara y allait finalement en profondeur et la je te raconte pas ce qui était prévu XD C'est de la torture il allait pas lui caresser les cheveux en lui proposant une tasse de chocolat chaud !... je me rend compte que j'ai faim de chocolat... En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité Chouchou ! pour toutes ces reviews !_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Épilogue

* * *

_**

Naruto quitta la salle de classe en courant alors que résonnait la sonnerie de 15h35. Il salua rapidement ses amis et se précipita à l'extérieur de l'école. Dehors une rutilante Chrysler noir l'attendait, le moteur ronronnant. Le chauffeur l'attendait patiemment le pied sur l'accélérateur. Il monta en voiture et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme.

_"Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

_ Non. Je suis arrivé il y a moins de dix minute. Je suis passé à la pâtisserie avant de venir.

_ A la pâtisserie ?"

Sasuke, puisque c'était lui, tendit un petit sac en papier contenant diverses pâtisseries à son petit ami. Il était sûr qu'en quittant les cours, son petit blond serait mort de faim. Il était heureux des heures qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble aujourd'hui.

Depuis que Naruto était en terminal et que lui allait à la fac, ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se retrouver pour un rendez vous digne de ce nom. C'est pourquoi Sasuke avait prévu d'emmener petit ami à l'extérieur de la ville pour une petite balade à la plage.

_"Attache ta ceinture. Faut qu'on y aille pour ne pas rentrer à la maison trop tard."

Naruto fit ce qu'on lui dit en souriant. Il aimait quand Sasuke parlait de "leur maison" pour désigner leur petit appartement. Suite à l'hospitalisation de l'Uchiwa près d'un an plus tôt le blond avait fini par s'installer au manoir en prétendant que ce n'était que temporaire. Juste le temps de s'occuper du brun. Mais les semaines s'écoulant, il était devenu évident qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il y retourne, il avait donc remis les clés de son appartement à son propriétaire.

Cette période était assez douloureuse pour Naruto qui s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'état du brun. Il veillait sur lui, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Quand il l'avait ramené à l'hôpital les médecins avaient jugé son cas très grave. Sasuke en plus des blessures apparente souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien, avait plusieurs côtes cassées ou fêlées dont l'une d'elle appuyait fortement sur ses poumons et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était resté deux jours dans le coma.

Les médecins leur avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était un mode de défense du corps suite aux différents chocs, et que ça l'aiderait à guérir plus vite. Il n'empêche, que pour Naruto comme pour les Uchiwa, ce furent les deux plus longs jours de leur vie.

Et puis quand il avait ouvert les yeux s'en était suivit de longues semaines de convalescence ou Naruto avait veillé sur lui. Ils s'étaient souvent disputé, mais s'était toujours très vite retrouvé.

Les médias s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Publiant ses bilans médicaux et houspillant la police, sur leur incapacité à arrêter ce kidnappeur, ce bourreau. Itachi n'avait rien pu faire pour contenir le raz de marée médiatique.

Cependant, Neji n'avait jamais été inquiété par la police. Madara avait juste eu une discussion avec son oncle, le père de Hinata et surtout le chef du clan Hyuuga : Hiashi Hyuuga. Suite à cela le jeune homme avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation. Et personne ne s'en était vraiment inquiété.

Naruto soupçonnait Hinata d'avoir été mise au courant des événements par son père mais ils n'en avaient jamais discuté. La jeune fille sortait publiquement avec Kiba et ils filaient le parfait amour, au grand plaisir de leurs amis, et d'un certain brun super jaloux. Le couple qui avait le plus étonné Naruto était sans conteste Kyuubi et Madara, mais d'après Sasuke il s'agirait d'une longue et difficile histoire entre eux, qui datait déjà de quelques années. Naruto n'avait pas voulut en savoir plus, respectant l'intimité de son patron.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien le couple le plus inattendu fut plutôt celui de Sakura et Saï. Elle qui disait ne pas l'aimer avait fini par céder à l'insistance du brun au grand damne d'Ino.

Le blond avait tout de même été choqué de découvrir que le grand gagnant de la loterie n'était autre que Gaara, qui était tombé au plus près à l'année et au mois près. Comment réagir en sachant qu'à l'époque où il avait misé, ils sortaient encore ensemble ?

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Sasuke et lui avait emménagé dans leur appartement. Naruto avait été surpris quand Sasuke, le lui avait demandé. Mais il avait tout de suite accepté. Et ils avaient choisi un logement pas loin du _Bijuu_ où le blond continuait de travailler, au grand mécontentement du brun. Sasuke avait compris le sentiment de malaise qu'éprouvait Naruto à vivre dans le vaste manoir familial. Il y avait l'impression d'y être entretenu et n'aimait pas ça. Avec cet appartement, ils partageaient les frais même si le brun s'arrangeait toujours pour payer les factures les plus onéreuses.

Au début ça n'avait pas été simple ayant chacun leur propres habitudes. Leur cohabitation au manoir les avait tout de même aidés à trouver plus rapidement un terrain d'entente. Depuis trois mois, ils vivaient donc dans leur "maison". Leur foyer à tous les deux et ce malgré les objections qu'avaient pu faire les adultes les entourant, concernant leur jeune âge et le côté prématuré vis-à-vis de leur relation.

Naruto tourna la tête et regarda son brun à l'attention focalisé sur la route. De son kidnapping, il n'avait gardé comme séquelle qu'une légère tendance à s'essouffler un peu plus vite dans les efforts trop intense. Ainsi que quelques cicatrices au torse. Cela ne le gênait pas au quotidien.

Naruto sourit en repensant à l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour peu de temps après la sorti du brun de l'hôpital. Il était si inquiet, qu'il avait voulu arrêter pour convaincre Sasuke d'attendre un peu. Sauf que son brun n'était pas d'accord, et que c'était lui qui avait fini par le convaincre. C'était aussi ce soir là qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois. Il s'en souvenait très bien.

__"Naruto, je t'aime. Mais si tu me parle encore de souffle ou de poumon alors que je t'embrasse, je t'étrangle."_

Si romantique. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pouffa, ce qui attira l'attention du brun.

_"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

_ Rien. Toi.

_ Moi ?

_ Je suis simplement heureux." Un voile passa sur les yeux azures et Sasuke sut ce que pensait son blond : Ce n'est pas fait pour durer. C'était une peur contre laquelle le blond ne pouvait pas vraiment lutté seul. C'était toujours dans ses moments d'intense bonheur qu'il avait perdu des êtres chers. Sasuke lui même ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour le rassurer, éprouvant parfois cette peur. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_"Je reste avec toi." La lumière revint dans les perles et le sourire se fit de nouveau plus franc.

_"Je t'aime, Sasuke." Le brun eut une seconde de blocage comme à chaque fois que Naruto lui disait cette phrase. Ce qui était extrêmement rare. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens, même si Naruto était le plus démonstratif des deux, il était aussi celui qui parlait le plus difficilement de ses sentiments dans leur couple.

Sasuke veillerait à tenir sa promesse autant pour lui que pour le blond. Il voulait pour toujours rester à ses côtés.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**T_T C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je croyais pas que ce serait si dur de mettre un poin final à cette fic mais c'est le cas. Je vous remercie tou(te)s d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. Peut être nous reverrons nous au détour d'une autre fic!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous !  
**_


End file.
